


Defy Not the Heart

by Aewnaur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Bashing, Creature Harry Potter, Hi to Chas this is for you!, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, repost of an old completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 108,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewnaur/pseuds/Aewnaur
Summary: Harry comes to Forks as a patient for Dr. Cullen. He was only supposed to stay until he healed enough to go back to the war. Along the way he discovers a reason to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

Edward was standing as still as a statue at his bedroom window. His nose inches away from the glass wall. He'd been standing there for three hours without blinking lost in the medical journal Carlisle was reading. It helped pass the time in the endless night hours.He felt his sister Alice's vision pulling at him. He ignored it until she spoke.

'Edward, don't look, don't pry and don't answer yet.'

She sounded more hesitant than he had ever heard her.

'We've never spoken of it and none of us would ever ask, but I've just had a vision. Two of them actually. In one you go to school tomorrow and meet a girl. Her blood will sing to you. Eventually, you marry and turn her. You are together for years. Nice normal and safe. It's a good vision of your future.'

Edward caught his breath and had to force himself not to rip into her mind. To not be alone. To have someone of his very own. He had always hoped but never really dared to dream of it.'

In the other you leave after you meet her and you stay away for a year. Carlisle tells them you are sick, you repeat the school year so you are not in classes with her. Edward, when you come back you meet a boy. He brings war and pain. He needs you so much. So much love Edward.'

 

He heard her sigh, such a human sound.

'I can't tell you which to choose. The girl is independent and will be your equal in all things. She will take to Vampiric life as if born to it. She is what is expected for you. All these years Carlisle has pushed you towards female and never really thought to ask. If you choose the boy the world in general is less accepting. The family though, won't blink an eye. We all just want you to be happy. Obviously you can be attracted to females as you are - content with her.'

Her thoughts had started to ramble, though still directed at him. Somewhere inside him, where the monster lived, a deep clinching and shaking started. A mate.For him.'

I can not see the path ahead with him. Decisions still have to be made. But I can tell, he will be your Everything. I want this for you Edward. I will not lie. But it is your path to choose.'

He thought about staying -meeting the girl -having that life. He would finally be content. He thought about leaving. He would be alone. He never dealt well alone.He worried what the others would think of him. He wrapped his arms around himself. He had never said anything about the females that Carlisle had paraded in front of him. Hoping that eventually he would stop, and he had. Emmet would torment him. Rosalie would sneer, but then she was always sneering at him. Esme? Would Esme be disappointed in him as his own mother was? It was one of the few memories he had of his real mother. Her disappointment in his declaration that he would never marry. It influenced greatly his desire to march off to war. In that time it just wasn't the done thing and coming home a war hero was the only way she could forgive him his stain on the family honor. He curled in on himself until his forehead touched the glass in front of him. But no, Esme loved him as he was. He knew somehow that she would want him to follow his heart. A year on his own. War and pain, Alice had said. The boy needed him. Would it be worth it? 

"Alone." he whispered too low for anyone but Alice and Jasper to hear one bedroom over.

'Jasper and I could come with you. It would still work out.'

Contentment, safe, normal. "Worth leaving?"

'Worth everything.'

"Pack."


	2. Chapter 2

I've often dreamt of death. Even before I knew what death was. Sitting there in the dark of my cupboard listening to Uncle stomping down the stairs. The sound of his belt slipping through his trousers. I thought of death often in those days. Then later in the dimly lit passages of Hogwarts, so full of magic and hope, only to find out that I would forever be hunted. The shadow of Death was my ever present companion. 

... 

Harry woke up to Madam Pomfrey's humming. He had woken up like this so many times he immediately relaxed. Then the pain hit and he remembered. He didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. Madam Pomfrey and the Goblins had promised he wouldn't have to be. Not until he was ready. He knew he would eventually have to go back but not now, not yet. Madam Pomfrey was the only familiar thing in his life right now. And soon she would be gone as well. She couldn't stay. Her skills would be missed. 

"Oh good dear, your awake. I was beginning to worry that I had given you too much. The shot should have worn off an hour ago." Madam bustled around turning match-sticks into various items that he would need and setting them to the side.

Busy work really, Harry could tell. 

"Where are we?" Harry asked though it would take a long time for him to get used to his new voice. 

It was an odd dissonant, it was high and soft from it's new shape and it was rough and husky from pain and over-use followed by a long period of disuse.

"We are in Forks Washington. That is in the United States." Madam answered without looking up from the tea set she was creating. 

She really was an amazing witch.

"I though the plan was Alaska," he moved to sit up and winced in pain. The flinch pulled the crude stitches that criss-crossed his back.

"Careful dear, I can't give you any potions. Just lay still. I'll answer all your questions." She bustled around the room a bit before settling in the chair next to Harry's bed.

"You are right, the plan was Alaska but it seems the Goblins had old information. The doctor has moved here, to Forks. I have an appointment to meet with him in about an hour to see if he will take your case. He is very reclusive, this doctor and not known for doing favors for wizards. Though he does know of us." Madame sighed, she was frightfully tired but there simply was no time to rest. 

The others would be looking for Harry and she'd be damned if she let them find him and pull him back into that mess until he was in top form again.

"Don't worry about anything right now Harry, the Goblins are getting the paperwork together for you to hide out here for a while. I took the liberty of picking out a name for you. Dr. Cullen will more than likely have to know who you are but it will be against his oath to divulge any of that information. From everything I've heard he is a good man. A man that you can trust." She noticed the boy's eyes slipping closed. 

"Just rest Harry, let someone else take over for a while." 

...

Dr. Carlisle Cullen sat in his office waiting for his last appointment of the day. It was unusual that anyone scheduled so late upon their own request. The woman had requested an after hours consultation. He had let his staff know that as soon as she arrived they should show her back and then take off for the night. He had a strange foreboding that life was about to become complicated. The fourth floor of the hospital was normally silent at this time of night. Being filled with offices and not patient rooms led to a odd peace for a hospital. He blinked and shifted his weight when the silence was abruptly broken by a loud cracking sound moments before his outer office door opened. 

"Hello Ma'am, Dr. Cullen is waiting for you. This way please," Nancy greeted the new arrival. 

Carlisle stood as his office door was opened. He studied the matronly female. She was strangely dressed and looked beyond exhausted. 

"Please come in and have a seat."

"Oh bless you, I'm too old to work these long hours anymore, but there's nothing for it. Poor lad." Madame Pomfrey shuffled in and sat with her bag in her lap. She took a deep breath and studied the pale doctor for a minute before nodding to herself. 

"Normally I would observe all the formalities and such-not however there simply is no time. My name is Healer Poppy Pomfrey. I am employed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a student that has been horribly injured and can not be healed by any magical means. Your name was at the top of a very short list of doctors that could be trusted with this student," she opened her bag and pulled out a thick file.

"One moment Madame," he was nearly at a loss for words. 

"You're a witch so I'm assuming that you know what I am. Why would you trust me to care for one of your students? Who made this list? Who is this student that you can't take them to a regular hospital?"

"I'm going to do something very shameless right now and ask forgiveness for it later if I must," she gathered the top quarter inch of papers out of the file and laid them on the desk in front of the vampire. 

"This student needs you." She held his gaze until he looked down at the pages. She knew she was playing to the compassion that the Vampiric doctor was known for, but what choice did she have. 

Carlisle studied the paperwork in front of him. The documents detailed a child's life. A life it seemed was full of starvation, neglect and abuse. Healer Pomfrey had healed everything from scurvy to bones that had been broken and never set right. He was familiar with the Wizarding Worlds custom of schooling children starting at age eleven, to think that a child in this day and age that had been living in a Muggle household if he was reading this correctly, that this child had scurvy was unbelievable really. At age twelve he had come back from his relatives with a vitamin D deficiency, broken ribs and had grown no taller. During the year there were a number of visits to the hospital wing with the most notable being to have arm re-grown after a Professor had banished it. Carlisle couldn't fathom it really. On and on it went. Every year several letters sent to the Headmaster noting the boy's condition and the suspected abuse only to have the Headmaster write back that the boy's home placement was for the Greater Good. Anger like he hadn't in decades nearly consumed him. He wanted to bite this man. And then when he thought it could get no worse he read the happenings of the boy's fourth year. While he didn't follow everything that happened in the Wizarding World and certainly never spoke of it to his family, he did keep up with the big events. And everyone even remotely informed about the Wizarding World knew what happened two years ago. The Tri-Wizard Tournament which after winning, Harry Potter had been taken, tortured and used in a blood ritual to raise the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"My God, this is-"

"Please! We must not speak any names. As you might know names have power in our world. Everyone on both sides of the war is looking for him. I must have your oath before anymore can be said. Above all else I want him safe." Madame Pomfrey pleaded.

"This will bring my family into the war. They don't even know about you. This will bring us into the middle of it," he hissed. 

"My magic hurts him, it literally burns his skin. My potions break his bones. I cannot heal him. When I said you were at the top of a short list, what I meant to say was that your name is the only one on it. The Goblins assured me that you were the best muggle doctor in the world. Please, he needs a safe place to heal. If I take him back he'll lay in a bed for a couple of weeks and the Headmaster will have him back out on the front lines," she couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes as exhaustion both physical and emotional pulled at her.

Carlisle was torn. He took his oath very seriously. To heal, whenever, where ever, who ever. But his duty to keep his family safe was paramount. For this reason he had always preferred to let the Volturi handle relations with the Magical world at large. Though he did still keep his money with the Goblins he tried to never draw attention to himself in the larger scheme of things.

"This will bring war to my family," he whispered. In his heart he knew what he would do, he only hoped that his family would forgive him.

"I will do everything in my power to keep your involvement a secret. I took it upon myself to instruct Gringotts to not make a notation of your move from Anchorage to Forks. When he is healed and ready to return, inform them of your move and they will let me know it is time," she spoke as if willing him to believe her. 

"I will return for him before anyone is the wiser."

"He is here then? In Forks?"

"Yes, the Goblins's at Gringotts are particularly fond of him. I don't think even he is aware of how the creatures of the Magical world see him. The boy has no prejudices against anyone excepting the Dark - well, His followers. The boy's family is muggle. One of his godfathers was a werewolf. His best friends are a pureblood, a muggle born and a house elf, of all things. The boy had humility beaten into him. And now they expect so much of him," she sighed. 

"Oh but I'm rambling and we simply have no time." Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and began again.

"The Gringotts Goblins have secured a residence for him a few blocks from here. A few months healing should be all that is required. Merlin willing, we'll have him back before the school year begins." She was about to hand the still thick folder over to the doctor when she paused. 

"All of this is contingent of course on your oath, you understand."

Carlisle paused. Wizards oaths were serious things, they could take his life and all in his lineage. 

"What exactly are you asking me to swear to?"

"You and whatever medical staff you need, will be held to the same oath if you so swear it. Since we cannot speak his name out loud we will have to be in his presence when you make your oath. Basically I believe the basic oath of witness or patient protection will be all that is required. No speaking his name or discussing his case with others unless medically necessary. If someone tries to invade your mind through the use of mind magic or telepathy they will only see that you have a patient but no details of said patient. I have no will to see your family harmed so I will add the caveat that if such a time comes where holding this secret harms or in any way brings danger to your family then the oath will no longer hold you. Is this acceptable?"

"More than acceptable. Thank you." Carlisle said as he stood to gather his things. He took the folder from her outstretched hands and quickly tucked it inside his medical bag as she stood. Madame Pomfrey took his cold hands in hers and smiled in relief. 

"No Dr. Cullen. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

When Carlisle saw the tiny figure laid out on the bed he though surely he was wrong. This couldn't possibly be the great hero of the Wizarding World. No names had been mentioned, perhaps this was another boy. Not that it mattered, he decided. The figure was covered from head to toe in bruises, lacerations and bandages.

"What happened to this boy?" he asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the small bed. His mind worked at vampiric speed as the went back over everything he had seen and heard in the last half hour. Concentrating mostly on the boy who's pulse was weak but steady. The house they had walked through was a modest two story and completely unfurnished except for the things in this room.

"Your oath first," Madame Pomfrey drew her wand and called upon the small spark of magic that gave the vampire his unnatural life. 

After the oath was properly sworn and he felt the magic settle into his very being Carlisle asked again. 

"Now please tell me what happened to this boy. The file indicates that he is at least sixteen and if this is The Boy Hero nearly seventeen and yet he looks like he is just going on thirteen."

"After the Dark Lord was resurrected, the Headmaster put him," she cut her eyes up to the doctor interrupting herself. 

"We are calling him Jon. Jonquil Kaolin, the Goblins have made it a completely legal muggle name for him. All his paperwork is in the file, emancipation and everything else. That folder is connected to his Gringotts Account Manager Maize. If you need something else for him, funds or just anything, write it on the inside front cover. Other than myself she is the only one who knows exactly where he is."

"I understand. Now about the boy." Carlisle prompted again.

"He doesn't like to be called that, it was his uncle's name for him. Call him Jon." She took a deep breath, smothering her need to Not let Harry go into anyone else's care but her own.

"Yes. So, the Headmaster started his training. Even before he completed his first round of training he was out on the front lines. If there was an attack they called the Auror's and him. He was fourteen when the war really started. He's been expected to put up with the horrible muggles he lives with, keep up his grades, train to be an Unspeakable and Merlin knows what else. In the last two years he has lost both his godfathers and several dear friends. At the end of this school year he was exhausted. He was taking a muscle enhancer, and growth enhancer given to him by the Potions Master. The Headmaster told him it was because he didn't eat right. And he doesn't, barely eats at all, but they never gave him a nutrient potion. He collapsed a week before school was set to leave. I lectured him soundly for hours but he wouldn't hear a word of it. He was so proud that he had finally grown as tall as his friend Ron. And he was brawny," she smiled when she thought of how his eyes had glowed when he stood eye to eye with the youngest Weasley boy.

Carlisle was busy checking Harry's ribs, he had several broken on both sides. His right wrist and leg were both broken, this boy was just broken.

"I put him on the train, I didn't want to but the Headmaster said he had to return home to the muggles. The train was attacked. 56 students died that day. Every house, every year, everyone lost someone. Harry fought of course. But he was exhausted and they, the Death Eaters managed to capture him." she paused here to gather her thoughts. 

What was done to Harry was, simply put, an abomination.

"They tortured him using spells and potions, trying to break him. There is a prophecy, you know, about them, the Dark Lord and Ha- Jon. '…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…' He found it in his fifth year, it had been stolen from the Ministry. One of his godfathers died that night. I'd never seen him so angry before, but he fought on." Madame Pomfrey shifted in her seat, breaking from her memories and helped Dr. Cullen remove Harry's large sleep shirt. 

The boy's back was a mess.

"We have a spy of course, it's the only way we know what happened. He readily admits that he doesn't know everything that was done. But he did witness the confrontation between Jon and Him. He was being Crucio'd, it's a spell that stimulates the nerves with physical pain," she explained at the doctor's glance.

"When the spell was lifted He asked Jon to join him as his equal. Jon stared him in the eyes for a few minutes and then a white light left the boy and entered the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord screamed and collapsed, as did Jon. The spy was directed to take Jon back to his cell. He said when he picked Jon up off the floor, he was like this. Small and very fragile looking."

"I suspect I know what happened. But I cannot confirm it without knowing exactly what was done to the Dark Lord. And I won't know that until I return and speak with the Spy again. If what I suspect happened is true. Jon will no longer be safe in our world. Not from either side."

That drew Carlisle up short. He didn't particularly think he was safe there anyway. Not with the callous disregard they'd had so far with the boy's well being but the way she said it would have frozen his blood if he'd had any.

"What do you suspect? What could be so horrible that they would turn their back son their Hero?"

"Blood purity matters almost as much if not more than money in Wizarding England. Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns are Second Class citizens. Werewolves, Centaurs, Dwarves, anything else is Third Class if they are lucky. I suspect Jon gave up a portion of his humanity, thinking to weaken the Dark Lord. It just might've worked, I don't know yet. What I do know is that, if he isn't pure human it will give the Headmaster just that much more power over him. He will become nothing more than a possession. A weapon to be used up and discarded after the war."

Carlisle stared down at the bruised face. The boy was beautiful, even under the blues and purples, faded greens and yellows. What kind of creature was he then? Tiny and very feminine yet with a strong masculine jaw and physique. His black hair was a wild dirty mane but he could see where the dark red would highlight it. He would be truly extraordinary when he was healed.

"Of all the other theories you could have come up with, why do you suspect this one?" he had to ask as really what she was suggesting was fantastical even to him.

"I was there when Li- she, his mother came into her magical inheritance. I know what she looked like before she put her glamour's up. I know that my healing and potions skills were never again asked for, until he was born. And there isn't anything magic can do about that process. I acted as nothing more than a midwife. Somewhere in her family line, not very far back either if I can trust what I've seen, there is creature blood. I've narrowed it down to two different sub-species."

She glanced at the hour glass on the bedside table.

"Oh dear, my port-key leaves in two minutes," she dashed about the room gathering bits of this and that stuffing them haphazardly into her bag. 

"Keep him safe. Remember the folder. Anything you need just write it on the inside cover and Maize will see to it." She stopped and grabbed up the hourglass. 

"Oh and Dr. Cullen. Jon does not know what you are. It wasn't my place to tell him and he wasn't awake enough to understand much anyway. It won't matter to him in the least I suspect but," she glanced down at the first tingle of magic coming from the time piece. 

"No time, simply never enough. He'll be seventeen on the thirty-first. I'll try to come-" her words were cut off when she popped out in a shower of silver sprinkles.

Carlisle sucked in a deep un-needed breath and let it out slowly. Well now. He turned back to his patient. 

"Looks like it's just the two of us now." He glanced about the now silent room and back to the unconscious teen. 

"I really don't think I want to treat you here. How would you feel about coming home with me? Hmm." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home.

"Esme, darling, How would you feel about having a," he paused and looked down at the boy, "human guest for a few weeks?"

"A human?"

"Yes, a human boy that needs a full time nurse and cannot be in a hospital."

"Of course, Carlisle. If you think it's safe. It's been so quiet here since Rosalie and Emmett went to join the others." 

Carlisle smiled, it had only been a month since the two oldest appearing teens had graduated from high school -again, and Esme was already suffering from the dreaded Empty Nest Syndrome.

"We'll need to find a place to put him."

"We can set up a spot in my studio. If he needs a full time nurse I'll be right there if he needs me."

"Alright then. He's asleep for now. I'm going to have to run and get the things he needs, then I'll be home to set things up. We'll have to come together to get him though. Moving him is going to be tricky."

"I'll be ready dear. I'll just go shift some things in the studio to make room."

"Very well, I'll see you in a bit." Carlisle sighed as he walked down to his car. Bringing the boy back to the house wasn't the only option he had but it felt like the right one. Again he prayed that his family wouldn't revolt over his decisions. With any luck the boy would be healed and back in England before the children returned. A body could heal a lot in six weeks.

Carlisle stepped back and surveyed the room with a critical eye. It wasn't the best recovery room ever but it was several steps above where the boy was now. It had only taken an hour and a half to run to Port Angeles, steal the needed supplies, run back and set everything up. Esme's paintings were stacked neatly against the opposite wall from the hospital bed and equipment, out of the way yet still in reach. Her easel and palette stand were by the wall of glass that made up the far wall making the most of the light. The room was as ready as they could make it with out the patient present. Without a word they turned together with unearthly grace and went to pick up their guest. 

...

The house was still as quiet as a tomb when they let themselves in. Until Esme finally got a look at her newest house guest that is. She let out a gasp and quicker than human eyes could see rushed to the child's side.

"Oh Carlisle, what happened to him?" her hands fluttered over him as if wanting to give comfort never settling for fear of hurting him.

He explained as they moved Jon to the car and removed all evidence of his presence in the house. She would now be held under the same oath he had taken since she was going to be his nurse. Esme was fascinated by the thought of an entire Magical World hidden away but horrified at what had been done to the boy. Too much responsibility for one so young, she thought. Her heart had never gotten over the loss of her own child it was unthinkable for her to treat any child this way. Her heart ached when he whimpered as her husband gave him a shot that would hopefully alleviate any pain. Poor thing didn't even wake up. Half an hour later Jonquil Kaolin, formerly known as Harry Potter was firmly settled into the Cullen Coven household.


	4. Chapter 4

Though I knew Death like I knew my own shadow, He wasn't someone I could ever really count on. Always there hovering behind, following my every movement, when I turned to look him in the eye He was… -gone.

...

The fight was over before it had really begun. Death Eaters stopped the train with very little effort and boarded with even less. Everyone in the first car had fallen by the time Harry and his friends even knew there was a problem. They had all been sitting quietly attempting to let him sleep when the screams started. Ron, Hermione and Neville on one bench while Harry, Draco and Luna sat on the opposite. Everyone's eyes had been glued to each other or the floor, unwilling to look at the empty space beside Neville where Ginny would have been had she not fallen to a well placed Avada Kedavra on the first Hogsmead trip of the year. Her loss had broken the family in ways that losing Fred and George last year had not. The screams had them all running for the door and down the narrow passageway. They scattered in an all too familiar pattern. Harry at the front in the middle flanked on either side by Draco and Ron. He was never happier that Draco had turned to their side, when the Dark Lord had demanded that he kill Dumbledore, than when they were fighting. Neville stood at his back with Luna behind Draco and Hermione behind Ron. They stood back to back and moved in formation. Slowly they made their way up the side of the train towards the front, taking down the Harpy's and Trolls the Death Eater's had left outside. They were making slow but steady progress until Ron was struck down by a Harpy. Hermione fell shortly after. Harry signaled for the others to re-board the train but he refused to leave his downed friends. Ron had already bleed out, his heart having nothing left to pump. Hermione was gasping, blood tinged foam trickling down her cheek as Harry pulled her onto his lap. With her last breath she smiled at him and whispered for him to 'Fight Harry, don't give up.' And then everything went black.

...

Esme bathed the small face with a wet cloth then patted it dry. Still so bruised, she thought. She continuously chanted to herself, gently-gently, as she rubbed lotion into his skin. Jon had been with them a week and a half and he looked no better. He hadn't woken or shifted even once and both vampires were worried. By now at least some of the bruises should have faded but they still stood out in rainbow streaks against pale skin. The stitches on his back, tiny even stitches that she herself had sewn in after Carlisle had removed the uneven ones the witch healer had attempted. The whip marks would scar but fade in time with the smaller stitches, they wouldn't be nearly as ghastly as they would have been. She wished with all her heart she could cry when she once again rubbed the lotion into the older scars. The words Freak and Worthless both carved into his back were faint but visible to even mortal eyes. Carlisle thought the boy had been caned, she disagreed she thought the marks had been made by a riding crop. She had seen such marks on the flanks of horses many times. Not that it mattered in the least what had made the marks, they still weren't healing properly. She could hear Carlisle pull up in the drive. As soon as she heard his car door close she spoke her concerns.

"He isn't healing, is he? The urine bag has been empty all day, though I've given him two bags of saline. He's loosing weight even with the feeding tube. Carlisle, I know you don't want to contact them but I think you must." 

Carlisle sighed, he too was worried. The child couldn't afford to lose any more weight. 

"I know, I'll write to them tonight." He answered as he walked into his office half a second later. 

On his desk sat the ominous folder. He sat heavily in his chair and loosened his tie before flipping the thing open. He hated this folder. It offended him in it's callousness. Here in bold calligraphy and thick parchment was the untold truth of a child's desperation. And as much as he didn't want his family involved in the war it was becoming more and more clear to him that he at least couldn't be un-involved. There was simply no way his conscious would allow the boy to return to that world without some one looking out for his and only his best interests. Madame Pomfrey might try but in the end she was sworn to protect all of the students not just this one. To that end she had to remain in Headmaster Dumbledore's good graces and make no waves in the boy's care. He wrote quickly on the inside cover of the folder for the first time, wondering how long it would take to get a reply.

* Jon isn't healing. Have there been any leads into what type of creature he might be? Special needs or care that I am unaware of?*

A piece of parchment appeared almost immediately almost as if waiting on him to ask.

*Have e'er you seen the Pixies, the fold not blest or banned?  
They walk upon the waters; they sail upon the land,  
They make the green grass greener where'er their footsteps fall,  
The wildest hind in the forest comes at their call. 

They steal from bolted linneys, they milk the key at grass,  
The maids are kissed a-milking, and no one hears them pass.  
They flit from byre to stable and ride unbroken foals,  
They seek out human lovers to win them souls.

The Pixies know no sorrow, the Pixies feel no fear,  
They take no care for harvest or seedtime of the year;  
Age lays no finger on them, the reaper time goes by  
The Pixies, they who change not, grow old or die. 

The Pixies though they love us, behold us pass away,  
And are not sad for flowers they gathered yesterday,  
To-day has crimson foxglove.  
If purple hose-in-hose withered last night  
To-morrow will have its rose.

(Nora Chesson)*

Pixie? He chuckled a bit at the thought. Alice would love this, all of these years they had likened her to a pixie. She had taken the teasing well and had been fascinated with them. He knew this particular poem well in fact as she had recited it over and over until it was memorized by them all whether they wanted to or not. Of course none of this told him how to treat the -pixie.

*Is there anything you can tell me about treating him? Or what he may eat?*

*Pixie's needs the sunlight and growsing things. Eats's fruits and nuts and the grains. They's be drinking water and milk. Maize is making you's a list of books. You's be getting him outsides. Master Jonquil heals right up.*

*Thank You. Send the books along as soon as you get them please. The more information I have to sooner he will heal and be safe.* Carlisle shook his head at the grammar being used and wondered what type of creature he was conversing with. He closed the folder and quickly ran to the studio. He stood in the doorway just watching his wife with the boy. He was looking at a Vampire tending to a Pixie. Never in all his years did he think to see such a sight. Suddenly he was laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"What is it dear?" Esme stood and smiled at her mate, soaking in the sight of his laughing face. He was such an easy man to love.

"He's a Pixie!"

"Oh! My God!" she turned to look back at the boy. "That's just… I'm at a loss. A Pixie."

"Yes, exactly," Carlisle chuckled at his speechless wife. He moved at human speed as he checked his patient and prepared to remove the Foley catheter and feeding tube. He would leave the saline drip for now. When he finished he scooped the small figure into his arms being careful of the leg and arm casts.

"What are you doing?" Esme questioned but trusted him enough to help before getting answers.

"He needs to be outside. I think the lounger in the garden would be ideal for now. Oh and we'll need some fruit puree, I think. Until he wakes up enough to eat properly, we'll be giving him that when I reinsert the feeding tube. If we push it into his stomach it should do the job just fine." The lounger it turns out was just too awkward for them to settle him into comfortably. The placed the cushions from the lawn furniture on the ground and made a small nest for him. As soon as his hand touched the ground they observed the first independent movements from him in over a week.

"Look dear, he's moving," Esme whispered. 

Her eyes lit up, worry for the small being had dimmed her natural sunny nature, Carlisle was glad to see it returned.

"You stay here and watch him. I'll run to the store and get the fruit." She sped away muttering to herself about Smoothies and blenders.

Carlisle watched as the tiny hand clutched at a clump of dirt reflexively. He could nearly see the bruising around the tiny wrist lighten and begin to fade.

...

Harry flinched as his greasy bastard tormentor hissed in his face. 

"Do you remember what this is, you stupid boy?" His voice was already ruined from screaming under Lucius Malfoy's crucio. 

"Of course I remember what it is. It's inheritance potion we made last month."

"Exactly so. It seems you can pay attention after all. This, boy, might just be your only way out of this predicament you find yourself in," Snape sneered.

"Bastard, as if I wanted to get captured. And I thought I wasn't meant to take that for another year." Harry sagged against the chains that were holding him up. He hobbled a little when he put pressure on his broken leg, but the pain rallied his flagging energies. 

Snape was bad normally but if he thought you weren't paying attention to him when he was lecturing he became even more acerbic. The potion was an unspoken secret among Pureblood Heirs. It was the only reason the inbred bastards still held control of the Ministry in Harry's opinion. Everyone knew that the more magically powerful wizards were half-blood beings. They were tolerated in society but never given much responsibility or power. However the dirty truth of the Heirs was that all of the most magically gifted had taken this potion just before coming into their magical inheritance on their eighteenth birthdays. This potion brought forth whatever creature or being most powerful in their ancestry no matter how distant. For instance, the Malfoy's hadn't had a full blooded Veela in the bloodline in nearly three hundred years and yet Lucius was half Veela. The trick was calling forth the creature half and separating it from the human half. Then you held on to both halves until they were both equal inside you and you forced them together. The only reason it wasn't considered Dark Magic was because there was no actual bloodletting involved. Many weak wizards had fallen to the potion though. Unable to completely mesh the two halves of self back together again until their magic literally tore them apart. Snape and Dumbledore had been teaching him how to call his magic forth and then hiding it away again until he could literally see the magic under his skin or dim it until he appeared as magical as a muggle.

"While it is true it would be more effective to take directly before your birthday this might be the only way you will be strong enough to last until the others can perform the miracle of your rescue." 

Harry was about to object, he could take anything Voldemort had to offer. He would not break. Suddenly Snape was on him, prying his mouth open and forcing the potion down his throat. Lucius burst into the cell as he started screaming.

"You've had your fun Snape our Lord requires his presence. Now." 

Harry whimpered as they drug him out of the room. He burned. He was being torn in half. Merlin help him.

...

Esme was repotting pansies when she heard the heart beat her ears had been tuned to for the last few weeks suddenly pick up speed. It had been just over a week since they had found out what exactly Jonquil was. In that time the bruises had faded, they had taken the stitches out of his back and his arm was nearly healed. He had been showing signs of waking for the last day and now finally he was.

"Carlisle he's waking! I'm so excited. His eye's are trying to open," she spoke out loud since Carlisle was on the other side of the house. 

Harry was reclining back on the nest of pillows they had arranged for him and wrapped in a blanket to keep damp air from giving him a chill. His unbroken left leg and arm were laying directly on the grass. In the last week the grass around his nest had grown nearly two inches in a near outline of his body. Carlisle appeared at her side moments before large slanted green eyes blinked open. Just like emeralds, she thought as she beamed a happy smile down. She clapped her hands together lightly and bounced as the tiny face smiled back at her.

"Hello dear, it is so good to see you finally awake." 

Harry finally managed to tear his eyes away from the most loving smile he had ever seen. He was in a garden, how curious. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was…? Hmm, Death Eaters? Voldemort. Screaming burning pain. Bill Weasley busting into his room. No, his cell. Madame Pomfrey… something. Goblins. Maize and Dobby looking sad.

"What happened? Where am I?" he frowned at the sound of his own voice. He didn't see the two eternal beings look at each other wondering how to explain what little they did know.

He flinched when he remembered. He had given up his humanity. He was different now, he just didn't know how different. What he did know was that Voldemort was human. He remembered doing that. Pushing his humanity into that miasma of dark magic. As Voldemort had wished it he was nearly immortal possessing only a shadow of his soul and shedding his humanity like flowers shed petals. But now he was human again and one thing Harry knew about humans were that humans were mortal. Humans could be killed.


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. Your Healer Pomfrey brought you to me. You were injured in an attack by," Carlisle paused. He didn't know what names he could speak and which he couldn't. "Do you remember the attack?" 

Harry nodded. "Yes, I remember now. I'm in Forks Washington, not Alaska."

"Yes. Good, we were unsure what you would remember and we don't know the entire story. I was unsure how to explain." Carlisle smiled. 

"What's my name then? She said she had chosen one, and how long have I been here?"

"Your name is Jonquil Kaolin and you have been our guest for three weeks tomorrow." Esme answered.

"Jonquil Kaolin? What kind of messed up name is that?" Harry asked as he pushed him self up further into the pillows. 

He felt like he had been laying down for months. Plus he was getting uncomfortable looking up at them. His eyes grew huge when he noticed how small he was.

"Bloody hell."

Esme bit her lip to hide her smile, he was so adorable. "Jonquil is a type of flower. One might even say like a lily," she grinned as his head snapped up and he blinked at her. Bright green eyes danced with whatever he was thinking.

"Well, that's alright then I guess," his eyes narrowed a fraction though. "It's not too girly is it. Just because I'm small now doesn't mean I'm a bloody girl."

"Language Jon," Carlisle admonished gently with a smile.

"Jon. Huh, yeah I can live with that," Harry smiled. "I think I even like it! What was that last bit again?"

"Kaolin. It's a very nice white clay that potters use to make beautiful porcelain. I think your Healer did a very nice job with your name."

Harry thought about the name. He really did like it once knew that he wasn't really giving up his name, just changing it a bit. 

"Yeah she really is an amazing witch isn't she." He swayed as a yawn caught him off guard.

"We should get you back inside and into bed. We are very glad to see you awake but you do still need to rest," Carlisle bent down to pick the small teenager up. Even though he was moving at human speed the move was still to fast. Harry flinched away. Carlisle stilled before touching him.

"Jon, I'm not going to hurt you. You can't walk yet, I just need to pick you up and carry you inside. Is that okay?" His voice was soft, eyes full of compassion. The conversation had been so normal he had momentarily forgotten that the young man had been abused and hurt nearly his whole life. 

Harry nodded feeling stupid for flinching but unable to help it as he kept a wary eye on the man about to touch him. Esme walked in front of them leading the way back to her studio that had been doubling as Jon's sick room for the past several weeks. They had replaced the hospital bed and equipment with a day-bed and small chest-of-drawers when Jon had first shown signs of waking. Harry held himself completely still while the man stood and turned toward the house. He held himself still until he actually saw the house. He gasped at the huge modern glass and wood structure. The branches of several trees seemed to wrap in and through one corner of the house, as if the house had grown in place right along with them. It was -perfect. He relaxed into the man's strong hold. Everything about this place made him relax and want to trust these people. He dozed off before they even made it inside. 

The next time he woke up he was in the softest bed he had felt. He blinked up at the white ceiling for a moment before slowly shifting his body, testing it's soreness. His right arm ached and itched but not nearly as bad as his leg. He lifted his arm amazed that he could see perfectly clearly without his glasses. Amazed but thankful as he couldn't remember what had happened to them. His arm was wrapped in a stretchy material with a long metal bar down the underside. He vaguely recalled Dudley having to wear something similar when he had been injured. He tried to lift his leg but the thing seemed to weight a ton. He relaxed back into the bed after taking stock of himself. Overall he physically felt pretty good. He let his mind wonder over the events leading up to his current state. Ron and Hermione were dead. He had been dragged away from their still warm bodies. Damn it to hell how was he going to fight when he was this tiny and broken. 

'Don't worry guys, I won't give up. I won't ever give up,' he vowed silently. He curled up on his side as best he could and let himself mourn the loss of the two best friends in the world. 

He never noticed the silently watching figure across the room. Esme stood at her easel painting a field of wild flowers. She had been working out how to decorate a room for a Pixie when she heard him begin to wake. When he began to cry she cleaned her hands quickly and went to his bedside. She sat silently on the edge of the small bed and gently rubbed his back, offering soft words of comfort. She was completely unprepared for him to turn towards her and bury his face in her side, sobbing helplessly.

"Jon sweetheart, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"They're dead," he said brokenly. 

"I know they are in a better place. No fighting anymore, no more pain and all that. I know what you're going to say, but they were my best friends. I'm going to miss them so much," he whispered into her side, voice thick with emotion.

"Oh Jon, I'm so sorry," she hugged him to her tightly.

"I know. There's nothing anyone can do about it until I kill him. They would want me to keep fighting. 'Don't give up, don't give in.' We promised each other, one day of mourning then pick yourself up and keep going," he paused as the memory filled him. 

Just after they had lost Fred and George the trio had all climbed into Harry's bed and cried for a week. Neville had been the one to pull them back into the world that time. They had all sworn to live for the others when they couldn't live for themselves anymore.

"What's the date today?" he asked.

"July 30th."

"This is my day of mourning. How appropriate that it is the day before my birthday," he pulled away from the too comfortable embrace and rolled back to face  
the ceiling. 

"I'm fine now Mrs. Cullen. I'm just going to lay here and remember them for a while. I'll try not to be a bother."

"It's fine dear, it's what I'm here for. Do you need anything now? Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"A bit thirsty maybe," he said as his mind drifted. 

...

Carlisle sighed as he watched his wife and his house guest together. They made a striking pair. Her long caramel colored hair was pulled back with a neat bow. His nearly black hair was hanging shaggy around his face. The boy couldn't be more than five feet tall in his shoes and perhaps ninety pounds soaking wet. She was pale and he was sun-bronzed. Her topaz eyes nearly glowed in the florescent lighting contrasting perfectly with the vivid emerald eyes that were staring up at her in near awe. It was plain to see that the child was smitten with his wife. He had probably never had a proper mother figure and she so desperately wanted to be a mother. 

They were standing in the kitchen, both of them covered in flour. Esme was rolling out dough for a pie crust while Jon watched on following her every move with his eyes. Every now and then he'd snitch a slice of apple out of the bowl when he thought her attention was else where. Esme always caught the movement and smiled. Jon would bite his lip and blush.

Carlisle was pleased to see it though. The boy was testing them in small ways like that. The first time he'd seen it happen he could tell Jon was waiting to see her reaction. After reading his patient's history he could only imagine what would have happened to him at his relatives house if he had dared to snitch food. Jon was so small that Esme had special ordered his clothes from New York. The normal cloths in his size where too childish for the seventeen year old. Pictures of superhero's and cartoon characters had made Jon sneer and object to the very idea of wearing any of them. Esme didn't mind though she had a wonderful time shopping for him. 

As the weeks wore on she had taken to decorating the house the Goblins had secured for the Boy Hero. She was so sure from the very beginning that Jon would be staying. Madame Pomfrey had said she would try to come for Jon's birthday but the day had come and gone with no word from anyone. Maize wasn't even responding through the Folder anymore. She had sent Carlisle the needed books just day's after his first contact with her and they had exchanged several more small notes but nothing since before Harry had woken up. Carlisle was becoming concerned. What had happened? Was the Boy Hero in danger of being found?

He thought with the rapid pace Jon was healing at that it wouldn't be more than three of four days until the leg cast could come off. He had driven down to the magical settlement in Seattle and informed Gringotts of his move to Forks. Four days later there was still no word from anyone. He removed the cast from Jon's leg and the boy was moving around as if he had never been injured. 

Esme stood by the window again like she always was when Harry woke up. In the last three day's he had seen two different masterpiece paintings created. She was an amazing artist, her paintings just pulled you into them. He looked around the room at the myriad of nature scenes. Wildflowers, potted plants seen in shadow or sitting in a beam of light, tree's that seemed to reach the heavens or wrap around each other like kittens in a basket, all were captured by her canvas. His fingers itched to give it a try. Now that his cast had been removed he was drawn to the easel. His fingers itched to pick up paint and give it a try. He hadn't painted since Aunt Petunia had scalded his hands when he came home from school covered in finger paints. A nearly dry painting of his parents and him held carefully. He thought to put it on the wall of his cupboard but she had taken one look at him and the cheap vellum paper and had immediately started screaming. He hadn't tried since. 

Esme could feel the child watching he always kept silent until she spoke first but he was clearly fascinated with her paintings. She turned to him and smiled. 

"Would you like to try?" 

He hid his hand beneath the covers, fingers curled into his palm. 

"No, I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"How do you know, if you haven't tried," she turned and set up the smaller easel she had bought just the other day when she first noticed his interest. She put a large watercolor sketch pad on the easel and beckoned him over. 

"Here now, these are watercolors. They wash right up, and you know Jon," she paused with a delighted smile when finally stood beside her. She had been half afraid he wouldn't even try."there really is no way to do it wrong. Painting is all subjective. If it feels right to the artist then that is the only thing that matters." She handed him a paintbrush.

"How do I start?" his eyes never leaving the white expanse of paper. 

Esme pulled the small palette stand a bit closer and gently reached for his hand.

"Just like this." She guided his hand down to the paint, "Hmm, lets start with a bit of blue, dip the brush into the paint, don't let it drip," then guided his hand to the canvas it trembled as the tip of the brush neared the paper. 

He tried to pull his hand away and let her make the first stroke but she kept a soft but firm grip on his hand. Quickly she swiped a great swath of color across the middle of the sheet. She giggled and made zig-zag's down to the bottom before guiding their hands for more color. The more she laughed and made a mess of it the more Jon relaxed.

"It's supposed to be fun and relaxing. It's okay to mess up. Everything in this room will clean. In fact I believe that between myself and my children everything in this house has been broken or painted on at least once." When his hand finally started pulling away from hers to make independent curves along the edges of the painting she let him go. 

"When you are finished with this one, rip the paper off from the top edge and lay it flat on the floor to dry. Then you can start on the next page if you want." 

...

Harry stood outside in the sunlight. He was in awe of how the garden had bloomed around him. Flowers in a riot of colors after reading the journals and books on Sprites, Fairy's and Pixies he could honestly say that he didn't hate what he was. He didn't like the fact that he was small again but he had hope that on his eighteenth birthday things might change. He hadn't actually come into his magical inheritance after all. He had only brought forth his creature side. It was odd though, how he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the cool of the ground beneath his bare feet and yet he felt removed from it a bit. Like the feel of Esme's hands. He knew they were too cold for a normal human's body and when Dr. Cullen had been picking him up and carrying him around, the man's chest and arms were like living marble. But he couldn't find it in himself to care very much about what they were. 

Madame Pomfrey had thought this was the best place for him to heal so he would trust her judgment. And Maize would have never let him stay this long with no word if he was in danger.

Butterfly's danced around him. They caught his attention and pulled him from his thoughts. He was so much more in tune with nature now, he almost wished he had been this way from the start. It would have made living at Privet Drive much more enjoyable to be sure. After being beaten or worked like a Malfoy house-elf he'd been thrown into the garden to weed or repot flowers, anything to get him out of there hair for a while. Instead of barely being able to move he would have healed. He sighed, but really it would have been worse, just another sign of his 'freakishness' they would have said. 

He watched as Esme sketched off a quick outline of the glass house she wanted to build in the backyard. He knew it was for him and he had tried to talk her out of it. After all he wouldn't be staying would he. Yet there had been no word from anyone. He missed his friends. Draco, Neville and Luna he knew they had made it through the last fight, Lucius Malfoy had ranted about it for days, the man's ire at his son's escape yet again from the Death Eater squad fueled over half the marks on Harry's back. As much as he missed them though he found that the longer he stayed here with Esme, basking in the motherly attention he had never known before, the more he didn't want to return. He couldn't face the rest of his life alone anymore. He just didn't think he had it in him. 

Dumbledore would push him harder and harder to fight. Probably take him out of school now that he as a creature. The Dursleys surely wouldn't take him back. And Snape, he shivered in fear of what Snape would do to him. Creatures like he was now had no recourse under the law. A wizard could do anything they wanted to him and no one would lift a finger to help. After all what did they care, he wasn't even human. No, he didn't want to go back, but he did need to. This couldn't be his world, not as long as Voldemort was still out there.This would be his last night at the Cullen's though. Tomorrow their five children would return. He had been an outsider in the middle of other family's his whole life. He knew the pain of being shuffled to the side when Mrs. Weasley thought one of her real children needed her. He so desperately did not want to feel that from Esme.

...

He was chasing butterflies in the garden, running around with a long stick in his left hand pretending it was a sword, smaller stick in his right acting as his wand. He had just finished the workout routine Snape had drilled into him when three of the silly creatures landed on his still outstretched hand. He started giggling and playing like had never gotten to as a child. 

The butterflies suddenly became fire-breathing dragons and he the Knight in Shining Armor come to rescue the Damsel Esme. He had rushed around the yard soaking in the warmth of the day when he tripped. His hand and knee where scraped and his just-healed leg ached. He had barely had a chance to roll over onto his back and Esme was suddenly beside him, lifting him gently. She had sat him down on the lounge chair and cleaned him up with gentle pats and soft kisses to his forehead. He was reminded of times when Dudley would get hurt and Aunt Petunia would comfort him. He thought of his mother and how he didn't think she would mind or feel betrayed at all by this.

"Jon, does it hurt very much?" she had asked when his eyes filled with tears.

"No," his voice was thick and trembling.

"What is it then dear?" She was always so gentle with him.

"I've always wanted you," he knew how stupid that sounded but he couldn't help himself anymore. Since his change it seemed like he just felt things differently or perhaps it was that he just couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Oh son, I've always wanted you too," she whispered into his hair when he buried himself into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

She had a shiny red ribbon in her hair; it looked soft like Christmas velvet. His fingers itched to touch it, but he held himself back. Yesterday he would have reached out just to see if it was as soft as it looked but not today. He didn't feel that he had the right anymore. They had just gotten back from registering him at school. She was going to leave him now. He couldn't let himself live the fantasy anymore though. He wasn't a Cullen. She wasn't his mother. 

He was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was a warrior, trained to kill. He had no place in the lives of people as gentle and caring as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. He shouldn't have stayed as long as he had. Their real children would be home in less than an hour. Esme would probably have to go back to the school and do all that paperwork all over again. He had been selfish when he had asked for her help. He felt like crying again. And he'd be really pissed off about that if he'd had the energy. They pulled up to his small house; he didn't want to leave the comfort of her Lexus and walk into that lonely deserted building by himself but he didn't want to keep her from her family. Finally he sighed and got out.

"Jon, I have something for you," she said as she followed him in.

"Esme, you've given me enough already. More than I can ever repay."

"Nonsense," the vampiress scoffed with a smile.They sat at his small kitchen table that she had tastefully decorated in bright bold colors. She pulled a small cloth bag out of her pocket and laid it on the table between them. Then reached across to hold his hands, her thumbs caressing the veins on the underside.

"Jon, I've noticed," she stopped, seemingly choosing her words carefully, then started again. "Carlisle and I have noticed that you are self conscious about the scars on your wrists."

He flinched and pulled his hands away. He self-consciously pulled the long sleeves down to cover the dark scars the Death Eater's shackles had made. His eyes firmly locked on the cotton place mat.

"Please hear me out, Jon." Esme grabbed his tiny hands and held both of them in one of hers and reached out to lift his chin. "All of our children wear the Cullen Crest. We would like for you to wear it as well."

Harry looked at her in confusion. What did that have to do with his scars?When she saw she had his attention she let go of his hands and opened the small bag. She pulled out two black silk ribbons. She flattened one on the table, it was shiny and drew his eyes. There was embroidery on it. Black silk threads slightly raise from the rest barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. He ran his fingers over the crest, he had seen this symbol on Esme's necklace and adorning the wall in Carlisle's office. It was beautiful. There was something else embroidered just at the edges where the two ends would meet.

"I had them made all in black so as not to draw attention. But when you are ready,if you want, that is, I also had a second set made with the Crest made in its proper colors." She explained as she pulled Harry's wrist towards her and wrapped the silk around his wrist. 

It took nearly five minutes for her to tie it on. It was a perfect fit. His scars were completely covered by the tiny bits of ribbon.

When she was finished the silk was practically sewn on and he finally realized what the extra bits of thread were. It was a name. Jon Cullen. There was a place buried so deep inside him that he hadn't even known was there that suddenly relaxed. He had to stifle a sob as she gently took his other wrist and tied the second silk ribbon around it as well. He belonged. Someone really wanted him. Claimed him. He was someone's family.

"We know that with your background we can't claim you properly. But when it's over, when you are free to be who you really are. You will always have family. I will always be your mother and Carlisle will always be your father. You've already been added to our family records, Jonquil Kaolin Cullen."

Harry cried, damn pixie blood.

...

The occupants of the silver Volvo weren't speaking though the tension was rising with every passing mile. They had spent the last three hundred miles in the exact same positions, two of them neither shifted nor breathed, only the driver moved for the various twists and turns on the road. Less than a mile from their destination the tiny girl in the front seat turned to the driver.

"It will be okay."

"You can't know that. You said you couldn't see anything of it." 

Alice sighed. 

"I meant with Carlisle and Esme. We've spent the last two months since Emmett and Rose showed up not talking about it. But we're here now so I'm asking you to please... just tell them." Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance. 

They had been trying to get Edward to talk about this since leaving Forks in March but the stubborn male had been his normal stoic self and refused to say anything. He was letting the fact that he had chosen to leave, had chosen this future above the other one speak for itself. The only time he had commented on it at all was their second week of exile when Jasper had asked him what he was so afraid of.

_"Are you afraid of loving another male? Is this some sort of male pride thing?" Jasper asked in honest confusion. This was so unlike the Edward he had come to know over the past decades._

_"Of course not. When I was mortal I was only ever attracted to men. Since then there just hasn't been anyone worth the risk. I'm a monster after all," he closed his eyes in a grimace. "God, how can I even be contemplating this now. I'm still a monster but if he's worth it," he opened his eyes and Jasper gasped at the longing he could feel coming from his brother._

_He had never known Edward was so lonely._

_"If he's worth it... and he needs me. How can I not?"_

_"Then what, Edward? What are you so afraid of?"_

_Alice answered from her place behind him._

_"He's afraid Carlisle and Esme will be disappointed. He's afraid Rosalie will hurt the little human," Alice walked up to them nearly floating she was so light footed. "And he's afraid Emmett will laugh at him. He's afraid of losing us, his family."_

_If Edward could have blushed his face would be scarlet. She had summed up his fears and made them sound so juvenile._

_"But you made the choice to do this, so we'll help you every step of the way big brother. Won't we Jasper." She hugged Edward tightly, not letting him go until he returned the embrace._

"I'm not saying anything until we're sure. And you won't either," he said effectively ending the conversation. They were pulling up in front of the house anyway. 

Rosalie and Emmett were just exiting their car and speeding up to the front door.The five eternal teens stood stunned in the living room. They were turning in circles just taking in all the changes Esme had made in the past two months.

"This was not here when we left." Rose stated. "She'd better not have touched my room," she growled as she ran out of the room. 

Emmett crossed over to the entertainment center that was now over flowing with potted plants. His dvd's had been taken down and hidden away somewhere and the shelves were now filled with tiny pots of dirt and green things. Alice laughed with childish delight at the jungle that seemed to have sprung up in every corner. There was actually a rose bush climbing the wall and wrapping around the handrails up the stairs. 

"Oh it's lovely," she bent down to smell the delicate primrose that was growing on the side table. 

"Where do you suppose Esme is?" Jasper asked. 

"Her car isn't here, she's probably just in town getting more paint or something,"Edward answered. 

"I'm going to go unpack and get a shower." He may not sweat or shed skin but driving for long hours always made him feel dirty. "Then we'll have to go register for school." 

"School again. Joy of joy's," came Jasper's sarcastic reply. 

He had gained better control in the last five months but the thought of sitting in a classroom full of real teenagers still wasn't anything he was comfortable with. By the time Edward was showered and dressed again Esme had returned. After lots of hugs and a vague explanation of the new turn in the décor Esme insisted she come along with the three of them to the school. Jasper smiled at the small bit of hope and anticipation he could feel from Edward. He hugged Alice to his side and kissed her cheek. They were so blessed to have her. Without her and her foresight they might have never gotten to see their brother like this. 

Much to their amusement Esme took over once they reached the office. Taking her roll as mother very serious it seemed. It was curious though, every time Edward tried to look into her mind all he came up with was a shrouded sense of her helping Carlisle with a patient. They all exchanged an amused glance when she shooed them off to find their lockers and classes while she handled the paperwork. She was hiding something, Edward was sure of it. 

As soon as the children left Esme turned to Mrs. Cope, "Did you manage to make the arrangements I asked for?"

"I did Mrs. Cullen. It wasn't easy and if anyone asks the computer just spits it out randomly. Well, mostly I did. Jasper's worked out just fine but there was a conflict with the other two for the morning classes. All four of the afternoon schedules are the same though. It was the best I could do." Mrs. Cope handed over three sheets of paper. 

Esme compared the three new schedules to the one she had copied and pocketed earlier. 

"They're perfect. Thank you."

"Oh it was nothing really. The boy looked so nervous so hopefully this will make it a bit easier on him."

"I'm sure it will," Esme re-folded the paper and put it back in her purse. 

"Let mego gather the children. I'm sure you have more schedules to randomly generate." As she left Mrs. Cope laughed and turned back to her computer.

...

The family sat around the large dining room table everyone staring at Edward, who was staring at his hands, refusing to look up.

"I don't understand Edward. Why did you leave?" Carlisle asked, nearly pleaded for an answer. Edward pulled his hands down off the table and wrapped them around his stomach. If vampires could get ulcers he was sure his would be bleeding just about now.

"Edward," Alice prompted. _Tell them._

"No," he hissed and glared at her. 

He immediately regretted it and offered an apologetic grimace-like smile. He sighed then turned to Carlisle, the man was his father for all intents and purposes. He couldn't look at Esme though, couldn't face the look of sadness and disappointment that would be gracing her lovely face. Couldn't face that he might have made her cry had she been able to. 

"I just felt like I had to go. I had to -get away," he was breathless by the end. Wanting so badly to believe things would work out.

"I understand that son. You've said it before, but why did you leave like you did. In the middle of the night, without a word to anyone," Carlisle was trying to understand his oldest. He was always trying to understand Edward but he never seemed to. There had always been a part of Edward that he held back from them, like he was afraid they would turn their backs on him if he showed them who he really was. 

Edward cut his eyes over to Alice and Jasper. It wasn't technically true that he'd left without a word to anyone.

"They don't count," Carlisle rolled his eyes. "They went with you and obviously know what is going on but won't say anything without your permission."

Edward hugged himself and lowered his gaze blinking rapidly at his lap. Jasper sent waves of comfort to him but it just seemed to depress him more. 

"I'm going to my room." And then he was gone, followed quickly by Alice and Jasper.

 _'Their like the Three Musketeers. All for one and one for all. Hmm I wonder which one is which. And which one that makes Alice. Oh God, I need brain bleach.'_ Emmett thought. 

The family of vampires just stared at each other all of them wondering how to help and none of them knowing a single thing to say or do.

...


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death. I shall fear no evil, except the one stalking me." Esme sat in her studio staring at the hanging fern that hadn't grown an inch in the last two days.

It was six o'clock in the morning, she glanced out the window at the over-cast sky. Her studio seemed so empty now. The flowers were all still, not swaying and dancing to Jon's heartbeat. There was no soft humming of air or thump-thumping of blood. She jumped and nearly fell of her stool when her cellphone started ringing. Carlisle was at the door before she even answered it.

"Good morning." She beamed a smile to her husband when she saw the caller ID.

"Esme, what do I wear to school?" came the anxious voice.

"I grouped all of your clothes together to make it easier for you, since you have absolutely no dress sense. Blue jeans, under shirt, long sleeve shirt and belt. Your shoes are just underneath. All the way around the closet, just take the first three hangers."

"Okay, thanks Esme."

"Your welcome dear." 

Carlisle walked over and hugged her from behind as she hung up the phone. 

"You miss him." He kissed her cheek, offering comfort.

"Yes," she sighed. "I really do." 

They stood like that until the phone rang again five minutes later. Carlisle chuckled but didn't move.

"Yes, dear," she answered.

"Mum, do I have to wear a belt?" his voice was breathless and sounded off through the connection. 

Esme gasped her hand flying up to cover her mouth; fingers trembling. He called her Mum!

Carlisle had to tighten his hold on her as she swayed. 

"Sweetheart?" Her mouth was nearly too dry to speak.

"It's just, I don't like belts. They make this horrible scraping swooshing sound. D-do I have to wear one?" 

Carlisle's hold on her tightened again before he guided her to sit on Jon's day-bed, "No dear, you don't have to wear a belt. I'll come over while you're in school today and get rid of them."

They heard the teen let out a long breath and swallow thickly. 

"Okay, okay thanks. You don't have to do that."

"I know dear." She let out a dry sob as the connection closed. She turned and laid her head on Carlisle's chest. 

"I've never condoned violence, but I ever meet those people I'm going to give them to Emmett." Carlisle huffed a small laugh at her small growl. 

"I might be tempted to let you." He whispered a kiss into her mouth. 

They stood wrapped in each other until the phone rang again. Esme cleared her throat and answered the phone with a small smile.

"Hello again dear."

"There's a rainbow right outside my window! Does that mean it isn't going to rain today? Isn't that what it means, that the rain is over. What do I do for lunch? I don't have any regular money. Should I take something? A banana, I should take a banana. And a book-bag. I don't have my old one, it was bottomless you know. I could fit all my books and my broom inside that thing, it was wicked. I don't have a book-bag, I'll be getting a lot of books today. I should probably wait, you know, to have something to put my books in. I can start tomorrow-" Carlisle took the phone from a shocked Esme. 

"Jon, take a deep breath. Calm down. Breathe in and breathe out. Everything is fine. Now tell me what this is really about." There was a pause on the other end, then finally a deep sigh. 

"I haven't been to school, regular school in six years. I don't know if I can do this."

"You'll do fine, Jon. We'll help you and if in a week you still feel like you won't be able to do it, we'll look into other options," Carlisle soothed.

"Other options?" Harry didn't know of any other options besides public school and magic school. And there was no way he could go to a Wizarding school even in the United States since people would know who he was.

"Well we did talk about home-schooling. It's a good option, Esme would be able to stay home and teach you all your subjects."

"Oh that. No, I don't want to take up all of her time."

"You don't need to worry about that. If you can't make it in public school it's the perfect alternative. Now, here's Esme back. Just remember to breathe." Carlisle lifted a brow to Esme as she took back the phone.

"You do have a book-bag. It's beside the front door, everything you need is in it. Your lunch is in the brown paper-bag in the refrigerator and I put some money in your wallet. Sweetheart, you will be fine. I've seen to everything."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now hang up the phone. Finish getting ready and go to school."

"Yes ma'am." 

Esme hung up the phone and slid the thing back into her pocket before looking up at her smirking husband.

"What exactly did you take care of?"

"Oh you know, this and that." Esme moved back to her canvas, teasing him as she wiggled in his grip when he followed her.

"What did you do Esme?" he whispered directly into her ear.

"I might have fixed the schedules so he had all of his classes with the others."

Carlisle chuckled as he bit her neck lightly. 

"I love you, woman. You know that right."

"Of course dear," she giggled. "You couldn't make it without me."

"Oh Ugh! They're doing it again!"

"My eyes, someone help me! My eyes, they burn!" Jasper and Emmett exclaimed from the open doorway. Alice slid in behind them and popped them on the back of the head. 

"Boys, shut up. I think it's very sweet that they can still do things like that in their old age," she giggled. "Maybe that's what all the greenery is for. Vampire Viagra!" She mock whispered to her mate.

Carlisle growled as they all laughed and walked off. "Remind me again why we missed them."

"I have a bed in my studio and you want to talk about the children?"

"Hmm, perhaps your right," he growled as he swooped in.

...

The students at Forks High School barely blinked as the silver Volvo purred into the parking lot. They all stared as the beautiful teens got out of the car but they did it out of the corner of their eyes and from behind bangs, just like prey keeping an eye on the nearest predator. The three vampires stood side by side looking around at all of the students, keeping an eye out for the two newest additions. An old faded red truck pulled in and parked across the lot.

"That's her," Alice whispered. 

Edward stared at what could have been his future wife. She was pale skinned, nearly as pale as them. Her long dark hair hung in graceful waves down her back. He could see where the attraction might have been, but he knew deep down it must have been her scent that had attracted him to her in that future that would never be. He let his eyes pass over her as he continued to scan the parking lot for any other new faces. 

Jasper noticed him first. A boy, several inches shorter than Alice, was creeping up the drive. Slowly moving from shadow to shadow near the tree line. Edward whipped his head around when he heard Jasper's thought. He would be constantly shielding his mind once he entered the school but for now his mind was wide open.

'He doesn't look old enough to be in high school,' Jasper thought.

'Oh my God, he's adorable!' Even Alice's thoughts danced.

Edward tuned them out and concentrated on the boy. He was slim, delicate looking, so very very fragile. 

"So breakable," he whispered. 

There was no way that this tiny slip of a boy would be able to withstand a vampire mating. They watched as the boy stopped, pulled out his cell phone and debated on making a call. He shook his head and put the phone back and took a few more steps towards the school. He was more than halfway to the car park when Jasper finally started picking up on the boy's emotions.

"He's very afraid, anxious. Determined. He keeps going back and forth. Fear and determination," he whispered.

"We need to go inside. If he sees us staring he won't make it in until after first period." Alice stated.

"You can see him now?" Edward nearly pounced on the girl.

"Not clearly, but," Alice shrugged. She really couldn't explain it to herself let alone hope to explain it to anyone else.

"Fine it's almost time anyway. Let's go," Edward turned after another glance at the boy. He noticed just as he was turning that the boy had the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen, they matched perfectly with the expensive silk shirt he was wearing. He committed the image of the boy to his memory. 

...

Harry slowly made his way up the drive to the school following the tree line. Students where wandering around, greeting friends and laughing. He felt so disconnected from them. So much older. He wondered what it would be like to just hang around out in the open like them, talking and laughing without worrying about where the next attack might come from. The need to hide in the shadows and just watch them all hovered in the back of his mind. 

Then suddenly he was half way there and the noise was too loud, the crowd of teens two car lengths away were too close. He stilled and scanned the parking lot; risk assessment, Moody had called it. His fight or flight response kicked in. No, he shoved it back down. There was nothing here to run from or fight against. They were just teenagers damn it. He wanted his tall muscular body back so badly right now. But he wasn't in his normal body anymore. He was tiny again. Worse he was nearly powerless, what good would it do for flowers to bloom in the face of any attackers. No bloody good at all, that's what. Finally the mass of teens moved their conversations inside and he could breathe again. 

He hiked his back-pack higher on his shoulder and steadily walked to his homeroom. The room was mostly used for Science, his homeroom teacher Mr. Mason waved him in and told him to sit anywhere. There were no assigned seating arrangements for homeroom as they were only there long enough to take attendance and make what ever school announcements the students needed to know. There was only one stool left empty at any of the tables. The three other spots were filled with two boy's and one girl. 

The blond boy had slightly curly hair and warm golden eyes. Sitting very close to him was a small girl with a bright grin; they were both pale and reminded him of Carlisle and Esme. His shoulders relaxed at the sight of them. Then he glanced at the other occupant and his breath caught. 

He was like a living dream. He had copper and bronze hair like a frozen flame, it stuck up everywhere like he had driven to school in a convertible with the top down. His eyes were warm amber and looking right at him. Oh shit. Harry ducked his head and blinked rapidly he had to get that image out of his head or he wouldn't be able to think. He sat at the very edge of the table, perfectly aware that everyone was staring at him but unable to look up and meet anyone's eyes again. 

He ran his fingers across the silk ribbon tied around his wrist. Jon Cullen. That had a really nice ring to it. Jon Kaolin Cullen. It was too bad that it couldn't be his name for real. If and when the fighting was over he doubted he would be allowed to come back here. He doubted that if the Cullen's knew the truth about what the Wizarding world would make him become that they would even want him back. 

He had no illusions about what Dumbledore and Snape would turn him into - a killing machine and nothing more. They would make him become a monster. Not that he wouldn't fight them but in the end he knew that he wouldn't have much say in the matter as he was now. He sank into his depressing thoughts and was only pulled out when Mr. Mason called his name for attendance. He finally looked up and found the girl sitting across from him smiling at him again.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, this is my boyfriend and foster brother Jasper Hale. And next to you is my other brother Edward Cullen," she introduced herself. 

Harry forced himself to make eye contact with each of them during the introductions. But when he turned to Edward he was again pulled into his gaze. What the hell was wrong with him? These were Esme's children.

"Hello," Edward said softly. His eyes never leaving Harry's. 

"Are you alright Jon?" Edward was leaning towards him.

"Bloody Hell," Harry flinched when he realized he had spoken out loud. 

The boys voice had sent shivers down the base of his spine and his magic started tingling wanting to get out. It was different than his wizards magic but it was so much a part of him now that it felt nearly the same. What was it about this boy that called to him? 

Edward started to frown when the boy's tanned skin paled dramatically. He was about to get up and approach the stunned teen when the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. 

The boy was up the aisle and out the door before the bell stopped ringing.


	8. Chapter 8

"What just happened?" Edward asked as the three vampires carefully wove their way between the mortals. Jasper grinned as they stopped in front of Edward and Alice's first class. 

"I think, and I could be mistaken, but I honestly think that was the first time he's ever felt lust." 

Edward blinked, ducked his head and bit his lips until the struggle to not smile was just to much for him. Jasper smiled hugely at Alice when she giggled. 

"It's okay to be happy about it Edward. He's going to be yours. You are supposed to enjoy things like that."

Edward looked back at his siblings with narrow eyes. 

"Oh God. I'm becoming one of you!"

"And what exactly are we?" Jasper asked obligingly, playing along.

"Happy people." Edward dead-panned. 

Alice clapped and bounced in place, "Yes!"

"Lovely," Edward sighed, but they could see the crooked grin as walked away. 

Jasper sat through another boring lecture on what they would be learning in Civics this year, staring at the new boy. Jon Kaolin sat three seats to the front and one to the side. He couldn't really see the boy's face only his side profile but with Jasper's unique talent he could tell the boy was embarrassed and confused. He could probably hear everyone gossiping about him. He watched as Jon started worrying his lip before sighing and closing his eyes.

'Ah, he's British he probably has no clue about the legal system here. If I offer to tutor him it will at least give us one way to interact with him,' Jasper thought.

The girl in front of him flipped her hair and unknowingly threw her blood scent directly into his face. He stopped breathing and held himself rigidly still, stomping down the monster inside. When he thought he could control himself enough he took a small breath and relaxed. 

Someone was wearing a very nice floral perfume. He closed his eyes and let his nose seek out more of the smell. No, not a perfume as there was no underlying acid sting of alcohol. Someone either picked flowers just before class or-.His eyes flew open and flew to Edward's mate. He knew that smell. It was all over the house now. He took another deep breath automatically sifting out every other blood scent seeking out the one that his mind told him should be mixed with the flowers but it wasn't there. Jon Kaolin didn't smell like food, there was next to no blood scent coming from him, only the same smell of flowers that had flooded his senses this morning in Esme's studio. 

Harry ducked his head and let his hair fall forward; everyone was staring at him and whispering. He was short and he spoke with an accent. The girls wanted to listen to him talking and thought that if he was only taller they'd ask him out. He didn't understand what the teacher was talking about and this was supposed to be the first day over-view. He was feeling overwhelmed and yet that was all taking a backseat to the honest confusion about what had happened in homeroom. He recognized the names of Esme's children. But how had he not known, why had he not thought to ask any questions about the children? 

Jasper Hale was a foster son. Alice and Edward were practically the same age, but you could tell just by looking at them that they were not related. Were all of Esme's children adopted or fostered? He knew she loved her children whole heartedly it was one reason he had been so afraid of being shuffled to the side. But if they were all adopted, all loved and accepted as if them being adopted wasn't even thought about, perhaps there was hope for him after all. Every time he learned something new about Esme his awe at her capacity to love just grew more. Of course every thought of Esme and her children led him back to Edward. He didn't know why his magic had reacted like that. It was a visceral reaction even more powerful than the need to stand outside during the last thunderstorm. 

His magic had risen nearly as quickly as his heart rate. He hadn't caught his breath properly until he'd been sitting in his first class for several minutes. He tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, he really did, but it was useless. Not that it mattered in the slightest that he didn't listen properly, he was completely lost on the subject. He wandered to his second class lost in a daze of lust and confusion and light amber eyes, flame hair and crooked little smile. 

Oh Merlin, what the hell was he thinking? Just because he was a pixie didn't mean he had to sound like a bloody girl with her first crush. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked around. He was in math class. Esme had picked out his schedule and signed him up for all his classes. He hadn't had a clue what to take. This one would teach him to manage muggle money. Life Accounting seemed to be the perfect class for him since he wasn't going for an advanced placement diploma and had no background in the higher Maths like Algebra and Calculus. Maize kept up with his many investments and trust funds but he would be responsible for his own bills and check book while living in the muggleworld. 

He felt someone's eyes on him and slowly looked around the room. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the other boy before. Jasper Hale sat directly next to him. Come to think of it the other boy had been in his first class too. A knot started to form in his stomach. Merlin, he groaned almost silently as he turned back to glare down at his book. Esme had set up his schedule, he just bet there would be a Cullen in each of his classes. He knew it was just her way of looking out for him when she couldn't be here. Either that or Fate had taken an instant dislike to him before he was even born. Yes, actually that made much more sense with the way his life was turning out. 

He didn't know why he was so reluctant to meet her children. She was the perfect mother. There was no way her kids had turned out anything like Dudley. He ran his fingers across his silk wrist cuffs, the action was quickly becoming a nervous habit. Like everything else he'd have to just take what life threw at him and hope for the best. He was nervous, he realized. He wanted them to like him, wanted to be accepted by them. He didn't want it just because of Esme or because Edward made his magic surge and his spine tingle, he wanted this for himself. Selfish just like Uncle had always said, that's what he was. But he wanted this family for himself so badly. 

The class ended and pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. They weren't doing him any good anyway. He hadn't figured out a single thing about the Cullen children or his reaction to them. He sighed and slid yet another book inside his back pack.The thing was getting heavy already. He stood in the hallway trying to remember which way his next class was when someone spoke.

"You know, you should really put those books in your locker. You have plenty of time."

Harry looked up, and then up some more damn it. Jasper stood there looking down at him, curious expression on his face. 

"Locker?"

"You were assigned a locker, weren't you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Harry thought for a second trying to remember what all Esme had explained to him yesterday. Oh yes, he had a card with his locker number and combination on it.

"Forgot all about that," he smiled up sheepishly at Jasper. "Thanks." He looked around in his back pack for the card and brought it out quickly. 

"I've got 427." Harry spun around slowly looking at the numbers on the lockers around him. He walked back down the hall until he found it. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Have you never had a locker before, Jon?" Jasper asked, making Harry jump. 

He hadn't heard the other boy follow him.

"Um, no why? There's a trick to it isn't there," he sighed. He hated looking foolish.

"Here let me help." Jasper showed Harry how to spin the lock open. Harry quickly divested himself of the two heavy books and thanked Jasper.

"It's no problem at all. Don't hesitate to ask any of us for help if you need it." He wanted to know more about this boy and not just for Edwards sake anymore. 

He wanted to know why Jon had been living in their house, in Esme's studio no less. Now that he was closer to him he could smell Esme's scent. It wasn't all over him,not like a mating claim. It wasn't in his blood, but it was more than should have lingered since he hadn't been around her in twenty four hours. Almost as if she was intentionally scent marking him. For protection, perhaps, or so they would be pulled to him, after all she didn't know they had been waiting for him for months.

"Well, thanks again," Jon's voice pulled him out of his musings. 

The smaller boy was giving him a funny look as he started walking away, apparently he had stared too long.

"What class do you have next?" Jasper asked as he fell into step next to Jon. He ignored the other students that were giving the two boys odd looks. They weren't used to the Cullens or Hales associating with anyone out side of themselves.

"Psychology with Messer," Jon answered after glancing at his schedule again. 

Jasper looked over his shoulder and laughed. Jon looked up questioningly.

"You don't happen to know my mother do you?" He quickly continued when Jon drew back from him. 

"It's just that, you and I have the exact same schedule and yesterday was the first time she's ever made my schedule out before. What a coincidence." Jasper tried to play it off but he wanted to see how Jon would react. He could feel the nervous panic and subtly attempted to calm the other boy.

Harry wanted to deny it, knowing there would be nothing but questions about 'how and what and why' that he just wasn't ready to answer yet. But in the end he found that he just didn't have it in him to deny Esme.

"Esme," Harry whispered. "Yeah. She's wonderful. I had a feeling that she had something to do with you being in my first two classes when I saw you sitting therein second period." 

Jasper was nearly floored by the waves of adoration now coming from Jon. He wondered how they had met. What could have happened to cause the kind of devotion he was getting from Jon? They were a few minutes late for the class but so where several other students. They sat together in the back row with Jon taking the window seat. Jasper felt better putting himself between the tiny boy and the rest of the students. Psychology was a very interesting subject no matter how many times he took it. Ms. Messer started the class by getting all of the student to come to the front of the room and introduce themselves. While the other students were occupied Jasper started sending thoughts to Edward focusing on him so he would hear him no matter where he was on campus.

'Edward, I don't know if you saw what happened earlier but,' Jasper replayed the entire hallway conversation for his brother in his mind.

'Now we are about to introduce ourselves. I thought you might want to watch.' Jasper smirked when he felt the tingle at the base of his skull that meant his brother wasn't just going to watch passively but that he was totally immersing himself in Jasper's mind. 

Up and down the aisle students would walk to the front of the room and give their names, their parents names, occupations and their favorite hobbies. When it was Jasper's turn he glided to the front and locked his eyes on Jon. He could still feel Edward looking through his eyes and with this level of mind link he could feel that his brother didn't just want the boy, he needed the boy. Why had they never known how desperately lonely Edward was? Why had he never felt this? He sat back down and waited the five more students until it was Jon's turn. Having the last seat in the back corner he was the last student to speak. 

He sat up and took in every small detail of the boy. Messy black hair that hung down in front of his eyes and down around his shoulders. Brilliant green eyes that locked with his own, they held such sadness for one so young. What in the world had happened to this boy, he wondered again. He noticed Jon was standing in his socked feet and glanced back under the teen's desk. Sure enough there were a pair of Tantric-Void Sketchers sitting there. He looked back with a smile as Jon began to speak, he could 'feel' Edward hold his breath.

"My name is Jon Kaolin," Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

He started shaking a little, he absolutely hated standing up in front of people speaking. He had never liked being the center of attention. Stupid bloody teacher.

"I don't have parents. Well, I mean I had them, but they died so now I don't. So you know they don't actually do anything. Being dead and all." His heart was pounding, he couldn't concentrate. 

He was supposed to say something else. What was it? Oh yes, hobbies. Well what did he like to do? Harry Potter liked Quidditch but he wasn't Harry Potter here.

"I like to paint," focus Harry. He heard a fluttering sound against the window and looked up. "I like to plant flowers," what was that against the window? Oh how pretty, he smiled. "I like butterflies." Oh Merlin, I just said that out loud. 

Voldemort can you come kill me now? Please. He walked back to his desk as quickly as he could considering the fact that he couldn't breath, had just humiliated himself in front of a room full of students and oh yeah his vision was graying out now.

"Bloody buggering fucking hell in a hand basket. You bloody worthless freak, getting your ass kicked after school for sure now. Bloody fucking moron, that's what you are. Why didn't you just wear a dress to school and get it the hell over with. Oh Sweet Merlin why can't the earth just open up and swallow me now." Harry whispered into the desk top. 

Jasper shook silently in his chair at the stunned look on everyone's faces and the verbal bashing Jon was giving himself. He couldn't help it when a chuckle escaped into the dead silence of the room. He looked over at the poor unfortunate boy banging his head silently on his desk. Another small laugh escaped.

"Oh shut up Jasper, I'm completely humiliated." Harry said. He had meant to say it quietly, he really had, but his voice echoed around the still silent room. 

Harry lifted his brilliant red face up and peeked one eye up at the room. Everyone was grinning at him and holding back laughter. 

"Bloody hell." He thumped his head back down. Ms. Messer finally cleared her throat and took control with a smile. 

"It's okay Mr. Kaolin lots of people get stage fright, just not usually quite so," she paused in search of the right words, "colorfully."

Harry groaned but looked up and offered a sigh and a nod before thumping his head back down. 

The bell rang and the other students bolted for the door finally giving into the laughter they had been holding in. Thankfully they had lunch next he didn't think he would've been able to make it through another class like this one. He grabbed his bag off the floor without looking up and followed Jasper to the door, nearly running into his back when the taller boy stopped.

"Jon, you might want to put your shoes back on," Jasper grinned.

Harry sighed this just wasn't his day. He knew he should've waited for tomorrow to start.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward excused himself from class when he connected to Jasper's mind. He ran to the nearest restroom near his brother and hid himself in a stall. He didn't actually need to close his eyes for his gift to work; normally if he opened his mind, he could hear every thought from every being within a certain radius of him. This level of reading, however, took a greater focus. 

He sat and closed his eyes, letting his breathing stop and his ears close. He willed himself to focus only on his brother. When he achieved full immersion he could see through his brother's eyes and hear with his brother's ears. Most importantly to him at the moment though was that he could smell what Jasper smelled. He could smell his mate as if he were sitting right there less that two feet from him. Jasper had sent the thought to him earlier that Jon smelled of flowers and fresh cut grass and he was right. The smell of fresh growing things seemed to just roll off his little mate. But he wanted to smell him with his own nose. 

They had done this before under different circumstances and he knew that while he used Jasper's nose he would smell things as Jasper smelled them but they might be completely different for him. When he smelled the hint of Esme on his mate part of him settled but another larger part of him wanted to go home and rip her apart. How dare she scent mark His mate. Edward forced himself to think about this logically. 

The mark was only enough to attract the attention of he and his siblings. It wasn't enough to be a serious threat to any other claim. And Jasper was right the scent was not in his blood but rather on his clothing. Protected by the coven would be the only statement a mark of this kind would make. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that his mate had taken off his shoes. 

And the stuttered introduction nearly broke his heart. What had happened to his parents? He would have blushed for the boy if he could have, 'I like butterflies!' And he couldn't help but growl at the awful things Jon was saying about himself. Worthless freak! That wasn't something you called yourself unless someone else had said it first. And just by the sound of how easy it came out of Jon's mouth he could tell the small boy had heard it often. Soon enough the bell rang and he hurried out to experience his mate with his own senses. 

...

Jasper led Jon down the hallway after dropping their books off at their lockers. They had lunch next and he couldn't wait to watch his brother and Jon together. Suddenly the hall was filled with a low nearly sub-vocal growling. It was the familiar growl of his brother about to go in to blood frenzy. Oh God, how had they forgotten that his Singer was walking these same hallways. Jasper pulled Jon behind him when he spotted his mate pushing Edward against a row of lockers. The students that had been beside them were now scattering leaving a deserted circle around them. 

Jon bumped into the back of his tall new friend and started grumbling to himself. Tall people and their ability to see over the heads of normal pixies and stopping infront of them. He quickly side-stepped Jasper and continued down the hall. Or he tried to, only to find Jasper in front of him again. He was about the ask what the hell was going on when he noticed how quiet the hallway was in front of them. 

Bella Swan walked through the edges of the crowd and into the lunch room her eyes glued to the floor. She seemingly didn't even notice the stir her passing had caused. Jasper narrowed his eyes in thought when he sensed her emotions. She most definitely knew something was going on, there was fear, confusion, embarrassment and maybe a little smugness. As soon as the door closed behind Bella, Alice released Edward. His eyes were still black and Jasper could see he was still tense. He wished Jon hadn't peeked from around his back but he could tell when the boy's curiosity turned to concern.

"Is he alright?" Jon whispered to Jasper. 

Edward's head turned too quickly and his gaze zeroed in on the young man hiding behind his brother. Black eyes bled to amber and he relaxed instantly.

"I'm fine now, thank you." He answered before he could control himself. 

He shouldn't have been able to hear the question from this distance but his mate was concerned for him. His heart filled with need. It took nearly as much control to not just take his mate right then and there as it had to not kill the Swan girl when she had walked by him. The need to take and to claim and to have was new and nearly overpowering. It was stunning in its ability to make him loose all logic. After all he hadn't been close enough to Jon to say absolutely positively that the other male was his mate. He just wanted so very badly for it to be true. He had to force himself to remain open minded and not just take him and force the claim on him. He had to be sure before he made a single move. 

Harry's stomach growled, he had been much too nervous to eat this morning. First he hadn't known what to wear and then he'd seen the belt. Black leather just hanging there so innocently yet he couldn't bring himself to touch it. He'd never been able to wear a belt. He'd cleaned his blood out of his Uncles belt too many times to ever be able to comfortably touch one again. He would have done it if Esme had really wanted him to but he wouldn't have liked it. And then just everything had seemed overwhelming. Speaking to Carlisle had helped but he still hadn't felt like eating. He was starving now though and if Jasper would just move.

"Okay move, the drama is over. Can we eat now?" Did he just whine? Oh Merlin, I did. Harry groaned.

Alice was at his side smiling and before he knew what was happening he was being herded outside to the picnic tables. Jasper walked beside Alice holding her hand and the thought crossed Harry's mind that it might just be the only thing holding Alice down. The way she walked, gliding and dancing across the grass, he could almost see her flying away. He laughed to himself, she was like he had always envisioned a pixie to be. Before he became one that is. 

Edward followed the trio out the door. 

He gave thanks to whatever gods listened to vampires prayers that Alice hadn't led them inside the cafeteria. He just didn't think his nerves would be able to handle both situations at once. He was trying once again to read Jon's thoughts. It confused him. He hadn't gotten anything from Bella, absolutely no thoughts at all in that girls head. He thought it rather fitting with the company she seemed to keep. He could have stood to have all of those gossiping idiots remain a blank spot as well. 

But Jon- Jon he wanted to read. It wasn't that the other boy was a blank, no, he wasn't like Bella. It was more that his mind was covered in a fog. The same fog that he had sensed from Esme and Carlisle since returning. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that this was the patient Esme had been helping Carlisle with. The theory fit with what Jasper had already deduced. An image finally broke through the boys mind Alice with bright beautiful fluttery butterfly wings floating around the quad. Edward couldn't help but laugh at how well Alice's personality had been captured by that one thought.

"What?" Alice just had to ask.

"Just a funny thought," he answered looking first to Jon and back. 

She knew that he hadn't been able to pick anything up from the boy in the small amount of time they had been in home room this morning. He and Alice had discussed the things Jasper was finding out and sending to him all morning. Esme clearly had some explaining to do about their schedules. Not that any of the vampires were complaining. She had been able to do what they hadn't in the last two years at Forks High School, she had gotten all of their schedules as close together as possible. The four of them had the exact same schedule for the rest of the day. 

Harry ignored the glances the siblings shared and flopped himself down at the stone table and bench. Esme had packed his lunch for him and he loved Esme's food. He wondered how she could cut up an apple and it would taste so much better than when he did it. Unfortunately he asked the question out loud.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she sat down next to him. Jasper and Edwards at down across from them and leaned in to listen.

"Well, it's just that I -she, It just tastes better when she does it," he couldn't possibly make a coherent thought with Edward looking at him like that. He ducked his head and pulled out a small sandwich bag full of cubed fruit.

"Esme?" Jasper asked, watching as Jon pulled out a banana sandwich and bottle of peach Snapple. Jon nodded but didn't speak or look up.

"How do you know Mom?" Alice prompted when Jon stayed quiet. 

Jon shook the Snapple slowly thinking about how he should answer. He bit his lip as he twisted the lid. Then tightened his hold and twisted it again. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. Hadn't he been humiliated enough today. Stupid bloody bottle, he sighed and set it down unopened. He didn't really need juice anyway did he. Under the table he kicked off his shoes.

"Jon?"

"Hmm." Banana and mayonnaise on honey-oat bread, she knew exactly how he liked it.

"How did you meet Esme?" Jasper asked with a barely suppressed chuckle at the expressions that had been crossing Jon's face.

"Oh, um," he swallowed a blueberry. "Dr. Cullen took me in for a bit when I had a cast on my leg and arm. Since I'm emancipated, I live alone and he was concerned that I'd hurt my self again if I was left alone. Esme kept me company while he was at work. She taught me to paint." He toed off one sock and scooted forward on the bench enough to bury his toes in the soft ground.

"How did you get hurt?" The musical voice sent shivers up his spine and he was suddenly very very warm. He toes off the other sock and shoved both feet deep into the damp grass. It was still summer time but here in Forks it was nearly always damp. He liked the feeling under his feet, it grounded him. 

"Jon?" concerned voice. More shivers and a shudder. His heart started slamming in his chest. He raised his eyes as far as the boys mouth and then they sort of just got stuck there. 

"How did you get hurt?" Staring.

"You broke your arm?" Alice asked as she laid her hand on his forearm. Jon flinched and scooted away. 

He blinked at her and took a deep breath. He would be okay as long as he didn't try to look at Edward. There was just something about him that sent his world into a panic. His head started spinning out of control when he just thought of the guy. Oh gods he was in so much trouble.

"I- yes." He was a horrible liar at the best of times and this was certainly not the best of times for him.

"And your leg?" Edward prompted. 

Jon continued to look at Alice as he nodded, making sure she wasn't going to try to hug him or something. She had a look in her eyes like Hermione got sometimes when his relatives were brought up, right before she tried to smother him with comfort. He would always roll his eyes and push her away giving her his standard reply of 'I'm fine Hermione, leave off.' For some reason he didn't think that would work here. Jasper could tell Jon was about to panic if they kept at the questions like this. He decided it was time to change the topic. There were other things to ask after all. He started out with something light.

"Would you like for me to open that for you." He pointed to the Snapple. Jon looked at him and sighed, shoulders slumped. 

"Please. As if my humiliation hasn't been complete for the day." It wasn't Jasper that reached across the table though. 

This time he controlled the flinch when he saw the hand coming for him. Edward opened the bottle and smelled of the drink. Peaches. Hmm, I wonder-. He took a small sip, thinking this is what Jon would taste like if I kissed him right now.

He wasn't prepared for the sound of Jon's heart nearly exploding. He opened his eyes after the burst of flavor crossed his lips. Their eyes met for the first time since homeroom. The connection was instant. He was flooded with the scent of sunlight if sunlight could have a smell. The monster inside started purring and he knew his eyes had turned black. He felt sated in a way that he hadn't since waking up with his throat burning for human blood. Edward felt as if he had finally found something that he had been searching for his entire life. That satisfaction and peace you felt when everything in your life was exactly how it was supposed to be. He smiled down at Jon and there was no more doubt that this was his mate. 

Jon stilled as the amber eyes suddenly darkened. He was lost in them, little bits of topaz bled through the black like stars. An endless field of them, he fell through them - into them - like he was being consumed and embraced. His magic rose up to answer and match whatever it was that was calling to him. He couldn't call the magic back. It reached down where he was connect to the earth through his feet, he could feel the grass under his feet growing thicker and higher until it reached his ankles. He heart was pounding and his breath was ragged, he could hear himself and knew he needed to look away but then Edward smiled the most brilliant smile in the history of smiles, or you know, the history of smiles that had been directed at him anyway. He just couldn't look away. His vision tunneled down until he couldn't see anything but those eyes and that smile. He started to panic when even that started to grey out. 

Jasper was up and around the table in a flash ready to catch Jon when he began to sway. Alice sat beside him, hands fluttering about, afraid to touch him. Edward got to him first and growled low and threatening.

"Don't touch him," Edward growled.

"Easy Edward," Jasper sent waves of calm to his brother and backed off a pace.

Edward shook his head and blinked away the near madness of seeing his mate pass out. He gathered Jon up in his lap sideways, laying the raven haired boy's head on his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Alice whispered.

"He just hyperventilated that's all. He needs to get his air back," Edward gazed down, amazed at how small his mate was. This was going to make things so much more difficult. Jon was wary and scared and Edward already felt the need to protect him from everything but that feeling was now being magnified by how truly fragile he looked.

"He's been panicking off and on all morning," Jasper took a deep breath and sighed. Edward wasn't going to like what he said next. 

"I hate to say it, hate to suggest it really, but I think he's been hurt, really hurt. Abused." 

Alice gasped. "What makes you think that?"

Edward focused on Jasper and replayed the morning through Jasper's eyes as he spoke. 

"He flinches away from all touch. He skirts around everyone, down the halls,in class. He just holds himself in like he's already shattered and with just a slight breeze he'll fall apart." 

Edward nodded at Jasper. He could see it all there in his head. Someone had hurt his mate. He tightened his hold on Jon and buried his nose in his soft hair. No one was going to get the chance to do it again.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry sat in his fifth period study hall; mind wandering. 

He was once again sitting in the very back corner of the room surrounded by Cullens. They had French class while he had free study. It should have been the perfect class to study in, instead he was staring at Edward Cullen. The other boy was sitting beside him, he didn't even have to turn his head very much to look at him. It was easier to breath when the other boy wasn't staring back, when he could just -look. He was perfect, beautiful pale skin and copper hair mixed with bronze. 

Harry couldn't believe he had actually fainted at lunch. What they must think of him now made him want to hide. He'd woken up with his head on the table cradled on his crossed arms. Edward and Jasper had been sitting on either side of him, close enough to catch him if he fell but not touching him. Alice was directly across from him her eyes looking off to the right. Jasper had asked if he was alright before he'd even lifted his head. He'd felt like an idiot and told him so. The musical chuckles from his other side warmed the pit of his stomach but he hadn't dared turned to look at Edward. They hadn't mentioned his episode again, though he could feel their concern. 

Fifth period was torture - he didn't see how he was going to overcome the distraction of Edward speaking French in order to ever get any homework done. French was such a beautiful language anyway, but the way Edward spoke it made Harry want to sit with his eyes closed and melt into that voice. He might have actually whimpered a bit when Edward answered a question the teacher asked in French. 

Edward was highly aware of the scrutiny his mate had him under. He controlled the urge to turn and engage the young man in conversation, but just barely. Jon had been quiet all through English, speaking only when spoken to and even then his answers were quiet and directed at the floor. He was wary, shying away from everyone but Jasper, which was really annoying. Edward would stiffen and swallow back the venom that filled his mouth every time Jon moved away from him and closer to Jasper. Alice and Jasper both had taken to chanting 'patience-patience' in their minds.

He answered the teacher's question and heard his little mate whimper. Turning to look, he couldn't help the softening in his eyes or the smile that spread across his face. This was so going to ruin his reputation as a cold bastard, but his mate was staring at him! Jon was flushed and his emerald eyes were dilated; dark lashes fluttered as his gaze lowered. Edward's mind swam with the submissive gesture and the monster inside wanted to roar out its claim. Never before in his long life had he felt pure unadulterated lust like this before. It was an accepted fact in his family that Edward had never experienced any deep attraction or need for anyone other than his family. He was pleased to note that Jon wasn't hyperventilating at all this time. 

Jon swallowed when Edward turned to him and smiled that brilliant smile again. Relief flooded him that his magic didn't flair up and overwhelm him, like it had before. Though he still couldn't hold that gaze for long, he was in fact more settled now than he had been all day. It didn't make a lot of sense to him, but whatever had happened at lunch seemed to help. Maybe it was just an excess of nervous energy that had found release when he had buried both feet in the ground. 

He didn't know but he was thankful for whatever it was. No more making a fool of himself and swooning like Trelawney. Then again, he thought as the bell rang signaling the end of the class period, maybe passing out would be better than getting caught up staring at another boy for an entire hour. Merlin, he hadn't even known he was gay. Was this because he was a pixie now? He just had to wonder because seriously, he knew it wouldn't take much to make him look like a girl. 

Jasper and Alice laughed as they followed the two oblivious young men out into the hallway.

"I don't think he's noticed yet," Alice whispered in normal human tones.

"I don't think he'd care even if he did notice," Jasper whispered back.

Edward stopped and turned back to his siblings. "What?" Alice held up a pair of shoes with a giggle. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Jon, who wasn't there. He was so lost in his own world that he had kept walking. He took the shoes from Alice and quickly followed the tiny figure sliding in between the mass of students. When he reached Jon's side he didn't bother mentioning the shoes, he simply reached out and turned the boy back the other direction towards the gym. Harry stared in horror at the boys changing clothes in the locker room. They seemed to think nothing of stripping down to their underpants right there in front of everyone. 

Oh hell no, he thought backing away slowly. He was stopped from turning to run by hands on his shoulders. He blinked up at Jasper and Edward. Bloody hell, they were going to make him do this, weren't they?

"No bloody way," he backed away from them unknowingly backing further into the locker room. 

The two boys didn't stop though, they just kept walking like they didn't even hear him. He was backed through the rows of lockers, with the other teens looking on and snickering. When they finally stopped Jon was shaking like a leaf. There was no way he could do this. Everyone would see, they'd know. Edward and Jasper would know just how damaged he was. He'd never changed in front of his Quidditch team-mates and they'd never made a fuss about it, always letting the Boy-Who-Lived have his privacy. Ron and Neville were the only ones he'd ever willingly changed in front of and then only after he'd gotten muscled up. Sure Esme and Carlisle had seen but-

"You can change in there," Edward said as he pointed behind Harry. 

Harry scooted to the side a bit so he could see what Edward was pointing at without letting the taller boy out of his sight. He exhaled sharply in relief at the shower stalls and their plastic curtains. It wasn't perfect but then again little about coming here today was. Only Edward, the fleeting thought made him bang his head against the wall in a futile attempt to rid himself of that thought. He could almost hear Dean and Seamus laughing at him, 'Finally joined our team eh, Harry!' He sighed and bent down to take off his shoes. Huh? 

"Oh hell, Esme will kill me," he whispered, thinking back over the day.

"What's wrong?" Edward must still be standing outside the stall. Waiting to make sure he didn't do a runner, he thought.

"I lost my shoes," he sighed. "She'll kill me."

"I've got them. You left them in the French room." Edward laughed.

"What about my socks? I had some on when I left the house this morning," Harry hurried to change clothes. Pulling on the short sleeved white t-shirt with his name on the back and navy blue jogging pants.

"You forgot those at lunch. Alice has them." Jasper answered. 

Harry peeked out the curtain as he sat on the little bench in the stall, both boys were dressed already. What the hell, were they like Superman or something. Just spinning in place to change? 

Edward cracked up laughing when he caught the image of himself and Jasper spinning in a phone booth. His little human had quite the imagination. In the last two hours he hadn't really been able to pick up any thoughts from him but did however get the most vivid images. Mostly they were of him and Jasper as giants stepping on tiny little flying people. He assumed Jon was annoyed that he was so short in comparison to them and had cast them as giants, though he had no clue why the little people they were stepping on had wings. 

Since today was the first day of school, the coach didn't really have a planned sport to teach. He just called names and announced a 'shirts' against 'skins' if they wanted to play basketball. Harry didn't know how to play so he sat next to Alice in the stands to watch Jasper and Edward play against two other boys. He was seriously disappointed that Edward's team had decided to be 'shirts' when he realized 'skins' meant playing without a shirt on. He used the time to return to his thoughts. 

He rolled his eyes at that thought, he'd been lost in his own head for the better part of the morning and all afternoon. He groaned, Merlin, he was going mental. Alice turned to look at Edward's mate. The boy was smaller than her, which was unusual but she liked all the same. The fact that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a good read on his future worried her. She wasn't accustomed to not knowing. She watched as the boy bit his lip and blushed when she caught him staring at her brother. He was so cute, she just knew Esme must adore him.

"You like him don't you," she grinned as she whispered. 

It didn't help that right after lunch Edward's future had begun to fog over as their futures intertwined. She turned to straddle the stadium bench. Harry's blush deepened as he bent nearly in half, buried his head in his knees and wished just for a moment that he could disappear.

"It's okay, I think he likes you too," Alice confided. 

His head snapped up and he blinked at her with those sinfully lush eyelashes that she knew Rosalie would happily kill for. It was clear he was oblivious to his own attractiveness; well, they would just have to work on that. First, though, she needed him to relax. It couldn't be good for humans to be so anxious all the time.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Oh, well, it was better than asking about the weather, she supposed.

"I haven't seen much of it. Your house, my house, school," Jon shrugged.

"Oh. What brought you here of all places?"

"I don't know. I -it's complicated," he needed to talk to Esme. He had no clue howto answer questions like these.

They sat silently for a few awkward minutes before Alice attempted again. 

"The flowers in the house, are they yours?" 

Harry smiled dreamily and thought of Esme's garden. 

"Yeah, they're brilliant aren't they? The roses seemed to just want to climb the stairs!" he giggled. "And the little variegated ivy really wanted to be inside Rosalie's room but of course I would never open her door without her permission, so it just climbed up and around her door. It was actually rather funny to watch." 

Alice bounced joyfully in her seat as the smaller boy became animated and the shadows behind his eyes lightened. Neither of them noticed Jasper and Edward lose their game because Edward had stopped paying attention. The two brothers instead choose to sit down mid-way of the bleachers and just listen to Edward's mate speak. Finally the day was over. Harry was re-dressed, with shoes and socks, and they were only waiting on Alice to emerge from the girls locker room.

"Jon, I've been meaning to offer. If you need a tutor for our Civics class, I'd be more than willing to help," Jasper said as he leaned against the wall and watched his new friend fidget with his shoes.

"I'll probably take you up on that in a few days. I've no idea about your government over here," Jon flashed a relieved grin up at Jasper. 

"Although this has been the single most humiliating day of my life, the only reason I didn't walk out after Psychology is because I promised Carlisle I'd try it for a week."

"Carlisle said you could quit after a week if you didn't like it?" Edward asked. "Our Carlisle said you could quit?" His voice showed his shock at the thought. 

Carlisle was adamant about their education. Edward just knew they were all going to be eternal students. Even Carlisle kept going back to Medical School if they changed their identities.

"Well he said I would have to do it from home with Esme teaching me. I didn't want her to give up that much time just for me. She's already done so much over the summer. Mothers are supposed to have their days free when th-" he shut up abruptly when he realized what he was saying might sound like to the other teens. He didn't want to push himself into their family and have them resent him for it.

"While you guys are in school, she should be able to do what she wants." 

'Stupidboy,' Harry thought, 'nearly stuck your foot in it that time, idiot.'

"Anyway, that's the last class. Do we just leave now?" 'Run away Harry.'

"Yeah we just need to stop at our lockers and get whatever we need for our homework and we can leave. Do you want to come over to the house with us?" Edward asked. 

He didn't want Jon to be away from him now that he had found him. And since the boy had walked to school this morning, he could at least give him a ride. 

"I'm sure Esme would love to see you," and answer some of my questions about why her scent is all over you, Edward nearly growled. 

Alice finally joined them looking exactly as she had before gym class. Harry couldn't understand why it took so long for her to change her clothes but figured it had something to do with being a girl since Hermione and Luna used to do the same thing. Well it was a better theory than what Ron had come up with, which was that time moved differently inside the girls loo.

"Wow, you guys change fast!" Alice said as she breezed by them, her feet dancing across the floor. 

Harry eyed the locker-room door with interest. 'Nah! Couldn't be.' But for some reason he now really wanted to take a peek.

"Are you coming Jon?" Edward asked from the door leading out of the gym. 

When had they moved? Harry blushed to realize that he was still staring at the girls' locker room. He was also sure, as he walked down the hallway beside his tall new friends that Mr. Webster had plenty of time today to change the pictures in the dictionary from whatever poor bastard was honored with the title 'Most Humiliated in a Single Day' to him. Probably one of him fainting. 

Since he didn't actually need any books tonight nor did he need to wash his gym clothes, he stuck everything in his locker and headed for the doors. His locker was down the hall from the Cullens and when he looked up they were all standing around talking to each other. He really didn't want to intrude on the siblings so he just turned and left. He was so intent on walking down the front steps without falling that he was surprised when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He flinched hard, jerking himself away.

Bella Swan stood there with her hands in the air and a surprised look on her face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself," she took a step forward and reached out again. "I'm -" Harry stepped away again, unfortunately forgetting that he was on stairs. 

There was nothing solid under his foot when he stepped back and he lost his balance. 'Oh yes, Mr. Webster, here's a new picture for you.' And then he was falling backwards. Before he landed and the pain he was expecting could explode through him, he felt curiously light and was standing up right again.

"Are you alright dear," Esme's wonderful voice asked. 

He couldn't help the huge smile that stretched across his face.

"Esme! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming. I met your children. And oh my God, I humiliated myself all day long. I couldn't open my Snapple bottle. I told them I liked butterflies. A whole room full of students and that's what I had to say. Cor, I'm surprised there isn't a lynching party out here ready to drag me off. I mean, I stared dumbly at the teacher this morning in Civics because I couldn't understand a word he said. Barmy, utterly barmy, I'm telling you. And in gym class, did you know-" Esme's musical laughter made him stop and smile up at her. 

They were nearly at her car and he hadn't even noticed that they'd been walking. He slid into her Lexus, laid his head back, kicked off his shoes and finally relaxed. Neither of them noticed the three teenaged vampires standing at the top of the stairs behind Bella with the same shocked look on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." -Walt Emerson.

...

Esme drove him back to his house, letting him babble about his day. She smiled and laughed in all the right places, Harry noticed. She really was listening to his no-good, horrible, very bad day.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as all that," Esme giggled at her tiny pixie boy. This is just what she needed after the morning she'd had.

He sighed and drooped his shoulders, "Yes it was." 

He stuck out his lip and pouted but couldn't hold it as he started laughing with her. 

"It was horrid," he laughed as he opened his front door. "I don't know how I'll ever live down the shame of it really. I'll probably have to move and change my name," he huffed as he flung himself down at his kitchen table. "Oh wait, I've already done that. Damn," he snapped his fingers, "guess I'll have to stick it out here then."

"Yes well, I, for one, am thankful for that." Esme kissed the top of his head as she walked by. 

"You really fainted at lunch? How do you feel now?" she asked as she made herself at home in his kitchen.

"Starving, I didn't get to eat. By the time I woke up I was too mortified to eat anything," he grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table and took a bite. "I think it was my magic, it was like," he scrunched up his nose as he tried to think of how to describe what happened. "I was looking at him and then my magic just exploded allover and then down into the ground. Weird huh?"

"Who were you looking at?" Esme was already pulling out the makings for a strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Edward. Which reminds me," Harry took a deep breath and chewed his lip."Esme, are all of your children adopted?"

Esme froze for a moment. She and Carlisle had spoken briefly about telling Jon what they were but had decided to wait until after he had met the entire family. Vampire Covens might adhere to the strict hierarchy of letting the Sire make decisions like these but they were more than a Coven, they were a family. Carlisle had always asked their opinions and took them into consideration and they loved that about him. She would never change that about her family, but it did make her worry a bit. What if they decided against telling Jon? The situation with Edward was precarious at best and Carlisle might decide it best to wait until it was resolved one way or the other.

"Yes, they are. Did I not say before?"

"No, you -I, -you adopted them all?" Harry blinked.

"Yes dear." She turned a serious look on him, hoping that he would understand that just because they were adopted and not naturally hers didn't mean she loved them any less. Just like she loved him -the only difference between them and Jon was that Jon needed her in a way that none of the others ever had. Oh they all still wanted her, she took the roll of mother in their lives that their perpetual state of young adult couldn't let go of the need for. However much they wanted to have her for their mother none of them ever really needed her. 

"Every one of you."

...

"Well, I guess he isn't coming home with us." Jasper commented as the Lexus drove off. 

Alice pressed her lips together and tried to think calming thoughts towards Edward as she held his hand. Not only had his mate just left with someone whose scent he had worn all morning but Edward's singer was standing less than six feet from them testing her brother's control. Isabella Swan didn't realize how close she had come to having her throat ripped out as she finally walked away.

"Come on let's go home. Maybe Esme and Jon will be there," Alice pulled and Jasper pushed their brooding brother to the car. 

When they walked in the front door they were met by Emmett's pissed off expression. The only thing that ever pissed off Emmett this bad was Rosalie being hurt.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as he closed the door.

The huge vampire stood there staring for the longest time before speaking.

"I really hope you have a damn good explanation for hurting her like this Edward. Because if you don't I will rip you apart." Emmett finally growled out in a low hiss.

Edward stepped back in shock. What the hell? He tried to see inside Emmett's mind but the other vampire was too angry to focus on anything but Rosalie's face blinking away the need to cry.

"What did I do Emmett?" he asked cautiously.

"If you are so unhappy here, why the hell did you come back? Why get her hopes up that you were really back? If you want to leave just leave already, don't linger. This is killing Esme and Rosalie is-"

"Emmett, stop." Edward took a deep breath, controlling his need to tremble at the thought of Esme being hurt. "I don't know what your talking about!"

"I think this is my fault," Jasper spoke up. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed at his temples. 

Emmett's anger, Rosalie's distraught anger and hurt bouncing back and forth, and Edward's fear were overwhelming him.

"No, it's my fault. I did it. I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't think about how it would look," Alice fluttered in between her brothers not knowing who to go to first. Jasper waved her to Edward and she latched on without hesitation.

"Explain it to me then," if Edward could have sobbed he would have. 

"Is Esme hurt? We just saw her, she looked fine."

"She's fine Edward, we'll get this explained and everything will be fine. Jasper and I bought a surprise for you, that's all. It came early and they must have gotten the wrong idea because," Alice was suddenly pushed aside and Rosalie took her place.

"It wasn't you? You're not leaving?" she hugged him tight in a nearly unheard of show of emotion. "You stupid little girl do you know how upset Esme was?" Rosalie hissed at Alice.

"Rose, I'm not going anywhere. Why would you think that? What's happening here?" Edward demanded. 

"I don't know what the big deal is, all I did was order him some furniture," Alice huffed.

"That's where I'm at fault," Jasper spoke up. "Can we all please go to the kitchen and calm down first?"

"I have a better idea. Let's all go to the new apartment and see about calming down there," Emmett said, still pissed off. 

His Rose had been upset all morning and that wasn't something he was going to get over easily.

"New apartment?" Edward shook his head. "I'm confused."

"Come on then little brother, come see what all the fuss is about." Emmett and Rosalie led the way.

Edward looked at Jasper and Alice, they were holding on to each other, miserable because they had wanted it, whatever it was, to be a good surprise for him. He sighed and shrugged as he followed Emmett and Rose. He couldn't stay mad at them for long really, not when he could tell that whatever it was they had meant well. Emmett led them to the garage and then up the back stairs. Edward had nearly forgotten the loft was up there. No one had even been up here since Esme'd had the garage remodeled and the rooms added. 

The first thing he noticed was that all of his things from his room had been moved up here and were exactly where he would have put them had he arranged the furniture. Esme knew him so well. A queen sized bed sat against the far wall surrounded by a full bedroom suite of pieces. He had never needed a bed before, his was the only bedroom that had never had one. He turned and nodded at Alice and Jasper in thanks. Two nightstands, two chest-of-drawers, two of everything, his heart panged to think of his mate here, sharing this with him. He had been nothing but thankful for Alice and Jasper since they had followed him that night in March but this, he would never be able to repay them for this.

"So, are you distancing yourself from the family for a reason little brother?" Emmett asked. 

He had been watching the others and he knew something was up. Something big, he wished Edward felt more comfortable with them, that he could share whatever it was that had driven this wedge between the family. 

Edward ignored the question for now, "You all did this today? I -thank you. I didn't," he swallowed. "Why here? Why not just put it in my room?" 

Rosalie linked her arm through his. "Are you kidding me? For one, the shipping orders were specific, Edward's room over the garage. For two, you had the smallest room in the house. No way we could have fit everything in there. Although why they bought you two of everything I'll never understand."

"Maybe we can call Esme and Carlisle home now?" Alice asked quietly looking up at Edward with pleading eyes. 

He nodded once then turned away to stare out the window. His siblings were used to his silences so they showed themselves out. 

Emmett was the last one out he stopped and turned back, "I don't know what is going on with you Edward," he said softly. "But if you need help, please ask for it. I don't want to lose my family." He shut the door quietly leaving Edward to sigh and stare in the direction his mate had driven off in.

He stood with his back to the room while the others waited for Carlisle to come back down stairs from changing out of his work cloths. Esme was already sitting at the table, smelling of his mate. His Mate, his to claim, his to take home, his to take care of, not hers. His hands wrapped around his biceps, tightening rhythmically. He had to control himself. She was only protecting Jon. This was Esme he was thinking of hurting. An hour ago he would have gladly killed himself at the thought that he might have hurt her. Damn it, she was the gentlest woman he had ever known. He couldn't even look at her. Her reflection in the window glass looked stricken, she was holding herself as if she was expecting to be devastated. He was already hurting her.

"I'm not leaving," he said without turning around. "Esme, please calm down. I'm not leaving again."

"Oh Edward, thank God," she sobbed tearlessly. Carlisle was holding her then, whispering softly to her at inhuman levels. 

So low even he couldn't hear, and he didn't want to invade their privacy so he kept his mind to himself. Carlisle released her and sat down in his spot at the head of the table. Everyone else took their chairs leaving one open for him to join them. He sighed at the lone chair left open. How long ago had they given up on him finding someone? How long ago had they stopped buying that extra chair? It didn't matter though because that was all about to change. 

He didn't sit at the table though, instead he stood at the island bar, the one place in the kitchen where his mate's scent still lingered. It was too faint to get lost in, so he closed his eyes, bent forward and pulled the scent deep into his lungs. He knew his eyes darkened as the venom flooded his mouth, they probably thought he was hungry, but nothing was further from the truth. He was calmed by the smell. He leaned his elbows on the counter top and finally met Carlisle's gaze. His father's eyes were so full of compassion and he wondered why he'd ever been afraid.

Then Elizabeth Mason's voice echoed in his head, whispering harshly about stains of the family honor and glory in death. He dropped his gaze to his hands. He wouldn't be able to make it through this if he had to look at them the whole time.

"In March, Alice had a vision," Edward spoke softly knowing that everyone there could hear him clearly. Confessions weren't meant to be loud, were they? No they were meant to be whispered through a screen so no one could see your shame. Jasper shifted. 

"The police chief's daughter Isabella Swan is my Singer. Her blood smells like," he licked his lips and swallowed at the memory that lingered. "Well she's my Singer, you all know what she smells like. In Alice's vision she saw me controlling the thirst and dating the girl."

"If this is about some human girl," Rosalie growled her disgust.

"Emmett, control your mate." Jasper growled.

Rosalie looked like she'd been hit, her eyes grew huge before they narrowed again and she was about to snap back when Emmett laid his hand on her arm and made her look at Edward. There was obviously more going on here than a human girl.

"Sorry."

"Continue Edward," Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"In the vision, I dated her. Married her, and eventually turned her. We had a long safe, contented life together."

"Your mate, sweetheart, how wonderful," Esme started.

"Not my mate," he growled before closing his eyes and clamping down his emotions. He breathed in the floral sunshine smell again. 

"I never claimed her. She isn't my mate." Everyone looked at him in confusion. 

"I don't understand, Edward. You married her but she wasn't your mate? I don't," she paused to look at the others. The only ones who didn't look confused were Jasper and Alice. "What's going on? Why wouldn't he claim her?" 

Carlisle had been staring at his oldest son since walking into the room. He had seen someone else standing just like that very recently in that very same spot. He watched Edward's nostrils flare and breath in deeply. Watched as his eyes darkened then calmed, he was very afraid that he knew what his son was about to say. The thought made him want to cry like nothing else had in a very long time.

"You know who your mate is. Don't you?" Carlisle questioned softly. Edward met his gaze. 

"Alice had two visions that night. The Singer was the first one."

"And the second? What was the second vision?" Esme asked trying to understand.

Edward tried to hold Carlisle gaze but he just couldn't, he dropped his eyes back to the counter and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

"The second vision was of war-," 

Edward flinched when Carlisle stood suddenly, "That's enough. Edward and I are going for a walk and the rest of you stay here."

"We were going hunting," Rosalie protested.

"You will keep yourself in that chair and not move until we get back. Do I make myself clear?" Carlisle commanded.

"Yes Sire," Rosalie hissed. 

She really couldn't help herself sometimes. It wasn't often Carlisle acted the Patriarch of the Coven instead of the father of the family but when he did she always bristled at the orders. She didn't like it when he called up the monster that was inside her, no one should be able to have that kind of control over her. She just barely tolerated Emmett being the dominant vampire and she loved the big goof. Carlisle turned to Edward and softened his tone. 

"Edward, walk with me."


	12. Chapter 12

Whenever Carlisle asked you walk with him you always ended up running. Edward let Carlisle take the lead. Whatever it was that Carlisle had to say would be said in his own time, and this was one time Edward had no desire to rush the man. He watched as Carlisle fed before he led him back towards town. Edward could tell they weren't going back to the house but again he didn't speak. Carlisle was thinking deeply. Edward sighed, he hadn't even been able to get to his confession. He thought the older vampire might be upset at the prospect of war as that was all he had been able to say before he'd been stopped. But how could Jon bring war to them? 

And really it was such a general term wasn't it? It could mean anything from a human gang ten years from now to breaking the treaty with the La Push Wolves. Damn it, why hadn't he at least let Edward explain? They stopped in front of a house that appeared empty but was well taken care of. Carlisle sat on the porch with his feet on the top step.

"Sit with me," he motioned to the spot beside him. "Tell me about your wife."

"She isn't my wife," Edward sat but refused to face his father.

"Okay then, tell me about the girl you refused so that you could go to war."

"I don't know anything about her. She is my Singer, her smell awakens the monster and draws me in." Edward sighed he really didn't want to talk about Bella Swan. 

It had been hard for him to control his lust for her blood after seeing her reach for his mate this afternoon. His mate nearly getting hurt because of her had made him want to give in. It had taken Jasper and Alice both to hold him back.

"Edward, talk to me. It's just us here. Tell me about Alice's vision of the girl."

"It wasn't a straight forward vision. There were too many variables, too many things that could happen. But," Edward sighed. He had given up this vision without a backward glance months ago, and he didn't like thinking about it now. 

"I had a choice, on one path," he just didn't see how he could have ever lived that life. "We dated, somehow I was able to control my thirst. We married after high school. Eventually, I turned her or she was turned - that part was not stable, in the vision. It could have happened any number of ways but in every path, she became one of us. We were happy together for many years, as far out as Alice could see." 

Carlisle was silent as he absorbed what his son was telling him. Whatever the second vision had shown them must have been powerful. Edward had been alone for so long the fact that he was able to turn his back on a vision of a happy future, stunned him.

"Okay. Now, tell me about war." Carlisle continued when Edward was silent too long. "Edward, I know that when you were human you wanted to go join the war. Is this-"

"God! No! Go off to war? I never wanted to join the war, she-" he stood and began to pace, muttering to himself so fast and low Carlisle couldn't understand a word.

"She who? Your mother?" Edward stopped, frozen in place with his arms wrapped around his middle. 

It was a pose of self comfort that Carlisle had seen far too often on his oldest.

"I can still hear her, in my head. 'Edward Anthony, your father, God rest his soul, would disown you for this disgrace.'" his un-needed breath hitched in his throat in remembered pain. "She signed me up for the army the week before she got sick."

"Why?" Carlisle felt sick that this was inside Edward all this time and he had never known it. 

He had prided himself for taking care of his 'family', and all these years his oldest companion, his Son, had walked around with this wound inside of him. Maybe he was being cruel but he could tell this wound was festering and just like any other wound it needed to be cleaned before it could heal. Edward had to say the words.

"She didn't-" he swallowed thickly. His mother's rejection had nearly killed him.

He hadn't fought to live when the flu had taken him. Carlisle stood pulled Edward into a tight hug. "Say it. It'll be okay, son."

"She didn't want a Sodomite for a son," Edward whispered into Carlisle's shoulder.

"Edward, when have I ever given the impression that who you loved would matter? All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy," Carlisle carded his fingers through soft bronze hair and cupped Edward's cheek, lifting his head so that he could look in his son's eyes. 

"I love you. You're my son. Nothing you have done or ever could do would make me stop loving you."

Edward nodded and looked away. He had been alive for a hundred years and yet right now he felt no older than the teenager he looked like. He wet his lips, glanced at Carlisle and away again. There was too much there to hold his gaze. The compassion that Carlisle seemed to personify and love, still there; understanding, everything just shining out through his golden eyes. He had to say it even though he knew, had always known really, 

"Esme? I can't-" he shook his head, "I just can't-"

"Then we'll tell her together. But Edward, do you really think she would turn away from you? Think about it for a moment, honestly, what would she say?" Carlisle moved to capture Edward's eyes again. He needed to face this. "She would tell you to follow your heart, and you know it."

Edward nodded. He knew it, had known it all those months ago. He had known that when he made the choice to leave he would have to face this, but that didn't make it any easier. He was used to being alone, had in fact been resigned to it when Alice had had her vision. Carlisle smiled and finally backed away to sit on the porch again.

"Now, tell me about the second vision." Again he patted the place beside him encouraging Edward to sit. Edward sighed deeply and sat. 

"It was even more vague than the first one. Only fleeting impressions, no real images. For some reason his future is clouded to her sight," he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"She said that I would meet a boy, that he would bring war and pain," Edward looked up finally meeting his father's eyes. "She said that he would need me, and he does. So much." 

Carlisle was humbled by the emotions he could now see in Edward's normally dim eyes. He had never seen his son so impassioned before. 

"So I was right, Jonquil Kaolin is your mate?' he waited for Edwards small nod and curious look. 

"You were scenting him in the kitchen," Carlisle answered the unasked question with a smirk as Edward ducked his head. "What else did she see?"

"That's it really. He would need me and it would be worth it. That he would be My Everything. After we left I watched the vision through her mind and I felt it, that he was my Mate." Edward looked up at the evening sky and wished for the thousandth time since his turning that he could sleep. 

"I'm sorry for leaving like I did."

"Thank you for your apology. Now that I know why you left, I understand and you are forgiven. There will not be a next time however. If anything like this happens again you will bring it to me," he stressed.

Edward grinned crookedly. "Yes Sire."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, "Brat."

They sat silently for a few minutes before Carlisle turned to Edward again. 

"Early this summer someone came to me and asked for my help with a patient." Carlisle spoke slowly, gathering his thoughts. What could be said. vs. what should be said. "I had a choice, much like you did. On one hand I could ignore the request for help and keep my family safe. On the other hand, I could help the patient and quite possibly bring my family into the middle of someone else's fight." He swallowed and stared off into the distance, he still believed he had done the right thing. 

Helping the Boy Hero hadn't been about the war. It had been about helping a little boy who desperately needed it. It made him sick to think of what might have happened if Edward had chosen the girl and remained in Forks over the summer. He would have sent Madame Pomfrey away. He would not have risked bringing his family into the war if Edward's mate had been human.

"He was very hurt and I find that I cannot regret my decision. I don't know how this will effect the family. I don't know if it will drag us all into war. I do know that he needed my help and I found myself unable to turn him away. You see, I too, chose Jon," he shifted in place still trying to find the right words.

"You had a choice between doing what you thought everyone would want you to do and following what your heart told you to choose. I have never been more proud of you in my life than right now. I want you to remember that in the future. No matter what happens, I believe we have chosen the right path." Carlisle nodded to himself, there would be no regrets.

Edward's curiosity was eating at him. "How was he hurt? What war could he possibly be involved in?"

"There is a lot that I cannot tell you," he held up his hand when Edward started to protest. 

"No, I took an oath and I am not speaking of my Hippocratic oath. This goes beyond doctor-patient confidentiality. There are things in this world that I have shielded all of you from, an entire other world out there that is removed from the mortal world. That is where this boy is from. This other world is full of fantastical magical people and beings. It is the world that vampires inherently belong to. It is only through blood magic that we survive. Vampires, Werewolves, Veela, Draken and many others are considered Dark Creatures and are often hunted in that world. I had hoped that none of you would ever have reason to be involved with it. We have to hide enough in the mortal world without being hunted," Carlisle sighed.

"Magic is a real force in that world. It is what hides them from the rest of humanity. When the healer came to me she asked that I take a magical oath to hide, protect and heal this boy. The only people I'm allowed to reveal anything substantial about him too are his medical caregivers. Until or unless keeping this secret puts the family in danger I must not break this oath. Breaking an oath of this nature could kill everyone in the coven including Alice and Jasper, who are not in my direct lineage."

"Jon is magic? I don't understand, if they have their own healers why bring him to you? How was he hurt?" Edward was shocked. A magical world? What the hell was his mate? 

"Wait," he stood and toward over Carlisle, "is this why he doesn't smell human? He doesn't smell like food at all, even Jasper commented on it. What the hell is he?" he started pacing as his mind processed everything he had heard. 

"Are they hunting him? He's some kind of Dark Creature so they're hunting my Mate?" he was growling now, hands clenching at the thought of the tiny boy being hunted down and hurt. 

There was no way Jon was a monster like him. He acknowledged that he was a monster - he killed, drank blood to survive and a small part of him that he hated even reveled in the power that it gave him. But his mate was light, he was sunshine and life, what kind of world would hurt such a being? One he wanted no part of, of that he was certain.

"Calm down, Edward. As I said there are things I can not tell you because of the oath but there are also things that I can not tell you because they aren't yours to know. You haven't claimed him yet. The boy is entitled to some privacy, and as his doctor I will respect that." Carlisle stood when Edward spun around and growled at him.

"He is My Mate," Edward growled through clenched teeth. The reminder that he hadn't been claimed by him yet was grating at his nerves and brought back the reminder that he had been scent marked by another.

"I'm not saying he isn't but you haven't claimed him yet and as such he falls under my protection."

"Yours or Esme's," Edward spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carlisle growled, his own temper prickling.

"Esme has marked him. Don't tell me you didn't know. He carries her scent on his body and even after he changed clothes her scent was still with him." Edward made an extreme effort to calm himself. 

He wasn't angry with Esme, he wasn't and this constant roller-coaster of emotion was irrational. Carlisle calmed as Edward did. 

"She has adopted him as her own. If she could keep him with her at all times she would. They've been nearly inseparable since she first laid eyes on him. Edward, she will not be a threat to your claim," he admonished gently.

"I know that. I do, but I've never," Edward turned away ashamed at his reaction."He's mine. I want to take him and hide him away from everything."

"Yes, he is rather a rather fragile looking creature isn't he," Carlisle laughed.

"He fainted at lunch today. It was all I could do not to race home with him then."

"He fainted? What happened?" Concern filled his voice and he turned to look at the house they had been standing in front of.

"We were sitting at a table outside. He had been avoiding meeting my eyes, he flinched away from Alice," Edward closed his eyes replayed the scene behind his eyes. "It was amazing," he chuckled. "Very trashy romance novel-ish. Our eyes met from across the table and he hyperventilated and fainted. I caught him in my arms," he laughed out right at the memory. "Thank God Emmett and Rosalie weren't there to see me. I'd never live it down. I sat him on my lap and cuddled him until he woke up." He sobered at the thought of the conversation he'd had with the others while Jon had been out. "Jasper thinks he was abused, I agree with him after watching Jon all day. But you wouldn't comment on that would you."

"I wouldn't. Even without having taken any oaths I wouldn't talk about that. His past is his own to tell or to keep. So your eyes met and he stopped breathing?" Carlisle clarified.

"No, he hyperventilated. We connected, I could feel him. I've never felt anything like it. I know I have a long way to go before I can claim him but the bond has been established."

"And you caught him?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed in thought. "Gave him medical assistance, would you say? You took care of him and will continue to look after him medically when I'm not available?"

"Yes, I caught him, I growled at Jasper when he tried to help. And of course I'll look after him, what kind of question is that," Edward's eyes narrowed as he watched Carlisle glance from the house and back. 

"Whose house is this?" He took a deep breath but all he could smell was...flowers. 

His eyes turned from light topaz to a dark warm amber, he knew that smell. He had been so caught up in the drama of the conversation that he hadn't noticed his mate's scent. Carlisle was grinning at him. He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to run inside.

"Yes, it is his house. I had hoped that being near his scent might help to keep you calm if things went badly."

"And I didn't even notice," he was shamed.

"Don't worry about it too much Edward. It is a rather difficult scent to trace with the amount of plants around." Carlisle clapped his hands and moved back the way they had run from. "Now then, I have an idea about how we can get around the oath, but, first I think we need to get back and discuss this with the others." 

Edward sighed. He didn't want to face the others.

"It won't be that bad, just follow my lead." Carlisle attempted to reassure.

Edward wished the evening was over already.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Esme left, Harry went to the back garden to meditate on his day. Amber eyes seemed to haunt him every time he blinked. There was something about Edward Cullen that pulled at him. He had been avoiding any deep meditations or truly anything that might pull him from the fantasy he had allowed himself while living with the Cullens but now, after what happened at lunch, he had to face it. If he didn't know what he was capable of if could put everyone around him in danger. He closed his eyes and let himself sink down to his magical core. 

It was so different than it had been. Just as brilliantly bright but instead of being the pulsing silver and electric blue that he was used to it was a bold green and brilliant deep blue that didn't so much pulse as much as it seemed to breathe. It expanded and contracted slowly; at its smallest, it was still larger than his wizarding magical core had been. Smaller tendrils moved around his body like vines, wrapping around him in different colors. The most predominant color was green - it flowed up from the ground and through his entire body. Vines of blue were coiled up next to his spine and yellow ran down each arm. His feet were covered in tiny vines of every color winding overtop of each other as if all vying for dominance. 

Five of these smaller vines grew up through his heart and away from his body. One was bright rose red and when he touched it he felt the soft hug Esme had given him as she left. Two were silver and one deep forest green vines that seemed stretched and weak, he sent a pulse of magic through them just in case they were too weak. He didn't want to loose them until he had time to explore them thoroughly. The last one was starlit amber, the vine was thin yet, but strong. This vine was Edward. He didn't know how or why but he had made a connection to the other boy. He reached out mentally and touched it. It was warm, like sitting in the sun .He meditated for hours until the sky began to dim and the air grew heavy. He was exhausted when he pulled himself up and headed back inside. 

He hadn't explored all of the different colors and had studiously avoided dealing with the connection to Edward since it just wasn't something he was ready to deal with yet. Whatever had happened at lunch would hopefully not repeat itself again, but his magic felt calmer since then. He noticed that his garden looked like a jungle now that he had channeled a lot of magic while practicing. Harry sighed as he walked through the dark house. It was too quiet here. He felt very small and alone as he sat on the edge of his bed. It was a nice bed, but too big. The room too open. He walked into his closet and closed the door. He laid down on the blanket and pillow he had left there this morning. He was reminded of his tiny safe cupboard, where no one could get to him. Uncle was too big to fit in the door and Harry always knew when he was coming from the stomping on the stairs. It was comforting in its near familiarity; finally he relaxed and let himself drift off to sleep. 

...

The beautiful immortal beings sat around the dinner table in varying degrees of shock. Carlisle almost never used his authority in such a way. Rosalie was still seething in her seat while Emmett tried to comfort her. Alice got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment before shaking her head sadly.

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Nothing, more fog. I can't even see Edward anymore, he disappeared at lunch."

"Edward's future disappeared?" Rosalie asked sharply.

"Yes, only No. It didn't go black, like when I see death, but it is hidden behind a dense white fog." Alice explained. "I don't think we have anything to worry about though," she said with a smile.

"And why not? Has everyone gone insane but me? Edward is acting weird, ever since the three of you left in March! Now he comes home, you move him to the garage, and he's talking about War!" Rosalie wanted so badly to storm out of the room but Carlisle had ordered her to stay.

"Rose, calm down. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation." Emmett tried to sooth her. She hated that it worked, -mildly.

"Don't shush me, Emmett! Am I the only one that heard that? Esme, what do you think? Carlisle obviously knows more about what is going on than he has told us. Aren't you in the least bit concerned?" Rosalie demanded.

"Of course I'm concerned. But Carlisle and Edward need to work this out on their own, I'm sure as soon as they do they will let us know." Esme was looking at Alice and Jasper closely.

"Alice, Jasper, how was your day at school?" she asked. 

Alice grinned, "It was wonderful. We met a new boy."

"Which you probably already knew, since you arranged our schedules so we would have to meet." Jasper said, cocking his head to the side, wanting to know the connection between his new friend and his mother.

Jon had had such a strong reaction to just hearing her name that it made him curious. He was gratified to feel the wave of love coming from Esme.

"What did you think of Jon, isn't he the most adorable boy you've ever met!" Esme was nearly bouncing in her seat. "I apologize if you don't like your schedule but he was so nervous about going as it was, I wanted him to have at least one friend in class." She apologized but Jasper noted she didn't feel a bit bad about doing it, not that she needed to.

"What's so special about this human?" Rose asked, pulling out of her sulk.

"Oh Rose, wait until you meet him, I know you'll just love him," Alice turned to her sister and began telling her all about the tiny boy.

"That reminds me, Emmett will you run out to my car and bring in the plastic bag from the trunk please?" Esme asked.

"Sure Esme." Emmett quickly sped away.

"Jasper," Esme leaned in. "Jon said he fainted at lunch. What happened?"

"He panicked and hyperventilated. Don't worry Esme, Edward caught him before he could fall," Jasper shot a look at Alice. 

This was dangerous territory until Edward returned. He didn't know why Carlisle had demanded to speak alone with his brother, but if Edward didn't confess now it would only get harder.

"Edward caught him? When he told me about it, he didn't know what happened." She was interrupted by the return of Emmett with the plastic bag of belts. "Thank you, I need to get rid of these. I was thinking of burning them, I can't decide though." She set them to the side to worry over later.

"How did you even meet this boy?" Rosalie asked, intrigued despite herself.

"He was a patient of your father's. He lives alone and Carlisle wasn't comfortable with him staying by himself with the casts on and such. So he stayed here and I took care of him until he could care for himself." Esme explained Rosalie rolled her eyes, 

"With the way the two of you talked about him I thought he was a small child."

"He is, well, small but not a child. He's smaller than me! He might be seventeen but he's only this tall," Alice stood and held up her hand several inches below her own five foot five inch tall frame. "It isn't just that he's short either, he's small like,"

"Fragile," Jasper said, shaking his head. 

"No, he looks fragile but he isn't. There is a core of strength to him. Every time he felt scared today he pushed it away with such determination. He refused to give into it." Jasper nodded.

"I like him." 

Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at that pronouncement, her brother rarely spoke about humans and when he did it was usually to agree with her. She would just have to see this boy for herself. He obviously meant a lot to Esme. The family sat in silence staring at nothing and keeping their thoughts to themselves until they heard Carlisle and Edward return. Carlisle stepped inside the door and paused. 

"You go on into the kitchen. I'll be right back." Edward nodded and walked slowly back to the rest of his family. 

He was not looking forward to going through all of this again; no matter what he knew in his heart, the long standing fear was still there. When he walked into the kitchen he could feel their stares but kept his eyes firmly on the floor in front of him. Just as he was about to sit down Carlisle came in with another chair. Edward looked up and blinked. It was the eighth chair in the set. 

"Where-"

"It was in my study. I think it's about time it was brought back down," he smiled at the crooked grin Edward quickly hid. 

"Jasper, if you'll slide down to the end," he motioned then shifted the chairs so that the empty one sat between Alice and Edward one side of the rectangular table. Emmett flashed a huge grin at Edward. 

"Alright Ed, finally gonna get some eh? Good for you bro!"

"Oh honestly, I don't understand what the big drama is. So Edward finally has a mate, so what? Where is she then and please, for the love of God, tell me it isn't the human Singer." 

Carlisle's eyes flashed yellow at his oldest daughter, "Rosalie, you will keep a civil tongue in your head if I have to put it there myself."

"Then someone had better start explaining what is going on! Soon." she hissed as the others finally settled in their seats. 

She hated change and things being out of control as it made her itch. The only thing she hated more was her family being hurt. This, whatever it was, was doing all three. Carlisle started to say something only to be halted by Edward's quiet words. 

"It's okay Carlisle, she's just concerned." Edward cleared his throat when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. 

He was about to speak, to pick up the explanation where he had left off when Carlisle drew everyone's attention.

"Before we get into all of that I feel I must apologize to all of you for leaving like we did earlier. However, Edward's comments brought up something that I had been meaning to talk to you all about since your return." He met Esme's wide eyes with a small smile.

"I've always tried to shelter you from certain things, for which I now, again, apologize. Over the summer I was given a patient," he shook his head. "No. I chose to treat him because he was a boy that needed help. I did this knowing that the complications of taking him in would bring this family into a war that I had been avoiding." 

Carlisle took a deep breath and calmly and carefully explained about the Wizarding World. He explained first about all the wonderful magical aspects and then about the prejudices that lived and thrived within such an insular community. 

"Wizarding Britain is the worst of the offenders. It is unfortunately also where the central international government lies. What happens there eventually happens everywhere. Right now they are in the midst of a War." 

Esme gasped. She didn't know how he was going to explain this without breaking his oath. Rosalie took the gasp for fear and reached out to comfort her mother. She turned to growl at Carlisle, but cut herself short at the look her parents were sharing.

"I swore an unbreakable oath when I agreed to take the patient. I agreed to only share information about him to other medical caregivers or if my family was in imminent danger. So I must ask each of you, would you be willing to give medical assistance to the patient if I was unavailable?" 

Jasper and Alice immediately answered, "Of course we would." 

Emmett sighed, "I have no medical background, unlike the rest of you."

"This is true but Esme's has been acting as his nurse for weeks, I believe just the act or willingness to act will be enough. As of now I declare you now my official orderly," Carlisle smiled.

"Alright then, I'm in. In the immortal words of my favorite dwarf, 'Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?'," Emmet grinned and gave Jasper a high-five.

Jasper chuckled softly though his eyes never left his silent brother.

"Wait, this is the boy you were speaking of earlier?" Rosalie questioned, eyes turning from Carlisle to Esme. 

Rosalie stared at Esme and could clearly see how important this boy had become to Esme. She sat back and resumed her disinterested pose. "Of course I'd help, I wouldn't let anyone suffer if I could help, even a human,"she sneered. 

Esme hid a smile at Rosalie's obviously affected distain and looked over to Edward. He alone had not spoken up. 

"Edward?" she asked softly.

"I've already given my oath," Edward finally looked up at her.

She could see he wanted to say more but he kept silent as his gaze lowered back down to the table. She just didn't understand him anymore. She turned to Carlisle who was staring down at Edward with a frown. 

"Is that all that is needed then?" she asked.

"Everyone think of what little you know about the patient. Edward can you read their minds?"

"No everyone's mind just went white, foggy but not completely blank."

"Perfect," Carlisle said with a smile. "I think the first thing you need to know is that Jonquil Kaolin, the patient, for those of you who did not meet him at school today," he looked pointedly at Emmett and Rosalie, "is a wizard. He was injured in the war and his healer brought him to me because he couldn't be healed by magical means. During the course of his treatment we discovered that he isn't," he paused as Esme giggled, "human anymore." 

Edward sat up quickly drawing the attention to himself that he had been trying to avoid. 

"What is he? You called him a creature before, but you never said what he was," Edward started to rise. Alice grabbed his arm and Jasper sent out waves of calm. 

He snarled back at them, "Stop it! Carlisle are they hunting him?"

"Edward you need to calm down and listen," Carlisle stood.

"Stop telling me to calm down. You keep saying that but you aren't saying anything. You're giving out information in pieces and puzzles. He is Mine and you won't tell me anything," he growled. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Edward blinked in shock and was instantly across the room. He laid his head down on his crossed arms on the island bar and concentrated on breathing. He would not run. Would not, could not.

"Edward, come sit back down." Carlisle called out softly. Edward growled and didn't move.

"He was a wizard but something happened and somehow a previously dormant gene in his heritage became active. He is now a Pixie." 

There was a pregnant pause again as Edward lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. Just to check, surely the man wouldn't lie at a time like this. That was all it took for Emmett to fall out of his chair laughing.

"Oh my God," Alice squealed, and hugged Jasper who was grinning widely. 

Rosalie leaned over her mate, "You sound like an ass. What is it that you find so funny? Our brother has finally found his mate."

Esme rose slowly, "Jon is your mate?" Edward backed away, eyes wide.

"Edward," Esme smiled softly, "that's wonderful darling. What's wrong?" Edward blinked and looked back and forth between Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie growled breaking the growing silence, "Stop laughing. He's found his mate after all this time. Why are you laughing?" Edward's eyebrows went up. Rosalie was attempting to defend him.

"A Vampire and a Pixie! I can't be the only one that finds that hilarious. Especially when Edward has always been the one to insist he was a monster." Emmett finally regained his seat and composure. "For his mate to be a Pixie, a being that is connected to nature and all things in nature. Yeah, damn straight I find that funny!"

"Hmph," Rose sniffed, "I guess when you put it that way it is a bit amusing," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "But don't laugh at him again," she narrowed her eyes, "it upsets Esme." 

Jasper snorted at that but kept quiet, looking back to Edward and Esme. Edwards arms were wrapped around himself again, but he met and held Esme's gaze. 

"Edward, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect mate for Jon, or for you. It's the most wonderful news I've heard in years." Esme finally walked over and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Sweetheart, you don't look happy. Why aren't you happy?" Edward looked to Carlisle before closing his eyes and letting himself relax into her. 

"I am happy. I am very, very happy."

"He was afraid you all would care that he's gay, as if we didn't already know." Rosalie announced in a 'bored already' voice.

"Rosalie!" Alice hissed. 

Esme felt Edward flinch, "Oh Edward, I would never care about something like that. Don't you know by now that I just want you to be happy? That's all I've ever wanted for you, all any of us have wanted for you. Do you understand? Male or female, human or vampire or pixie. If you're happy, that's what counts." she kissed his cheek gently then wiped his cheeks, exactly where tears would have been.

"Now come sit down and tell me all about how you are going to make a respectable offer for my youngest son," she stepped back and pulled him back to his place at the table. Next to an empty chair.


	14. Chapter 14

"I want to hear more about the War."

"I want to hear about the Pixie."

"I'm bored, can we hunt now?"

Edward let all of this pass over and through him, right at this moment none of that mattered. Esme hadn't let go of his hand. She was sitting across from him looking at him with such bright dancing joy in her eyes.

"Give him a minute, let it catch up with him," Jasper whispered to Alice when she tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Edward, focus," Carlisle finally said a few minutes later.

Edward pulled air back into his lungs and blinked several times. It was funny how life could take you by surprise sometimes, even when you were expecting it. Really, he was expecting it. He knew Esme would have this reaction. He'd had faith that he wouldn't be rejected. He had believed that. Really. "Okay." 

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "You need to focus, there is more to discuss here," he added softly.

"Right," Edward cleared his throat and looked back to his father. "They are hunting him, aren't they?"

"Wait a minute...why would they be hunting our Pixie?" Emmett asked. "I remember all that crap Alice went on and on about, that Pixies are born from nature. They aren't Dark, like you were talking about, for anyone to hunt them down."

Everyone stared at Carlisle, waiting for answers. "This war started quite a few years ago - I'd say early 1970s. There was a wizard so dark that they didn't speak his name for fear of drawing his attention to themselves. Even so, he gathered followers and they wreaked havoc all throughout Britain. He was stopped by a child. That much is common knowledge. What most people don't know is that there was a prophecy that said that the child would defeat him. That is why he went after the boy; The-Boy-Who-Lived is what they called him. No one had ever lived after being cursed as he was. Now, years later, it turns out that this Dark Wizard wasn't really dead, but merely a shade of himself. He has regained a body and is once more after the boy." 

They all gasped at the implications. Edward growled and moved to pace around in the kitchen.

"There is a group of wizards trying to bring down the Dark Wizard and, for the past few years, they have been training the boy to fight. This is where my explanation will have to remain a bit sketchy because I simply do not have answers. We can't afford to ask too many questions and draw attention to ourselves, not after having remained neutral for so long. Not only will the wizards wonder why I'm asking, but so will the Volturi." Carlisle closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead.

"Something happened at the end of the last school year and Jon was captured. Whatever happened to him while they had him led to his becoming a pixie. He was eventually rescued and brought to me. The healer that brought him to me should already have been back for him. Again, I can't ask too many questions for fear of the wrong people hearing about it, but from what I've gathered, the leaders of the supposed Light side in this War didn't treat him all that much better than the Dark. The prophecy says that he is the only one that can kill the Dark Wizard, so they are anxious to get him back. However the healer implied that now that he is a pixie and not considered human in their world, he wouldn't have any rights under the law and would be treated even worse than he was before. As a weapon to be used and discarded," Carlisle sighed.

"And whoever controls the weapon wins the war," Jasper stated grimly.

"Damn," Emmett and Jasper shared a silent agreement before turning back to Carlisle. 

"What do we have to do?"

"We protect him. My oath, that you are all now a part of, was to 'hide, protect and heal', but even without having taken the oath I would want to do those things. I made my decision after reading only one quarter of his medical file and before ever meeting the child. Esme took even less time," he laughed when she ducked her head and knew she would be blushing if she could. 

"Esme asked if she could adopt him into the family as her son. I agreed," he looked to Edward who had been pacing but was now standing frozen in an effort to control his temper. "Edward, we did not know he was your mate. The only scent marker on him is her venom on his wristbands. That's it."

"Oh Edward, I would never get between you and your mate. Bring him home with you tomorrow and we'll see about changing the scent marking," Esme hurried to reassure him. 

Edward sighed in relief when the monster in the back of his mind finally calmed. "Does he know what we are then? He didn't seem to at school today, or rather yesterday."

"No, we haven't told him. I think he knows that we aren't human but he's never asked. I've wanted to tell him but-"

"The healer that brought him said that the creatures in the magical world think well of him since he has no prejudices. The Goblins specifically are fond of him; I don't think he will care very much about what we are." Carlisle reassured them.

"Goblins," Alice said in awe.

"Yes, they run the banks in that world. So, if everyone is in favor of it, I would be inclined to agree that we need to tell him what we are. He is Edward's mate, so he has the right to know. We wouldn't be breaking Vampiric Law if we told him, since he isn't human. Does anyone have any objections to telling him?" Carlisle waited a breath or two before smiling, "Good, so we will tell him after school today when we change the scent markers on him. I don't think there is anything else to discuss right away. There are still a few hours until dawn if any of you need to hunt before the day starts. This was a lot of information to process and not a lot we can do about any of it right now."

...

Harry woke up with his alarm going off in his bedroom and sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to his second day at school. He was moving slowly and stiffly as he climbed into the shower. Dressed in dark blue jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, socks and shoes. Must keep the shoes on, he reminded himself. Not that it had done any good at all yesterday. He finally made it down to the kitchen. He blinked several times at the sight that greeted him, turned around and walked out of the room, rubbed his eyes and turned back to the room. Nope, didn't help, as they were still there.

"Um, hello," he greeted his early morning visitors.

"Good Morning, Jon. Did you sleep well?" Edward was confused at why the smaller boy had been sleeping in the closet. Not that he could ask since that would be admitting that he had been spying on his mate. 

Jon shrugged. "I slept." He finally moved further into the room and shuffled around Alice who was grinning at him wildly. "What are you all doing here?"

"Breakfast," Jasper replied as he pulled out the bowl of yogurt and fruit Esme had packed for Jon. "Esme sends her love." 

Jon finally smiled and relaxed, "She didn't have to do that." 

He took the bowl from Jasper, the spoon from Edward and flashed them both a smile as he settled in to eat. He was a little uncomfortable with the way they were staring at him, but felt much more at ease with them since his discussion with Esme. And it might be his imagination but they all seemed more relaxed now than they had at school yesterday. When he was finished eating, he grabbed his book bag out of the living room and joined the others who were standing at the door waiting for him. He stepped back in confusion when Edward knelt in front of him.

"What?"

"It rained overnight, Jon. It's wet out there," Edward grinned as he slid the shoes Jon had kicked off in the kitchen onto his mate's feet. 

Jon sighed, "Damn it, I need to get some boots or something that laces up to my knees."

"Of course bare-foot is a good look on you too," Edward smirked at Jon's blush.

"You mean Idiot is a familiar look on me," Harry followed them out the door.

"You're not an idiot! Alice leaves her purse everywhere, Rosalie can never find her nail file, Jasper has a watch he is forever leaving in the bathroom. Everyone has something they forget."

"What about you? What do you forget," Harry questioned. Jasper and Alice had claimed the back seat of the silver car, so he slid in the front next to Edward.

"Well, there is an exception to every rule you know." 

Harry laughed, "Yeah? I suppose you're perfect then? How's that working out for you?" 

"It's a burden. My shoulders are heavy with it." Edward sighed dramatically. 

Jasper and Alice exchanged smiles and groans at the two in the front of the car. They both whispered 'Newly-mates', so low only Edward would hear it. Edward couldn't help the half-growl, half- purr that rumbled out of his chest.

"Err, nice growl you got there Mr. Perfect." Harry looked at him curiously.

"Thanks, I like to think I've perfected it." Edward turned a brilliant smile at Jon, loving the blush that spread across his mate's cheeks; he would never get tired of seeing that.

Harry stared out the window willing his blush to go away. It didn't help that he could feel the warm golden glow in his core pulse slowly. It made his hands itch to reach out for the other boy. Not that he would have any clue what he wanted to do once he had his hands on him. He just wanted to touch him. No, he wanted to take Edward into his back garden, lay him down in the tall grass and touch him - or better yet take him to his closet, close the door so they would be blind and have to use their hands. Dear Merlin, he just wanted Edward. 

Edward stopped breathing and he nearly lost control of the car when he was flooded with images of himself. Jon was thinking about touching him! His heart nearly beat, and he couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face.

'Holy shit Edward watch the traffic!' Jasper's internal yell finally reached him. 

He jerked the steering wheel back to the right causing Jon to break his train of thought and the images finally stopped. Edward cleared his throat, "Sorry."

The rest of the drive was made in silence. With the Cullens forming a protective barrier between him and the rest of the world, Harry's second morning went by rather quickly. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch again. Since it was raining today, they would be eating inside. He was not looking forward to it. He excused himself to the restroom while Jasper put his books away. When he came out and headed back towards the cafeteria, he bumped into someone while looking down at his socked feet.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Bella said first thing, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," Harry tried to step around her but she moved with him.

"My name's Bella," she held out her hand again.

"Jon," Harry stared at the hand for a second before slowly reaching out. 

He really didn't like to touch other people. People were always touching Harry Potter, like he had some protective power that would rub off on them. Most people grabbed his hand and squeezed and pulled him closer. He'd been pulled into so many matronly chests and nearly smothered that he was understandably wary now. Of course he was just Jon here, not Harry Potter, so he was sure it was perfectly safe. While he debated with himself, his hand grew closer and closer, and the girl, Bella, started laughing. 

"It's just a hand, it isn't going to bite you." Finally she dropped her hand un-shaken and bumped shoulders with him. "Come on, you can sit with me and my friends."

"He's sitting with us," Edward hissed from behind her.

Bella jumped and spun around with a squeak. "Jesus, don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

Harry immediately relaxed and went to stand beside Edward, well maybe he put Edward in between himself and her a little bit, but only just a little. He was still a bit leery of her. He didn't understand why either, there was just something off about her. He tried to reach out with his magic and get a sense of her but it was like she had a Protego cast around her. That set off his trouble meter even more. What would he do if he was confronted by a Death Eater or other wizard? He had no wand, had no idea what this Pixie magic was capable of. Damn it, why had he let himself get so complacent at the Cullens' house?

He unconsciously stepped closer to Edward and clutched at the taller boy's shirt. He'd lost the conversation entirely, he suddenly noticed, as Edward snarled. "Just don't bother him anymore."

Harry sighed and kicked himself mentally. Somehow he was going to have to find or make a wand. Find a magical community somewhere or try to use his magic to find the proper kind of wood to make a wand. After all if he could feel nature and grow things, he should be able to make a wand. He didn't realize he was following Edward through the lunchroom still clutching his shirt until Edward put his arm around him and pulled him to the backside of the round table. Jasper and Alice were on the other side with their backs to the room. 

An idea was forming in his mind about the possibilities of making his own wand. He had loved his holly and phoenix feather wand, but, in the end, getting another one just made sense really. With his first wand not working against Voldemort this was actually a great idea.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked before they had even sat down.

"Bella Swan again. Something is up with that girl, every time I turn around she is trying to talk to him," Edward growled. He pulled Jon closer to him. It worried him that the smaller boy was actually letting him.

"What is she thinking?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know, I can't hear her," Edward admitted. "It's like she isn't even there, except I can smell her." 

The couple's eyes grew wide, that was unheard of. At least with Jon he was getting images and they knew it was the oath that was protecting him.

"That's another thing, she smells like dog," he sneered in disgust. "At least it curbed a bit of the pull. I would have a hard time drinking while she smelled like that."

"A lot of kids around here go to La Push." Jasper pointed out.

Edward nodded, "Yes, but it smells as if she is wearing him." Edward shuddered at what could make a female smell like that. "She's 'laying' with a dog." 

Even Alice and Jasper grimaced at that, silently reminding themselves to stay down wind of her.

"Do you think the Dogs know about," Alice searched for the right words in case any of this was getting through to Jon. "About what we talked about last night?" Her eyes flicked worriedly over her shoulder then back to Jon. 

Edward stiffened and turned to his still distracted mate. 

"Jon, you need to eat." Edward pulled a shiny red apple out of the bag Esme had packed. "Jon," he repeated until he got his attention. "Eat." 

Jon blinked and finally reached for the fruit. Apple tree? Not magical but fruit bearing and might be whippy enough for a wand. Hmm, no, he really didn't feel an affinity towards the apple tree. He would just have to start taking walks in the woods surrounding Forks then.

"Jon, Esme asked us to bring you to the house after school. Is that okay, or do you have plans?" Jasper asked before Jon could get lost in his thoughts again.

Harry blinked, "No, no plans," he smiled. Maybe he could find something in her garden. "That'd be lovely, I need to check on some of the plants anyway." 

Alice and Jon began a discussion on what flowers he would like to see in the glass-greenhouse Esme was getting Emmett to build before he and Rosalie went off to college in September. Even though Edward was staring at Bella Swan while discussing the possibility of the La Push wolves knowing who and or what Jon was with Jasper under his breath, he was also focused on his mate. Edward had spent the last few hours before school reading several of the books Carlisle had managed to get about Pixies and other Nature Sprites. Just thinking that his mate was a pixie awed him. 

He was happy to notice that Jon kept glancing at him from behind the long black hair that was framing his face. Although now that Alice had pulled Jon out of the thoughts his confrontation with Bella had thrown him into, he had slowly moved away from Edward's side. The bell rang for their next class and Edward made sure Jon pulled his shoes on. He subtly motioned for Jasper and Alice to go on ahead without them. 

Harry sighed in frustration as Edward once again kneeled in front of him. "You know I'm not a small child right? I can dress myself. I have in fact been doing it since I was two."

Edward laughed, "Yes, I did notice that you were dressed this morning. You just seem to have a bit of trouble staying that way." 

Jon suddenly had a vision of himself standing in front of Edward in nothing but shoes. Edward made an odd choking sound and stood quickly. Jon pulled his back-pack in front of himself and blushed. His eyes glued to the floor. "It's just my shoes I forget," he muttered.

"I know, I was just teasing you," Edward couldn't help himself, he had to touch his mate. He reached out and nearly cupped the pixie's cheek in his hand but changed course at the last minute. It wouldn't do to get caught up in his mate in the middle of the lunch room, the next class would start any second. Instead he laid his hand on Jon's shoulder and pulled him a bit.

Harry stumbled a half step before looking up into endless amber eyes. His shoulder tingled and warmed where Edward was touching him. He inhaled softly, mouth falling open. Bloody hell, his heart was racing again. The bell to start the next class rang, breaking the spell and Edward finally looked away. It was still there though. That connection, the awareness of the other, was still strong. Unlike before when it would flare and then ebb away.

"Edward?" Jon breathed his name like a whispered sigh.

"We'd better get to class, we're already late," he answered softly. 

He swallowed and looked back down at his tiny mate. His hand was still clutching Jon's shoulder,and he could feel the heat radiating from that tiny pulse point just under his thumb. God help him he wanted to bite just there. Right at the juncture of shoulder and neck. So everyone could see his claim. He wanted to pick him up and carry him away. 

"Jon, I-"

"Hey! You two, get to class. You're already late and if you're going to skip, you can't stay in here. We'll have to send you to the office." One of the cafeteria workers yelled out.

Edward jerked his hand away and took a deep breath. He took a few steps away from the temptation his mate presented and ran shaky hands threw his hair. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. At least Jon felt it too. He hadn't seen anything about Pixie Mates in any of the books Carlisle had. Perhaps they too had a way to recognize their mates.

Harry was still in a bit of a daze. His magic had risen up again and that connecting vine grew thicker. He could almost see it reaching out for Edward, winding around him and up through him to wrap around where Edward's arm had been touching him. He sighed when the golden light slipped back down to a calm pulse once again.

"Yeah, lets-," Harry took a deep cleansing breath and felt his magic settle a bit more. "Let's get to class. Jasper and Alice are probably worried."

Edward rolled his eyes. They weren't worried, at least not if the laughter he could hear in their minds was anything to go by. He nodded his head and led Jon down the school hallways, his hand resting softly on the middle of Jon's back.


	15. Chapter 15

The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them.  
*Lois McMaster Bujold, Diplomatic Immunity, 2002 * 

...

After school ended for the day, Harry finally allowed himself to relax. He was once again sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his magical core. The amber vine that represented Edward had grown thicker. He didn't know what was happening to him. None of the books Carlisle had gotten from Maize had mentioned anything about this. The books only described things that an outsider would know but nothing about what went on internally within a Pixie. He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke the vine. He would do that at home since he didn't want to get lost in the magic. As Edward was driving, the trip to Esme's house didn't take very long. 

Esme was in the kitchen when the children walked in the door. Jon was looking especially pensive. Edward was giving the dark haired boy sidelong looks. Jasper and Alice quietly shuffled off to their own room. Esme cocked an eyebrow at Edward for an explanation. She set down the fruit and dried her hands when he shook his head.

"Jon, how was your day dear?" Esme asked as she stepped into the living room. Jon had been speaking to the begonia in the corner but he spun when she said his name.

"Esme," he sighed and walked to her shoulders sagging. "There was a girl, and I couldn't," Jon stopped and bit his lip. He couldn't say anything about that in front of Edward as he didn't know what the other kids had been told about him. "And I don't understand Civics. I kept forgetting my shoes," with every complaint his shoulders drooped more. "And money, I don't understand your money - dollars and pounds and the conversions." When he finally reached her she put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I need to go for a walk in the woods, they played basketball again. I want lace up shoes. I-"

"Hush now," Esme shushed him. "We can try those boots, maybe they won't be too thick. I still say you need something with a hard sole, but if you can't wear them, then you can't. We'll get several pairs of those leather moccasins you liked so well. Your feet will get wet easier but we'll just have to deal with it if it happens." She pulled him into the kitchen and sat down with him at the table. "I will take you for a walk later after Carlisle gets home, so maybe we can get him to come with us," she touched his chin to make him look up at her. "Now tell me about the girl."

Harry was very aware of Edward standing in the doorway. He shook his head,"She wanted to shake my hand."

"Who?"

"Bella Swan," Edward barely controlled the growl at the memory. All day he had thought it was the growing bond between them that'd had the other boy so quiet. He hadn't even thought about Jon still feeling threatened by the encounter. "She's the girl that caused him to fall down the stairs yesterday too," he added just to hear the kitten-like growl Esme rumbled out.

"She wanted to shake your hand? Why- I don't understand, why did this upset you?" Esme asked softly. Over the last month she had learned that there were a lot of things that could send Jon off into this melancholy mood. She had comforted him from too many nightmares to think that he didn't have his reasons, but it made her want to hug him tight and protect him from everything.

"I don't know, I think I need to talk to Carlisle about it," Jon whispered, hoping she would understand that it was about magic and that he didn't want to speak of it in front of Edward.

"He'll be home early today, around four o'clock. There was actually something we wanted to talk to you about as well," patting his shoulder as she stood. "Now about not understanding the class, I believe that Jasper has volunteered to tutor you in the ones you have with him and Edward has volunteered for English." 

Harry groaned. School just wasn't really high on his list of priorities right now. Esme smiled at him though and told him to do his homework, so he did. Edward watched his mother and his mate together and was truly amazed. He hadn't seen Esme this contented and happy in decades, if ever. He slipped backward into the living room, out of sight, and just listened.

"I was just making you something to eat. You can do your homework and eat at the same time," Esme handed him a bowl of strawberries and freshly whipped cream. He loved strawberries! He popped one into his mouth immediately.

"Esme, I've been meaning to ask...why does it taste so much better when you make my lunch?" he flicked his eyes to the door and lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Is it magic?" Harry looked up to her and kept eating.

"What do you mean dear?"

Harry shrugged a bit, feeling stupid now. "If you slice sugar root, it's bitter. If you dice it, it tastes like a sugar cube, and if you powder it, it is too sweet. That's why it makes a difference when you use it in a potion. I just-" He shrugged again.

Realistically he knew it probably wasn't magic, but it really did taste better when she cooked for him. 

Esme held still at the counter and watched as he turned away from her with a blush. She was saddened that he'd had to ask. "I guess it's a kind of magic," she said softly.

Harry lifted his head and turned back to her, stunned.

"I made it with love, sweetheart. And that can be a powerful magic all on its own. I love cooking for you. I love knowing that you are eating well and enjoy my cooking."

"How is that magic?" Jon asked in confusion.

"Hmm, okay close your eyes. And just feel this," Esme walked closer to him but stopped just beyond reach. "I love you, Jon." 

Harry gasped and his eyes flew open. Had anyone ever said that to him? Hermione had surely said it at some point, but it had never felt like this. "Oh!" he was too stunned to say more as the feeling of being loved and the look in Esme's eyes flooded him. 

This feeling - this was why he had been contented to just let things go for the past month! He had just let himself bask in this and had not worried even a little about the war or his magic. He just wanted to keep and hold on to this for as long as fate allowed. He knew soon enough he would get pulled back into the darker reality of his life. But then the girl Bella had pulled out his need to defend himself. Maybe he could have both, but he just didn't know how yet.

"I love you too Esme." He had never said that to anyone before, he blushed and ducked his head when he did it this time. His heart felt so full, how could one person feel this much and not explode? Did Esme feel like this all the time? She must, he thought, as she had more love in her than anyone he had ever known.

"I know you do, dear, but isn't it almost magic to hear it? I don't believe I'll ever get tired of it. It's a powerfully addictive thing." Esme smiled down at the child of her heart. "Now, don't think you are going to sweet-talk me out of you doing your homework," she turned back to the counter to finish her clean up.

"Carlisle will be home in half an hour. I'm going to go freshen up while you finish that. Then we are going to have the entire family together for a meeting," she kissed the top of his head as she walked by. Harry ducked his head and basked in Esme's magic.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was lost in concentration, flipping his shoes off his heels to dangle on his toes, then back on. Every time he kicked his feet and the shoes slipped off his heels, there was a plastic crinkling sound. Harry didn't even notice. 

Emmett walked in the back door silently, drawn not only by the sound of a heartbeat in their kitchen but by the odd rustling sounds. He stood for a moment, taking in the sight of a tiny pixie boy as it really couldn't be anyone else sitting at their dining table. He glanced under the table to see what the boy was doing to make that sound. The bag that he had gotten out of Esme's car was still sitting there where they had forgotten it in the excitement and confusion of yesterday's revelations. 

He walked over to the table and bent down to reach under it. The boy was reading his book so intently that he didn't even look up. His lips were moving to follow the words; he had big round green eyes and high cheek bones that looked to have just lost their childhood roundness. Oh yeah, he thought to himself, Rosalie would become enamored with this boy, no question about it. It wasn't until he stood with the bag in hand that Jon looked up. His eyes growing impossibly wider and wider as he had to keep looking up further. Emmett was used to the look. Being six and a half feet tall wasn't easy and more often than not he scared people without even meaning to. Even when he was human he had gotten this reaction. It was one reason he had always tried to break the tension with humor as it put people at ease when they would otherwise have avoided him. 

Harry blinked up at the large man. He was smiling down at him and looked like he was probably a nice person, but Harry's immediate reaction was panic. The man looked to be as large as Rowle, a brutal Death Eater that had taken great pleasure in hurting him. He didn't look a thing like him other than his size, but that was enough for Harry to start shaking. He needed his wand or his sword. No! He wasn't there. He was at Esme's! He didn't have to be scared here. 

Just as he started relaxing, the big man emptied the plastic bag he had been holding in his hands. Braided red leather, thick brown leather, thin black leather and many more snaked across the table. Sliding and tangling together. The tiny bits of metal hit the table with a thud. All Harry could hear was his own heart beating.

Edward flowed into the room crouched and growling. His mate was terrified, panicked. He didn't understand how he knew, he wasn't Jasper and he hadn't gotten any thoughts or images, but he just knew. He was expecting to see something horrible when he got into the kitchen and relaxed somewhat when there was no threat. He had reacted so fast that he'd even surprised 

Emmett. Emmett looked up when Edward appeared in the kitchen, the threatening growl amusing him. He knew from experience that until Edward claimed his little mate, the other vampire would be on edge any time one of them came near Jon. He picked up one of the belts to show it to Edward. He was confused about why Esme would get rid of them.

Harry flinched hard when the big man picked up the belt. Rowle had found him! How? He fell out of his chair trying to back away. He curled up in a ball, making himself as small as he could. It had never really helped, but it did insure that most of the damage was on his back. He heard a loud bang from somewhere and was instantly back in that cold damp dungeon. 

Rowle was standing over him with his belt raised high. Somehow Thorfinn Rowle had picked up on his unreasonable fear of belts and passed on the information to each of his torturers. Then it was Uncle, then Malfoy sneering at him. The belt became a whip and the whip a riding crop. He couldn't stop it. Not any of it. He hadn't been able to stop his uncle anymore than he had been able to stop the Death Eaters. 

Edward fell to the floor clutching his head as image after image seared into his brain. Instantly Jasper was at his side. Esme appeared a second later and went to Jon. Alice and Rosalie were both there hovering somewhere in between the two.

Emmett stood there gaping, "What the hell?"

"What is it? What's happened here?" Esme asked as she huddled over Jon. "Jon, are you okay. Jon?" She looked up at Emmett for answers and saw them. She growled, nostrils flaring. 

Emmett stepped back, stunned at the anger and hate directed at him.

"Get them out of here! Get rid of them, all of them! Take them outside and burn them," her voice came in harsh, ragged gasps. She pulled Jon into her arms and rocked the boy, cooing at him. "It's okay Jon. I'm sorry. I forgot about them. They're gone now. You're safe." Over and over she reassured him.

Everyone in the room could hear him begging though. "I'm sorry Uncle. I'm sorry." Then the change to hard tones as he declared, "I'll never join you. I'll never give in. Never. Never" and back again. "Sorry Uncle." 

Edward could see flashes of a fat man with a large mustache reaching down for a skinny black headed boy. He could hear the exaggerated sound of the leather belt sliding through cheap belt loops. Tiny bits of metal jangling the nerves as the man wrapped the leather around his fist, leaving enough hanging down to make the awful singing noise as it split the air, before the burning in his back began again. He moaned and curled up in Jasper's arms when he saw his mate chained to the wall by a silver haired man and heard the sing of the crop. A man slightly larger than Emmett standing before his mate with laughing eyes in a scarred face. He was laughing and laughing as he slowly slid the long wide belt through his hands. He was speaking, saying something Edward couldn't hear, but it sent a spike of terror through him.

It was nearly a shock to be pulled out of those flashes. Edward jumped to his feet and looked around. Someone had thrown a glass of cold water at him, everyone stood around eyeing him warily, everyone except Esme and Jon who were no longer in the room.

"Where are they?" he asked before he listened for his mate's heartbeat.

"Calm down, Esme took him upstairs to her studio," Alice soothed. 

Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the table, staring down at the belts. Rose reached out slowly and pulled one to her. It was a pretty designer belt, she had one that was nearly identical. Soft braided red leather. She wrapped it around her fist tightly; she might not know the details like Edward probably did but, then again, she didn't really need to, did she? She knew, they all did. No one had that kind of reaction to the sight of a belt unless something terrible had happened. And the begging. She swallowed. She remembered begging. She let out a half-growl, half-scream and swept all of the belts up in her hands and slammed out the back door. 

Carlisle came home in the midst of all the growling and sped directly up to Esme's side. She was laying down on the daybed with Jon curled up next to her. He had cried himself to sleep, his breaths hitched softly."

How is he?" he asked.

"I don't know. He just needs to sleep. I don't think he's been resting and he was upset about a girl at school. He wanted to talk to you about her. Then he saw the belts," Esme sobbed. "I forgot about them Carlisle."

"You didn't do it on purpose, he'll know that. And this is probably something that needed to be dealt with anyway. Maybe not like this, but eventually he is going to have to deal with all of it," Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed. 

He could hear the children hovering just outside the door. Edward alternately growling and mewling with the need to protect his mate. Jasper and Alice trying to keep him calm. He could smell the fire Emmett had lit in the back yard and hear Rosalie going from bedroom to bedroom gathering up the offending bits of leather. He turned back to his mate and ran his fingers through her hair, offering her the same comfort she was giving Jon. 

"We have let him ignore his past and everything of that world. We've talked about this, Esme. It isn't good for him to be in denial like this. He is what he is and they will come back for him."

"I know, I do," Esme kissed the top of Jon's head and slowly sat up. "I just want to make it all go away for him though."

"Would that we could, my dear," Carlisle sighed as he rose and turned to leave."I'm going to calm the others down." Esme knelt on the floor beside the bed, gently stroking Jon's hair and singing to him. _Hush little baby, don't say a word-_

Edward hovered in the doorway for a few minutes before walking closer to the bed. Esme was still sitting there, frozen in her need to comfort. She was softly singing and humming to his sleeping mate. He knelt beside her for a while, soaking in the peace for himself. The obvious affection between his mother and his mate warmed him. He slowly reached out and gathered Jon's tiny hand in his own. Everyone had always commented on Edward's hands. How long his fingers were, how perfect they were for a pianist. They said that he had perfect hands. But they lied. Here, now, he was holding the perfect hand. 

Yes, it was small and looked so delicate, like the tiny bones would break at the slightest pressure. But if you looked closer, if you were as obsessed with the being they were attached to as Edward had become, you would notice the tiny flaws that emphasized their perfection. He traced the scars with inhuman accuracy. Some he could barely even see with his inhuman vision, but he could feel them. A scar along the side of the index finger, a circular burn mark on the back. An odd pattern of calluses on the palm. What a strong capable hand his mate had. To be touched by such a hand willingly might be his unmaking. God, but he wanted to find out.

He moved his perusal of his mate's hand up to his wrist. The silk ribbon that held his mother's venom scent. He had wanted to rip it off his mate all day long, but had resisted the urge, thinking that he would be able to this evening. He found that he couldn't though. Not now after having seen them together. He thought his mate would be devastated to loose the only tangible evidence he had showing that he was really a part of this family. The scent mark was still as strong as it had been when she had left it there.

He ran his fingers over the nearly undetectable words on the underside. Jon Cullen. The part of him that he had always before considered to be a monster and separate from himself purred and the venom pooled in his mouth. It was a thought for another time, but it did make him wonder about the real nature of vampires and of himself. It was something he would have to talk to Carlisle about later. Now was not the time to be thinking such things. There were more important things to focus on.

He reached for his mate's other hand. He was fully aware of the intense stare his mother was giving him. He didn't care. This was his mate. He pulled Jon's hand to his face and inhaled the scent at his wrist. It was pure Jon, the same sunshine smell he had scented at lunch yesterday. There was no hint of any other vampire on this wrist.

He let his venom gather on his tongue for a moment reveling in the burn. He closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth and licked his mates wrist, just at the pulse point above the cuff. He ran his tongue under the ribbon; between silk and skin. He could feel the scars below the silk on his tongue. He soaked the ribbon in his scent, His venom. It filled the small spaces between threads and only when the scent of his mate was subsumed by his own did he finally pull his mouth away. When every pulse, every beat of his mate's heart declared who he belonged to, Edward purred. 

Harry's head was pounding and his eyes felt itchy and swollen when he woke up. Esme was kneeling beside him, running her fingers through his hair. She looked like she would break down into tears at any second.

"What happened? Mum, are you okay?" Harry whispered fearfully.

"I'm fine, dear. Are you okay?"

"Me? Why wouldn't I-" Harry caught his breath as he remembered. He tried to sit up quickly, "He was here, in the kitchen. I have to-" Esme pushed him back down gently. 

"It wasn't him. Whoever you think it was, it wasn't him. It was Emmett."

"No, but he had-"

"I know, he had the belts I took from your house. I'm so sorry. I meant to get rid of them," Esme rushed to apologize, but Jon interrupted her.

"Esme, it wasn't your fault. They're just b-belts. I shouldn't be so, it's just something I have to get over. It's a weakness, he knew it. He used it-" his voice started fading halfway through and his eyes glazed over in memory. He blinked tears away, they ran down his temple into his hair.

"Who? Jon, can you tell me who?"

"His name was, I don't know if it's safe. He was one of them. I don't know how he knew about it, but he did. He was the first. He laughed when he-," he cut himself off with a small whimper and turned his face away. "I think he told the others. They would come in at first and curse me, but then after him they would use a belt or whip or crop. McN- One of them used a stick or something. They would heal me from the last beating right before they started the next. So I was always in pain," his breath hitched as he fell silent. He heard Esme sob and turned to face her again.

"Oh Jon," her voice broke."Esme," he reached out and touched her dry cheek. 

"You can't cry?" 

In the hallway where Carlisle had told them all to stay to insure Jon's privacy when he woke, Rosalie buried her face in Emmett's shoulder and Jasper held Alice tighter. Edward, who had been sitting on the floor next to the door, hugged his knees to his chest. They all waited, hearts and lungs frozen in time, like living marble statues.

"No, Jon. I'm a vampire, we can't cry," she whispered.

Harry gasped, then the tears started all over again. How sad that someone as gentle and loving as Esme would be denied the release of tears "Oh Mum, I'm sorry. Everyone should be able to cry," he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder. 

"I'll cry for you Esme," he whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle listened to the conversation taking place directly above him in Esme's studio. He smiled softly and sighed when the child told Esme that he'd cry for her. He hadn't known Harry Potter before the accident that had turned him into a pixie and he wondered how much of this sweet boy had been present in the abused child that this magical Folder portrayed. And how much would remain when the war was over. 

He pulled a new folder out of a drawer and placed all of Jon's medical papers in it, labeled it Jon Cullen and filed it in the bottom drawer of his desk, right behind Edward's. He made sure the drawer was locked and shuffled all of the other papers that Maize had sent into the Folder. He needed to go up and see for himself how Jon was taking the news. Once all of the emotional upheaval of the past few hours had worn off, he was sure that the child would have questions. 

Edward stood when he saw him. The young man had a wild look about him. His eyes were wide and he was blinking rapidly but Carlisle could see a bit of hope in them. Something in his son had changed. Some internal shift that made the boy's shoulders relax a fraction. Carlisle didn't know what or how but he did know that it was something important.

"Edward?"

"She told him," Alice chirped up with a smile.

"He didn't care," Rosalie said, followed by several blinks. Oh, how Carlisle wished the women in his life could cry. "Not at all."

"No, I didn't think he would." Carlisle alone, out of all of them, knew what kind of person it would take to earn the loyalty of the Goblin race. He kept his eyes on his son. 'Edward, son, are you okay?'

Edward nodded but didn't speak. Carlisle held the books he had brought from his office in one arm, hugged his son with the other, then let himself into the room. He crossed the room, leaving the door open behind him and sat beside Esme on the bed. 

"Jon, how are you feeling?" he asked the teenager who was curled up in his wife's arms. Thankfully he was no longer crying.

"Like an idiot for freaking out and sad because Esme can't cry." Harry thought for a minute. There was so much going through his mind right now. And had been since he'd woken up with Esme singing to him. But where to start? 

"I feel confused mostly. Are you all vampires? Why aren't you like the others I've met? They were creepy and they had these scarlet red eyes that seemed to burn into you. And I feel a bit scared - there is this girl at school. She has a shield around her and I can't get a sense of her. I need my wand Carlisle. I need to start practicing again. I can't protect myself, let alone the rest of you. If she's a witch she could tell them where I am and you'd all be in grave danger." He was getting more worked up and anxious as he spoke. He pushed away from Esme and sat up on his own. He faced Carlisle, willing him to understand.

"And- and I was always so angry before. They weren't telling me anything, just...go here, kill there, learn this, do better. And I try to get angry about it now, because it was wrong and very hard. I knew it then and I know it now. And I have to go back. Have to. And none of that is going to change, but I just- I don't feel angry anymore. Just sad, resigned maybe." Harry stroked his wrist cuff, running his finger back and forth over the family crest. "I feel very small," his little shoulders drooped, "I'm tired of feeling small. I want to be angry again. I want to not be tired. I want the war to be over so I can stay here and figure out what I want. I-"

"Hush now," Esme rubbed his back as he kept talking in circles. "We'll figure it out. Hush now," she looked to her husband, hoping that he could offer something for the boy to hold onto. The spiraling that his mind seemed to be in couldn't possibly lead to anything good.

"Let me address the immediate things first. Yes, we are all Vampires. We are different from the others because we drink animal blood and not human. I don't know about the girl at your school. Since you want a wand, we can plan a trip into Seattle. They have a small Wizarding community there. I have no idea how wands are selected but,"

"No!" Harry reached up and covered his scar. "It doesn't matter what we do, they will recognize me. I'm pretty sure I can make a wand, I just need to find the right wood and a focus," he sighed and looked to Esme and then back to Carlisle."Thank you both for taking care of me, I love you both very much. But I think it would be best if I went back soon. When I'm here all I want to do is forget-"

"No!" there was a rush of air and five more vampires standing in front of him, all talking over each other. Edward was the most vocal, though Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the huge dark-haired one. They all froze when they noticed his stare. Emmett stepped back and knelt down to one knee. He'd had to do this with Rosalie a few times in the early days of their relationship. 

"Hello, my name is Emmett," he nodded to the blond goddess holding his hand, "this is my Rosalie. I'm sorry I scared you earlier."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," Harry said, still staring. It was easier to look at the other man and really see Emmett, as opposed to Rowle, now that he didn't tower over him.

"Jon, we don't want you to leave. We-, well with vampire hearing we couldn't help it really, but we heard what you said to Carlisle. We can help train you here. Whatever it is that you need, we can try to do here. You don't have to go back until you're really ready for it." Alice spoke for them all.

"I haven't been able to get in touch with anyone in a couple of weeks. Maize has stopped answering the Folder," Carlisle admitted.

Harry blinked, "Maize hasn't answered? That's odd. But if they are trying to track me, the Headmaster might have tried to have her replaced, or more likely has put a tracking spell on her. I trust her. If she's alive, she'll contact me by Halloween." His eyes flickered around the room again. "You told them?" He looked back at Carlisle finally. "But how did you get around the oath?"

"They have all volunteered to be your caregivers or medical staff if something were to happen to either of us. The oath allowed for me to have a staff caring for you or consult another physician if necessary," Carlisle explained. 

It took Harry a moment to let that sink in. "So they know," his eyes flickered to Edward, who had been making an odd noise since rushing into the room. "everything?" Was that a growl, or a purr?

"Yes, I felt it was safer that way. They were all very excited about you being a Pixie," Carlisle smiled as Alice bounced and clapped lightly. "Some more than others," he chuckled.

"I look like a bloody child," Harry sighed. "Hell, most of the time I react like a child," he blushed and stroked his wrist band again.

"You don't look like a child, you just look small. And-" Edward started, but was cutoff by his Sire.

"I actually think there is a reason for your reactions. I'm uncertain but, from what I've read, you are extremely young for a pixie. If you had been raised with a clan, you wouldn't have been released to be on your own for at least a hundred years. Most pixies never leave whatever Vale they grow up in. They need their family around them to stabilize their magic and ground them since they are so in tune to the world around them," Carlisle shifted the books in his hands and spread them out on the bed.

"Here are the books on Pixies that I think everyone should read. As well as this one. I believe Jon should read up on Vampires," he held up his hand when Jon started to say something. "I know that you've had the training of an Unspeakable, and that you've dealt with Vampires before; however, this is a book written by a vampire. It has information in it that isn't in most texts." 

Edward shifted in place, drawing Jon's eyes to him. They both felt the connection flair between them, just there buzzing under their skin. Jon blushed but didn't look away, couldn't look away. He wanted to push deeper into the taller boy's mind. Vampire. This person before him that made him feel so out of control and warm and melty on the inside, was a vampire.

'The last third of the book is on Vampire Mates.' Carlisle thought to Edward,hoping his mind wasn't currently shut.

Edward glanced at Carlisle and gave a nod of acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to his young mate. His face was still flushed but his eyes were clear. The shadows that had been present since lunchtime were finally fading. 

Harry's stomach grumbled and they all laughed, breaking the tension that was starting to build. 

After eating, Harry insisted on going home. He had too much to think about and really just wanted to sit alone in the dark. Edward drove him in the Volvo. He kept his speed just under the legal limit this time, continuing his attempts to talk Harry out of staying alone. Harry was adamant though. He needed to be able to start standing on his own. As much as he was coming to love the whole Cullen family, experience had taught him that he could only rely on himself. 

Edward turned to look at him when they pulled up at his tiny house. Harry swallowed and his pulse quickened. He blushed with the new knowledge that the vampire probably could hear that. He didn't really want to turn and look at the russet-haired man beside him, but he found he just couldn't help himself. Their eyes met and Harry started trembling again. He watched as Edward's eyes darkened.

"I don't understand what this is, but you feel it too, don't you? Is it me? Am I doing this, or is it you? I don't-" his voice trailed off when Edward reached out and caressed his cheek.

"Jon," Edward whispered his new name and Harry found himself loving the sound of it. "I-, it isn't just you. Go inside Jon." Edward turned away and gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

Harry shivered. The connection was there, tingling his cheek, warming the cool sensation of Edward's vampire-cool skin. He knew Edward hadn't turned away from him in rejection. He could feel it, that this was a show of extreme will. He turned and let himself out of the car slowly.

"Get some rest. Read yourself to sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning." Edward said as he closed the door.

Harry laid on the small pallet on the floor of his closet and read by candle light. The book was much more interesting than the ones he had been assigned to read by Senior Unspeakable Bigalow. When he came to the chapters on Vampire Mates, he read through them quickly, then flipped back and read them again slower. 

Mates. That would explain some of the connection and he was willing to bet that what wasn't explained by the vampire connection could be attributed to his pixie side. And how did he feel about that? Harry gave into the need to laugh hysterically. 

He was alone in his closet so he stood up and crowed 'Yesss!' He had to stop and force himself to calm down and think things through clearly. While he was thrilled beyond belief that he had a Mate and that it was someone as perfect as Edward, he was also terrified. He hadn't ever been in a relationship and Edward was a vampire, who, while he didn't know how old he was, he was nearly certain had lived more than one lifetime. Plenty of chances to have had and experienced love. A Mate for Him. Unloved and Unlovable, the Worthless Freak, Harry Bloody Potter had a Mate. And then reality hit. 

Harry Potter had a Mate. The Boy Who Lived had a Mate. The mate of Harry Potter would be hunted down by every Death Eater, or wannabe Death Eater, and would suffer a terrible fate at their hands. Harry sank to the floor again. Edward was a vampire and harder to kill than most other creatures, that was true, but he could still be killed. Harry himself had torn apart and burned enough vampires to know that it wasn't as hard as one would think it would be.

Harry sat up all night, staring into the flame of his stubby little candle. He wanted Edward more than he had ever thought possible. The visions of being able to touch and be touched by someone who was made just for him flooded his senses. Harry wanted. Yet he was afraid. To let someone that close, to let them know the most intimate parts of his being - he could tell that with a bond as strong as theirs was growing to be, there would be no way of holding anything back - was a terrifying proposition. The danger he would bring down upon his new family could, no, would change them all. If he left now before the bond had a chance to connect to Edward, perhaps it would keep him safe.

The book however indicated that for Edward, there would be no one else. Ever. Vampire Mates were for life. Could he leave? And if he did, what would happen to Edward? 

Over and over his thoughts turned until the alarm in his bedroom went off. He was exhausted and still nothing had been decided. 

The next day started much like the one before, only this time Harry wore the lace-up boots that Esme had bought him. They were uncomfortable and pinched his feet. As soon as he slid his feet into them, he felt himself disconnect a bit from the world around him. The colors around him seemed to be dimmer, the sounds less sharp. He sighed, but at least this way he would be able to walk down the hallway without everyone staring and snickering. 

Edward was alone in his kitchen, sitting at his table - a frozen statue of a man staring at a bowl of cereal and fruit. He stood when Jon entered the room.

"Good morning, Jon," he said with a piercing stare. 

Harry stared for a moment. It was awkward staring at someone you knew was your mate and yet was also a near stranger. Finally he met those eyes. Endless amber and topaz swirling and flaring to life. The bond jumped and answered the unspoken call. Harry took a stuttered breath and looked away. He wasn't ready for this. It was too much, like a brick sitting on his chest, he couldn't get enough air.

"Breathe Jon. Just breathe," Edward said softly.

"Yeah, 'm trying," Harry cleared his throat. "I read the book," he said after a moment. "I- is that-. In the car last night- you." Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Damn it,why was this so hard?

"Yes," Edward felt as if his heart were beating and with every beat it leapt up into his throat.

"I don't know what to say to that, Edward. There are so many things," Harry started to say. There was no way that Edward could understand the reality that was the life of The Boy Who Lived. He had never seen the Wizarding World and it really was a world that had to be seen and experienced to be believed.

"Don't say anything," Edward stepped closer. "At least not until you think about it for a few days. Don't- Just don't," He clenched his fists inside his jacket pockets to stop the trembling.

"I'm not rejecting you. I'm not," Harry said quickly. "I just don't think I'm ready for," but that wasn't really true though, was it. He was ready. And he wanted. "It's like you said, I just have to think about it. Just for a few days," Harry chewed his lip, he wanted, but he was scared. He wanted to talk to Carlisle about it. He looked back to Edward, but didn't meet his eyes. "Is that okay?"

Edward swallowed. He could feel the want that radiated from his mate. His body responded to its mate. Desire hit him and a burning need flooded him that was so essentially male. Instantly he was painfully, uncomfortably hard. The only reason he didn't grab Jon and kiss him into submission right then and there was the underlying fear that shadowed every other feeling.

"Yes," Edward breathed out the word. "Of course. I've waited a century for you," Edward finally got his raging libido under control and smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper watched as his newest brother walked slowly from homeroom to their first class. Edward couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the other boy, but Jon stared resolutely down at his feet. It made Jasper wonder what exactly had happened overnight. Edward hadn't come home until early this morning. And then only after Esme had told him to come get ready for school and bring Jon his breakfast. When Alice and Edward split off from their group to go to their own first period class, he reached out and stopped Jon.

"Are you okay, Jon?" Jasper asked softly.

Harry finally looked up and met his eyes. Jon's feelings were a bit muted but Jasper could feel near equal parts elation, confusion and fear. "What is it?" Jasper prompted.

"I don't like these shoes," Jon said after chewing on his lip for a second.

Jasper could tell that wasn't the whole truth, but he could also tell it wasn't a lie. He looked down at the boy's feet. The black calf-high Doc Martens really didn't look very comfortable at all. Jasper's eyebrows raised. 

"Why on earth are you wearing those?"

"Don't like being stared at," Jon shrugged. 

Jasper sighed. He was about to tell Jon that he would be stared at as long as he was associated with the Cullens when the bell to begin the first class rang. They made it to class just as the teacher was closing the door. He gave them a sharp look but said nothing. In Civics they were given a group project - Current Events Friday. Everyone knew that Jon, much like Jasper, might have a different last name but they were both most definitely Cullens and didn't even attempt to pair up with them. They had a choice of gathering and reporting the current news headlines as newspaper reporters, television anchors, or magazine reporters. From now on, they would met in the library on Fridays for class. Jasper and Jon chose to be newspaper reporters and moved their desks closer together.

After settling what they would need for the project, Jasper felt compelled to speak again. "I don't know if anyone told you or not, but some of us in the family have special gifts - talents. Alice can see possible futures, and Edward can read most minds." 

He glanced up to see how Jon was taking that news. Jon had paled dramatically."Relax and breathe. We believe the oath is keeping him from reading yours," he grinned when Jon exhaled sharply. 

"I know the feeling, it took me a long time to get used to the idea that if he wanted to, he could know everything I'm thinking. He's usually pretty good about it though and doesn't pry without us knowing. What I wanted you to know is that I can sense and manipulate emotions," he paused while Jon absorbed that information.

"So, you know what I'm feeling?" Jon confirmed.

"Yes, most of the time; today you were a little muted. Like your volume has been turned down, but I don't know why."

"You're telling me this now...why? I'm sensing there is more." Jon grumbled a bit under his breath about there always being more. 

Jasper smiled, "You know I can hear that right?" 

Jon sniffed and rolled his eyes, "Giant vampires." Jasper could feel the good humor behind it.

"Anyway the point is that when Edward got his medical degree in our last identity,I received my psychology degree. I- if you ever feel like talking about anything...the war, being captured, anything," Jasper sighed, he didn't want to bring up the suspected abuse. Although he supposed Jon's reactions could be attributed to being tortured, they felt too ingrained in him and not like it had just recently surfaced, "I know you probably hear this a lot, but I am willing to listen. No pressure, but it might help."

Harry was stunned. Hermione had always been trying to get him to talk to her and Ron, but that was usually just about whatever adventure they were currently on. Madame Pomfrey had mentioned several times that he would benefit from seeing a Mind Healer.

"I'll think about it, thank you. I don't actually hear that a lot. So," Jon fidgeted,"yeah, thanks."

Jasper growled when the bell rang, it always seemed to ring whenever he was finally getting Jon to open up to him. In math class, Jasper noted that Jon was even more distracted than before, staring off into space and flinching whenever anyone walked by him. Jasper also noticed that Jon was constantly tugging at the heel of his boot, unconsciously trying to take them off. Life Accounting was probably a good class for Jon to take, knowing his history. Although, Jasper thought with a grin, Edward would never let Jon worry about something like money. 

Harry walked stiffly out into the hallway when the class was finally over. His feet hurt, he was sweaty and feeling light-headed. He felt like something was itching under his skin. When he finally looked up, Edward was leaning against the metal row of lockers waiting for him. Without thinking, he walked straight up to him and laid his head on the hard, toned chest and just breathed. 

The bond between them buzzed under his skin; it was muted, but the feel of it brought him back to himself after a moment and he pulled away. Edward's hands were already cupping his elbows, holding him. They stood there for a moment before Edward finally dropped his hands and stepped to the side, giving Jon access to his locker. He switched his books out quickly and then turned back towards Jasper. He now knew why the blond was such a soothing balm to his senses; he had probably projected calmness at 's control over other people's emotions momentarily annoyed and frightened him. He was rubbish at Occlumency and even if he hadn't been, would such a thing work against an empath? 

He tried not to notice Edward's hurt expression as he ducked his head and walked away. Tried, but didn't really succeed; it hurt him to see it, but he was tired and feeling a little bit nauseous. All in all, he really wanted to go home, curl up in Esme's lap and sleep. He wanted it so badly he could practically feel her arms around him. He let his mind drift again as he followed along behind Jasper. 

Edward sighed when his mate pulled away from him, preferring to go to his brother's side. The flash of Jon asleep in Esme's arms helped him understand. He had sat on Jon's bed all night last night. He had heard and felt his young mate discover their growing bond. He'd felt his elation and devastation both but, being unable to read Jon's mind, hadn't understood why. Why had Jon gone from the blissful joy of discovering the bond to a mournful depression in the space of a few heartbeats? He'd listened as the pixie's heart spiked and settled with his thoughts. Those damnably eluding thoughts.

"He's exhausted," Edward whispered in a low vampire tone to his brother as Jasper led Jon away.

"It's more than that, I think. Before lunch, one of us needs to run to his house and get his other shoes. I think these are hurting more than just his feet," Jasper whispered back.

"I'll go. Sit outside today and get his bare feet on the ground, it should help," Edward agreed. 

How ironic that the first chapter they were studying was abnormal psychology, Harry thought as he stared down at the page. He couldn't make his eyes focus on the words; he started giggling quietly when his head bobbed every time he blinked. Falling asleep in every class would be just as bad as walking around barefooted, he decided. When the bell rang and the near torture was finally over, he stood too quickly and fell back into his seat. Wow, he thought, that was odd. 

Jasper gathered Jon's things together and helped him stand. Jon stood upright and moved his feet, but the power behind every movement was Jasper's. Hallways and locker were navigated carefully until Jasper was finally able to get Jon outside and sitting on the stone bench. 

Alice knelt down next to Jasper and quickly untied Jon's shoes. The boy was whimpering almost constantly now. 

Edward appeared at their side just as they pulled the thick hard-soled boots off the tiny feet. He pulled Jon sideways on the seat, letting one leg straddle either side of the bench. Edward sat down behind him and pulled his young mate to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. 

Jon took a deep shuddering breath and started trembling all over. He turned his face to the side and buried his face in Edward's neck. He curled his toes in the grass as the bond between them flared in an undeniable hum and jangle of nerves. 

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Edward whispered into his ear.

"I don't know," Harry was still trembling. It didn't make any sense. In the past year, he had faced trolls, ogres and more than one nest of Fire hags and none of them had scared him half as much as this man did.

"Don't apologize when you have nothing to be sorry for," Edward let his hand stroke up and down his mate's arm. 

Edward's skin might be at an ambient temperature, but the friction warmed the skin under his hand. It worried him that the pixie was cool to the touch. All the books had said that they weren't as affected by the surrounding temperatures as normal humans, but it took nearly ten minutes for the boy to stop trembling and breathe normally. Edward was both happy and sad when it happened. 

Harry pulled away from Edward with a sigh, the buzzing in his ears dying down, but not going away. His eyes were heavy lidded when he turned and blinked up into dark topaz eyes. He'd asked for time and Edward had readily accepted his need for it. From the look in Edward's eyes though, he'd say that for Edward the time, no matter how short, would be a near eternity. The want and, dare he say it, love already shined there. He just didn't understand how, why, such a thing had happened to him. He was a killer. Born for it, trained for it and would probably be hunted down to die for it. And yet here Edward sat, his hands on his thighs, ready to accept him back into those arms or to wait. 

Jasper felt the connection between vampire and pixie flash brightly and turned his face into Alice's neck. He knew no matter how much either resisted, they would eventually be pulled together. It had to be the Pixie magic that was creating such an all encompassing need. He'd been around a dozen bonded vampires and never before had it felt like this. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Edward grabbed the boots and threw them in the trash on the way out the door. 

Harry felt eyes on him as he walked down the hallway between Jasper and Edward. He looked around suspiciously and sure enough the Swan girl was staring at him again. She didn't look overly hostile or really anything more than just curious. He almost felt bad for thinking she had some type of agenda, but then when had any school year gone right for him? There was always someone with an agenda just waiting to catch him off guard. 

...

Harry sat at his kitchen table Friday night and stared at the ticking clock. He'd just gotten off the phone with Esme and, after reassuring her that he was okay, had finally managed to convince her to not come over and make dinner for him. He needed to be alone in his house for a while. He moved about the house, talking to all of the plants Esme had brought over. There were many different types of flowers, but he always seemed to be drawn to the lily-of-the-valley. He talked to her more than any of the others. He could get lost in nature now if he let himself. 

But this weekend wasn't about forgetting, it was about remembering. He needed to remember that he wasn't just Jon Kaolin, but that he was also Harry Potter. And that wouldn't change anytime soon no matter how strongly he wished it. He moved the coffee table out of the middle of the floor and flowed through the stretches that Bigalow had taught him. The Senior Unspeakable had been in charge of most of his training. Snape had taken great pleasure in teaching him how to fight with a sword and wand, but Bigalow had taught him how to move his body. How to flow from form to form and make it look effortless. He had taught him how to blend in with the shadows, strike fast and fade away. If he had been an adult and gone through the training, he would have already earned the 2nd level Unspeakable title. 

He let his mind wander while his body worked. Edward. Esme. Carlisle. Jasper. They were foremost in his thoughts. Edward, of course, eclipsed them all quite frequently. He would be thinking of Jasper's offer to unburden himself and suddenly Edward's face would be there making the same offer of a willing non-judgmental ear. 

When he had finally exhausted himself both mentally and physically, he showered and went to bed. He tried the bed this time instead of heading straight for the closet. He tossed and turned. He sighed and flinched at the wind in the trees, the crickets chirping and the other night-time noises. When the rain started hitting the window, he gave up and headed for his closet again, seriously thinking of buying a small mattress to put in there.

Edward stood in the rain and watched his little mate give up and head for the closet. He wondered what drove someone to seek out a small, dark room to sleep in. It had been so long since he had felt the need to sleep; he couldn't even remember if he'd ever felt that need. He had ordered a new bed frame for his bed to be delivered sometime in the next week. One that he thought Jon would like, or would at least make him feel more comfortable sleeping in the bed. It was made of heavy dark wood and came with thick, blue velvet curtains. 

He didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, but he wanted his mate to be comfortable if - no, when - he convinced him to move back into the house with him. He hadn't had the heart to tell the others about the closet yet. With the background that Jasper suspected and which Rosalie had already been raging on about, he thought it might break Esme's heart all over again to know that Jon didn't feel comfortable enough in his own bed to relax and sleep there. He stayed until the sun broke over the forest and lightened the sky. 

...

Sunday morning, Harry was busy talking to and watering his plants when another knock sounded at his door. He hadn't answered the door all weekend. He was avoiding everything and everyone but Esme this weekend and had just been getting back into the 'Harry Potter' mindset. He still didn't know what was the best thing to do about the Edward situation, but he did know that if he left now he would regret it forever. 

He had invited Edward over to talk. He was going to fully inform Edward about his life. His life as a wizard anyway. No way was he bringing the Dursleys into this. But Edward needed to know who exactly he would be getting involved with and what that would mean for him. 

Edward was nervous and he didn't mind admitting it. Jon had been holed up in his house all weekend. Avoiding not only him, but Esme and Jasper as well. Esme was beside herself with worry, though she had spoken to Jon on the phone several times. It wasn't the same, she said. He agreed with the sentiment; standing outside the window looking in just wasn't the same as sitting down next to his mate.

He knocked lightly on the door and waited. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair. He could hear Jon's heartbeat quicken and the deep breaths that calmed him. He was right there on the other side of the door. He'd been this close to opening the door several times over the last day and a half. Edward hadn't been able to stay away, even after Esme reminded him yesterday of his promise to give Jon time to think. He hadn't realized that his mate had meant no contact at all. The past forty-eight hours had been hell.

Harry opened the door after calming his nerves. There he was, just as perfect as his memory kept telling him. He backed away from the door quickly when the bond snapped into place. It apparently didn't like being separated for so long this early into the process, but he just couldn't think when he was lost in Edward. 

"I feel like I'm inviting you in to see my etchings," Harry said with a nervous laugh. 

Edward smiled and stepped inside. "Do you have etchings then?"

"Haven't a clue what they are actually, but," Jon chuckled and closed the door. He turned to look up at his mate. His mate that was standing way too close for his higher brain to function, "if I had an etch would you want to see it?" he finished, breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered between Edward's nearly black eyes to his mouth and he nearly groaned when Edward wet his lips.

"I would imagine that I'd want to see anything you had to show me," Edward smirked. 

Jon slid past him, one hand on his chest as if he could somehow still its rapid pace. He groaned at the cliché of the line. He thought that he'd heard that line used in a very campy movie he'd watched on the telly. Aunt Petunia had watched the silly things religiously during the day and Harry had had to plan out the house cleaning around the times her shows were on. Yes, he had definitely heard that line before.

"That was an amazingly bad line you know," he walked to the other side of the room and held up a hand when Edward started to follow.

"I know." Edward grinned that perfectly crooked grin. Stupid grinning Vampire, Harry grouched to himself. 

"Doesn't make it any less true." Edward raked his eyes over his mate's body. 

He could literally feel the heat radiating from the little pixie. Heat, want, the sweet sweet smell of sunshine and some other indefinable thing that was just Jon. He shook his head and froze when he realized he was stalking his mate around the room.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sped as far from Jon as he could get and still be in the room with him. "I feel very drawn to you. I have to constantly stay in control when you are around or-"

"Please, now who is apologizing for nothing? I've read the book. Whatever is happening between us is more than just your vampire bond. My magic is reaching out to you. It wants- I want to complete the bond," Jon blushed as he spoke.

Edward's entire being lit up, but he tempered it with the knowledge that although they might be drawn to each other, might in fact be the perfect other half for each other, they were really strangers.

"Jon, you can't possibly know how much I want that, how much I want you," he started gliding to his mate again. His voice was low and seductive, "I want to claim you, take you back to my bed and mark you so that everyone knows you belong to me," Jon's reaction was everything a vampire could hope for. His mate's breathing hitched and caught as he turned and bared his neck submissively. Edward stopped inches from his mate's neck. He turned his face and nuzzled behind Jon's ear.

"I want to be inside you, around you, I need you to fill up all the spaces inside me that have ached without you," he lifted Jon by the waist and shuddered when his legs wrapped around him. One hand moved under Jon to hold him in place while the other cupped his mate's face and turned it so that he could look him in the eyes.

Jon's blood rushed under his fingers and he had not the slightest desire to taste it. Jon's magic was reaching for him, tingling along his skin as if seeking a way in. It was electrifying and he felt his body grow warm like he hadn't been in so long.

"I want all of that and so much more," he kissed the side of Jon's mouth, tasting the panting breaths of his mate. It was heady and rich with magic. He forced himself to lower Jon back to the ground and hissed as his hand slid up his mate's back. "But we aren't ready for that yet. You're not ready, and, God help me as much as I want it, I'm not ready," he slid back to the other side of the room and willed his body to relax. 

Harry couldn't think. Well no, he could, but the only coherent thing he could think to say was, "What the fuck?" and "Bloody Hell!" He was shaking all over with need and embarrassment. 

"Well, I don't think I'm going to invite you over to see my etchings again anytime soon. I mean seriously, what the fuck?" he took a staggered step towards the couch, his legs just barely holding him up. "I need to sit down." 

He squeaked when Edward was suddenly beside him. "No, no you're right, I'm not ready for that. Not that. No, not yet. That was...bloody hell, Edward! What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away, but that's how I feel whenever I think of you." Edward was beside himself with worry. 

He knew that he had overwhelmed his young mate and it had taken all of his hard earned control not to take it any further. The bond between them was still screaming for completion. He made sure Jon was seated and in no more danger of falling and fled back to the other side of the room.

"Right, okay. Yeah. That was intense. That's - wow." Harry cleared his throat. He'd had a reason for inviting Edward over, hadn't he? Yes, he had. To talk, right. Talking would require the use of those higher brain functions that Edward had just melted down into a big gooey pile of want and need and- Oh my God stop thinking about that. "Talk," he blurted out. 

Edward cocked an eyebrow.

"We need to talk, that's why you're here," Harry clarified.

"Right. I agree. We need to get to know each other better," Edward ran his fingers through his hair in suppressed need. He threw himself into the arm chair and stared across at the still blushing pixie. "First, may I ask why you sleep in the closet?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, apparently I'm gay, so it felt like the thing to do at the time," Harry chewed his lip, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes, then cringed when those piercing green eyes flashed up at him. Why had he asked that? He'd just admitted to breaking into his mate's home.

"How did you know about that anyway? You've been spying on me?" Harry jumped up and paced the length of the room. How had he not known? Stupid crooked-grinning Vampire. Spying on him while he was sleeping. Was he not safe in his own house? Oh Merlin, he wasn't safe in his own house!

"Calm down, please Jon. I just needed to see you. It was the middle of the night, I couldn't hear your heartbeat where I thought it should be so, yeah, I peeked in. I climbed in the window. Once I located your heartbeat, I was confused. I could tell you were asleep. I never," he stood and wanted to go to his mate, but Jon flinched from him. "Jon, I never opened the door. I swear it. You were there, safe. It was all I needed. Just to know that."

Harry thought about it, about how all of this must be affecting the vampire. He could understand the need, but that didn't make him like it. "Don't -just don't do that. Okay? Don't do that to me," he turned away, hugging himself.

"Don't open the door? I won't. I promise." Edward stepped back. Damn his mouth and his need to know. "That was obviously the wrong question to ask," he carded his fingers through his hair in a very human gesture of frustration. "Please come sit back down. You asked me to come here, did you have a plan? Something specific that you wanted to talk about?" 

Harry sighed and nodded. He couldn't sit back down now, he was too agitated. He stood near the window and ran his fingers over the petals of a tulip. They were comforting and elegant, just like Esme. He took a deep breath and pushed away the need to get lost in the soft energy that the flower emitted. Edward was his mate, there was no question of that in either of their minds. If there had been, the last ten minutes would have crushed, burned, melted, scorched all doubts into ash. He didn't turn back to look at Edward. Couldn't look at him and get through this at the same time.

"I wanted to tell you, to warn you. Getting involved with me...it's dangerous,Edward." 

Edward scoffed, "I'm a vampire, the bad guy. Shouldn't I be warning you? And anyway, Carlisle already told us about the war."

"You don't understand," Harry spit out harshly, clenching his fist. "I am the central figure in that war. This is not me bragging about my 'celebrity' status. If you- if we are together, you will be a target. You will have to kill. You will have to watch me kill. It is a dark, nearly medieval world. They use swords, bows and arrows and magic to fight. You will be knee-deep in blood and death. My hands are stained with it already, and they will never come clean Edward," he was trembling with the need to make this as real as possible for the vampire.

"You're right, I don't understand. I've never been to war; Jasper may have a better idea than I do. But I know this. If you are going to war. I will be beside you," Edward moved to stand beside Jon at the window.

"Jasper?"

"He was a Major in the Civil War. Once he was turned, his Sire used him as a sort of Enforcer to keep the newborns in line or kill them. He, out of all of us, understands war. He will do everything in his power to prepare us," Edward tried to sooth his mate with his voice alone, not wanting to chance touching the other.

"There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this, is there?" Harry shook his head and leaned against the window casement.

"Do you really want to?" Edward asked softly.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Until it's time to go back, I can't even tell you my real name. I don't understand how you could choose this. I'd give anything to make this go away, and you are standing here telling me that you willingly choose it. I-" Harry shook his head, it just didn't make sense.

"Alice had a vision back in March. There were two paths that I could take. In one, there was a girl and," Edward sighed. "contentment. That's what she said. We would be content together. Not happy, not in love. Content. The other path showed a boy and war and Love," he turned to his little mate. Standing next to him like this, their difference in size nearly scared him. Of all the things to be scared of, he thought with an inner eye roll. 

"Jon, I didn't choose war. I chose the boy. I chose love over contentment. I have lived over a century and in all that time, I have learned a lot about myself and about life. What I know without a doubt is that I made the right choice and that anything good and worth having, worth keeping, is worth fighting for. You are worth it."

"You don't even know me," Harry's shoulders drooped. Worthless Freak. Stupid Boy. He could feel the words being carved into his flesh. His uncle grinning down at him as he showed him the gleaming knife. Dudley flipping him over, holding him down.

Edward stumbled back, shaking after witnessing the flash of cruelty. "You are not Worthless," he gasped. He moved back to Jon and pulled him back into his arms. His tiny little mate. What had been done to him? "Not worthless. I might not know everything about you, but I can't believe that whatever force draws us together would do so if we weren't absolutely perfect for each other. We have time to learn anything else."

Harry conceded. He gave in without a fight. He didn't want to fight. To fight this bond would be to fight his magic and that would mean death. He nodded and turned his face into his mate's chest and began to speak. "I grew up in a completely normal muggle house. My aunt and uncle took me in when my parents were killed. I was a year and a half old. They already had a son of their own and they both hated magic. Naturally they hated me too because of my magic. It was a toss up on any given day whether they hated me or feared me, but it ended up being a bit of both all the time." 

He told Edward about getting his letter and going to school. All his school years got a small retelling; he held nothing back about the wizarding world, from the horrors he had witnessed to the beauty. He told him about the Unicorn herd that he had saved and Hagrid's favorite thestral Tenebrus. His time in Auror training and the bastard Snape took most of an hour to retell, with Edward asking questions for clarification. The memories of Ron and Hermione brought a smile to his face and the telling of their deaths had strong arms wrap around him tighter. At some point, Edward had lifted him and carried him to the couch. 

Edward listened to his mate tell about adventures and horrors. Prejudices and backward thinking seemed to be the theme of that world. He thought about the very little bit that Jon had said about the Aunt and Uncle that had raised him. The story should have started there, but he understood that some things were too private, too hurtful to share just yet. Most of what Jon had told him could have most likely been found out from other sources, but he did understand his mate a bit better now. 

Edward noticed another theme in his mate's life. Jon never having a real choice. He was always reacting to the situations that other people put him in. The guilt that weighed him down had been forced onto him by a cowardly populace and a power-hungry government. The Headmaster sounded like a man that needed to die by his hand. Jon was so worried about the deaths on his conscience and the blood that Edward might get on his hands; it was touching, but it had to stop.

"Jon, I am a vampire. And while I might feed on animals now, that has not always been the case. I've killed humans. I've enjoyed their deaths and reveled in spilling their blood," Edward met startled emerald eyes. "I am no saint. Please don't put me up on a pedestal. Until I met you, I couldn't think of myself as anything other than a monster." 

They had laid back at some point in the story, with Jon snuggled between Edward's legs, his back resting comfortably against Edward's stomach. The position once again had Edward thinking about the dynamics of mating with someone so small. He was over a foot taller than his little mate. He was thankful that he couldn't blush when he realized he was going to have to do a bit of research. Emmett would laugh his ass off if he found out Edward was going to have to research sex on the internet. And it would have to be on the internet, because there was no way that he was going to Carlisle, Jasper or, heaven forbid, Emmett with the problem.

He cleared his throat and shifted his groin away from the warm body laying against him. He reminded himself to focus. Where was he? Oh yes, monster. Right.

"The point is, I've killed more people than any being has a right to, and fighting beside you cannot and will not stain my hands. If anything, fighting for something like freedom will be a step towards a redemption I never thought to have. Fighting beside you, fighting for you, would be an honor," he pulled Jon's body up and over until he was stretched out across him. He sucked in a hissing breath, matching Jon's gasp. The bond was like a flash-fire - it ignited quick and burned hot.

Edward ran his tongue along the backside of his teeth, fully expecting the burn of his venom to help push back the desire. But the venom wasn't there. Jon didn't call the venom up. This was his mate and everything in him screamed at him to protect him. He couldn't resist the call of his mate's lips. Jon relaxed against him when their eyes met. Edward ran his thumb over lips that were already pink and swollen from being bitten in stress. It made him want to run his tongue over them, to soothe them, to bite them and- He groaned and gave in.

He watched Jon's eyes flutter shut as he ran his fingers through that silky midnight hair and pulled their mouths together. His mate tasted like fresh rain and cinnamon. A bright yellow light flashed behind his eyes as their tongues met and tangled. He pulled Jon's head to the side and deepened the kiss, seeking out more of his mate's flavor and committing it to his deepest memory. Jon started grinding his hips down against him, groaning. Threads of magic wove around them, heightening every touch as he slid a hand down his mate's back.

Edward's hips arched, seeking out the friction that he needed so very badly. He growled and pushed them up and over. Jon whimpered in fright. Edward was across the room, past the archway into the foyer, in less than a heartbeat. Mortified at his lack of control, his passion immediately cooled. Jon looked thoroughly ravished and debauched. He laid there panting, one leg hanging off the edge of the couch, the other bent and pushed up close to his body. Edward could see a perfect outline of the hardness between his legs and forced himself to look away.

"Oh gods," Harry moaned, overcome with what had nearly happened. He had been so close, damn it. One tiny squeal and the man had stopped. It took every bit of self-control and a few thoughts about Snape in a dress for him to not just grab himself and finish it right there. He was panting and shuddering but he wouldcontrol this. "Okay, okay. Fuck."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward's voice was filled with self-recrimination.

"Edward, I wasn't scared," Harry bit out through clenched teeth, "Okay, I was a little surprised at the suddenness of the move, but, ahh," he sat up slowly, mindful of squashing things he didn't want squashed. "Edward, look at me." He waited patiently for the vampire, His Vampire, to meet his eyes. "I was never scared of you."

Edward saw the truth of it in Jon's eyes and finally let himself relax. He smiled his crooked little grin and gave an embarrassed nod. "Sorry."

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face and looked out the window. The sky was darkening into evening. They had talked all afternoon and he felt better for it, but he was now getting hungry.

"Every time you touch me, I fall a little further into this amazing electric yellow haze. I can't help myself. I'm sorry," Edward slowly walked back into the living room and sat in the armchair again.

"Why are you sorry? It's my magic that is forcing this on you," Harry laughed harshly and pulled at his hair.

"Not forcing, just enhancing," Edward was quick to reassure. "We'll just have to be careful, get to know each other," his mind was scrambling for anything to help the situation. What did humans do in this situation? "A date. You should- would you go out on a date with me?"

Harry raised his eyes and smiled a shy little smile. He'd never been on a date before. "What do people do on dates?"

"Eh? Well, I suppose in the movies they have dinner and see a movie,or...bowling," he pronounced proudly. "We could go bowling."

"What is that?"

Edward shook his head and smiled at the things his mate didn't know. It was kind of sad actually. "It sounds boring when you explain it. Jasper and Alice used to do it all the time in the '70s; I bet if we asked them, they would come and teach us."

"A double date then," Harry nodded. "And when would we do this bowling thing?"

"Friday night is date night, or so the teenagers at school say. Would that be good?""I'd love to go on a double date with you, Edward," Harry smiled, then blushed as his stomach grumbled.

"You know Esme's missed you. I bet she'd be willing to feed you. Come home with me," Edward asked, his tone near pleading.

"You'd just have to turn around and drive me home. It's getting late now," but Harry was considering it as he missed Esme more than he had thought he would.

"Stay the night then. I'd say you could sleep in my bed, but," Edward licked his lips and watched his mate's eyes track the movement. "I don't think it would be very safe at this point." How in the world did a being that didn't need to breathe become breathless, he wondered.

"No, I dare say it wouldn't," Harry dragged his teeth across his lip and shuddered.

"Your bed is still in Esme's studio and she still has clothes there for you. You are a member of the family, after all."

He shouldn't do it. He was just getting Harry Potter firmly back in his head, but- Esme. "I'll get my bag." And it didn't have a thing to do with the sinful looking vampire that was His.

...

Edward stood at the back door, watching his mate and his oldest sister. Esme had transformed the backyard into a plant lover's paradise. Rosalie was showing Jon all the different flowers that the two women had planted in the last three days since Jon had been there.

Rosalie was all soft words and small gestures around the little pixie. Only Emmett had ever seen this side of her on a regular basis before. Jon stood beside the statuesque blond, he looked amazing in the soft maroon cotton pants and pullover.He watched as Jon stopped in mid-sentence at the edge of the yard and cocked his head, as if listening to something.

Edward tensed and Rosalie fell silent and watchful, but her thoughts weren't alarmed. Edward looked at his mate through her eyes.

'He's just seen the hawthorn bush, I don't hear or smell anything else out here.'

Rose thought to him when she felt him slide into her mind. Jon's bare feet made no noise on the grass as he took small steps towards the overgrown bush. Rosalie felt a small tingle of magic start to charge the air.

'Get Alice, she wouldn't want to miss this!' she thought in awe. 

Edward called out to the rest of the family. Esme was there instantly at Jon's side.

"Dearheart, what's going on?" she whispered.

"He's offering me his main root for my wand. He is old and wishes to rejoin the Great Mother next season," Jon whispered back.

Tears started running down his cheeks and falling to the ground. He wiped them away furiously and laid his hands on the thick main limbs of the hawthorn. The ground around him lurched and shifted, but he stood firm. A snarl of wood broke through the rich damp soil.

"Thank you, my friend. You honor me with your gift. May you rejoin your ancestors and the Mother," Jon bent down and touched the root. A two and a half foot section broke off and shifted; it formed a point at one end and an open grip at the other. The bush shuddered and seemed to shrink before their eyes. When it seemed to sigh and then become still, Jon finally stepped back.

"It's a powerful thing, to be given the gift of a plant's life-root. Freely given at the end of a long life. It's such an honor," Jon's voice trailed off as his fingers caressed the wood.

"This will be part of your wand?" Rosalie asked. She was in awe of what she had just seen. This tiny pixie had the gentlest presence she had ever felt. She had heard the stories of the War from Carlisle. She believed Carlisle believed them and she could, to some extent, even feel the strength in him, but she just didn't understand how the boy standing before her now could be the central figure in any fight, let alone a war.

"No," Jon's voice was still lost in the wonder of it, "it will be my staff."

...

Monday came with the warning from Alice that Tuesday would be a sunny day. Everyone tried to prepare Harry, much to his amusement, for a day at school without them. Jasper and he had spent Monday night at Harry's house talking about the war and what Jasper had been forced to do during the Vampire Wars. Edward stayed away, by mutual consent, to give them privacy and Jasper assured Harry that he would keep anything said between them confidential, as any medical professional would. The conversations eased Harry's mind and he thought that he might eventually even broach the topic of the Dursleys.

Tuesday morning he walked to school alone, feeling more nervous than he had since the first day. How would the day go without his shield of Cullens? He just knew he would forget his shoes and go through the day being laughed at. Maybe if he just left them in his locker to begin with? Nah, he might get into trouble if he did it on purpose. He sighed and made his way to home room.

Civics class was a bore without Jasper there to talk to, but at least he remembered his shoes before leaving the class. Life Accounting was actually getting interesting. He hadn't known anything about opening a checking account before; he'd have to ask Maize to get one for him. And a credit card, that would be so much easier. 

Abnormal Psychology was a study into the mind of Voldemort. Harry found it intriguing and wondered if he could come up with a spell that mimicked the effects of an anti-psychotic.

Navigating the hallways between classes was the most difficult thing about being alone in such a crowded school. He hated that he was so short. People didn't feel the need to walk around him at all. Into, through and over him maybe, but around him, nope, not at all. Everyone in school, it seemed, was taking advantage of the sunny day, as they were all outside. Students were sitting on tables and benches and some had even brought a blanket and made a picnic out of it. Harry chose to sit away from the others, with his back against a great Oak tree.

This tree had seen a lot and was gently spoken and the slow cadence of its sighs and whispers had him in a near trance. He hadn't even heard anyone sit down next to him until she spoke.

"Hello again, Jon. I see the Cullens are off hiking again." Bella Swan. 

Jon asked the tree if he knew what she was, but the tree had not enough experience with humans to know.

"Can I help you, Bella Swan?" He was inclined to be polite until it was time to not be polite.

"I don't think so, Jon. I was hoping you would listen to a bit of advice. I've been watching you, and the Cullens," Bella shifted in place, clearly uncomfortable with whatever she was about to say.

"My boyfriend Jacob lives out on the reservation. He and his family have had dealings with the Cullen family for years. They wanted me to warn you. No matter how they seem at school, you shouldn't really trust them."

Harry stood up immediately in a rage. "Shut up! You don't know anything about them! I don't have to listen to this! I won't," he snarled and his magic leapt to his fingertips. The students around them shifted to see what was going on. He turned to leave, afraid his magic would do something that he couldn't explain away.

"Jon, I'm just trying to-" she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Battle instincts took over in his rage. He had the girl pushed up against the tree, his hand wrapped around her throat in less than a heartbeat. "Do...not...touch...me."

Mike, Tyler and Eric came rushing over to Bella's defense. Harry released his hold on her. Her eyes were wide and frightened, but she held still. 

"I don't care about what you think you know. Don't ever speak of the Cullens again." His eyes were a burning green flame.

Bella waved her friends off. "You've been warned, I've done my part. If you end up hurt, or worse, you will have no one to blame but yourself. And no friends to help you." 

Harry flicked his eyes to the students around him and back to her, the little girl who was only trying to help, but damn it, she had no business knowing anything about his family. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I won't need any help, least of all from you," he spat and turned away. He walked away from the quad with his hands firmly clenched in his pant pockets so no one could see the green crackle of his magic nearly getting the best of him.


	19. Chapter 19

What a mistake to suppose that the passions are strongest in youth! The passions are not stronger, but the control over them is weaker! They are more easily excited, they are more violent and apparent; but they have less energy, less durability, less intense and concentrated power than in the maturer life.

Edward Bulwer-Lytton (1803 - 1873)

...

Harry sat alone in English, exhausted from the adrenaline crash. It had been months since he had been that angry and his body didn't seem to know how to handle it. His stomach started cramping and he started shaking. He took deep, cleansing breaths, but it didn't seem to help much. His magic still crackled along his nerves, zinging through his muscles, causing him to jerk an elbow or knee at random moments.

How dare that girl think she could say something like that? He had never even seen her speaking to any of the Cullens! And then to say it like that, like she was speaking about all of them, not just the ones she had met at school. Okay, sure, it sounded like she knew what they were, and she might have honestly wanted to help him if he needed it, but goddamn her. Insinuating that his Family would hurt him. His insides were trembling and his arms felt heavy. Stupid girl!

What did she know? He scowled. Oh Merlin, what did her boyfriend and his family know? He bit his lip; Carlisle wouldn't be home until late tonight or early tomorrow. The family had driven up into Alaska for the day and Carlisle hadn't let him tag along as this was his first trip through high school. For the others it wasn't as important, or so Carlisle had said. Rosalie had tried to argue that Jon, as an emancipated minor, didn't actually need Carlisle's permission to stay home from school, but the patriarch had simply raised an eyebrow at Harry and he had said 'Yes sir.'

He sighed. It wouldn't have worked if Harry had really tried to fight it, but he hadn't thought being at school alone would be such a big deal. He obviously hadn't considered Bella Swan.

He moved to his study period in a daze; luckily no one stepped on him in the hallway. He sat and stared out the window at the blue butterfly that seemed to follow him everywhere. Its wings were fluttering against the glass. He got the weird feeling it was staring at him, studying him, like he was staring at it. It was still there when the bell rang for his next class.

When he entered the gym, the coach called out for him to go to the main office before changing into his workout clothes. Harry sighed, his feet felt heavy, but he turned and walked slowly around the twisty halls and breezeways. He took his time; if he could stretch this out a bit, he wouldn't have to dress for P.E. at all.

In the office he found Mrs. Cope looking at him with an indulgent smile.

"Well Mr. Kaolin, it seems you are a bit absent-minded today," she grabbed something off a lower shelf and set them on the counter.

Harry blushed and looked down. "Sorry Mrs. Cope. Am I in trouble?"

"No dear, it seems your teachers are used to it. Find it a bit amusing that a student can't seem to keep up with his shoes. Ms. Jeffers says that Jasper is more often seen carrying them around than when you're wearing them," she laughed, not unkindly. "Of course, officially this is a warning to keep them on."

"And unofficially?" he smiled.

"Well unofficially, they all think it's cute." 

Harry drew back in mock horror, "Cute? No, anything but that!" They laughed together for a second and then Harry looked up at the clock. He hadn't killed enough time yet. 

"You know, it's more annoying than anything else," Harry sighed.

"I can imagine it is," Mrs. Cope smiled back at the him. "Now, put the shoes on and get to class before you get into real trouble."

"Do you think," Harry ducked his head, taking shameless advantage of his apparent 'cute' nature. "that I could get a pass for the library? I mean, by the time I get back to the gym and dress up, it will just be time to dress back into regular clothes again."

Mrs. Cope narrowed her eyes, she really shouldn't. She knew teenaged manipulation when she saw it, but he was just so adorable. She stifled a giggle as she wrote him out a hall pass. "Go straight to the library, and no wandering the halls."

"Brilliant!" Harry beamed in Ron fashion, heading out to kill time in a quiet place before making the long walk home.

They came for him at his locker. He knew he had gotten off too easily. He had heard whispers and gossip all afternoon. The new boy had nearly hit Bella after all, and that was bound to cause talk. Mike pushed him against the metal door as he closed it. There were several boys behind them, all staring at him maliciously. Harry wanted to call his magic and wreak holy hell. But all he could think was 'Oh shit!'.There was nothing he could do against Mike and his cronies.

'Stupid boy, you just had to go and start something at school. It's worthless trying to teach you anything. How are you going to defeat the Dark Lord when you can't even control your emotions long enough to learn one simple thing? Now, again. Clear your mind.' Snape's voice rang in his head.

Mike saw the short boy close his locker and turn around just as Tyler, he and several others on the basketball team reached him. He didn't know what had happened between the little shit and Bella, but he was sure he didn't like it when boys beat up on girls. Even small boys. And this new boy had been hanging out with the Cullens since he had gotten here as if he thought he was better than everyone else. A weird little freak, who walked around barefoot half the time too.

He and Tyler had talked to Eric during fifth period and the other boy agreed that Bella's boyfriend Jacob needed to know about this. And they were going to make sure he was told. Tyler had run out as soon as the bell rang, after sixth period, to bring his van up to the front of the school. Mike grabbed the wide-eyed boy by the shoulder and dragged him down the hall. This little freak was going to La Push.

"Let me go!" Jon was twisting and trying to pull away from the grip Mike had on his shirt. His feet slid on the waxed floor and he tried not to hyperventilate. "Stop it! What are you doing?" He finally twisted out of Mike's grip, only to be tossed around a bit by several of the other boys and then right back into Mike's grip. "Let go!"

Once they were finally all outside, Harry really did start to panic. There was a large blue van sitting at the bottom of the stairs. The engine was running and the side door was slid open. This was so not good. He could not allow himself to get thrown into that van. He couldn't keep his magic from rising as they pushed and pulled him down the stairs. His ankle twisted and he lost a shoe. 

Just as Mike threw him through the beaded curtain and into the van, his magic exploded. It was an odd feeling. He hadn't really used his magic for anything since coming to Forks. Growing things didn't really take any magic, just soothing words and a bit of a connection. He didn't know what he was expecting, but a wave of heat and humidity wasn't it. The powerful green energy was pushed down his hands and into the carpet of the van dissipating through the metal and tires of the van.

Tyler looked back from the driver's seat, eyes wide, but he wasn't looking at Harry. He was looking passed him out the open door, and he looked frightened.Then Harry heard it, a growl. It was a terribly animalistic sound. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver go down his spine. He looked back over his shoulder, positive he was about to see a werewolf coming for him. He heard the voices outside, but couldn't see anything but a line of Forks Varsity Basketball jackets.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Bella called after lunch, asked me to come pick her up. She said something about an argument with a boy," the deep voice sent more shivers down Harry's spine.

This was where the growl had come from. He scrambled around over the junk in the back of the van, fleeing deeper towards the two back doors. He could hear the boys start to argue.

"That wouldn't happen to be the same boy you just threw into your van would it?"

Mike laughed, "Yeah, this is the little freak. We were going to bring him out to LaPush. We figured you wouldn't let anyone push Bella around like that. Just seeing you will be enough to scare the kid into leaving her alone."

Harry finally managed to get the doors unlocked and tumbled out the back.

"So you thought it was okay to kidnap this kid? Mike, you're an idiot," the deep voice - Jacob - sighed. "Yes, I want to talk to him. But I'm here now, so just let him go."

Harry peeked around the side of the van just as a huge dark-haired, dark-skinned man turned to look in his direction. Sweet Merlin! Harry's magic senses were going crazy. This was no Man, this was a natural shifter. Huge natural shifter. Bigger than Rowle even. 

Harry ran.

Harry didn't stop running until he was safely inside his house and even then he only stopped to lock the door. When he reached his closet, he threw himself inside and under his blanket. He pulled the hawthorn wood close to his chest. It might not be a staff yet, but it made him feel better to have it close. Sleeping with it would help his innate magic bond with the spark of life still trapped within the life-root.

He couldn't stop shaking. His flight-or-fight response had definitely kicked in that time. By Merlin, that man was huge! That was Bella Swan's boyfriend? That Jacob person was a natural shifter, which meant that the entire family were probably shifters.

His mind flooded with what he knew about Shifters. They were nearly ageless while still shifting, but, once they stopped, they aged and died like humans. They healed extraordinarily fast, if he remembered correctly, though each beast has some special gift specific to its species. Bears were strong, the strongest of all the shifters, and panthers blended into shadow even while in human form, and wolves had the pack mind where One was all that mattered and they were all One. He knew there were more, probably a shifter family for each of the large predators in nature, but if he had to guess which he was dealing with here, he would say that Jacob and his family were Wolves.

Okay, he could deal with this. He wasn't frightened of the Wolf; no, it was the size of the man that had terrified him. He was going to have to get over that. He couldn't let himself panic every time someone bigger than him came into the room. He let himself relax when the house remained silent. He stretched out on his little pallet and stared up into the darkness above him. 

Shifters were notorious for hating all things Vampire. The Vampire was an offense to Nature and Shifters were the answer to that offense. Balance in all things. Harry had never understood that before, about balance. Now he understood a bit better, but he didn't think he would ever understand prejudices. Not liking someone or something just because they were different just seemed silly at best and deathly harmful at its worst.

So Bella Swan's boyfriend, or should he call him Mate, was a Wolf. Did wolves imprint the way the panthers did? That would explain some of her attitude, if she was the imprint of a Shifter, and possibly the shield around her. Bella's mate, Jacob, had probably had dealings with the Cullens for years. That's what she'd said. Okay, so they knew about Vampires and were trying to warn him. Understandable. He'd known that when it had happened. Damn his out of control emotions, and damn her for insulting his family and damn her for touching him. Stupid girl. He sighed, no, stupid boy, he'd probably just made things so much worse for himself here.

He wanted to go home. Back to Esme's studio bedroom and curl up there and do nothing more than watch her paint another flower pot masterpiece. Why couldn't he have let himself drift in the dream of being Jon Cullen? Jon Cullen never had to go to school. Jon Cullen could just drift along in the ebb and flow of Esme's backyard. His stomach growled and he laughed at the sense memory; Esme had constantly been feeding him. He finally relaxed and got hungry enough to leave his closet. He went to the kitchen and made himself a grilled cheese sandwich to go with the tomato soup Esme had left in his refrigerator.

The day wore on slowly as he ate and completed his homework. At dusk, someone started knocking on his door. It wasn't Edward - couldn't have been - as they had told him repeatedly that they wouldn't be back until very early in the morning. He didn't answer the door; instead, he crept up the stairs, making as little noise as possible and headed back to his closet. Several times before he'd started Hogwarts, he'd had to stay in his cupboard for nearly two weeks straight while Marge had been visiting. A few extra hours in this huge walk-in closet were not going to hurt him.

Wednesday morning dawned too quickly for Harry. He had allowed himself to doze off maybe half a dozen times, but never fall into a deep restful sleep. He wondered what this day would bring. More trouble at school? Shifters knocking at the door? Vampires in his bedroom, he thought, as he opened the closet door and saw Edward leaning back on his bed.

"Morning," he mumbled as he shuffled passed.

Edward watched his mate silently. It was obvious that the teen hadn't gotten much rest. When he'd slipped in the window an hour ago, he could hear Jon tossing and turning. Not awake, but not truly asleep. He wondered what had happened at school yesterday; how the Pixie had held up to the crowd and if he had remembered his shoes.

When Jon emerged from the bathroom, nearly fully dressed, lacking only his shoes, Edward was both relieved and disappointed that he didn't get to see his mate's body. Edward groaned at the thought, stupid teenaged libido again. It was a feeling he was becoming all too familiar with. He followed Jon down into the kitchen and watched as he drank orange juice straight from the jug. The cold liquid finally seemed to wake him up enough to speak again.

"How was your hunting trip?" Jon asked as he grabbed a pear from the bowl on the counter.

"It was fine. I didn't actually need to hunt, it was more about staying out of the sun. How was school?"

Jon grimaced, "Classes were horrid like usual, but-" he paused. "What do you know about the Shifters in the area?"

Edward growled. "The dogs? We have a treaty with them. Why do you ask?" His growl was low and continuous. 

Edward sniffed the air around his mate, he didn't smell any different. Every beat of his heart still pumped out a bit of his scent, but Esme's was fading. They would have to renew those soon. But there was something in the air. He paced the room but couldn't tell where the smell was coming from, certainly not from inside the house.

"Bella Swan is dating a Shifter," Harry said, after chewing and swallowing.

Edward froze. "And how would you know that?"

"She sat next to me at lunch and tried to warn me off from you. Well, from the Cullens in general. Said you weren't to be trusted," Harry stood and threw away the pear core and washed his hands. "Fairly pissed me off I can tell you that. I, uh, might have, possibly-"

"What?" Edward was already reaching for his cell phone. "Tell me everything. No, wait- get your shoes on, we're going back to my house. Whatever was said or done, Carlisle needs to know." 

Jon's eyebrows rose. "Okay, why are you freaking out?"

"I already warned her to leave you alone. If she's threatened you," Edward held up a finger for Jon to wait when he would have otherwise objected. He spoke into the phone as the connection was answered.

"Carlisle-" he spoke too rapidly for Harry to understand anything but the tone of the call.

Harry waited patiently. While he felt justified in his actions and defense of the Cullens, he had to wonder at the history between the vampires and the shifters that could cause such a reaction. He ran up to his bedroom while Edward was on the phone. He needed to get his shoes on. He stopped at the closet door when he remembered he had lost one of his shoes when Mike dragged him to the van. He had run home with only one shoe on and Edward had thrown away his boots. Dress shoes were the only thing left to wear. Harry went back down stairs barefooted.

Edward was waiting by the door flipping his key ring in his hand. "Where are your shoes?"

"Lost them," Harry shrugged. "I have another pair at home." He walked past a silent Edward and out to the car. 

A slow smile stretched across Edward's face. Jon had called his house home. His step was lighter as he made his way to the car.

Carlisle called Alice and Jasper back to the house as soon as he hung up the phone, thankful that they hadn't gotten far away. By the time Edward arrived with Jon, the entire family was sitting around the dining room table. Esme was worried about the coming meeting, but thrilled that this would be the first time they had all sat down together as a family.

Of course she noticed right away that the boy had no shoes on.

"Jon, where are your shoes, it's much too wet outside to go without. Edward, why didn't you-," Esme started.

"I lost them, Esme. It wasn't Edward's fault." 

Jasper chuckled, "You left them at school didn't you."

Harry sighed and sat down next to Alice. He was slightly weirded out at the looks everyone gave Edward when he finally sat down next to Jon.

"Ah, one of them. It's kind of all involved with the story," Jon mumbled.

"She took one of your shoes?" Edward asked, confused.

"Err, no she didn't take my shoe," Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly."Merlin, this is so humiliating. You see-"

"She embarrassed you?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Edward, shut up and let the boy speak a full sentence. Go ahead Jon, you know we'll rip her apart if she hurt you," Rose reassured her new brother. 

Harry looked around the table and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Really, as I was trying to tell Edward when he hit the panic button. Nothing really happened with Bella. She warned me against all of you, said something about her boyfriend's family having dealt with you lot before. I told her to shut up, that I wouldn't listen to that." Harry blushed when he thought of the next bit. "I tried to walk away but she grabbed my shoulder," he sighed. "I honestly do not condone the hitting of women but, I-" he looked up at Carlisle, not asking for forgiveness really, more for understanding. "I pushed her up against a tree. I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't think I did really. I told her not to touch me and to just leave me alone."

"It's alright, Jon. If you didn't hurt her then it will be okay. You tried to walk away and she surprised you. I'm actually more surprised that you didn't hurt her," Carlisle soothed. 

Edward turned to the side a bit and looked at his mate, "How did you know about the Wolves?"

"And what does this have to do with your shoes?" Esme asked in concern.

"Right, well that kind of came later when Mike and some of the other basketball players decided they didn't like boys beating up on girls." 

Edward and Emmett growled loudly and Esme, Alice and Rosalie all started cooing at once. Jasper sent out soothing vibes when Jon flinched back in shock.

"Alright calm down everyone, let Jon speak," he looked to the newest addition to his family.

The boy was blinking wide eyed at everyone. Once everyone was calm and sitting back down, Carlisle motioned to Jon again. "Jon, please explain that last statement."

"I-," he swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?"

Carlisle had to smile at that, the boy really was too cute sometimes; it was a bit hard to reconcile the Boy Hero with the Pixie, though he could see more and more that the two personalities were merging. The longer Jon was around both Esme and Edward at the same time, the more balanced the pixie seemed.

"Very sure Jon. We need to know what else happened," he reassured."

Right okay, but you two," Jon waved a finger at the two growling vampires. "Stay in your seats and stop growling at me."

"They aren't growling at you Jon, they are growling at that stupid jock Newton," Rosalie let out her own growl.

"I know but stop it already." Harry cleared his throat. 

"Okay, so, as I was leaving they decided that they needed to tell Jacob what had happened at lunch. And that I needed to be with them when they told him. So Mike and these guys grabbed me, dragged me down the hall and threw me into this guy's van," he looked around to see if they knew who he was talking about.

By this time they were all growling ,Esme , Jasper and Alice too. Carlisle was looking him over critically as if looking for injuries. 

Edward jumped up and started pacing and clenching his fists.

"Tyler," he hissed recognizing the description of the van.

"Are you alright?" "What happened?" "How did you get away?" "I'll rip them apart!"

"Silence." Carlisle hissed, his eyes blazing. All the sound in the room stopped. Again, when things calmed down, he urged Jon to continue.

"So, there was this growl from outside but when I looked, I couldn't see anything. They all had their backs to me talking to Bella's boyfriend. His name's Jacob. I climbed out the back door and peeked around the side. My magic had exploded inside the van but it was still there, buzzing around in the air. I could tell right away that he was a shifter, I've felt them before. But this guy, he's huge," Jon's eyes flittered to Emmett and back to Carlisle. "That's when I ran," he blushed.

"You could tell he was a werewolf?" Jasper asked."

No, he- well, one of my godfathers was a werewolf. They feel different than shifters to me. I could tell he was a shifter. but I couldn't tell exactly what kind. I knew it was a large predator and I didn't really hang around long enough to tell, though," his shoulders drooped. "I can't believe I ran."

"Running is exactly what you should have done," Carlisle said.

"You should have called me as soon as you got home," Edward grabbed his hand and fingered the wrist cuff that carried his venom scent. His eyes darkened when a zing of the bond shot down his spine. He brought the wrist up to his nose. "I put my scent here when you were asleep last week," he looked up into his mate's eyes. "The wolf will know you are mine. These wolves, they have temper problems. They are unpredictable and treaty or no treaty, if they harm you, I'll slaughter them all."

"Edward, calm down," Carlisle said.

"Wait, you put your scent on me?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I- Yes, I had to. Until I claim you, until the bonding is complete, it's...something that I need," Edward blinked once, then opened his eyes wide, hoping that his mate would accept his claim.

"So, I smell like you?" Harry looked around the table again. "Everyone here can smell you on me?"

"Yes, you carry my scent. Mine and Esme's."

"To vampires, scent is very important. And since most of the time you smell like flowers-" Esme started to say.

"Roses." "Fresh cut grass." "The forest."

They all laughed and talked over each other trying to describe his smell. Harry just stared around in wonder. Then he looked back to his mate, getting lost in his eyes.

"You smell like sunshine, and you taste like cinnamon," Edward was being drawn in by his mate's smell. The bond had been buzzing under his skin, up and down his back, since he had touched Jon. He was falling into that haze.

"Oh ho, you've tasted him! Bro, don't you know a gentleman never kisses and tells!" Emmett laughed loudly.

Rosalie slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand, "Shut up, they're having a moment!"

Edward was leaning in, tilting his head to the side and Jon licked his lips. Carlisle cleared his throat. Jon tilted his head and his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Edward," Carlisle called. "Edward."

The boys flew apart, Jon blushing scarlet. All the women sighed and men laughed.

"Okay now. Jon, is that all that happened?" Carlisle asked once they were all focused again.

"Someone knocked on my door last night, just after dusk. I didn't answer it since I knew it wasn't any of you."

Edward growled again. "They know where he lives. Jon, you're moving back in here. You don't have to stay with me but," Edward ran his fingers through his hair in distress. "We don't know what they might know about you. We can't protect you when you are so far away."

Harry thought about arguing for half a second but he really didn't want to live alone. He hated being alone and that house was so very empty.

"Okay."

"I know you probably want your independence and none of here could blame you for that, but I really think you should at least consider," Edward stopped. "Wait,what?"

Harry smiled, "I said okay. If none of you mind, I'd like to live here again," his eyes turned to Esme. When she smiled back at him with that brilliant magical smile, he turned to the rest of his family. They were all nodding yes too.


	20. Chapter 20

Esme clapped, "Good, I'm glad that's settled. I didn't want you to move out when you did."

"I know, I'm sorry Esme. I just felt that I needed to. I was forgetting who I was, and I can't afford to do that."

"We'll figure it out, son," Carlisle paused to smile down at Jon. "It won't be easy but we will figure out how you can be who you need to be in that world, as well as who you really are. Identity crises are something that vampires know a thing or two about. Sometimes we forget who we really are as the years go by." 

Jon nodded up at Carlisle, thanking him for understanding.

"We have all agreed to help you fight and train and we will all be here for you, if you need us. However, the first thing we need to do is settle this werewolf issue. I'll be giving Billy Black a call later," Carlisle nodded his head decisively.

"I'll take care of Mike Newton," Edward growled.

"They were just trying to defend her, you know," Harry sighed.

He hadn't wanted to start any fight. Yes, what the boys had done had frightened him, but they weren't really going to hurt him. He just couldn't distinguish anymore between when he was overreacting and when he had a perfectly good reason to be scared or angry. Damn Pixie blood.

"There was no reason to practically kidnap you. I can't believe no one else tried to stop him," Edward grumbled.

Carlisle thought for a moment, then spoke up. "Edward has a point. The school is supposed to have security, so why didn't anyone stop what was going on?"

"Sweetheart, did they hurt you at all?" Esme asked.

"Oh no, well I twisted my ankle a bit coming down the stairs, but it's alright now," Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to call the school; at the very least, they should know to watch out for more trouble." Carlisle announced. "Not that Edward or Jasper are going to cause any. Are you?" the older blond cocked an eyebrow at his sons.

"I will have a talk with him, but I won't hurt him," Edward gritted out through clenched teeth.

"As long as he leaves us alone, that is," Jasper added. The brothers nodded at each other in solidarity.

"Well, we'll leave you to make your calls, dear," Esme said as she stood and looked around. "I think we all have some moving to do." 

Alice and Rosalie smiled and stood quickly, while the boys groaned. They might all have tons of extra strength and not get tired easily, but it always seemed like they were the ones to do the heavy lifting. Harry yawned and stretched as Edward helped him stand.

"I think you should go back to bed; you look exhausted. We can get your things moved while you rest."

"I should help," Harry protested.

"Nonsense, you go lay down and when you wake up, you'll be all moved in," Esme waved her hand like that was supposed to settle any arguments. 

Well, actually it did, Harry scowled, and then pouted alternately.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room so that we don't disturb you by coming in and out of the studio," Edward pulled his little mate out into the living room.

"Why don't we move his things into Edward's old room?" Rosalie asked.

"No!" 

All eyes turned to him, a bit startled at the outburst.

"I mean, no, please?" They watched as Jon blushed and ducked his head.

"Jon?" Esme approached him quietly.

"Can't I stay with you? I mean, in your studio?" he looked away, chewing his lip. "I can sleep there fine. I like it there, it's peaceful. I don't-,"

"Of course you can stay there sweetheart. Rosalie only suggested it to give you more privacy." Esme reached for him and ran her fingers through his hair and studied his face. His eyes were beginning to get those dark circles under them again and that haunted look was creeping back in.

Harry glanced up at her and then to Edward, hoping he hadn't hurt the vampire's feelings. "I don't need privacy and I can sleep there," he looked at both of them. " Ican nap in Edward's room until it's done though. Thank you, Rosalie, for the thought."

Rosalie sniffed and shrugged her shoulder, "I didn't do it for you, I merely thought Esme might want her studio back."

"Oh, I didn't even think-" Jon's eyes grew huge.

"Don't listen to her Jon, she blames everything nice that she does on Esme," Emmett confided, then narrowed his eyes. "Come to think of it, she blames all of the bitchy stuff on Esme too."

Rosalie hit her husband with an icy glare and a smirk, "Shut up, you'll upset Esme." 

All the vampires laughed at that. Jon joined in, after a moment and an encouraging grin from Edward. "Come on, I'll show you my etchings," Edward whispered in his ear, as he pulled Jon from the room.

...

"Esme, why do you think this is here?" Alice asked.

Esme walked into the closet and looked down at the floor, following Alice's gaze. It was a tiny pallet in the floor along the back wall. Two pillows and a blanket. Her happy mood waned at the sight.

"I don't-," she considered how he had sounded and looked earlier. He had said he could sleep in her studio. "He's been sleeping in here."

Rosalie came in at the sound of Esme's heartbroken voice. "What is it?" she asked waspishly. She stopped cold at the sight of the little nest on the floor. She sank down to her knees and reached out to touch the bedding. 

Emmett was behind her in seconds. Jasper joined the crowd in the now full closet.

"It's okay Rose. He's with us now. He'll feel safe all the time, we'll make sure of it," Emmett reassured his love. 

He alone, out of all of them, knew of the times that Rose would still crawl under him, using him as a shield against the memories of her death. Closing her eyes, in the dark silence of the night with him surrounding her,she would say that it was the only time she felt really, truly safe. She could go for months without feeling the need to hide, but then something would happen and her cold beauty-queen exterior would crack.

Rosalie nodded and picked up the blanket and pillow. When she stood, the hawthorn root fell to the floor. Emmett picked it up and handed it to her. Esme pulled the blanket from her hands and folded it neatly. They were all solemn as they finished packing Jon's meager possessions.

...

Harry climbed the stairs leading up to Edward's room, still laughing. He really wanted to know what an etch was now. He couldn't get the image of Edward leering and wiggling his eyebrows out of his head. The vampire really was funny and his eyes lit up brightly when he smiled. Harry felt like he could stare at him all day and fall into those eyes, drowning happily.

He didn't know what he had been expecting when Edward opened the door to his room, but seeing the large open room certainly wasn't it. It was bright and airy, with a piano sitting in one corner by the wall-to-wall windows, just like in Esme's studio. He had a large bookshelf along one wall that held not books, but music. Harry, having been very cloistered in the wizarding and muggle world, had never really paid much attention to music before, but was certainly very curious about what kinds Edward would like.

The thing that really pulled him into the room, however, was the bed. It sat in the corner, up against the walls. It looked to be the same size as the one he'd slept in at Hogwarts for years. Its dark blue curtains would block out all light. He was immediately drawn to it. Though he tried not be awfully covetous of it, he did want that bed.

Edward pulled him deeper into the room and pushed him down onto a small black chaise lounge.

"I haven't put the sheet on the bed yet; since we don't sleep, I hadn't bothered until now," Edward said as he stood and sped away. 

He had seen his mate's eyes land on the bed and knew that he had made the right decision to replace the one Alice had chosen. Yes, the queen sized bed would have given them more room, but this double bed would be more cozy. And, he smirked to himself, he couldn't see himself wanting much room between them in bed.

It didn't take him more than a second or two to have the bedding tucked and folded into place before he returned to his mate's side. Jon was still looking around curiously.

"Do you want to sleep in those clothes or do you want to borrow something of mine?" Edward asked, hoping for the latter.

"If you don't mind, I'll borrow something. I can't really sleep well in denims," Jon answered hesitantly, looking like he hated asking for anything.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I like the idea of you wearing my clothes," Edward leaned in and inhaled his mate's fragrance without touching him. "I like it when you smell like me and since I can't claim you yet, wearing my clothing is the next best thing."

Harry shuddered and his eyes grew heavy-lidded at the proximity. "So, you marking me with your scent was what? Foreplay?"

Edward drew back and the room rang with astonished laughter. "Oh my God, Jon!I hadn't thought of it quite like that, but," Edward stood and put some distance between them, still laughing. His mate was absolutely perfect, he didn't think he had laughed so much in years as he had since finding him this past week.

Harry sighed happily. He hadn't meant for Edward to pull away, but the musical laughter coming from his mate was nearly as good as a kiss. He stood and stretched again.

Edward pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless under-shirt from a drawer, letting his eyes flicker momentarily onto the empty chest sitting next to his. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before it was full of Jon's things.

He tried not to stare when Jon came out of the bathroom. He knew his young mate was body shy and he didn't want to make him any more uncomfortable than he already looked, but he was finally getting a glimpse of the body he had been lusting after. 

The sweatpants were miles too long and, if not for the drawstring, wouldn't have fit him at all as his waist was so tiny. Edward had been tempted several times to see if was bigger than his hand span. He knew now that it was, but barely. His mate's arms and shoulders were delicately muscled, but proportioned and well defined. The sun-bronzed skin that he had noticed on the first day of school had begun to lighten in the last week, since the pixie obviously kept himself covered in public.

It was when his pixie turned to climb into the bed that he had to hold his breath and remain frozen in place. The sleeveless shirt hung off his mate's tiny shoulders and drooped down in the back, and he could clearly see scars running across and down the thin frame. He had to turn away and grip his own thighs with his hands so that he didn't fly into a rage and break everything in the room. Someone had whipped his mate. Had scarred him. Left their mark on His mates body. Venom filled his mouth and he had to swallow rapidly to avoid drooling the vicious fluid. It burned his throat and made his stomach churn.

When he regained his control, he turned back to the bed and his mate. The young man needed him in ways that neither of them could have foreseen. His mind swam with the need to protect and to love. Jon didn't need him to be strong for him and take care of him, Jon needed him to love him and to teach him how to love Edward. He had seen his mate's strength in the stories he had told of his time at school - he knew of his power and of his great destiny. But to Jon, none of that seemed to matter; what his eyes and soul shone with, screamed out to anyone listening, was for someone to love him. And that was something Edward could do. Edward could love him like none other could.

Harry watched the play of emotions that Edward was clearly trying to hide. He knew, as soon as he saw the shirt Edward handed him, that it wouldn't cover all of his scars. He had wanted a bit more time before letting his vampire mate see his shame. But in the end, he hadn't had much of a choice and really, it was better this way. Better to know his reaction to the few that would show and possibly ease him into being able to handle the rest of them.

He watched as the amber eyes finally settled into some resolution and - oh! how they burned into him. They weren't even touching and the bond flared with the intensity of that look. Edward's eyes darkened as he stalked across the room. The air between them charged with a nearly visible electric static. Edward kneeled by the bed gracefully and Harry turned onto his side facing him.

They still weren't touching. Harry had accepted this man as his mate, but had not fully explored what that meant. He had not meditated on that fragile vine of magic he had felt that first time. Now though, he could feel that vine of magic snake out onto his hand seeking his other half, seeking that touch, that completion. He wasn't ready to share the intimacy of sex yet, wasn't nearly comfortable enough with the thought of someone else touching him like that. Wanted it, yes, he was a teenaged boy after all, but ready for it, no, not by a long shot. He was, however, ready for this bonding. He knew - they both did - that there was no one else for them.

His hand trembled as he reached out to his mate slowly. Blinking didn't help to clear away the buttery yellow sparks that he could now see clearly jumping from his hand to the center of Edward's chest. It awed him that the sparks weren't just absorbed, but were taken in and changed somehow before jumping back to his hand. He could feel his mate's magic join his own and go back and forth. His mouth fell open in surprise.

"Edward, I-"

"Anything, Jon. Take what you need," Edward didn't hesitate at all.

Harry had never heard him sound so sure of anything before. He took a deep breath and laid his hand over Edward's unbeating heart. He could feel the small vampiric spark of magic respond to the bond. Both men gasped as the spark grew and sizzled from silver neon flashes to yellow and green swirls. The vine that Harry had been so fascinated with grew down and out and around to cover them both until they felt one pulse between them, one life-force shared, one soul merged from two. It was fantastic and frightening and everything -everything they had ever wanted.

Edward's mind exploded with the sense of his mate. Their minds merged and Edward lived alongside Harry James Potter inside the small cupboard under the stairs. Edward cleaned the Dursleys' house and ran from Ripper. He received a Hogwarts letter only to have Uncle snatch it away. He flew on a broom and fainted in the presence of a Dementor. And he killed and he ran and he hid and he trained and he screamed.

Harry's magic exploded - it took him over, it bonded them in ways Harry had never thought possible. He could feel Edward's bloodlust and he shared it. He felt the edges of dying in Chicago and the mutating venom coursing through his veins. He felt the distance grow between Carlisle and himself as Carlisle took a mate and had no time, no time for him. The small fleeting crush that had started to form in the seclusion of a vampiric life crumbled at the sight of his Sire embracing the lovely Esme.

He rebelled at the stifling rules Carlisle had set. He hungered. He thirsted. The minds he touched, the filth that he read from them disgusted him. Filthy humans didn't deserve to live. Harry was broken and heartsick as he woke from the blood frenzy to find innocent blood on his hands. Harry prayed to a deity, that he didn't honestly believe listened to monsters like him, hoping that his Sire would forgive him and take him back. He fell in love with the mothering Esme for the first time. And Harry waited. Through the long dark of time. Drifted through people and in apathy until one night when a sister of his heart had a vision.

...

When Edward came to, it was to find himself in bed, next to his mate, with Carlisle hovering over them. He rolled on his side to check up on his mate, Harry James Potter, who would always be Jon Cullen in his mind and in his heart. He could feel the little pixie in his head. He knew the boy was about to wake up seconds before eyes started to flutter.

Edward's face was the first thing Jon saw when he opened his eyes. His Mate.

'Yours, just as you are Mine,' the thought echoed between them.

"You're reading my mind now?" Jon asked.

'Just as you are reading mine,' Edward smiled and kissed his mate tenderly on the lips. 

'We are connected now. Whatever the bonding of a Pixie is or can do, whatever we have done, we will always be connected.'

'I like the sound of that,' Harry sighed. 

A throat clearing brought them out of their warm thoughts. Carlisle stood to the side of the bed, with Esme at his side looking flustered and very much like she wanted to reach out and mother them both, -or smack them, whichever came first.

"In all my life, I never thought I would see a vampire knocked unconscious. I have seen many victims while in the service of the Volturi, but never have I seen that. Didn't know it was possible. Do either of you want to tell me exactly what happened here?" Carlisle was worried. And a worried and scared Carlisle was a commanding Sire.

"The entire house shook. Every plant in this house grew a foot. Even Alice and Jasper were momentarily stunned," Carlisle took a deep breath and calmed somewhat, now that he knew that they were both awake and seemingly okay.

Edward stood up slowly, his body still tingling with the increased magic at his core. He faced Carlisle, ready to explain and face the ire and upset they had inadvertently caused. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they're fine. We're all worried about the two of you though. You've been out for hours," Esme spoke up. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? What happened?"

Harry sat up in the bed and looked out the windows and, sure enough, it looked to be late afternoon.

"It was my fault," he said softly as he moved to stand beside his mate.

"No, it was the both of us. We didn't know anyone else would be affected," Edward protested. He couldn't let Jon take all the blame. "Even if we had known," he stared down into those green eyes that he knew as well as his own now. "I wouldn't change a thing."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he studied his son's. Then he broke into a huge relieved smile. "You've completed the bond then?"

Esme gasped. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"I haven't claimed him yet, but," Edward smiled shyly down at Esme, still in awe of her ready acceptance of his sexuality. "I can't describe it. His magic and my... magic,for lack of a better word, merged and for a life-time we were one person. It was amazing."

'You saw my life? Lived it as I lived yours?' Harry asked. 

He hadn't expected that. Hadn't known what to expect really, but he guessed that if he could live Edward's life, the opposite was probably true. He was ashamed that his mate had seen him like that and probably felt, if the exchange was equal, what his uncle and the Death Eaters had done to him. What he had allowed to happen. Edward knew how much the spell had changed him. Before all of this had happened, they would have been more equal partners in life. Now what was he? Tiny and frail. No magic and shunned from the wizarding world as a creature, without any rights.

'Hush, Jon. Don't think like that. You've seen me at my worst also and you think no less of me. What was done to you was not your fault, and I think you are perfect as you are, as you were, and however you turn out to be. I love you. Jon Kaolin Cullen or Harry James Potter, whatever you call yourself, that will not change. I am in love with you. You can feel it too. I know you can, because it is here in our bond.' Edward calmed his panicked mate.

"Well then," Carlisle clapped his hands and rubbed his hands together. He was so happy for his son that he was fairly bursting with it. "This is news that needs to be shared. Celebrated, even! Come, lets go back downstairs and tell the others."

Harry insisted on changing clothes since his were now in Esme's studio, back in the small chest of drawers that she had bought for him. Once they were down stairs and found everyone sitting around the living room, he remembered to ask about Carlisle's phone calls.

"Ah yes," Carlisle chuckled in what might have been described as an evil manner if his family hadn't known any better. "Well, it seems as if Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were arrested late last evening." He tried unsuccessfully to contain his smile.

"What? What for?" Alice asked. They were all sitting at the edge of their seats, eager to find out what had Carlisle so tickled.

"It seems as if they had been growing marijuana in the back of Tyler's van. Right down in the carpeting," Carlisle looked to Jon and smirked. "Very tall, very well maintained plants from what I understand. Enough to arrest them on charges of growing with intent to sell. Chief Swan was beside himself with embarrassment. He had pulled them over for speeding just two days before and hadn't noticed a thing."

The vampires burst into musical laughter when Jon blushed and ducked his head.

'Well that was unexpected,' he giggled.

'Yes, but you didn't put the seeds in the carpet, so it was very well deserved.'

"Couldn't have happened to a better human," Rosalie sniffed.

"They won't be at school to trouble you for a while, Jon. They will be attending the Boys' Ranch Reform School out on the edge of town for the next month, at the very least," Esme grinned. 

A few minutes of shared humor later, Carlisle shushed them for a more serious turn in conversation.

"I spoke with Billy Black earlier also," he started out, assuring that everyone quieted and paid attention.

"What did he have to say?" Edward asked. He was sitting next to Jon on the sofa and he could feel his mate twitch at the mention of the Shifters.

"He wants to meet with Jon and assure himself that the boy isn't in any danger. It seems we have alarmed them by becoming friendly with a human for the first time since their knowledge of us."

"Under no circumstances," Edward stood and hissed. Jasper and Emmett stood and moved to Edward's side. Whether to hold him back or support him, he didn't know.

Carlisle held up his hand to calm the situation. Edward's rage could burn very hot sometimes. "As I explained to him, Jon will go nowhere alone. If he is to meet with them at the border of the territory, then we will be with him. All of us."

"I still don't like it. What business is it of theirs what we do or who we see?" Emmett growled. 

Jon curled in on himself when all three large men stood in front of him, blocking the rest of the room from view. Emmett was so very very large and Jasper could only calm him down so much before he either slipped off to sleep or started to cry. And damn it, he didn't want to do either.

'Please sit down,' he whimpered in his head, over and over.

Edward finally looked back at his tiny mate rocking himself quietly on the sofa. He shoved his brothers back to their chairs and resumed his own seat.

"It isn't, and he knows that. But the Alpha wants to see for himself; prejudices are inbred in them."

"Who exactly will be at this meeting," Rosalie asked, moving to sit next to Jon protectively. She hadn't forgotten what they had found at his house earlier. The poor thing looked ready to crawl right back into that closet and not come out for a good long time. She wouldn't have that, but she resisted the urge to growl and possibly disturb him further.

"Sam Uley, as the Alpha, and Billy Black, I'm sure. As well as Jacob and Bella. Those were the only names mentioned. However, if all of us show up, I'm sure the rest of the pack will as well." Carlisle answered with a sigh.

"When do we meet them?" Jasper asked, plans of attack already running through his mind.

"We are to meet this evening at twilight. At the border."

Edward growled and pulled Jon closer to him. "We'll be ready."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry laid on his back, letting the soft sighs of the grasses hive mind drone over him. His feet were in Rosalie's lap while she braided leather and hemp around his ankle, down the top of his foot and around his second toe. Esme had bought him a pair of 'Foot Thongs' over the summer and Rosalie felt that while the ones Esme had bought were perfectly serviceable, she could make a pair for him that would be much more 'him', whatever that meant. He had to admit though, as he glanced at his feet, that the leather and hemp did look more masculine than the plain black.

The family was taking this time to relax before the meeting with the pack. Well, most of the family was; Jasper and Edward were wrestling across the yard. Carlisle felt the two needed to work out some of their aggressions before the meeting. Emmett was sitting beside Rosalie, telling raunchy jokes and making them all laugh. Every now and then Jasper or Edward would turn and comment on the latest nasty tale.

"I have one," he spoke up when Emmett fell quiet.

"Okay little man, let's hear it," Emmett smiled over at him.

"Um, it's been a while since I heard it but here goes," he took a deep breath and willed himself not to stammer.

"*A masochist, a sadist, a murderer, a pyromaniac, a zoophile, and a necrophiliac were all sitting on a bench together bored out of their minds.

To break the silence the zoophile spoke up. "Let's have sex with a cat," he suggested.

The sadist continued, "Let's have sex with a cat, and then torture it."

The murderer said, "Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, then kill it."

The necrophiliac got excited and blurted out, "Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, kill it, then have sex with it again."

The pyromaniac replied next, "Let's have sex with a cat, torture it, kill it, have sex with it again, then burn it."

They all fell quiet.*" 

Harry sat up, making sure he had everyone's attention. You could have heard a pin drop when he widened his eyes innocently and continued.

"*The masochist then sheepishly smiled at them and said, "Meow."*"

Emmett, naturally, was the first to burst out laughing, Jasper and Edward were holding each other up as they too were overcome. Alice and Rosalie both covered their mouths, eyebrows raised and giggling helplessly.

Esme came storming out of the house, "Jonquil Kaolin Cullen, where on earth did you hear such a thing?" Carlisle stood behind his wife, stifling his own laughter.

Rosalie, still giggling, blinked at Jon, "Wow, that name's awkward." She stated plainly, which set off another peal of laughter with everyone. 

Jon's eyes grew huge as Esme narrowed her eyes, waiting for an answer. "Um, Fred and George?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" The corners of Esme's mouth twitched upwards.

"Er, yes?" Jon grinned up at her as they both gave in and started laughing. 

A few minutes later, when everyone had calmed down and Rosalie finished braiding his faux sandals, Carlisle announced that it was time to leave.

"Jon, we're going to run to the meeting so we don't leave cars sitting on the side of the road," Edward said as he walked up to Jon. 'That means I'll have to carry you.'

"Well, why did I even bother putting on shoes?" Harry asked cheekily. 

Edward felt his chest warm, through the bond, at his mate's easy acceptance. He had felt certain that the young warrior would object to being carried around. He looked down at the bottomless footwear Rosalie had just made; they actually looked like sandals on Jon's tiny feet.

"You call those shoes?" he grinned.

"Better than the boots," Harry smiled. He squinted up at Edward, "So how do we do this then? I'm not a girl, nor am I damaged, and I don't want-"

"On my back will be the easiest way," Edward laughed as the image of himself sweeping Jon off his feet bridal style, followed by him slinging Jon over his shoulder, came to him. It was comforting to know that even though they could now read each other's minds when they were thinking at each other, that part of the earlier connection was still there.

Harry felt like an idiot when Edward turned and kneeled down in front of him. He had been inside this man's mind. He knew everything about him, up until the moment they met and he was still hesitant to reach out to him.

"Just loop your arms around my neck, I'll do the rest," Edward's voice was soft and reassuring.

Harry bit his lip and stepped up. Before he knew it, they were up and moving. Edward moved so quickly that the landscape around them became little more than a blur. He wrapped his legs around Edward's waist and closed his eyes. His stomach lurched as Edward seemed to take giant leaps through the woods over boulders, creek beds and downed trees. In a very short time, he found himself completely relaxing and laid his head on his mate's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into soft bronze hair.

Edward slowed to an almost human pace as they neared the border between Forks and La Push. The rest of the family ran on ahead as Edward stopped and lowered Harry to the ground. Harry was a bit shaky on his feet from the run, but rallied quickly. It really wasn't any worse than stepping out of the floo.

"It's just there through the trees," Edward pointed. "This is where we met the Wolves for the first time. It's where we meet if we can't sort things out by phone."When Harry had gained color back in his cheeks and Edward could feel the dizziness lift from his mind, he led him to the rest of the family.

He hadn't known what to expect when he stepped through the trees, but two giants flanking a man in a wheelchair certainly wasn't it. He recognized Jacob right away and supposed, from the feel of the man, that the other giant was his alpha. That must mean that the man sitting in the chair was Billy Black, the tribal chieftain. Bella, Harry noticed, was standing behind them, in the midst of several Quileutes.

Carlisle shifted when everyone was in place, placing Jon in the middle with Edward flanking Jon on the other side. The rest of the family stood several steps behind, fanning out.

"Billy, you know the rest of my family, but let me introduce you to my youngest son and Edward's Mate, Jon Kaolin," Carlisle introduced.

Billy nodded to the vampires, eyeing them all one by one. He tilted his head to the left, "This is Sam Uley, the pack Alpha and my son Jacob," he tilted his head the other way. His eyes never left Jon once they settled on him.

Jon cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if I hurt Bella." He glanced at Jacob, then right back to Billy. He swallowed thickly. "I didn't mean to." Goddamn Rowle. He'd kill him the next time he saw him. He'd never reacted like this before that man and his god-forsaken belt. 

Jacob smiled at the smaller boy. "You didn't hurt anything but her pride. Did Newton and Crowley hurt you? They threw you into that van pretty hard."

"N-no, I'm fine," Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Jacob. He was a huge, dark skinned man. It didn't matter that he looked nothing like Rowle, Harry had had the fear beaten into him. He gritted his teeth and refused to look back down, his hand seeking out his mate. His magic was rising to his unconscious call.

'It isn't him, Jon. Calm down. You're safe, we would never let anything happen to you.' Edward reassured his mate, who was silently panicking.

"Is that why you think you're here, boy?" Billy asked, watching the interactions.

The vampires all shifted when the child stepped back, shaken by the word 'boy'.

Something grated along Harry's nerves. There was hostility in the air and a restless feeling to the energy floating around him. Growls and challenging scents were being released. He could only blame the heightened aggression for his actions. His eyes glowed a brilliant almost neon green. He stepped back up and growled.

"My name is Jon," magic crackled along his hands and bare feet.

Instantly the focus of the meeting went from warning Jon about the Cullens to protecting the pack from Jon. Several Quileutes phased into their giant beast forms. Bella was pushed further to the back, with a small russet haired wolf standing beside her, hackles raised.

"Calm down, son. He didn't mean anything by it," Carlisle turned to Jon in confusion. What in the world was going on? Jon was shaking with this new anger. Carlisle looked to Edward, whose eyes had darkened to near black.

"Edward?" Carlisle whispered, attempting to call his son's gaze away from the pack. 

Jasper stepped forward. "Everyone needs to calm down. He's responding to the wolves - they are leaking out challenges."

"What is he? What new danger have you brought here?" Sam demanded, stepping in front of Billy. 

The vampires moved when Sam did. Edward and Jon fell back a few steps while Rosalie and Emmett stepped between them and the wolves. Alice and Esme stood protectively behind the new couple, while Jasper and Carlisle stood on either side of Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle, still trying to keep the peace, raised his hands with palms open. "He is Edward's Mate. He is no danger to anyone here. If everyone could just calm down," this time he spoke as Sire of the second largest vampire coven in existence, "he would be fine."

Edward was still talking to Jon, though it was hard. The odd sensation of energy and scent was leaking through the bond.

'Focus the energy down through your feet.Ground yourself through your feet, not your hands.'

He could feel the over whelming urge that Jon had to just thrust his hands forward at the threat and push his magic out. He couldn't let that happen, it would break the treaty. They didn't need another war to fight. One was enough, thank you very much.

Harry finally grabbed the wild energy that was swirling around him and focused on his Mate's instructions. He felt the nerves and magic pathways that ran down his legs and into his feet. His feet were already overcharged with magic flowing into and out of the multi-colored conduits, but this eclipsed the previous levels of magic in them. The dark green energy pooled and gathered just under his skin; having never channeled this type of anger and aggression, they had no natural escape until the energy finally built up so much that it found its own way out. The resulting discharge of energy rumbled like thunder as it escaped underground.

Immediately his head cleared and he looked up at Edward.'Oh Merlin, have I ruined everything?'

"No, everything is fine now. You didn't hurt anyone and no one here is going to hurt you," Edward growled the last bit as he started paying attention to the conversation between Alpha and Sire.

"He is not part of the treaty. If he is a danger to my Pack, we will take him out." Sam's muscles bunched under his t-shirt.

"Stop staring at me, leech." one of the Wolves growled at Emmett.

Emmett grinned and showed his teeth, "I'm not staring at you, dog. I'm studying my prey," he snapped his jaws.

The shifter phased with a growl and in a blur of motion a large gray wolf stood in his place.

"He is a member of my coven and as such protected by the treaty. If you break the treaty, you will have to deal with this coven and all of our allies. And he is Edward's Mate. Do you really wish to take out the Mate of a vampire? This entire tribe will be prey to every vampire who hears of it." Carlisle shook his head in disgust at the narrow minds of the Wolves. "So he isn't exactly a normal human. Neither are any of you."

"He's just a kid, Sam. Look at him. He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, and no one has. Let's just calm down and listen to them," Jacob whispered to Sam, although all of the vampires heard him.

"Sam, move now and let me speak," Billy pushed on Sam's back, which was blocking his vision. Sam slid over reluctantly and resumed his position next to the wheelchair.

"Carlisle, we would not have hurt the boy. We only wanted to make sure he was safe with you. In all the years the treaty has stood, none of you has ever shown any interest in a human. The treaty states that you cannot bite a human - not to feed or to turn them."

"It isn't us he needs to be kept safe from," Rosalie hissed. Then, with a toss of her hair she stared at the Alpha for a moment before turning her cold gaze back to Billy."You don't control the Pack, Human," she sneered.

"And we don't need you to remind us about the treaty. We know what it says better than you," Emmett growled. "We were there."

Edward was busy reading the worry and disgust in Jacob's mind. He didn't like the way Sam was handling the situation. He'd only been worried about Jon. He now regretted asking Bella to warn him. Edward sighed. Bella was the boy's Imprinted Mate, so Edward couldn't even scare her into leaving Jon alone after this. Hopefully this wouldn't make school any more of a hardship on the Pixie. 

Jacob was aware of the bronze haired vampire's scrutiny, but he met his eyes without challenge or fear. He rolled his eyes and flashed a small grin when another growl sounded from behind him. Edward nodded his head slightly. 

Wordlessly they had agreed and made peace between them. This was no longer about anything that had happened at school. Jacob fell back a pace and joined his pack mates. It was now up to Sam and Carlisle to diffuse the tension. 

Edward stepped back and looked around, wondering where had Jon gotten off to. Esme and Alice had joined the others, standing side by side with their mates. He cocked his head and followed the warm energy flowing from his pixie. 

Jon was standing by a large fallen tree with his eyes closed. Edward connected to him with his mind. 'Are you alright?'

'Can you hear them?' Harry poured more of his magic into the bond until Edward's spark flared and his mind filled with small soft voices.

:query: :question: :curious: :big: :he is big: :he is: :what: :why: :curious:

Over and over, the bell-like voices echoed through their minds. "What is it?" Edward asked as he eased out of the magic.

"I don't know. It started shortly after my magic escaped," Harry answered, finally opening his eyes and looking over Edward's shoulder. "Are they still arguing?"

Edward listened for a second to everyone's mind. "They are resigned to the fact that there is nothing they can do. Sam is only upset now because he's an ass."

"We should get back over there. I shouldn't have distracted you like this," Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't have come over if I thought there was still any danger to you. Carlisle's very diplomatic when he wants to be and I knew he'd win them over. Besides, Sam will not break the treaty, he's too worried about Jacob taking his place as Alpha. It's the other dogs that I worry about. They are less restrained, more angry. Younger -most of them are younger than you," Edward explained as they stopped several feet behind the others.

"We want to know what he is," Sam's voice raised and echoed again.

"What does it matter what I am?" Harry asked Edward, but his voice carried and all the attention returned to him.

"Because Sam doesn't like things that aren't Pack," Jacob called out from his position next to Bella.

Bella had remained silent and watchful until then. "Because you are a danger to everyone in Forks if you get angry enough," her hand touched her throat where Jonhad grabbed her.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at Jacob as the Wolf pulled his mate back and shushed her.

"Please, he's been in Forks for months and has caused no trouble! You've barely been here any longer and look at the trouble you've caused," Rosalie defended with a growl. "Less than a year and the treaty is nearly broken because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Edward growled at the reminder that she had touched his mate. And instantly all the vampires and shifters in the clearing were crouched and growling again.

Harry instantly fed the growing energy down into the ground, he tried to ignorethe buzzing of the 'other voices' but couldn't as they began making sense.

:blue: :he needs blue: :quick think blue: :i like blue:

Slowly he walked forward; every foot step left the grass taller and greener as flowers bloomed and the earth churned with new life. He was thinking -blue-. Changing the energy from dark angry green to a calm ocean blue.

"Stop it," he demanded when he finally stood between the two groups. He turned and looked at all the vampires and shifters before leveling a look at Billy Black. His body crackled with the nearly overwhelming flow of hostility. He took a deep breath and concentrated, it was nearly more than he could handle. He began to slowly release the calm blue energy back out into the air.

"I said stop," he restated quietly, keeping his voice even. Although his eyes still blazed emerald green, he was the very personification of peace. The Wolves that had phased sat on their haunches and cocked their heads. Everyone the energy touched relaxed, even Sam, and the very vocal man had phased into a large gray wolf. They all waited.

"I am a Pixie. I am connected to Nature and all things connected to Her. I am young, so I am still learning. Edward is my Mate. I am a part of the Cullen Coven. I will not break the treaty and come onto your lands. That is all that needs to be said. This meeting is over." Harry released his hold on the blue energy and promptly collapsed backwards into Edward's arms. 

Edward reluctantly passed the exhausted pixie to Esme in case things went badly, in the next minute, when the wolves were released from their stupor."

Well, I don't believe anything else needs to be said then," Carlisle grinned down at the little pixie that continuously surprised him.

Billy and Sam looked stunned at what had just happened. Jacob started snickering, not even stopping when Bella thumped him on the back of the head. The rest of the wolves just shook their heads in wonder.

When Billy finally shook himself out of his enforced calm, he smiled brightly. 

"Well now. Ain't that something!"

"That's definitely something. He's getting the training he needs then?" Sam asked as he stared at the exhausted boy and then around at the forest around them that had suddenly exploded with new growth.

Harry tried to pull away from Esme, but she wouldn't let him go. He blinked slowly. That last bit of calming energy had managed to relax him a little too much.

"Esme, they told me to think blue. It was green then it was blue," Jon swayed as he turned into her hug. "Edward's going to have to carry me back, you know. It's got to be wrong how much I want his bed. Rosalie made me some shoes. They're neat,she's pretty. Did you know that Edward is perfect? He told me so," Jon nodded his head into her shoulder. He didn't know what he was babbling about, but it felt like it had been forever since he'd been this close to her. "I've missed you. I want to paint," he looked up at her and started giggling. "There's a butterfly on your head. 'm tired."

Everyone within earshot laughed quietly at the words being whispered to the motherly vampire. 

Her only response was to whisper back, "Yes Jon. I know, I've missed you too, sweetheart. Go to sleep now." She hugged him to her before handing the nearly asleep pixie over to his mate.

Edward smiled when he picked up on the still babbling thoughts of his mate. He closed the mind connection and turned to Carlisle. "I'm taking him home now." His eyes flickered to the Pack a final time before he turned and started running towards home.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward stared at his sleeping mate for hours after the others returned. Carlisle came in and told him that Jon would most likely sleep through the night. Edward decided it was time to do his research. He scanned the house for Jasper's location; he didn't want his brother to pick up on his embarrassment and question him. Once he found him, he quickly ran to his room. 

He forced himself to be still when he realized he was actually fidgeting as the computer powered up. He had taken several computer classes the last time he had been in college, but he really hadn't found much use for the thing since then. Finally, it booted up and he logged onto the Internet.

He thought for a few minutes on what exactly he was researching and finally typed 'gay sex' into the search box. The first page to load was little more than advertisements for dating services and video bites. The second page right at the top, 'How to Prepare for Anal Sex'. He sat up a bit and cleared his throat; it was oddly dry. He had the odd urge to get a drink of water—he could drink water as a vampire, but he had never had the urge to before. He deliberated clicking on the link, but decided to just mark it for further reading later. 

After marking a few more pages for later reference and scanning through dozens of search pages, he finally made himself stop and realize what he was doing. He really was avoiding the issue. He went back to the first marked page. That seemed like a good place to start. How to prepare—that odd need for a drink was back.

He read through a very good description on the hows and whys of preparing your partner. He made a mental list of the things he would need to buy and have on hand just in case he was able to claim his mate sometime in the next century. Though he knew it was needed on both of their parts, the waiting felt eternal.

He was feeling better and a little more settled into the idea of researching sex, so he clicked the next marked page. He flinched and nearly fell out of his seat when the speakers came on and the most outrageous noises emerged. He muted the computer before the thought had fully formed.

His attention was caught, however, by the images on the screen. Two large men were tangled together on a bed. One was behind the other pumping into him quickly. Edward reached out and turned the volume on his speakers down. He could see that the man on the bottom, no, in front, as they were both kneeling up now, the man was speaking. Edward couldn't force his eyes away, the man was saying—what? Harder? He had to know. He turned the speakers back on and adjusted the volume just a bit lower.

Oh God. He swallowed thickly and nearly started panting along with the two men. His stomach clenched and his jeans became uncomfortably tight. It wasn't just the sight of the man taking his mate, that made Edward burn. No, it was the combination of the taking and the expressions on their faces and the sounds. The whole experience burned in through his eyes and down to his groin. He adjusted his erection in his jeans, the heel of his hand pressed down almost uncontrollably when the moans on screen came quicker. His muscles clenched in rhythm to the thrusts on screen. The man in front grabbed his own cock and pumped once, then twice.

Before Edward had so much as thought about how that would feel, he had unzipped his pants and had his own erection in hand. The man in front came with a harsh scream and jets of come splashed over his chest. Edward gripped himself tightly and pumped his own hand in time with the man still taking, still fucking, the one in front. Now though, he had the man bent over and his pace became harsh, the man was growling and grimacing. The man's hips were snapping back and forth—Edward's hand became a blur as he worked himself harder.

His eyes drifted closed as he inserted Jon and himself into the mental image. The scene played out again in his mind. He had Jon bent over and was pounding into him, relishing the smell and feel of his mate under him and around him. His jaw ached to bite down on a shoulder muscle and take, claim, his mate. Edward and the man on screen growled out their completion together. Come hit his chin and face, he licked his lips reflexively. His hand stopped moving but he didn't release his grip. He blinked and caught his breath when he realized what he had done.

'Holy Shit!' was his first thought. You couldn't live for a hundred years and be able to see into other people's minds without having watched at least a little pornography. And Edward lived with Emmett, so it would be completely truthful to say that he'd seen and heard more than his fair share. However, never in all this time had it ever affected him this way. He'd completely lost control. The video went black and his muscles relaxed. He wondered why the hell had he never done that before?

...

Harry woke to the beautiful sight of Esme standing at her easel painting. Soft daylight framed her from behind. He loved waking up like this, feeling so rested and peaceful. He didn't speak even when she glanced over at him with a soft smile. She just went back to painting, her soft contented eyes taking in her latest masterpiece.

If his stomach hadn't grumbled, they might have stayed that way all afternoon. Soon enough, however, she had him up, groomed and in the kitchen. Harry was startled to realize that he had not only slept the evening, night and morning away, but that it was nearly time for the others to get out of school. He and Esme chatted about the nearly finished glasshouse that Emmett had built for them and what flowers they intended to grow. Soon they were back in her studio, both of them painting.

Less than an hour later Edward and Alice breezed through the door. Harry smiled brightly at his mate as amber eyes met green. The bond they shared flared to life but the need to touch, to simply get lost in each other, wasn't as intense as it had been. Now that the magical bonding was complete, the compelling force was gone. In its wake was a strong warm desire.

"How was your day?" Edward murmured as walked over and hugged Jon to him. He had to close his mind tightly as flashes of what he had done last night came to him at the feel of his mate in his arms.

"I slept most of it," Harry answered, chuckling. "I think I channeled a bit too much of that calming magic I used on the shifters."

"Jasper might be able to help, I don't know exactly how your gift works but the effects were very similar to what he can do," Edward nodded.

"I'm sure he'd love to help," Alice chirped from beside Esme. Both women were staring at the couple as if they had never seen anything sweeter than two men hugging. 

Harry turned back to his painting, Edward still at his back. He felt Edward freeze for a second and tried to open their connection to find the reason. When the vampire relaxed, Harry leaned back into him, even though his mind was still closed. He didn't know why Edward's mind was closed, but he respected his mate's need for privacy. 

Edward closed his eyes and forced his body not to react. He couldn't get the images out of his head when Jon's lithe form melded to his own. He shifted away when flashes of bodies intertwined and moving together ran through his mind. He let his hands fall to Jon's hips, very aware of exactly how low he had to reach. He pulled away after a moment, he needed to do more research. Last night had been a bust as he had become too distracted to search for the information he wanted.

"I have some things to take care of," he bent down and kissed Jon's neck, then pulled away.

Harry turned and looked at Edward, knowing that his vampire was hiding something. Did he trust him enough to let it go? Yes, actually, he did. He trusted that Edward would tell him what was bothering him when the time was right.

"Okay. I'll be with Jasper later if you come looking for me," he smiled up at Edward reassuringly.

Edward ran quickly from the studio and up to his loft, damning himself the whole way. He shouldn't have gotten distracted last night. He needed this information. He was determined to find out how to make love to Jon without hurting him. He took a deep breath and powered up his computer again.

Two hours after he sat down at his computer, Edward was in the shower washing dried come off his chest. He had gotten distracted again. It hadn't taken him long at all; the first moment the images popped up on the screen, he had been ensnared. He leaned his head against the cold tiles of the shower. He ran the soapy washcloth over his chest, just letting the hot water rinse away the evidence of his loss of control. If it had just been the one time he might not feel so bad, but, he sighed and closed his eyes. He was a vampire, with vampire stamina and the images just kept popping up. He couldn't help himself.

His hand wandered lower as he thought about the number of positions available. He had never thought there would be so many different ways to -his mind still shied away from the cruder words and descriptions he had read and heard in the last day. He was stroking himself again and hadn't even realized it until his breathing grew heavy and his groan echoed around the room. Goddamn it, he had to get out of the room. Out where he wouldn't be tempted to think about sex.

He wanted to know about sex though. He felt like now that he knew how great it could feel, he just couldn't get enough, his body was craving touch. He craved the touch of his mate but since he couldn't have that he would just have to touch himself. It made no sense to him how quickly he had become obsessed with it though. His left hand strayed down to fondle his balls. 

How odd that for so many years he'd had no use for either penis or scrotum and here he was, in less than a day, obsessed with both. He was like a child with a new toy. Edward only hoped that like most children he would find another toy to be obsessed with soon. He groaned and came again.

Finally he just stood under the near boiling spray of water, not daring to touch himself enough to wash off, just letting the water scour him clean. He had to get dressed and leave the room. He had to.

"Alice, are you and Jasper going to be busy tomorrow night?" He asked quietly a she approached. 

She was sitting in the living room floor making jewelry to sell on her internet website. She glanced up after a moment's thought.

"No, why? Did you want to take Jon shopping?" she laughed. 

It was an ongoing argument between them all. Jon had adamantly refused to go shopping with her and had refused to go, unless Edward were to go with them. So far, Edward had refused also.

"No," he answered quickly, not wanting her light-speed mind to start planning a trip to Seattle. "I wanted to take him out, like a date. But neither of us had any idea what to do on a date. And then I remembered you and Jasper used to bowl." Edward thrust his hands down into his pockets, hoping they were loose enough to hide his growing problem.

"Oh, bowling is perfect," Alice stood and clapped. "We'd love to go! We haven't been bowling in over a decade. Let me go tell him, he'll be so excited," she started to walk up the stairs to let Jasper know but then stopped. "Wait he's with Jon, I don't want to interrupt if they are, you know, 'talking'," she made air quotes with her fingers. But I'll let him know as soon as Jon comes down." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward closed his eyes and shuddered. That wasn't the touch he wanted, yet if he'd had a pulse it would have leapt. He swallowed, he needed to go back to his room.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked in concern.

"Fine," he managed not to sound strangled. "I'm fine. Thank you. I'm going back to my room. I'll see you in the morning." And he ran, which even for a vampire is awkward to do with an erection hard enough to cut steel. 

He made it to his room just in time to unzip and come all over his shirt. Dear God, what was wrong with him?

...

Jasper led Jon up to his and Alice's room. The walls were lined with completely packed bookshelves. Off to one corner sat a very masculine antique desk and chair set. Beside the desk was a straight backed chair covered with a floral patterned brocade fabric. The dichotomy was perfect for the couple that lived there.

Harry sat in what was obviously Alice's chair as they talked. He shared more stories of the war from which he felt he was hiding. And he listened to Jasper tell of the vampire wars. They talked for nearly an hour before Jasper mentioned Harry's childhood.

Harry started off with small things the Dursleys would do. His feelings about his cupboard took a while to explain. The more he tried, the more agitated he became, until finally he was pacing the around the desk and gesturing wildly. 'Aunt and Uncle this' and 'Aunt and Uncle that' - once he started talking, he couldn't make himself stop. By the time he had spilled his most ardent fear, that of the belt, he had paced around the desk so much that he was growing dizzy. He headed off in a new direction, lengthwise in the room.

He froze, though, when his magic flared. Something in the far corner of the room was drawing him in. Something there was his, belonged to him. He closed his eyes to get a better feel for it. 

Jasper stood and walked slowly behind the frozen boy. He hadn't expected that Jon would open up to him quite so soon but he thought it might have helped that Edward already knew the entire story, and still accepted the pixie. He let his empathy reach out to Jon, he was sure he was going to find more anger and possibly shock, if the boy realized he had just unloaded all of his pent up emotions on Jasper. He was surprised though as he felt want, and joy and something indefinable to his gift.

Harry opened his eyes and walked over to the small display case hanging on the wall. He reached out reverently to touch the protective glass.

"Jasper, I need to buy this from you. Is there any way possible for that to happen? Does it mean so very much to you?" Harry's voice was soft, he was clearly in awe of what he was seeing.

"Those are just mementos I picked up in Brazil about fifty years ago Jon. They were in a cave that Alice and I hid in for a few days," Jasper made sure to drag his feet a bit as he approached. Jon backed up as he took the case off the wall.

"Which one exactly did you need?" He flipped open the glass front shadow box and motioned for Jon to choose.

Harry closed his eyes again and let his hand hover over the case. He set his hand down gently and pulled out a tear drop shape nearly as large as his fist. He sighed as his magic told him he had chosen correctly.

He opened his eyes and looked down at a perfectly preserved butterfly, forever trapped in amber. His Focus.

...

Edward groaned when he heard the garage door open and close. He had forgotten that Carlisle was working the late shift at the hospital. The older vampire would probably come up to the loft and check on him. He sped around the room straightening everything to perfection. The bed covers had been rumpled where he had rolled on them in the throes of another mind numbing orgasm. The chaise lounger had been splattered with come several times as he practiced breeching and stretching himself.

The computer chair was the worst though. He might actually need to replace it before long. There were rips in the fabric, and deep gouges on the underside of the seat, from his fingernails. The backrest probably wouldn't hold up for more than one more session. The entire room reeked of his scent. He didn't bother turning off the computer as he heard Carlisle's footsteps grow closer.

He knew the moment Carlisle smelled what he'd been doing as the man's mind was never closed to him. Edward stood in front of the windows and waited for the humiliation to begin. He chewed his lip until he broke through the skin. What was taking the blasted man so long?

"Edward, I don't have to come in if you don't want me to," Carlisle spoke through the door.

Edward huffed, "You might as well. I think I need to talk to someone and," he sighed deeply. "You are the only one I can think of," he paused, "I don't mean that in a bad way. Like you are the last person I would go to. Well, about something like this-"

Carlisle opened the door when his son began babbling. This was so absolutely out of character for Edward and yet in some ways so expected. "Edward, stop. It's okay. I understand. You've discovered sex," Carlisle paused just inside the doorway to adjust his sense of smell. God, the poor boy had been busy; he stifled a laugh before it even rose. He cleared his throat and continued. "Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all went through the same thing, albeit they had partners to help, but I still had to explain to them the same things I'm going to say to you." He walked to his son's side.

"It is perfectly normal behavior. You don't remember going through puberty the first time when you were mortal. However, something similar happens to a human teenager. The main difference is that with the recuperative powers of a vampire it happens more often and more intensely when it first hits."

Edward shook his head. He couldn't imagine that this was normal.

"Edward, listen to me. You've been nearly a hundred years without feeling anything like this. It's exhilarating, it's a rush and then all of your muscles relax. Who wouldn't crave that feeling as much and as often as possible? It's new for you, that's all. In a couple of days you will assimilate it all into your system and the need will die down. Perhaps not completely settle until you claim your mate, but I promise it will not always be this intense."

Edward sighed and banged his head lightly against the glass. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered. "But he's so small, I just wanted to know how to have him without hurting him."

"Oh Edward, I think that might be a matter more of trial and error than research. I can suggest a couple of things for the first time, but I think that you'll find it won't be such a problem as you're expecting." Carlisle looked around for a place to sit that might possibly be clean. With a roll of his eyes, he opted to stand.

He cleared his throat again, a clear sign to anyone who knew him that he was about to start an uncomfortable conversation. "I'm going to assume that you know about proper preparation. Yes?"

Edward blinked rapidly and nodded. His hands fisted at his sides. He couldn't possibly be going to -oh God, he was.

"Well then, I suggest the two of you lay on your sides. If you bring his top leg up and -"

Edward quit listening, or at least he tried. The most prominent part of his brain was still listening and committing every word to memory, this was after all about the best way to claim his mate. However the smaller part of Edward, the one that saw Carlisle as a father figure just couldn't handle the man giving him sex tips and shutdown completely. Half an hour later he actively started to listen.

"I suggested the very same position to a couple the other day who were having difficulty," 

He tuned out again, the man was still talking about sexual positions. Finally Carlisle stopped talking after another half hour.

"Well, son, I hope this helped ease your mind a bit. Stop worrying. Let things happen naturally and everything will work out just fine." Carlisle headed for the door, but paused before leaving. "And Edward, for heavens sake, please open a window before Esme comes up here. Neither of us wants that conversation."

Edward slowly banged his head against the glass wall again.


	23. Chapter 23

Friday afternoon, Harry sat in English, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Time was not his friend today. He couldn't wait to get home because Emmett and Rosalie were going to help him carve the runes into his staff. All he would need to do after that would be to wait for the next new moon to set the focus. The calendar in Jasper's room had shown the new moon to be just three nights away.

:curious: :what's he doing: :sitting: :he's pretty: :why's he sitting: :his eyes are green: :like green:

The voices had been going on like that all morning. They were becoming harder to ignore. He wanted to talk to Edward or Jasper about them, but his mate was somehow more closed to him now than he had been before the bonding. They were both acting odd actually. Jasper was smirking and staring at Edward in between bouts of hugging and nuzzling Alice.

Was he -surely he wasn't- smirking because he could hold his mate and Edward couldn't? Harry didn't want to believe that. Didn't want to believe that Jasper could be that cruel. Yet a part of him that constantly whispered how stupid he was did, in fact, believe it. Should he be snuggled up to Edward? No. He wasn't comfortable with that and he didn't think Edward would be either. What was it then?

:sad: :why sad: :family: : no family: :sad: :sadsadsad:

Harry rubbed his forehead; those damn voices were going to drive him mad.

Finally, the bell rang and they all headed out into the hallway. Edward disappeared as soon as he was out of the room. Vampire speed was quickly becoming annoying. They hadn't seen Bella Swan at all, thankfully. The gossip and rumors no longer featured the new kid beating up the Swan girl. Now, they were all about the basketball team being short two star players. 

Books were quickly exchanged at lockers and Edward reappeared just in time. Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. He didn't know what secret they were keeping and didn't know if he should be upset about it or not. Did he have a right to know? Yes, they were bonded but, ever since seeing him do magic in the clearing, Edward had been pulling away from him. Closing the mental bond was just the first step.

Edward was speaking French, it was torture. That smooth voice rolling the words around in his head. It didn't even matter what he was saying. Harry sighed and stared out the window. This was how he spent the majority of his school days, staring out the window. A blue and yellow butterfly was at the window, staring back at him. This time there was a smaller red and green friend with him.

:sad: :no family:

Harry sat straight up from his slouch. It was the butterflies! _They_ were speaking to him?

:hello: He thought back at them.

:he speaks: :the sprout speaks: :hello sprout: :he's pretty i likes him: :can we keep him: :a foundling: :does the matriarch know: :must tell her: :goodbye sprout:

The voices chimed, like bells, and had the sense of fluttering, like wings. The entire rush of words had taken place in less than a second. He looked around the room to make sure he hadn't drawn attention to himself. Jasper was the only one staring at him.

'Are you okay?', the vampire mouthed soundlessly.

Harry nodded, his eyes flickering to Edward and back down to his desk. Edward still wouldn't look at him. What had he done? Edward knew he could do magic; had he been affected by the blue calming energy? Harry couldn't remember clearly who all had been affected. And if he had been affected, was he angry about it? He didn't seem angry. Harry was so confused and growing increasingly disheartened. Perhaps now that Edward had finally had the time to really think about what he had seen of Harry's life, he regretted completing the bond.

The day wore on slowly. In gym class they didn't even have to change clothes,unless they wanted to play basketball. The coach was now looking for new talent since he had lost Mike and Tyler. He sat next to Alice and watched the two male vampires play a spectacularly bad game of basketball. They didn't want to give the coach a reason to approach them about joining the team.

He hadn't spent much one-on-one time with Alice and it seemed like the only time the two spent any time together was here on these bleachers. He couldn't read her expressions like he could Jasper's and Edward's, but it seemed like she wanted to talk to him about something. He sat quietly while she gathered her thoughts.

"Jon, I packed the closet at your house," she said quietly.

Harry bit his lip and ducked his head. He hadn't even thought about that when he had let them move his things. The hawthorn staff had been in the bed with him when he woke in Esme's studio, but he hadn't even thought about how it had gotten there.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about it or maybe you are already doing so... Jasper's good to talk to," Alice blinked at him several times in what he had come to know was a sign of great emotion for the vampires. She let out a deep breath, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't know how to -" She stopped and started over. "If ever you wanted to talk to any one else, we are all here for you. You're family, my brother now. I just thought - we haven't connected the way I would have liked for us to and -,"

"Thank you, Alice," Harry answered quickly. "I understand and thank you. We've only known each other a week really. We'll talk more now that I've moved back in. And tonight," Harry blushed at the thought of going on a double date with Edward.

"Yes," she clapped, her mood instantly lightening. "Bowling. We haven't been forages. We're really looking forward to it."

Harry laughed, "He did tell you that I've never done it before, didn't he?"

"Oh don't worry about that, Edward's never gone before either. It'll still be fun," Alice waved her hand, dismissing his worry. With the heavy air finally dispelled they lapsed into inconsequential chatter while waiting for the class to be over.

Harry walked behind Jasper, staring down at his nearly bare feet. The fake sandals had worked perfectly. Rosalie had done a great job on them. They covered nearly all of the top of his feet and unless you were really staring, you couldn't tell that they had no sole. The small stones in the gravel parking lot would take some getting used to, but whatever Pixie magic insulated him against extreme temperatures at least was still holding true. 

Harry was a bit confused when they reached the Volvo. "Didn't we roll up the windows and lock the doors this morning?"

"Um, yeah, I came out later and rolled them down," Edward admitted. "It was, ah, smelling a little," he cleared his throat uncomfortably while Jasper snickered in the background. "It just needed to be aired out for a while," he finally finished.

"Right. Okay." Harry took a deep breath and slid into the passenger seat. He knew just as well as the others that he was the only new scent that had been added to the car. He didn't understand what was going on. He had decided yesterday that he trusted Edward to tell him what was bothering him when the time was right, but he was thinking now that maybe that trust had been misplaced. This was his mate, and he was shutting him out.

Jasper felt the hurt and depression and the beginnings of something else spike through Jon. Oh, this wasn't good. He had been flooded all day with his brother's nearly overwhelming lust. It had been nearly as hard to control his need for Alice as it was to control the lust for his classmates' blood. Jon had been distracted and a little sad all day, but then Jon was often sad and distracted. This hurt and depression, however, was a new thing and directly related, albeit unknowingly, to Edward's overworked sex drive.

"Jon, it's not what you think," Jasper said quietly.

"You don't know what I'm thinking Jasper, please stay out of my head," Jon whispered without turning away from the window.

Edward froze. He couldn't open his mind to his mate. He just couldn't subject those images to the young man, but in closing his mind to his mate he had also lost the ability to see anything from Jon. Damn it, when would this puberty thing end? Not that he believed that it was really puberty, but what else could you call it? And Carlisle was right about it eventually settling down. He had been able to go through the afternoon classes without leaving in the middle to quickly run out and relieve himself in the car. His morning classes had been broken up into jerking off in the carat super speeds and -oh gods- worse, jerking off in the bathroom once. In the afternoon he had only gone out in between classes. The car had reeked with the smell of it when he'd run out before gym class.

Now something was wrong with Jon and he was stuck not being able to help. He wanted to bang his head in a wall. He wanted to hug his mate to him and merge their minds until there was nothing left of either of them that was separate from the other. He turned to Jon and reached out for his hand. The feel of the soft skin, the heat of it, under his hand brought images he had to fight off. Images of seeing all of that skin, of tasting it, being surrounded by it and taking and claiming. He dropped the hand and grabbed the steering wheel again, eyes staring straight ahead. The pit of his stomach burned. He didn't see Jon flinch at both the touch and the quick withdrawal. 

Alice clutched Jasper's hand when he flinched at the different spikes of emotion in the car. Lust and despair being the most prominent. He couldn't tell her what was going on but she knew it couldn't be good if it was causing a rift between the new couple. She hated that her gift had nearly stopped working for most of the family since Jon had come to them. Lots of visions of stupid things -Rosalie was wearing red today, Emmett watched 'Fight Club' instead of 'Predator' - but of what use was it to know those things? None, that's what! She hadn't had a single vision about Jon since Edward had chosen this path. 

Jasper sent out waves of calm and love to the rest of the car. Trying to direct the feeling at any one person would have taken more concentration than he had since he was nearly overcome with what everyone else was feeling. He would need to convince Edward to tell Jon what was going on very soon or the pixie might sink so far into despair that the bond would break. They didn't know enough about the bond to be able to say for sure, but he didn't like to think of exactly what the consequences might be.

Emmett had been looking forward to the others getting out of school all day. He and Rosalie were finally going to get to spend some time with the pixie and possibly learn more about this magic staff that he was constructing. It had been a few years since he had carved anything out of wood. It was a skill he had learned in his human life that he had loved and hadn't ever really given up. It used to amuse him to whittle little wooden stakes -Buffy style- and leave them laying around the house. He laid the set of carving knives on the table beside Rosalie and shared a smile with his mate just as he heard Edward's car pull into the drive.

The pixie didn't have super speed so he waited for Jon to gather the staff and meet him in the backyard. It was soon obvious that the boy wasn't going to show. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. No way would the little one miss this on purpose. Unless he was still afraid to be around Emmett. He looked over at Rosalie, who looked thoughtful for a second before she stood.

"I'll just go see what's keeping him," she frowned and walked away at a human speed, thinking of Jon.

While she understood that the boy might still be uncomfortable around her mate, she did want them to get along. And she knew that Emmett, for all his loud boisterousness, was the gentlest of them all. Oh, he might always be spoiling for a fight but, outside of that, he wouldn't hurt an insect. Well, except for those big icky spiders Esme hated. Rose would always get Emmett to stomp on them when she saw them, knowing that Esme wouldn't want one in the house. Esme was squeamish like that. She nodded her head to herself. She didn't have a problem with the big hairy evil things, but she did have to think of Esme. By the time she reached the studio bedroom that Jon was clearly hiding in, she was smiling again.

"Jon," she said quietly when she opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed staring off into space. "Are you alright?"

He blinked up at her. "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just getting my staff. I'll be right there."

"Is this about Emmett?" she asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"Emmett?" Harry asked, confused for a second, before he understood what she was really asking him. "Oh! No, nothing like that. I've just had a weird day is all." He stood with his hawthorn staff and walked to her with a small smile. "I'm okay. Excited about this actually. It was just a," he waved his hand but couldn't think of a better way to put it, "weird day. Shall we go?"

Rosalie let the obvious lie stand. Anyone looking at him could tell that he was most definitely not okay. She simply nodded and headed back down the way she'd come."He's waiting on the patio."

...

Jon had a light touch with the knife as he delicately cut odd symbols into the wood. Emmett stayed in his seat the whole time, hoping that it would help the other boy relax. Jon cut down and around the wood in an almost vine like pattern, the very act seeming to soothe some of the tenseness from the pixie's shoulders, but not all. Emmett very quietly asked Rosalie where Esme was. As far as they knew, she was the only one that might be able to get through to their newest brother. Rosalie thought they should get Edward but Emmett decided against it. Jon had been with him all day and since this was how he'd come home, there was obviously something was going on between the pair.

Esme was still twenty minutes away, Rosalie said, after excusing herself to make the phone call. Esme had been in Port Angeles all day, selling a few paintings to a small gallery that she frequented. They just needed to occupy the young one for a few more minutes.

"Jon, what does this symbol mean again?" he asked though he remembered each of them. 

Jon sighed and explained again what he had carved into his staff. It was a series of 'anti-' charms. Anti-theft, anti-fire, and so on... anything he could think of to protect it from, he carved into the staff.

"And what makes this a staff instead of a wand?" Rosalie asked the question she had been wanting to ask since he had first said it. "It's awfully tiny for a wizard's staff, isn't it?"

Harry thought for a minute about how to explain the differences. He chuckled softly, "Well, in this case, size really isn't everything," he watched Rose roll her eyes and suppress a smile. Emmett laughed out a full belly laugh that he quickly controlled when she slapped the back of his head.

"You see it's all in how it's made. A wand has a hollow place inside of it where you put your core. Usually the core is something magical like a phoenix feather or a unicorn hair. This, however, is a staff which means it has an external focus. A staff doesn't have to have a magical focus; the focus can be a gem or a bone. The older and more powerful a wizard is, the different focuses he can use. It isn't set like a wand's core," Harry paused as they nodded their heads. He didn't know if they really understood or if they were just humoring him, but he went on to explain a little more.

"Also, a wand is used to help the wizard bring out his magic from inside him. Most wizards nowadays have a very difficult time doing wandless magic. They 'have' to have the wand help bring out their magic. Only the most powerful wizards ever really achieve any success with wandless magic and that only after years of practice." And self control and meditation, and even then maybe they could only summon a tea service, he didn't add.

"With a staff, though, I don't have to rely on just my internal magic. I will be able to harness the energy around me. Magic occurs naturally in the world around us, like underground rivers and where they pool and come to the surface becomes a lake, only of magic instead of water. I should be able to access that as well as magic from places where a lot of magic has been done, leaving a residue behind. It's both simple and complicated at the same time."

"Every living being gives off energy but that isn't always magic. If I have a staff I will, hopefully, with lots of practice, be able to turn that energy into magic." He stopped and shook his head. "That's too much information. I don't know if I explained it right. Hermione was much better at explaining things," his shoulders drooped with the thought of his dead friend.

The vampires exchanged a look, "Who is Hermione?" Rosalie asked softly.

"She was one of my best friends. My second friend ever. She and her mate were killed right before I was captured," Harry flinched away from those memories. His hand continually caressing his staff, a habit he had acquired during the nights when he couldn't sleep.

"Jon," Esme called out from the doorway. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" her voice was soft and full of motherly concern.

Harry's eyes teared up as he felt an overwhelming desire to just run and hide in her arms and spill everything about his day. He bit his lip when he first felt the need to babble everything out to her; he was trying to be Harry now and had to be able to stand on his own, but his chest felt so heavy. He was so busy trying to catch his breath that he didn't notice Emmett and Rosalie get up and leave.

Esme hugged her youngest to her and led him over to the edge of the patio. She sat down with the tiny boy between her legs and rocked him slowly as he began to cry. "Sweetheart, please tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Neither of them noticed the curly-headed blond vampire standing in the doorway,watching and listening. Jasper had felt the sudden surge of grief, betrayal and despair and had known it was coming from Jon. He ran as quickly as he could only to draw up short when he saw that Esme was taking control of the situation. The only problem was that she didn't even know what was going on.

Rosalie was standing in the kitchen window, watching the boy's heartbroken tears, as Emmett held her in his arms.

"What the hell has Edward done to him?" Emmett growled. Jasper had been with them all day, he must know something. 

Jasper sighed, "Nothing really, that's part of the problem. He's avoiding him, shutdown a large part of their bond."

"Why would he do that? Has he seen what it's doing to Jon?" Rosalie hissed before turning and shoving her mate away. "Go get Edward and fix this."

Emmett growled and sped away. Damn right he was going to get Edward and make him fix this!

"The butterflies are talking to me. And Edward isn't. They called me a foundling and went to tell someone called the Matriarch about me. He saw everything about me. My whole stupid life when we bonded and he seemed okay, but he's had time to think about it now and he won't even look at me. They think I have no family and that's why I'm sad," Jon babbled. Esme usually loved to hear the rapid flow of words, but this time every word was like a knife to her heart. "Sad sad sad", Jon whispered.

"I painted him a picture. He hasn't seen it. I found my focus, it's the same color as his eyes. He doesn't know. I carved my staff and it's so beautiful. He hasn't seen it. He closed down the bond. I can feel it dying in my chest. It hurts Esme. _Stupid boy._ I should have known. I used magic when I calmed down the wolves. I don't think it hurt anyone but I can't remember. All I remember is blue. Just a wave of blue. _Stupid, worthless boy. Can't even remember if he hurt his mate._ He hates me, Esme." Jon was nearly silent in his crying.

Esme was sure that there was some kind of mistake here. Edward would never treat his mate like this on purpose. She turned her head to look at the house where she knew several of the children were watching. "Get him here now," she hissed. If he had done this on purpose, there would be hell to pay.

"I don't know what you did, but you'd better damn well fix it." 

Jasper ran up to Edward's room getting there just in time to hear Emmett's exclamation. Thankfully, Edward was standing at his open window and the air around them was fresh. Edward looked startled at the outburst until he saw Jasper standing there.

"What's wrong? Is Jon okay?"

"No, he isn't," Jasper eyed Emmett for a second. He knew Edward wouldn't want anyone else to know what was going on with him. Edward hadn't wanted to talk to him about it and wouldn't have if he hadn't confronted him. But really, secrets just didn't keep well in this family."Wait," Jasper held up his hand before Edward sped out of the room. "The first thing you need to do is calm down and listen to us. I know you're embarrassed about what's been going on but avoiding your mate isn't going to help."

"What's been going on?" Emmett asked.

"Edward has," Jasper paused, how to put this delicately, "discovered sex.Something he's been repressing for nearly a hundred years. His body is trying to make up for a bit of lost time."

Emmett looked stricken for half a second at the thought of going without sex for a hundred years, but then a wicked grin slowly spread across his face. "You got the talk from Carlisle, didn't you? Ah, bro. You should have come to me, there's nothing worse than that talk with a parent figure. Dude, don't you watch any TV at all," he shook his head in mock exasperation before eyeing Edward. He didn't like the way Ed folded in on himself like this. "Seriously Ed, Edd, Eddie. What does this have to do with the little crying pixie in the back yard? Did you hurt him? Cause we know you would never do anything like that on purpose. He would too if you talked to him about it."

"No! I would never hurt him," Edward flinched at the accusation.

"Something is, though. So tell us what it is," Emmett walked over and laid his giant paw like hand on Edward's shoulder in support. "Talk to us man."

"He shut Jon out. Completely. Closed down the bond they had just established. He didn't want Jon to see the thoughts he was having about him." Jasper answered when it seemed Edward couldn't.

Emmett drew back and stared at Edward coldly. Closing down a bond like that was nearly the same as a rejection. And to a newly established bond like theirs, a long closure could cause irreparable damage to the bond. They might never be able to attain the deep level of bonding that they had started with ever again.

"Edward," he kept his tone even and calm although he wanted to rage. "If you don't get down there and open this bond back up now, you will loose your mate. Is that what you want? Do you want to loose him rather than be embarrassed?"

"That's not it, I don't care about being embarrassed," Edward denied.

"Really," Jasper scoffed. "I don't believe you. Embarrassment and shame. That's what I feel coming from you right now. It's sex Edward. All of us have been through this. Not only that, but we've all had to get used to the fact that you can read our minds and know when and how often and how we like it. If we can get used to that, what you are going through should be a piece of cake."

"I don't think he's ready to see it though. I don't think he's ready to know that I think of him like that. I want to," Edward froze with the 'need' of his mate, "take him. Possess him."

It hit Emmett then as he understood what Edward was really going through. "You need to claim him. And you're scared to because of his past...because he's been hurt before. Believe me Edward, I understand that. My need to claim Rosalie was so bad at one point that I was biting my own arm to pieces. When she found out, she was livid. She said that she would rather that we work on it together than have me hurt myself or deny our bond. I'm not going to lie and say that it was easy after that...I had to take my time and ease her into feeling safe. But Edward, if I can do it, then so can you." 

Jasper stood stunned at this side of his big brute of a brother. He'd never been more proud than at this moment to call him that. He'd always known about the depth of the love Emmett had for Rosalie - being an empath made things like that unspoken. To hear him speak it though, well, it was a memory he would proudly keep and take out often when he just wanted to beat the crap out of the big goof-ball.

"What's more, you've already established an emotional bond with him. And we might not know exactly how that works, but I'm betting, after having seen him down there sobbing in Esme's arms, that what you're doing is hurting him physically as well as breaking his heart," Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, daring his little brother to say anything other than that he would go fix this now.

Edward swallowed hard. He had known he was hurting his mate, but he had been so wrapped up in his own problem with his stupid sex drive that he hadn't really stopped to think about what the bond would do or about how Jon would see the situation. He had been avoiding his mate since just after the bonding. Come to think of it, was the bonding what had made his sex drive finally kick in? Jon had said that he wanted to complete the bonding, but had asserted that he just wanted to take it slowly. God, he was such an idiot!

Edward sped down the stairs and into the main house. He stopped in the living room to walk at human speeds; he could hear soft hitched breathing coming from the back yard. Esme's kitten-like growl sliced through his gut and he knew he was in trouble. Rosalie glared at him when he entered the kitchen.

"I called Carlisle. I don't know why you did it, but this ends now," she hissed. "So you'd better open that stupid head of yours back up, because you won't like it if I open it for you." She clenched her fist in warning. Edward blinked at her wide-eyed. He firmly believed that she would do it too. If he didn't make this better quickly, she just might use her fist to crack his head wide open. 

Alice was beside Rosalie, eyes wide and blinking rapidly, clutching her older sister's hand. She couldn't and wouldn't believe that Edward had done anything to actually hurt Jon, but the sobs were tearing at their hearts.

He walked outside slowly, dragging his feet and making plenty of noise, to give the mother and son time to collect themselves.

"Esme, can I have a minute alone with Jon?" He asked softly when he reached them.

"No, I don't think you can. I think anything you need to say to him, you can say while I'm sitting here." Esme said. She didn't like speaking to him like this but he had hurt her baby, even if he hadn't meant to do it. She'd just had to sit there and listen to Jon call himself stupid and worthless and no matter how many times she denied it, he wouldn't listen to her. To him, his mate was rejecting him.

Edward stood silently at the implied reprimand. Esme didn't trust him not to hurt Jon more. His shoulders slumped, he understood her worry. He probably wouldn't trust himself either. He dropped down to the ground as close to Jon as he could get and opened the bond just enough to feel his mate. The overwhelming crushing despair had him gasping for un-needed air.

"Jon," he choked out, "No, Jon. You're not worthless. Jon, listen to me, this wasnothing you did. You didn't do this Jon. This is me, this is something I'm dealingwith. I'm sorry. So sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I was trying to protect youfrom me. Jon, please," he surged forward and tried to pick his mate up, but Jon wasclutching at Esme tightly, unwilling to let go. Finally they settled down withEdward's legs under both Esme and Jon. Esme was sitting in his lap facing him, with Jon between them.

He buried his nose in the hair behind Jon's ear and began whispering softly. Esmewould hear, he was sure, but the rest of the house would be left wondering. Theyhad that much privacy, at least.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you," he let a pulse of desire flow through their bond. "I'm overwhelmed by this," he let the desire consume them for a moment before bringing it back down to a manageable level. He was shifting in his seat as his body responded. He could hear Jon's heartbeat pick up and felt an answering desire.

"In my entire life, I've never felt any part of this for any being. It terrifies me. This need I have for you. I tried to deal with it on my own. I-" he let a memory of him touching himself play out in his mate's mind. "Never needed to before you. Once I started, I couldn't stop." He carefully edited the images before sending them along the bond, making sure that Jon only saw what he had done to himself and not the images he had watched while doing it, or the thoughts he had about taking and possessing Jon. 

Jon slowly pulled away from Esme as the images played out through his mind. He could finally feel his mate again. Edward was here and not rejecting him. He was filling him with desire and love. He unconsciously pushed the last twenty-four hours of his life back at his mate. All the confusion and hurt he had experienced - he couldn't help it, couldn't stop it. Everything from the butterflies' voices to his focus, his private talk with Jasper and his staff, all of it came out in a rush of connection. He flung himself into Edward's arms as the memories finally faded.

Esme gasped at the pulse of warmth in her chest. There was an odd feeling of intense love coming from Jon; it was sparking along her hands in a dusky rose color and everywhere it touched her, it felt like a hug. "Jon?"

Edward and Jon turned to Esme. Her eyes glowed with a rose color for a moment before settling back down into their normal topaz. "Is that what our connection looks like?" Edward asked in an awed whisper.

"No, she's the mother of my heart, but you're my mate. Our connection is yellow and amber. Hers is red, like the velvet ribbon she wears," Jon paused. "I don't know why it is visible now."

"Do you have this connection to the others?" Esme asked.

"No, so far it's just you and Edward. Though I think Carlisle's is going to be blue. I saw a spot of blue earlier and it felt like him. Don't tell Jasper this, but I think his will be purple. It isn't a very manly purple either, so don't say anything."

Edward chuckled and held his little mate tighter. "I don't think anyone would care what color you use. Just as long as you are still with us." Jon turned serious eyes up at him and frowned. 

"Don't shut me out again," Edward could tell he was trying not to sound as if he was begging. "I can handle things like that. I'm seventeen too, you know. I want you too. I might not be ready to do," he swallowed and blushed, but his eyes held firm, "you know, everything, but that's only because I haven't done 'anything'. But Edward, I'll never be ready if we don't ever try."

"That sounds like really good advice," Carlisle said from behind the small group. None of them had noticed that he had walked up, as they had been too wrapped up in each other. He bent down to kiss Esme's cheek before tousling Jon's hair and thumping Edward on the back of the head. When he was done with his greeting, he sat down beside Esme and looked at the boys seriously.

"Now then. What has been going on?"

...

Once they had brought Carlisle up to speed on the happenings of the day,including the new connection to the butterflies that had been constantly talking to Jon since the meeting with the wolves, they moved the small gathering into the kitchen. Rosalie had immediately taken Esme in a hug and had refused to let her go.Edward was seeing Rosalie's character in a whole different light now that he had his own mate. Her insecurities had always been there, but he'd just never understood them before. 

Alice and Jasper excused themselves early to get ready for the date. He thought that it was an excuse for Jasper to get away from the overpowering emotions and so waited a while before walking Jon upstairs. 

Jon hadn't let go of him since he had reestablished their bond. He refused to open the mind-sharing all the way, for fear of what exactly Jon might see. But he had left a light connection open; he never wanted to feel that kind of despair from Jon again. While Jon showered and changed his clothes, finally letting him go due to necessity,Edward ran to his own room and quickly relieved his growing need in the shower.

They all met up in the garage. Alice and Jasper wearing vintage bowling shirts and carrying their own bowling bags. Jon hovered in the doorway shyly as Edward took him in with all his senses. The bright floral sunshine smell that had been missing earlier had returned. He hadn't even registered that it had changed to a damp earth smell until now. His pixie mate, he smiled. Would there ever be an end to the surprises? He really hoped not, he thought, as he sent a small pulse of love and desire through the bond. Jon blushed so very prettily. He looked gorgeous in the emerald green long-sleeved pullover. The black jeans and ankle high Catskill Moccasins molded his body to perfection. Edward just knew that this date would bean extreme exercise in control.

He led Jon to the passenger side of his car, opened the door for him, kissed his forehead and closed the door when Jon was settled. As he rounded the front of the car he let out a deep breath to settle his nerves. He was about to go on his first ever date.


	24. Chapter 24

The parking lot was full when they pulled into the Super Bowl. Jasper took several deep breaths of clean air and steeled himself to spend the next several hours laboring in the midst of the heavy scent of humans. They all piled out of the car and readied themselves. Alice was the only one to actually look excited, but then it took a lot to dampen her happy spirit. They walked towards the building, Alice and Jasper with bowling bags in hand and Jon clutching onto Edward's arm.

Before they even entered the building, the music and noise was nearly too much to handle. The vampires took a moment to adjust their hearing and Jon, who had never been in a setting like this, was both curious and petrified. Jon closed his eyes and dug deep inside his psyche for the Gryffindor courage he'd had during the Yule Ball. When Harry opened his eyes, he squared his shoulders and released his hold on Edward. This really couldn't be any harder than that disastrous event.

When Edward finally opened the door, he reached out for Edward's hand. He wouldn't clutch and grab, he wouldn't hide behind his mate, he would find his Lion's Pride and - yeah, okay, maybe he'd hide a little bit. He touched the bond with his mind, just to make sure it was still there and open.

The noise was seriously overwhelming at the entrance. The further in they walked, however, the more settled it became. There were three main sections to the bowling alley. At the entrance was a small bar cordoned off behind Plexiglas, the origin of the overly loud music. Then there was the video arcade, where it looked like half of the Forks High School population was gathered. Finally, the hallway opened up to the bowling alleys. Harry had never seen anything like it. Long lanes of highly polished wood with odd shaped 'pins' sitting at the end. He was thankful for the coaching Alice and Jasper had attempted on the drive over. At least he had a small idea of what to expect now.

Edward had never actually bowled before, but he had gone with the other couple a few times during the height of their bowling obsession. While Alice walked up to the counter and requested a lane for them - since it was a Friday night and so busy, they would share - he watched Jon looking around wide eyed. Regardless of whether they actually had any fun tonight, it was worth it to give this experience to Jon.

It took nearly ten minutes to find a pair of shoes that would fit Harry and a ball that he could use properly, but eventually they settled down at the far lane. It was complete with kiddy bumpers, which made Harry glare. Just because he had never bowled before didn't mean that he needed the kiddy lane, he complained. Alice and Jasper laughed, but explained that it was the last lane left or they would have to wait for someone else to finish their set. He agreed and settled down to watch the two experts.

With their preternatural grace, Jasper and Alice made it look almost too easy to throw that ball down the center of the lane. Nearly every time they let go of the ball, they knocked all the pins down. When it was Edward's turn, he couldn't take his eyes off the vampire. He looked so dashing in his dark blue over-shirt. He'd left it unbuttoned and Harry could see a sprinkling of light red chest hair peeking up from the collar of the sky blue under-shirt. Harry couldn't help but stare at the stretch of denim that covered Edward's backside. When he bent and twisted - Harry bit his lip. His mate was nicely formed.

Edward sat down after his turn; this bowling thing wasn't hard to do at all. Both times that he'd released the ball, it had rolled right down the center to perfectly strike all the pins down. He was definitely pleased with his effort.

What he hadn't counted on, however, was the sight of his little mate standing up in front of the lane, holding the ball up with such a deep look of concentration on his face. He could feel, through the bond, that Jon was perfectly focused on the center pin. He stepped back a few paces and let the ball lightly swing down and behind him. Edward could see it all in slow motion.

Jon was standing with one foot in front of the other bent slightly at the waist. It would be so easy to step up behind him. Slide one leg in between those thighs and shove them apart. Have him bent over the ball return, not even stopping to remove his clothes, just rip them along the inseam and take him. Let everyone watch as he claimed his mate. Biting his shoulder until the scar was sure to remain cold to the touch and filled with his scent.

Edward groaned as the fantasy played out. One heart beat...less than one, because when he came to his senses, he realized that Jon had dropped the ball on the back swing and had spun around to stare at him wide eyed.

'Is that what you've been hiding from me?' Harry thought to his mate as he slowly walked over to the seating area.

Edward cringed and glanced at Jasper. Alice bounced up and took over Jon's turn. 

'Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you.' 

'Edward, for Merlin's sake, will you stop apologizing for wanting me! I mean,seriously, why are you sorry? Are you ashamed of wanting me?'  
Harry sat down on the plastic seat next to Edward and faced him.

"No! I'm not," Edward stopped. This really wasn't a conversation he wanted anyone to overhear. 'I'm not ashamed of wanting you. I'm terrified of how I want you,' he sighed and turned to face his mate. He traced the tiny delicate features of his mate's face with his eyes before reaching out and running his fingers down Jon's neck.

'I love you, and I wouldn't want to ever hurt you. But there is a part of me that wants to throw you down and just take you. I want,' Edward couldn't vocalize what he wanted accurately. He thought for a minute before sending a mental image of just what he really wanted. The middle of the bowling alley probably wasn't the best place for this, but it was where he finally had the courage to show Jon his desires.

-Jon - kneeling on his blue canopied bed naked. Edward was behind him, already taking him savagely. Jon was mewling and begging, Edward's nails raked over his back and through the scars.

-Jon - bleeding from the scratches and Edward was lapping at them with his tongue.

-Jon - panting as his mate changed the scars from marks of shame to ownership. Edward owned him body and soul. There wasn't a mark on his body that didn't now belong to his mate.

-Jon- reaching his climax and screaming Edward's name. That spurred the vampire on and with a roar he bent his tiny mate nearly in half as his thrusts became erratic. When Edward couldn't hold it back any longer, he pulled his mate back up to him and sank his teeth deep into the tiny shoulder muscle, high enough so that Jon would never be able to hide the mark. He wanted to show the world who the beautiful Pixie belonged to. Edward came with a scream, then a whimper, teeth sinking - biting again and again into the mark, shooting venom in and sucking it back out, mimicking the small movements of his hips as he came down from his adrenaline high.

The scene finally faded. Harry was folded over, with his hands wrapped around his stomach, head between his knees. Jasper was frozen halfway over to them and Alice was just standing there at the ball return, not knowing what had just happened.

"Holy shit! Oh bloody hell, Edward. Don't do shit like that to me in the middle of the bowling alley, for fuck's sake. You great, bloody git," Harry mumbled.

Edward sat frozen for a moment, thinking his mate was disgusted at the image. Until he smelled it. "Jon, did you," a smile started to form, but he bit it back. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you might hit me."

"You're bloody right I'm going to hit you!" Harry gritted his teeth and tried to sit up a bit. 'Goddamn, that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life! My God Edward, is that how you really see it?' He had to reach up and feel around his neck just to make sure the bite hadn't been real; everything had seemed so vivid.

'It doesn't frighten you? How badly I want to dominate you, I mean. My teeth ache with the need of it.' Edward asked in a quiet voice.

'Frighten me? By Merlin, you really are a moron. I just came in my pants from a fantasy; I can't imagine what will happen when you finally do claim me. How could it possibly get any better than that? I don't know if it can, but Jesus.. fuck, I want to find out. I never even imagined anything like that. Is that what it is? I mean I knew in an abstract kind of way, but fuck that's intense.'

Edward let out a chuckle that quickly became a full blown laugh. "Jon, have I told you recently that I think you're perfect?"

"No, but now that I think about it, it probably goes without saying, yeah?" Harry smiled up at his vampire. Both of their eyes were dancing with the newly restored bond flowing between them. It was so wonderful to find the other half of your soul.

...

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Thankfully for the vampires, it was Saturday and they had just gotten back from hunting, so there was nothing planned for them to do but to hang out at the house together.

Harry woke to the sight of his mother painting and, just like always, it warmed his heart. He didn't know what she did while he was asleep, but she was either the most dedicated painter in the world or she just had perfect timing to be there when he needed her. This morning there was an addition to their routine. Edward was sitting on the floor, in front of the easel Harry most often used, watching him. He sat perfectly still, not even blinking.

Esme watched her youngest child's reaction to Edward being in the room carefully. He didn't seem too upset about it, but with finding out that the child had been sleeping in the closet she didn't want to take any chances. As was normal for them, Jon didn't speak until she did. His eyes flickered from Edward and back to her where they stayed. She smiled at him softly.

"Good morning Jon. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am. Very well, thank you." Such a polite boy, she thought. She really was going to have a hard time not letting Edward and Emmett kill his relatives.

"How was your date last night?" she turned to wash out her brushes. She hadn't really been working on anything, merely puttering around while waiting for Jon to wake up.

"I refuse to believe that you don't already know," Harry smirked. She always seemed to know everything that happened.

Esme leveled her gaze at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And I refuse to believe that you don't want to tell me anyway," she smiled.

Harry grinned brightly over at her and told her all about how, after spilling a drink on his lap and Edward running home to get him a new pair of pants, they had bowled for another hour until a large group of teens had started to bowl right next to them. When the obnoxiousness of the group had begun to ruin any fun the family might have had, they left the bowling alley for the arcade. Jasper and Edward had immediately mentioned bringing Emmett back to challenge him to some of the games. Harry and Alice had been relegated to cheerleaders for their respective dates and had been able to share commiserating glances the rest of the evening. 

All in all, it had been a great night. The bond had been fully open, not like before where they only shared their emotions lightly; he also felt that he had started a real friendship with Alice as well. This family thing might be new to him, but deep down inside he felt that he might actually be getting it right for the first time.

Esme smiled and nodded in all the right places as he described his night; since she was the one to wash his clothing, she knew the 'spilled a drink in his lap' was a euphemism for what had actually happened, but knew enough about the young man that she forewent smirking when the incident was mentioned. She thought briefly about her conversation with Carlisle after she had started the laundry. When her husband had sighed and muttered about twice in a week being too often, she shook her head and considered poor Edward. Imagine needing 'that' talk at his age...

She shook herself out of her musings when Jon swung his legs out of the bed andstarted to stand.

"I believe Edward wanted to take you hiking later, so dress for outside weather," she suggested. Edward had mentioned wanting to take Jon out to his clearing. She had agreed that it was probably something Jon would enjoy.

"Short sleeves or long sleeves?" Harry asked.

"Edward can't go out into public since it's going to be sunny all day."

"Short sleeves then. Should I wear the red? Isn't that what you are supposed to wear in the woods? Something bright so people can see you if you get lost." Harry pulled out a short sleeved t-shirt from his dresser. "What kind of shoes does someone wear when they are hiking? Will my sandals be okay? Or my moccasins, I should probably wear the moccasins again. They worked out pretty well last night. I could probably wear them to school too. I wouldn't hurt my feet on the rocks that way."

Esme went over and calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder. Edward still hadn't moved from his watching position on the floor.

"Hush. Jon, why are you so nervous?" she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He would need a hair cut soon as it was starting to curl around his shoulders. She liked it short enough to curl around his collar, barely touching his shoulders; it was how she imagined him usually wearing it.

"I don't know. I just - I want to get this right, something always seems to go wrong," Harry said, looking down with a sigh.

"I'm sure you won't do anything wrong today, Jon. It will be a nice day out in the forest with your mate." Esme pushed him toward the door and shooed him into the shower.

When he left the room, she turned back to Edward who had been following them with his eyes. "Nothing will go awry today, right?" she cocked a thin eyebrow at her son. She still wasn't particularly happy with him after yesterday's fiasco. She understood, but she wasn't happy.

Edward stood with a smile. "Today's going to be perfect."

"See that it is," she left to go make breakfast for her pixie. Cinnamon apple oatmeal should be perfect this morning.

Edward waited until he heard the water start and Jon begin bathing before letting himself into the bathroom. Last night had been wonderful. It felt great to have the bond completely open and flowing freely between them. The weight of guilt and shame that had been making his chest feel heavy, since viewing that first pornographic image, was now gone.

'Good morning Jon. I'd ask if you slept well but I know the answer already,' he smiled as he communicated the good humor to his tiny mate. The thoughts and dreams that Jon had had while sleeping had amused the vampire greatly. It was his first experience with dreams since becoming a vampire and leaving that need behind.

'I always rest well in Esme's studio,' Harry answered. He paused a moment to consider that, but it was true. Even on the nights when nightmares would filter into his dreams, he had always felt rested in the mornings.

"I think it's because of the bond you share with her," Edward chuckled self-deprecatingly. "You know I was jealous of her for days after I met you. I couldn't stand that she had scent-marked you."

The flashes of Edward's life that Harry had received had stopped the moment Alice had told Edward of the vision. Edward didn't need the mental bond the way Harry did; he hadn't shown Harry every tiny slice of his life since reopening the bond. Unlike Harry, who felt the compulsion to let every random thought flow freely. If his mate wanted to see into his mind at any given moment, the thoughts would already be there, anticipating that desire.

"I didn't know that," Harry laughed at the thought of Edward being jealous of Esme. "You do know you have no reason to be, right?"

"Of course I know that now," Edward hung his head and rolled his eyes. "I knew it then too, but that didn't seem to matter. I've told you how much scent matters to us and you smelled of her so strongly that it was an instinctive reaction."

'I'm sorry.' Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.

'No need for that, but-' Edward hesitated only a moment before sharing his thoughts. 'I need to renew the scent on your wrist bands. You no longer carry her scent and haven't for days but mine is nearly faded from them as well. And that... irritates me.'

Harry didn't know exactly how the scent marking was done, but the thought alone sent a wicked shiver through his groin.

"Jon," Edward groaned out loud as the desire leeched through the bond.

The sound of his name being said like that sent another spark through him. Harry was becoming attached to that name, if for no other reason than how his mate said it.

"Jon," Edward whispered this time as he pulled the plastic shower-curtain aside. Edward was fully aware that his mate was standing naked in front of him, but he didn't let his eyes drop.

"Edward," Harry blinked up at the vampire through the water. He stepped back out of the spray and dropped his hands to cover himself. Not such a good thing since the warm wet wash cloth practically molded to his half-hard erection. He swallowed as his heartbeat sped up.

"You like the way I say your name? Jon." Edward smiled when he heard the pulse jump again. "Good. It's your name now." Edward nodded. 

"Jon Cullen is who you want to be. Everyone in the family knows that. We know you can't give up the other name completely and we've all gone by many names over the years, so I know how hard it is to change how you think of yourself. But one day when we leave this war behind us, you are going to wake up and realize that it's been years since you've even thought your birth name, let alone thought of yourself that way." Finally he let his eyes fall, taking in the sight of his mate's well-defined chest and abdomen.

Harry could almost feel the phantom caress of hungry eyes raking over him. He wasn't at all surprised by the intimate, yet savage, visions that swam through Edward's mind. They had been coming at odd times during their date last night. Purely as a means of self defense, he'd had to learn quickly to let them play out without getting lost in them. He could only explain his need to change clothes just so many times before Esme would begin to wonder if he had some type of palsy, due tothe number of drinks that could have been spilled last night.

'Jon,' Edward whispered, 'will you turn around for me?' He wanted to see with his own eyes what had been done to his mate. He knew every detail of each whipping and lashing, but it wasn't the same as seeing it etched into skin.

Harry no longer had to worry about the warm washcloth covering his groin; if there were any words could kill an erection quicker than those, he didn't know what they were. He'd never deliberately shown anyone his back before. He swallowed and slowly presented his back to his mate.

Edward reached over and turned off the still running water as Jon turned around. He reached out and ran one long slender finger down the worst of the marks, it ran from right shoulder to left hip and Edward remembered when Rowle had given it to him, to Jon. He felt the in drawn breath and small shudder at the touch.

"Jon, these marks do not define you. They tell a story about you, yes," his fingers moved from one thick pink line to a small silvery almost invisible scar. "They tell me that you are strong but that you haven't always been the strongest," Edward stepped back and reached into the small closet and pulled out a large fluffy towel. Then pulled his mate out of the shower. "They tell me that you are proud, but not arrogant. They tell me that you've been hurt but that you aren't broken."

He patted Jon dry. Then wrapped the towel around Jon's body. The thick terrycloth nearly wrapped around him twice. He clasped one edge of the towel around Jon's wrist before nudging Jon under the chin to make him look up at him. "They don't tell the whole story, but rather represent only a chapter - an arc - in the life of Jon Cullen," he traced a finger over one full eyebrow, down a tiny nose and back along the high cheek bones. "I can tell much more about who you really are by looking into your eyes than by looking at your back," Edward bent down and let his nose follow the ear down to his collar bone. He breathed in the fresh clean scent of his mate.

"You don't ever have to hide from me Jon," Edward whispered huskily, pulling Jon's wrist to his face. He kissed the now dry wrist cuff, letting the venom pool in his mouth before licking the rapid pulse point. He thanked Carlisle's God everyday that his tiny pixie mate didn't smell like food. He felt the sudden flash-fire 'want' ignite through the bond and smiled. His tongue traced under the scrap of silk, wetting it this time with his venom. The taste and scent of the chemicals in the city's water supply stood no chance against the vicious fluid. He didn't stop laving at the silk and skin until every pulse scented the air with his venom. He kissed the large blue vein once before lowering his mate's arm.

Harry blinked up at Edward for a moment, trying to regain his wits.

"You know," he had to stop and clear his throat. He wanted a drink... a fire whiskey wouldn't be turned away right about now. He started again when he thought he might actually have control of his voice. "You know," yeah, that was good. At least he sounded like he had hit puberty that time, but of course it sounded like he had just hit puberty, so he gave it one more try. 

"You know...for someone that's never had sex before, you sure do seduction awfully well," Harry thought his voice was a bit too husky that time.

Edward laughed, "Only for you, little pixie." He bent down and captured Jon's mouth in a quick kiss, barely a brush of lips and it was over. Then he backed off, still very conscious of the fact that his mate was wearing nothing but a towel. As he fled out the door, he could feel Jon's knowing laugh in his head.


	25. Chapter 25

…they say it takes a village to raise a child… but I'd take one parent who is always there over a whole village of people who are only sometimes there…

...

"I thought we were going hiking," Harry said, as Edward backed the car out of the garage.

"We are, but I wanted to take you somewhere specific and while I can run the distance easily, I didn't think you would want to be carried the whole way," Edward explained with a smirk.

Harry glanced over at the vampire. He looked awfully pleased with himself today. Now that the horrible tension that had developed between them was gone, he was an easy person to be with. They headed north out of town but after that, Harry didn't pay much attention to where they were going. They could have made a full circle around the town and been right next to the house for all he knew.

Harry looked around when Edward stopped the car on a narrow shoulder of the road. The pavement had actually just...stopped. Harry hadn't known that roads did that, but this one did and Edward pulled to the side and parked. He had never really been hiking before. The laps he would do around Privet Drive didn't really count and the exercise regime he'd undertaken at Auror training was mostly magical, with a bit of martial arts thrown in. And sword work - if he hadn't had to take the lessons from Snape, he would have actually loved those. He was looking forward to walking through the dense forest.

Edward carried a small backpack with food and water for his pixie. It also contained a small folded blanket in case the ground was still too damp. He thought he had planned for everything but when Jon stumbled over another loose clutch of rocks, he stopped.

"Jon, I know what I said earlier about carrying you, but I don't want you to twist an ankle. And I hadn't thought about your stride being so much shorter than mine. The meadow is still about five miles away," Edward shook his head and sighed. He really hadn't thought this through as well as he'd hoped.

"We might make it there by nightfall and then still have to hike all the way back. Right?" Harry said with a grin.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Edward smirked. "Unless I carry you."

Harry grumbled for a minute but gave in gracefully. He really did want to see the meadow Edward had described. "Okay, but only part of the way. It's beautiful out here and I don't want to miss all of it."

"How about all of the way, but I just jog the last half instead?"

When Harry nodded his agreement, they transferred the backpack to his smaller shoulders and then Edward kneeled down in front of him. This time there was no hesitation; Harry stepped up and looped his arms around Edward's neck and they took off.

Edward set a fast pace, but still nowhere near his top speed, and Harry suddenly found himself missing his Firebolt. He wondered what had happened to all of his things left behind on the Express. He knew his wand had been taken by Voldemort, but Dumbledore probably had everything else. Since Draco had been given the Marauders' Map for the summer so that he could try to duplicate it, Harry's invisibility cloak, broom and photo album were really the only things that couldn't be replaced. The only other things in the trunk were clothes and school books, but they were his things and he wanted them back.

He felt a wave of comfort through the bond when his mate sensed the melancholy mood he had been about to fall into. This was a day he did not want to ruin by thinking of the past, so he laid his head on Edward's shoulder and decided not to think about it anymore.

Everything around them was shades of green; fern and moss covered trees dwarfed them as they nearly flew around and over boulders. The air had an olive tint as the warmth of the day burned off the damp chill that night always seemed to bring, even in the middle of summer.

Edward slowed to a jog for a while when they had to leap over a downed tree and Harry laughed in delight. And though they didn't speak out loud for most of the trip, they were reveling in their bond. They let feelings and stray thoughts flow freely between them. Every so often, Harry would shift and desire would burn through them until something else caught their eyes. Edward jogged so swiftly and silently through the dense foliage that the animals were hardly even disturbed. Finally, when the light filtering through the trees lightened to an almost buttery yellow, Edward stopped and set him back down on his feet.

"It's just up ahead," Edward pointed as he moved a web-covered branch out of their path.

When the forest gave way to large ferns and then grass, Harry stopped. The sun shone down bright and warm across the most beautiful meadow he had ever seen. It wasn't a huge thing, barely seventy yards across, but it was completely full of wildflowers. The ground was a veritable rainbow of colors, a riotous and chaotic mix of colors so unlike the well maintained gardens he was used to. He stood in awe, just taking it all in. It was perfect.

Edward watched his little pixie's eyes nearly glow at the sight before them. Clearly this had been the right thing to do with their day. He had wanted it to be perfect - it was, after all, the first day that they could spend together away from school and family and just be themselves together. He stood silently, patiently while Jon just basked in the natural beauty.

Edward moved around the side of the clearing so that he could see his mate with the sun shining down on him without being exposed to direct sunlight himself. He was a quarter of the way around the clearing when he noticed the butterflies. Four of them were fluttering around the pixie's head. 

Jon had started walking slowly out into the meadow, then stopped. Edward let their connection deepen and heard the voices. They were beckoning Jon to join them. He tensed when Jon didn't answer right away. Jon's mind felt distracted and hazy to him. The bond felt muddled, as though something was interfering with it. He moved out into the sun, not caring at this point that his reflective skin was displayed.

He felt Jon's confusion and delight and a small amount of apprehension. Jon's eyes were locked on to his. It was the fear that made him start quickly to his mate's side. Jon only had time to take one step, but it was too late. By the time Edward reached him, he had disappeared.

Edward forced himself not to panic. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air as he reached for his cell phone. He could still feel Jon, here - right in this spot. He was afraid to move around too much for fear of loosing the sense of him.

"Carlisle, get the entire family to the meadow now. Jon's disappeared," his voice was low and quiet, but urgent.

He hung up the phone before getting back a proper response and let his mind sink deeper into the bond. Jon was scared and amused; he was angry and in awe; a confusing maelstrom of emotions passing too quickly to really catch hold of one clearly.

There was something interfering with the bond. Damn it, what could have happened? The more he thought about it, the more panicked he became. He didn't notice the minute shifting of his feet as the sense of his mate moved. Was this terrible wrenching of his soul how Jon had felt yesterday? Edward had completely shut down the bond to save himself from having to face his mate with his desires and he now realized fully that he had nearly destroyed what he only wanted to protect.

Esme was the first to appear, quickly sliding to his side and reaching for him.

"Where is he? What's happened?"

Rosalie and Emmett were next, but they fanned out around the clearing trying to scent out their missing sibling.

"He is impossible to scent. This place smells of you and flowers; how are we supposed to find someone that smells of you and flowers in this?" Rosalie growled in frustration.

Carlisle and Alice were suddenly on the far side with their noses in the air. Jasper was standing in the middle of the meadow with his eyes closed.

"He was standing right here, I was a few paces away. The butterflies were back and they were talking to him. He got scared, so I started over to him and then he was just -gone," Edward's voice was anguished. "I can still feel him though. Can't you feel him Esme?"

Esme grabbed his hand and held it tight. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the bond that she knew was there. She hadn't thought much about it since it had flared in the garden yesterday, but now that she was focusing, she could feel Jon. It was almost as if he were standing right beside her.

"His emotions are confusing," Jasper said, as he slowly walked over to them. Edward shifted to the right, almost unconsciously, as the feeling of his mate moved. "It's almost like he is feeling everything all at once. No, not all at the same time, more like in fast forward, moving from one emotion to the next too quickly."

Everyone gathered around Edward and Esme as they slowly moved around the meadow. Being this disconnected from the bond was like a huge weight was sitting on his chest. Edward was glad he didn't have to breathe or he more than likely would have passed out by now.

"If he is here, there must be some sort of magic barrier separating him from us.We'll just have to trust that Jon can find his way back out," Carlisle attempted to reassure his family.

Edward thought about the last time Jon'd been in a maze; it was one of the more horrific memories that plagued his young mate. For twenty minutes, the family shifted around until they were finally back where they started from.

Suddenly Jasper gasped and clutched his head. "He is angry and afraid."

Esme and Edward both felt a build up of magic around them. Carlisle felt a warm breath on his chest but there was nothing there. They all stared at each other for a moment before, with a small popping noise, Jon appeared right in the middle of them, nearly thirty minutes after he had disappeared.

Edward grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Esme enveloped them on one side while everyone else huddled around as well.

"Are you alright?" "Sweetheart, are you hurt?" "Jon can you tell us where you've been?"

Everyone talked over each other, each one voicing their concern for their newly returned family member. Jon just held onto Edward and shared the past few minutes with him.

...

:the sprout is here: :hello foundling: :will you come: :the vale is open to you: :matriarch beckons:

The tiny voices called to Harry as the butterflies drew nearer. There was a buzzing in his head and he looked to Edward. He was amazed and delighted that the small insects were back as he didn't like unsolved mysteries. They had disappeared too quickly last time for any answers to be given. When he felt the static in the bond, he tried to pull away from whatever the little things were doing to him. He saw the concern cross Edward's face as his mate stepped over to him, but it was too late.

He felt the magic wash over him, not like the hook around the gut feeling from a port key, but very similar. He landed on his backside and tried not to groan at the indignity of it all. When he finally looked up, he was stunned. He was sitting in the center of a very odd village. There were tiny people with wings staring at him. Some of them were standing, but most were hovering in mid-air. 

A small orange-haired female walked out from among the crowd. He stood quickly as she approached. She stood around three feet high and held an air of respect about her. Her wings were yellow and orange, matching her barely-there halter and skirt.

"Hayla, I am De'lena, Matriarch of the Nim-la Vale. And you are very welcome here, foundling," her voice was musical, like the bell-tones of the butterflies. It hit him then and he felt stupid that it had taken him so long to realize what the butterflies were. This was a village of Pixies, a Vale, as Carlisle had called it.

"I'm Jonquil Kaolin Cullen, pleased to meet you," he looked around the gathering again. He didn't see Edward and the bond between them was stretched and hazy. "Have you seen my mate? He was just with me. Is he here somewhere?"

"The UnNatural cannot enter the Vale," she waved her hand as if to dismiss the topic.

"UnNatural?" Harry asked, there was no way he would let it go that easily.

"The Vampires you live with cannot enter the Vale, child. You should not have been left in their care. They do not answer to the cycle of Nature and cannot teach you Her ways," her eyes held only an air of indifference for the topic. It immediately made Harry angry; he hated prejudices of any kind when they were based on someone's species and not their character. Before he had time to protest, however,she had moved on deeper into the village.

"Come Sprout, you must be curious. Most younglings your age are. Let me introduce Arulla, he has been following you this season past," she turned and beckoned another small pixie to them. This one had blue hair and wings. Jon recognized the pattern as the butterfly that had been following him around all summer.

"Hello Arulla, pleasure to finally meet you. I'm afraid however Madame that I really must return to the meadow now. My mate will be worried." Jon didn't want to mention that he was starting to panic at the slow buzzing along the bond. He wanted his Mate back and if Edward wasn't allowed in the Vale, then Harry didn't want to be there either.

"You can't leave, you've only just gotten here. I've been watching you. I know how sad you are," Arulla chirped.

"Sad, very sad. No family sad," added in several other voices. A small creature flew over to hover in front of Jon. This was no pixie however.

"What exactly are you?" Jon didn't know if he was being rude, but it was much better to his way of thinking that he know exactly what he was dealing with here. "I mean I'm assuming the rest of you are Pixies, but," he let his eyes wander over the village, then back to the tiny being floating less than two feet away. It was male and his hair, eyes and wings were brick red, like a leaf in autumn. His ears were pointed, which was different than the others, but the oddest thing about him was that he was only about one foot tall.

"I'm a Sprite, my name is Gilli," he said very quickly, then he zipped back behind the Matriarch; it was as if he couldn't do anything slowly.

"Yes, we are Pixies. We recognized your magic early in the season, but we thought that you were a Halfling and decided to leave you be. Until, of course, you called for us in the meeting between the UnNaturals and the Wolves," De'lena considered him for a moment. "Your magic tells us that you aren't a Halfling and yet your lack of wings tells us you aren't old enough to be on your own either. As a foundling, you have a place here among other pixies. It is our way, no sprout will remain without family."

The crowd followed as she led him around half-finished chores. A skein of leather strung out around two bits of wood, some type of meal being ground in a bowl, it was obvious they had dropped everything they were doing when he appeared.

"You must be very far away from your home Vale, but that is of no consequence. You are among the Nim-la now," Arulla said as he flew along beside them.

"She keeps calling me a Sprout and a foundling. I don't understand," Harry said, as he extended his senses to the magic around him. He was still in the meadow, of that he was certain, but how he was to get back to Edward he didn't know.

"Ah, Sprout is what we call the very young and a foundling is a young one with no parents. It does not happen often, but from time to time one will come to us from outside the Nim-la. We accept them as one of our own."

"But I am not very young. I just turned seventeen, I'm nearly full grown," Harry said in confusion. He eyed the small hut they had stopped beside; it was made from small pieces of wood that had been woven together tightly with vines. The thatched roof looked too low for him to be comfortable in. He had to roll his eyes at the game Fate was playing with him. In the real world he was too short, but here amongst pixies, his supposed people, he was too tall. Oh yeah, there was some god sitting around laughing his ass off right now.

Harry shook his head, he was getting a very bad feeling about this. His instincts were screaming at him. He needed out of this Vale. He looked cautiously around the edges of the village, between huts and pavilions. The forest around them looked exactly like it had before he'd been sucked into Never Land.

He followed the Matriarch as she led him through the village, pointing out various things and places. By the time they were in the center again he was nearly vibrating with impatience.

"Now then," she clapped her hands with a bright smile and several female pixies appeared at her back. "Sylvina and Tanzetta are currently without sprout of their own and have spoken up for you. Little Ginger," she pointed at a Sprite who had been following them, "had spoken also but I feel that a Sprite just cannot bond with a foundling as deeply as you would need. All that is needed now, sprout Jonquil, is for you to choose."

Everyone smiled and laughed, it was one big party for them, he thought sarcastically. "For me to choose what?"

"Why your mother of course!" the blond Tanzetta spoke up.

"Shush Tanzy, he isn't going to chose you. He looks much more like me," Sylvinasaid as she fluffed her dark auburn hair.

"There's been some sort of mistake. I'm sorry to both of you, but I already have a mother. And she's probably very worried about me right now. I've been here for hours. My mate probably has the entire family looking for me. I really need to get back to them," he tried for a diplomatic tone, but it didn't quite make it through the clenched jaw.

"You can't leave the Vale, Jonquil. You are much too young to be on your own," De'lena said very slowly as if talking to a very young child.

"I'm a prisoner here?" Harry was truly shocked. He moved through fear quickly as his magic came to him. Harry snapped. Anger, rage burned through him. He snarled at the condescending female. "I won't be on my own. I will be with my family. And I will leave this Vale if I have to burn the whole thing to the ground." His eyes burned with emerald fire.

The tiny sprite Gilli, fluttered near, "blue- blue…must think blue…calm-calm"

"No, I don't want to calm down. I'm thinking a deep angry green would be great right about now," he grit his teeth as his magic flowed down his arms. "Maybe even a bit red," the magic along his hands changed. Heat flashed around him as the Matriarch gasped.

"Sprout, what are you doing?" She held out her hands and water seemed to engulf him. The water wound around his arms attempting to cool the flames, but the flames were of magic, not burning flesh, and the water did nothing but agitate him further.

Harry knew he needed to calm down, he really didn't want to hurt anyone, but he had been held prisoner enough in his life. It wasn't going to happen again. Not when he'd just found a place he felt safe and loved. A place and a family all of his own. Not now, not ever. He pushed the red flame magic down along the viney pathways to his feet and let it scorch the ground until he had discharged enough of it to change it to a deep green. Still angry but not angry enough to kill.

Then he did something he never thought he would do in his life. He stomped his foot and demanded to be returned. "I want to go home, to my Mate and my Mother. Merlin be damned, I want out, now!" 

And with a bright flash of light, he was back in the clearing surrounded by his family.

...

Edward pulled out of the memory and looked around, his eyes were wide and searching. 

"There are pixies all around us," he said in shock.

"We can't read your mind, short stuff," Emmett huffed, never taking his eyes off the clearing just in case whatever had taken Jon came back.

"There was a village and Sprites that were this tall," they watched as Jon held up his hands and started pacing to the edge of the clearing. "And De'lena wanted to give me to two females to raise. And they had thatched roofs and made their own flour," Jon stopped and threw his hands up in the air, "and they wanted to 'keep' me. Practically called me a baby!"

Rosalie curled her arm around his shoulders protectively and glared out into the clearing. Emmett, who had finally turned to look at Jon, was suddenly pushed from behind. Everyone turned, snarling and growling, only to be brought up short when there was nothing there.

Harry grabbed Edward and Esme's hands when he felt the build up of magic from the meadow. If they were going to try to take him back they would have an unexpected fight on their hands.

When a loud popping sound reverberated through the trees, everyone took a step back. They all gasped as a large village suddenly filled the clearing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sprout Jonquil, what in the name of Balance did you do?" Matriarch De'lena asked as she marched up to the edge of the village but stayed behind the nearly invisible barrier he could feel between them. "You nearly destroyed the barrier!" 

"I was returning to my family. You had no right to try to keep me prisoner," Harry snarled.

Carlisle shifted over to stand in front of Jon, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am the Sire of this Coven. May I ask your name?"

The tiny orange pixie drew herself up to her full height, "I am De'lena, Matriarch of the Nim-la Vale."

"Matriarch? This means you are responsible for the disappearance of my son?" Carlisle asked in a cold Sire tone. Emmett and Edward stood to one side of him while Esme and Jasper moved to the other side. Alice, Rosalie and Jon stood behind the line of protection.

"Arulla invited him and I allowed him passage through the barrier, yes. He belongs here, with others of his kind. I understand that you have adopted him but UnNaturals such as your coven cannot provide the proper care and instruction that he needs." She was careful not to speak down to him as she had to Jon.

"UnNaturals?" Carlisle questioned, his tone growing even colder. All of the other vampires growled at the name.

"Your kind are not connected to Her. It is unnatural to be out of the cycle. Her balance must be maintained. If you are not connected to Her, then you cannot teach a pixie what he needs to know to grow and maintain the Balance," as she spoke, her tone became more patronizing, as if instructing a small child.

'So help me, if she says that it's for 'The Greater Good' I'm going to scream,' Harry thought to Edward.

Harry stood there fuming. What was it with people trying to decide who he should and should not live with? First Dumbledore put him with the Dursleys and left him there, no matter how many times he had pleaded, in the beginning, to leave, and now the Pixies. Now that he had finally found a place to be happy, they wanted to claim the same damn thing. 'It's for the Greater Good' sounded a whole lot like 'Maintain the Balance'.

'Carlisle will take care of this. He won't let anyone take you from us,' Edward thought back, trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

Harry stared at the back of Edward's head. He didn't think Harry was really worried about that, did he? He scoffed at the thought. 'Like I'm afraid of the pixies. Hardly! I've brought down trolls and ogres.'

'You had your wizard's magic then, Jon. I know you are not afraid of them. But let Carlisle try to handle this first.'

Harry grumbled a bit with that reminder but channeled the building energy down into the ground to be dispersed harmlessly.

"He doesn't have to stay here just to be taught, and surely one of you could teach him at our home." Esme questioned. This woman didn't seem likely to see reason,however. Esme didn't like the thought of being separated from Jon, but she did realize that he needed to learn about his magic.

"In order to teach him to channel the magic properly, he must be bonded to the clan. He needs a Family bond as well as a Mentor bond. This is so that he can remain in control of his emotions as he is taught. Do you not understand that he is but a child and that he needs a family." De'lena sighed as if the vampires should have already known this.

"We are his family! If you would help us teach him...I don't understand why he has to stay," Esme asked again.

"No! He needs us, he's just a baby and you UnNaturals don't know how to treat him. We've been watching him. We know how sad he is," Arulla yelled out from behind the Matriarch. "Don't we Gilli?"

"Sad-sad. Sprout sad yester-sun. No family sad." Gilli answered flying up to the barrier with drooping shoulders. Arulla flew up beside him. When it looked like theywould cross the barrier and fly to Jon's side, De'lena threw her hands up and thebarrier instantly grew smoky and thick. Arulla and Gilli bounced backwards and hitthe ground.

"No one crosses the border until the UnNaturals leave." De'lena commanded.

"But he…they-" Arulla attempted to protest.

"I'm not a baby, stop calling me that," Harry shouted. He was seeing the dark green swirling energy again and couldn't channel it fast enough. He reached out along the bonds to Edward and Esme, needing them to help him calm down. He was too angry right now and didn't trust himself not to lash out like he had done once with his Aunt Marge. Blowing her up might have satisfied his magic at that moment, but in the long run it had brought him nothing but trouble.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the bonds he could feel deep inside him. If he could prove that the bonds to the Cullens were strong enough, maybe then the Matriarch would have nothing left to complain about. He could sense all of his family there in his magical core. Edward's bright golden vine was healthy and thick next to Esme's deep red rose color. Carlisle's royal blue was a thin line but as Harry concentrated on changing the dark green anger into the respect and love he held for Carlisle he fed it to the fledgling bond and it grew thicker until it reached out on its own. He opened his eyes and looked up at his adopted father.

Carlisle turned when he felt the warmth in his chest grow again. It had been happening off and on since arriving in the clearing, he smiled and nodded at his youngest. He was sure Jon was doing this on purpose. He had hoped that Jon would bond with the rest of the family like he had Esme and Edward, but he wasn't sure if Jon would ever see him as a real father figure and not just as the doctor that had healed him who just happened to be Esme's mate. He took a great deal of satisfaction in learning that he had earned Jon's trust. He concentrated on the love and respect he had for the young hero and mentally pushed it through the bond. After exchanging one last smile with his son, Carlisle turned back to the argument between the Pixies.

Harry next found the place that represented Rosalie and Emmett; their complimentary light pink and sky blue spots were too small to actually grow, much like Alice's bright yellow, but he fed energy into them anyway. The spots grew larger but did not lengthen. Those relationships would take a bit longer to mature and deepen but he was heartened to see them there. Jasper's dusky purple was much further along, eclipsing even Carlisle's bond, and took much less concentration to reach out and envelop the empathic vampire. Since Jasper was already sensitive to such things the bond was immediately accepted and emotions freely flowed between them. Respect and brotherly devotion and friendship grew the vine-like bond to be thick and strong.

Harry was fairly vibrating with the amount of energy he was attempting to channel. He hadn't been paying attention to the argument around him so when the anger spiked again it overwhelmed the new bonds. Unlike when they confronted the Shifters, Harry didn't want to calm the situation down this time. He wanted to make sure the Pixies knew that he would not be separated from his family again. Ever. If they wanted him, they would have to earn it. He moved up to stand between Carlisle and Esme.

"If you want me, come take me." His hands flashed with a bright green color that he associated with the Avada Kedavra spell as he stared down the Pixie Matriarch.

De'lena rolled her eyes, this just proved her point. "Do you see? He is a child." De'lena cocked her dainty brow at Carlisle.

"He thinks you want to take him away from his family, of course he is going to be angry," Carlisle sighed. This woman was not going to see reason.

Edward was thinking rapidly about everything that had happened while Jon had been missing. He filtered through Jon's memories, something was nagging at him.

"Why do you think he is a baby? You were going to leave him with us until he did something at the meeting with the Wolves...what changed?" Edward asked, buying time and calming his mate a little. Jon's hands stopped glowing green but he still stood as if ready to fight.

"We thought he was a Halfling; after all, he has no wings and he is too tall. But when we felt his magic we knew - he is not exactly like us, but he is Pixie. He belongs here in the Vale," She stomped her tiny foot in exasperation. It was clear to her that these UnNaturals would just not see reason.

Edward paused with a thought then continued, "You mentioned to Jon his lack of wings before as proof of his age-"

"How do you know about that!" De'lena demanded. This UnNatural should not have been able to see inside her Vale.

"As I believe he told you then, he is my mate. He told me through our bond."

Edward's eyes narrowed. She hadn't listened to a single word Jon had spoken earlier, so certain was she of her own actions.

"Impossible," she announced scornfully. "He is much too young to be mated to anyone. And a Pixie would never Mate-bond to one of you."

The vampires shifted at the insult. Emmet growled and stepped forward to defend his brother but was stopped at the barrier. Rosalie and Jasper hissed. Alice who had never been much of a fighter but, needing to show support for her brother, was behind Edward in an instant.

Harry poured his magic into the bonds again and flared them bright so the entire clearing was filled with a veritable rainbow of auras. He walked over to stand in front of Edward and let most of the bonds calm down until the bond between he and his mate was the only one left visible.

"He is my Mate. Just as they are my family." His voice was cold.

Arulla was the only pixie that didn't leap back in shock. The blue pixie just stood there, several feet from the border, smiling. Gilli finally fluttered back up to his side,clapping wildly.

"family-happy," the little sprite laughed.

"How is this possible?" De'lena asked, shocked.Edward pulled Jon back against his chest. 

"There are some things about Jon that I think you don't understand. He didn't start out his life as a Pixie...until a few months ago, he was a human wizard. He aged and matured as a human. In less than a year he would be considered a full adult by human standards."

The pixies started to whisper and talk all at once, but the sounds was quiet, like the wind through the trees. The vampires waited for De'lena to process the information patiently. Even Harry calmed down and leaned back further into Edward, seeking out the blue calming energy through their bond.

Finally De'lena stepped forward and asked, "How could this happen?"

"I was being held prisoner and was forced to take a potion that brought forward any creature blood from my ancestry. The story is really too long and involved for me to get into right now, but suffice it to say that I gave up my humanity and was left with only my creature magic. My human body couldn't contain it properly, so the magic changed my body enough so that it could." Harry paused in his explanation. "We all thought I was a pixie, but now that I've met you, I think maybe I am more of a Halfling, um, a Changling maybe."

"I knew it! Told them, I did, I told them! When I saw you playing in the yard. The others didn't think so but I told them you were different. They said-" Arulla was abruptly cut off by De'lena.

"Enough Arulla," she scolded the grinning pixie, then turned back to the vampires."This changes very little. He still has to stay here. It is the only way to teach him how to maintain the Balance."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in a very human gesture of stress.. "What exactly is it you mean by 'maintain the Balance'?" His eyes nearly glowed golden when he looked back up at the Matriarch.

"It is our duty to maintain the balance of Nature. She herself gave us this task when the first of us gained awareness and walked on two feet. Sprites, Pixies, Dryads and the Nymphs - we all are charged with maintaining the cycles of birth, death and rebirth.. Not that I expect UnNaturals such as you to understand such things," her voice was filled with contempt.

Harry sighed, he would never understand prejudices. "They really are no more UnNatural than you. You don't age and die, do you? You aren't affected by the cold of winter or the heat of summer. How are you any better than them? You aren't. I'm not," Harry watched as his words had no effect at all on the Matriarch. "The fact that you have no understanding of what I'm saying just proves another point to me.There is no way I would stay with you."

With a deliberate insult intended, Harry turned to face Edward and draped his arms around his neck, holding on tight. "I'm ready to leave now." He said softly.Before the Pixies could blink, the vampires were gone.

...

Edward stood at the kitchen window and watching his little mate pace and rage.The foliage around him leaned in his direction as he paced by. Edward had maintained a light mind bond since returning from the meadow and he didn't like how sad and resigned Jon had sounded as he asked to be brought home.

The family had gathered in the kitchen to discuss this newest development. Nearly two hours of talking and looking through books later, they knew exactly nothing more than what they had already known. Jon had asked to be alone to think while the rest of the family had gathered in the living room. Edward hadn't been able to make himself completely leave Jon, however.

"Here, take this to him," Esme handed him a plate of food for Jon. He hadn't had anything since breakfast and it was nearly dark outside now.

Edward nodded and took the plate from her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before grabbing the blanket he had unpacked from the back pack and headed out the back door. As he walked towards the fuming pixie, he opened the mind bond up fully. He was momentarily struck numb by the thoughts and images flowing through Jon's mind. Visions of Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, and Professor Snape layered one on top of the other, followed quickly by Remus Lupin being forced to leave his teaching position and the half-giant Hagrid being laughed at and jeered behind his back. The contempt suffered by the small hobgoblin Maize and Dobby for becoming mates. One creature after another paraded before his little mate, all of them subjected to nonsensical fears and prejudices with no basis in reality.

"Jon," he called out as he neared. His mate was too deep in the angry visions to hear him. 'Jon, please calm down, you need to eat.' Still his mate was lost. 'Harry!' he demanded.

Harry was immediately knocked out of his angry stupor. He drew back in shock and surprise. Edward had not called him that since their bonding. He was oddly hurt by him using it now.

'I'm sorry, but you wouldn't hear me. I called you several times.' Edward thought Jon looked stricken, as though he had physically reached out and slapped him. 'Jon, please come eat.'

Once they were settled on the blanket, Harry ate and accepted comfort through the bond. Neither of them noticed the two small butterflies land on an azalea bush a few feet away.

"I think I'm more disappointed than anything else. I had hopes, from everything I had read about pixies, that they wouldn't be as narrow minded as all that," Harry said quietly.

"They might not all be like that, you know. All the research says that there are Vales all over the world. This one is placed between a pack of Werewolf," he paused and corrected himself at Jon's look, 'forgive me' "Shifters and a coven of Vampires. That might be all they know of the Supernatural."

"I know that, but," Harry bit his lip in frustration. "She wouldn't even listen to me. Didn't hear a word I said. None of them ever did. Why?" his fists clenched in anger."Why wouldn't they ever listen? They never cared about what I wanted. I didn't want to stay there, I-"

Edward moved behind his tiny mate and held him. "I know, shh. It's alright. You got away. You're not there and you don't ever have to go back. Not to England and certainly not to the Vale."

Harry turned into the embrace and buried his face in Edward's chest, reveling in the comfort and protection he offered. He was so angry, and he still wanted to gnash his teeth and yell and spit and blast the fuck out of everything around him, but when Edward held him he found he could rage at the world without needing to strike out.

Edward held Jon and let the younger man bleed out the anger and grief through tears and harsh words. As he began to calm down, Edward couldn't help but stare at his mate's red-rimmed eyes. The unshed tears made the brilliant emerald color shimmer in the dying light. He was struck again at how beautiful his mate was, even when in tears. Gods be damned but he was a sick sick man, he thought as he lowered his mouth to taste his mate. The heat jumped between them but was banked back from becoming the flash-fire all-consuming desire by the need to comfort.

Cinnamon and spice exploded across his senses and Edward reveled in the taste. Every time he kissed Jon, he tasted something besides ash. For so long it had been the only flavor to cross his lips, besides the life-giving taste of blood. It was a heady, addictive thing, kissing his mate.

Harry turned further into Edward when their lips met. He twisted closer and pushed Edward back until they were laying down on the blanket, with the twilight stars just peeking through the dark blue sky. The feel of his mate under him sent a thrill down his spine; his hips bucked and they both groaned at the sensation. Visions of what they both wanted flowed freely and every touch sent more electric fire along their senses.

Something nagged at their senses and try as they might, they couldn't ignore it. Edward pulled up the iron will he had developed in the last few days and calmed the ardor between them. He sat them back up but did not pull away from his mate's mouth as the call came again.

'Edward, you have a visitor,' Carlisle thought to him. With one last kiss, he pulled away from Jon and turned to the side of the house where Carlisle was standing with a wicked grin spread across his face.

Edward nodded at his father and adjusted them into a more innocent position sharing the amusement through the bond. One day they would have to get away, just the two of them, somewhere secluded like the meadow was to have been. Edward had very badly wanted a romantic day for them.

'Such is the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived,' Jon thought to his mate. Edward nodded in return; the memories of Harry Potter were, to him, like the remembrance of a movie he had watched, unless he called up a specific memory. But yes, he had to agree, Jon seemed to attract trouble everywhere he went.

The smell pulled them out of those memories first. Edward growled and crouched, with Jon tucked behind him, in an instant. Jacob Black was walking slowly next to Carlisle, hands raised and palms open.

"Edward, Jon," Carlisle greeted them, "sorry to disturb you, but Jacob has come to ask about a disturbance earlier today in the forest."

'The Shifters noticed that? Why am I not surprised?' Jon mentally rolled his eyes.

'It is up to the two of you how we explain this. The family will back you either way.' Carlisle informed Edward and, through him, Harry.

'Well, little pixie?' Edward asked as he stood from his crouch. 

'Might as well tell the truth. As long as nothing in the story exposes who I really am, I don't see the harm in it.' Harry thought.

'Agreed.'

"Um, Hi. Like Dr. Cullen said, we, the pack, well, we were out running around and," Jacob said in one long rushed breath, he paused when he heard Jon smother a laugh. He blushed and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry about that."

Edward smiled and nodded his head, "It's okay," he stood to the side and motioned for Jacob to join both he and Jon on the blanket. He made sure, though, to position himself between the two; he might like Jacob better than the other shifters, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

'We're all in the kitchen if you need us.' Carlisle said as he walked away.

Harry nibbled on the fruit from the plate that he had ignored earlier and leaned into Edward's side.

"Seth, one our youngest, saw the end of the meeting. He ran to find us but by the time we got there everyone was gone. Including the village." Jacob looked away for a moment before confessing, "Sam and Paul, he's the big gray wolf that mouthed off to your brother," Jacob explained, "they didn't want me to come, but a few of us wanted to make sure that Jon was okay."

Edward thought for a moment about what Jacob was admitting to. He had gone against his alpha and probably the majority of his pack just to check on his mate.Edward had to admit that this wolf was well on his way to earning his respect.

"They wanted to keep him, to take him away from us," Edward growled low in his chest at the memory. "They weren't going to give him a choice." 

Jacob's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why? They would take him away from his Mate? From his family?"

"Sitting right here, you know," Harry mumbled around a blueberry. 

Jacob's eyes flickered to Jon and back to Edward. He didn't know Vampire etiquette but, in the pack, you didn't speak to someone's mate when first meeting them without permission from the dominant wolf first. This might not be their first meeting but he was in their territory and was wary about offending the vampire-pixie couple.

When Edward nodded his head, Jacob turned to Jon. "Did they say why they wanted you to stay with them?"

"Hmph, keep me prisoner, you mean," Harry grumbled.

Edward pulled Jon to him tighter, "They said that he was too young to be on his own and didn't recognize that he could bond with a family that wasn't Pixie."

"Oh, I guess," Jacob scrunched up his face in thought. "I can sorta see that. I mean it would be like a wolf mating with a vampire. I can't see that happening and if it did, I think the pack would try nearly anything to break them up."

"Narrow-minded, bigoted, asshole-ish fuckery is what it is," Harry grumbled, making Edward bury his face in his mate's hair to hide his laughter, though his shoulders were shaking with it. 

Jacob's booming laugh echoed clearly around them and was joined by several more floating from the kitchen window.

Harry looked up with a sheepish smile and elbowed Edward, "Stop laughing, you know it's true."

"Yes, but you say it so well," Edward chuckled.

"I think it's your accent and the fact that just to look at you - you look so young and innocent - and then to hear that pop out of your mouth," Jacob laughed. "I'm going to have to tell Leah that one, 'asshole-ish fuckery'," he snorted. "She'll love it. I can see that being Sam's new nickname."

Harry rolled his eyes but joined in the laughter. Until he noticed a small fluttering out of the corner of his eyes. His laughter died quickly. Edward picked up on the shift in his mate immediately.

"Carlisle," He called out. Moments later the entire coven stood surrounding Jacob. 

Jacob stood slowly, unsure of what was going on.

Edward, stood and handed Jon off to Rosalie before speaking. "Jacob, we have another visitor," he turned and looked at the two tiny butterflies sitting less than three feet away.

"Didn't you understand earlier? He doesn't wish to have anything to do with your Vale. If you try to force him again-" a small pop interrupted him.

"Not force. I wouldn't do that," Arulla nodded at Jon. "Hayla Jonquil, peace between us." Jacob stepped back until he was standing next to the tallest of the vampires.

Harry stared for a moment conferring with Edward in his head. He wasn't sure what to make of this blue pixie but, if he was sincere in his desire for peace between them, he wouldn't turn away a potential friend.

Finally he stepped forward. "Hello Arulla, peace between us."

With a second pop and a bright smile Gilli chirped in, "peace-peace."

Harry laughed a bit, "Yes Gilli, you too," he answered the clapping sprite.

"Does your Matriarch know you are here?" Carlisle asked.

Arulla's eyes grew nearly too large for his face and Gilli slapped both hands over his own mouth. "No sir, we sort of snuck off," Arulla answered. "But I'm 180 years old now. I don't need her permission to leave the Vale." He stiffened his spine as he spoke. "She can't pick my friends anymore," for all that his voice didn't waver, his eyes flickered to Gilli and back. "Can she Gilli? We won't let her tell us we can't be friends with Jonquil. Will we Gilli?"

"No-no. We's old now. Friends-friends," The sprite said through his hands.

"Oh my God, that's adorable," Jacob said when he couldn't hold it back any longer. 

Jasper and Emmett shared a grin. "Vampires, Werewolves and Pixies," Emmett laughed.

"Oh My!" Jasper added with a smirk.


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob and Edward sat at the patio table watching the pixies and sprite walk around the garden. The smaller boys were deep into a conversation about their connection with nature and how it made the plants around them respond. 

The rest of the family had disappeared somewhere in the house after it was determined that there was no danger from the unexpected guests. Jacob couldn't bring himself to leave yet, though he knew Seth and Leah would be waiting for him to bring word about the pixie. He wanted to know more about what was going on. He just felt that he had only heard a portion of the real story.

"I feel like I should apologize again for Bella. I didn't mean for her to cause trouble like she did," Jacob said.

Edward thought for a moment. He knew Jacob wanted to know more about Jon and he also knew that he was sincere in his apology. The wolf was obviously going to take more interest in their lives because of the pixies. Jon didn't really care one way or the other about what Jacob knew as long as the oath wasn't broken. He decided to let this conversation play out without bothering his mate yet. Jon needed this time to relax and get to know Arulla and Gilli without having to worry about the shifters.

"We accept your apology, but you must know that she makes him uncomfortable. When she grabbed him it-" Edward shifted and paused gathering his thoughts.

"I know. I don't know why she did that. I mean," Jake shook his head and sighed, "she was attacked in Port Angeles last year. She fought them off and ran, but she took a few good hits first. I – you'd think she would have understood his reaction, I mean it took several months for her to stop flinching when I would touch her, let alone a stranger."

Edward saw Jacob's memory of seeing Bella in the hospital after the attack. It was shortly before they started dating, before he had even shifted for the first time. "I'm sorry for that," Edward said quietly.

Jacob shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. Thugs like that are everywhere. Bella seems to attract trouble wherever she goes." He had the grace to blush over that statement. "Not that it was her fault either. I'm not saying that," he rushed to correct himself.

"I know what you meant," Edward chuckled.

"She's kind of spoiled and she doesn't always think ahead or, you know, about what other people are doing. I mean, she's my mate and all but I'm not blind like some of the others are about their mates." Jacob shook his head again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything like that about her."

"It's fine Jacob, you don't have to explain anything to me. Jon doesn't care as long as she leaves him alone," Edward stopped the shifter from apologizing any further.

"Don't worry, not only did the pack tell her to leave him alone, but Chief Swan did too. I don't know what your dad said to him but he sure told Bells off right quick," Jacob laughed a little.

They watched as the sprite Gilli tackled the larger Arulla in mid-air, setting Jon off in a peel of laughter. They were quiet for a few minutes as laughter from the pixies floated over to them.

"What happened to him?" Jacob finally asked. "I know it isn't any of my business but," he shrugged, "who would hurt him? If they're still around here I can have some of-"

Edward held up a hand to stop him, "They're not here, don't worry about that. No one in Forks, well, no human in Forks is after him," Edward narrowed his eyes and gave Jake a considering look. "Do you shifters know about magic?" 

Jacob turned from watching the boys in the garden to give Edward his full attention. "We know a bit. Several of the women of the tribe gather herbs and such for a Potions Master down in Seattle," his gaze swept back and forth from Jon to Edward. "He's a wizard?"

"Yes and no," Edward bit his lip. 

'Jon, he doesn't strictly speaking need to know, but he will one day be an Alpha and having a shifter pack on our side might be helpful.' 

Harry, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation going on between Jacob and his mate stopped for a moment and replayed the last few minutes in his mind. He did like Jacob and in order for trust to be built, they had to start somewhere. 'You can't use my other name of course but,' he shrugged, 'I can't think of a reason not to tell him what we can. If they do find out where I am it would be good to have an ally already in place.'

'Agreed.' Edward cleared his throat. "In this other world, the magic one, there is a war being fought. Jon was captured. When he was finally freed they brought him to Carlisle to heal."

"That sounds like a very short cleaned up version of the story to me." Jake shook his head, thinking about what terrible things he had heard magic could do to a person. "Why was he captured?"

"He's important to them; I can't tell you why. The family is under a magical oath not to speak of some of it, but I can tell you that eventually either they will come for him or he will have to go back. He is going to have to fight, and the coven has allied with him," Edward tried to explain so that Jacob would know how deadly serious this was. 

Jacob's eyes hardened. "If they come here to Forks you'll need more than just this coven. I might not be the Alpha, but if you call, I know several of us will come-" Jake shook his head and sighed. "I'm the only one that can override Sam's word. I can only guarantee myself, I'm sorry."

"That's fine, we wouldn't ask you to go against your pack," Edward reassured.

"I know you wouldn't. You wouldn't have to." Jake cocked his head to the side a bit and studied the vampire. "I'd like to think it is something that a friend would do for a friend."

Edward froze at the amazing concept: a vampire and a werewolf, or as Jon insisted, shifter becoming friends. "Yes, it is what a friend would do. My mate and I thank you."

...

Sunday seemed to fly by as Jon readied himself for the creation of his staff. He didn't know exactly how it was supposed to be done, only what Hermione had mentioned off handedly back in fifth year. He did know however that he was supposed to spend the day with the wood and focus while meditating.

He had started off the day in the garden, sitting on the grass cross-legged. He'd opened himself up to the hawthorn and amber; the energies they gave off were both unique and powerful but constantly competing with all of the plants around him. Soon he'd found himself in Edward's room – it was the one room in the house that had no plants growing in it yet. 

Near dusk, the pixie and sprite had fluttered against the window but hadn't spoken to him, as they knew he was deep into the connection. Edward, however, had finally left the room. The only reason Harry noticed that at all was because somehow the connection to Edward had been open yet wasn't interfering with the staff. 

As the moon rose in all its dark glory he dressed in the loose cotton robe Esme had bought him earlier. It had never been worn before and after this would never be worn again. He took several deep cleansing breaths to calm his nerves and picked up the life-root and amber. He laughed at himself a bit as he walked down the stairs, he didn't know why he was shaking so badly.

When he reached the backyard there were four more people there that he wasn't expecting. Jacob had shown up and brought friends. Harry blinked at that several times but kept his mind focused, as long as they didn't interfere with the magic he would let them be. 

Two bamboo tiki torches were lit at the edge of the patio. Harry was the only one there who really needed the extra bit of light, even Arulla and Gillihad no trouble seeing during the dark of the new moon. Harry sighed with the thought that it was just another example of how he could never be a normal anything. It didn't matter if he was human or pixie, he just had to be different.

Harry closed his eyes and walked slowly around the yard until he felt drawn in a particular direction and stopped when the magic told him to. He could feel the hawthorn and amber energies gathering. Green and gold currents flowed up his arms just under his skin. In his mind's eye, the colors swirled. He gave himself over to the energy and let it direct his movements.

Edward watched as his mate began to glow. First dark forest green and gleaming gold, then the swirling colors of his amber and Jon's own nearly neon green, these were quickly joined by the rest of the family's colors. When they separated and settled back down into separate colors merely hovering in front of Jon's chest, a silver-white circle appeared around the pixie. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arulla cover his mouth, eyes wide. He turned to the tiny pixie and raised an eyebrow. Silently the pixie floated his way.

"She has graced him," the blue pixie whispered.

"Who?" he asked equally quietly. Neither of them wanted to disturb what was going on in front of them.

"Mother Moon," the awe was evident in the tiny voice. They both turned back to the kneeling pixie.Harry was lost in the ebb and flow of magic like he had never felt before. He was joined by a gentle, watching presence.

'Long has it been since I was last called upon to bless a wizard's staff,' the voice spoke. 'And never by a wizard such as you.'

'Am I? Still a wizard, I mean?'

'Of course child, what else would you be?'

'Well, I've been changed; they said I'm a pixie now. I haven't been able to do any magic since I changed,' Harry explained.

'Have you tried? Really child, you haven't,' the voiced sighed like the night breeze. 'Child, I know your family line. Your grandfather A'tarn fell in love with Rose, a mortal woman, she was mourning the death of her first husband and the father of her daughter Petunia. He asked for and was granted a mortal life so that he could join with her. Your mother Lily was born from that union.'

Harry gasped, he had never known much about his family. Aunt Petunia had never talked about his mother or their family. He hadn't even thought about how far back the potion had to go to get to a creature. 'I never knew. Does that mean – What does that mean exactly?'

'It means that you are as you have always been and were always meant to be. The potion hurried things along a bit is all.' The voice laughed like the wind on water. 'The unexpected part was your selfless action. Giving up a part of your human magic was...' the voice seemed to sigh. 'I am afraid that you cannot regain that which you gave away. The piece of his soul that resided within you since your mother's death is even now attempting to re-bond with the last bit that remains within him. Your sacrifice and his soul are bound together now, even I cannot separate them.'

'A piece of his soul was inside me?' Harry was horrified at the thought.

'Yes, that is the only reason your sacrifice worked. A soul 'wants' to be whole, and when it sensed its other half, still fractured into many pieces it might be, it immediately began repairing itself, bringing with it your wizarding magic. You see, your humanity was still intact up to the point that the pixie magic was the only magic left in your body. Your body was meant to house both pixie and human magic,not pixie magic alone. My sister was most pleased that you joined her ranks,'  
the voice huffed. 

'However, I reminded her that your magic was not mature and would not be mature for another year. We had a deal, she and I, we would let you decide whose prevue you would fall under. When you rejected the Nim-la Vale, you inadvertently rejected Mother Nature herself! I, however, was most pleased!' The voiced did sound rather pleased.

'Exactly who are you then, if not Mother Nature?' he asked, very confused now,because he had honestly thought that was who he was talking to.

'I am Mother Moon. Were-Creatures, Vampires and Veela are most often found in my service. Few wizards ever garner my attention, however your father long ago petitioned me for a favor. I granted it and kept an eye on him and his family.'

'My father? What did he ask for?'

'You shall see in time. And speaking of time, I believe it is time to make you a wizard's staff, is it not.' Mother Moon's attention was diverted. 

He didn't know how he knew since he couldn't see her but he could feel her regard shift to his staff. Tiny silver flowers grew around Harry in a circle as the wood and amber were lifted from his hands.

'Oh my, well this is a powerful staff, child. The life-root of hawthorn will channel great power, but we don't want your enemies knowing how powerful you are, now do we? Here let's do this.'

The wood grew to nearly five feet in length and sprouted vines and leaves. They wrapped around Jon as the staff hovered in front of him. Once his arms were completely covered, the vines shot out and grabbed the amber.

'Oh the poor dear, trapped all this time. Freedom is yours, dear one.' 

In a shower of blue sparks, the teardrop shaped amber cracked open. The blue butterfly inside the fossil resin burst out in a brilliant, fiery, electric blue. The blue flames grew until they covered Harry, wrapping him in its wings.

'A gift and a blessing,' Mother Moon sounded reverent. 

Edward started to surge forward but was stopped by the tiny, wide-eyed sprite.

"No-no, is okay. Pixie spirit."

Edward shook with the need to protect his mate, he took one more step but stopped when Jon hadn't moved or even called out. He seemed totally at peace with the blue fire surrounding him. His eyes didn't even flutter open. Edward nodded at the sprite but didn't step back.

The bright blue pixie spirit fluttered its ethereal wings once before lifting and bursting into sparks just above Jon's head. Alice's whispered 'pixie dust' was met with quiet groans and chuckles as the sparks settled around the silver circle.

'Now then, gather the dust and fill the orb,' she instructed.

Harry gathered as much of the silver blue ash as his shaking hands could manage and filled the hollow place in the floating amber. When the ash filled the hole the tiny pixie in butterfly form had left behind, the broken fossil resin sealed back up in a perfect orb.

'This is the hard part, child. You must concentrate on the energy around you and the staff. You must will the orb to attach in the staff's grip. Pour all of your desire for the bonding into the energies. You must do this; no one can do this for you. The staff must accept you as its master, it must answer to your call alone.'

Harry focused on his magical core and felt the energies around him. He felt his bonds with his family and took heart in the fact that they were there and believed in him. Edward's love shone bright and colored everything he did.

'My mate is in my core. His energy will also be in the energy of my staff.'

'Perhaps, but it is to your will that the magic will bend. His magic is of a different kind. He will not be able to wield a wizard's staff.'

Harry reached out with all his focus and pushed the amber orb into the grip of the wood. It was so very easy. He laughed out with the joy of it. They didn't just join because he willed it. The staff was complete because it wanted to be complete. The life energies of the staff were already bonded to him and they wanted him to be their master. 

It was heady and the magic in the air swelled. Once the staff was finished and he was reveling in the power that it could command, his senses were overwhelmed. Everyone flinched when Jon and the staff flashed a bright white. When the light settled the night was dark again and Jon was lying back on the grass with a finished staff that was now two and a half feet of solid gleaming ebony.

...

When Harry woke up, he was in Edward's bed nearly molded to his side. His head was on Edward's hard, sculpted chest and one of his legs was thrown over and between Edward's. He sighed when he felt Edward's arms around him.

"This is the third week of school, I think we've missed as many days as we've actually gone," Edward whispered into his hair.

Harry stretched and tilted his head until he was speaking directly into a black,cotton-covered chest. "School is the least of my concerns right now."

"Yeah?" Edward's voice was smoky; it sent shivers down Harry's spine. It was reflex to grind his hips into Edward. "Your staff looks a lot different now."

Harry glanced over to the side of the bed where his staff had been left when he rolled into Edward. It was a shiny ebony, very slick looking with a silver vine circling it from top to bottom, in place of the leaves were the runes Harry had so carefully etched into the original wood. The silver blue orb was secured like a half-opened blossom. It was very pretty, Harry thought. Edward's hand running up and down his side pulled his gaze away.

"Mm, Edward, we're laying down on your bed and there's no one else in the room. Do you really want to talk about that right now?" Harry smirked up at his mate as desire flooded through them.

Edward took a deep breath as he became immediately and completely hard. He blinked down at his tiny mate and pulled him higher and further on top of him."What is it you would like to talk about then?" he asked in a near whisper.

Harry sprawled out across Edward letting his knees fall to either side of his mate's lean hips. With a wicked grin, he sat up on Edward's thighs and just 'looked' for a moment. Edward was dressed in all black, it made his pale skin nearly glow beneath the muscle shirt.

"You know, now that I think about it you've seen me naked and I've yet to see you without even your shirt. Somehow that seems unfair." Harry wet his lips at the thought.

Edward's eyes tracked his mate's tongue. He swept the shirt over his head so swiftly he knew Jon couldn't have possibly even seen the movement. He lay perfectly still and watched as his mate's eyes dilated and listened as his heartbeat sped up.

Harry gasped softly and bit his lip. Merlin, his mate's chest was perfect, pale flesh over sculpted marble. The patch of light red hair hid nothing of Edward's dusky brown nipples. His palms itched to feel it under his hands. He reached out slowly and stopped just shy of actually touching. He looked up through his bangs at his mate. 'His Mate!' His fingers skimmed through the thin trail of hair up and down the center of Edward's chest, through the hair and over to a nipple where he finally let his hand settle. He watched as Edward's eyes fluttered and nearly closed. The flesh beneath his hand pebbled up. Edward's mouth fell open when Harry rubbed gentle circles over it with his thumb.

Harry couldn't resist tasting his mate when Edward's tongue flicked out, he leaned forward bracing himself with both hands on Edward's chest. The move brought their groins rocking together. Edward had him on his back quicker than a thought. This time though when he squeaked in surprise Edward smirked into his mouth.

Edward settled himself between Jon's legs, groaning at the heat that was cradling him. God help him the things he wanted to do to his mate. He rocked his hips down hard alongside Jon's cock. Jon's hands moved from his chest up to his shoulders and threaded through his hair. Jon tugged and pulled at the nape every time he made that tiny mewling sound. It was driving Edward mad with desire.

His mouth traveled from his mate's lips to his ear where he tasted the lobe flicking it with his tongue. Then, almost against his will he was kissing down Jon's neck to that vein that pumped his mate's lifeblood so loudly in his ears. The beat was in perfect sync with the throbbing in his cock; he growled as he skimmed his teeth across the skin then tore his mouth away. It was too tempting to just bite down and take what was his without so much as a by your leave. He couldn't let himself do that to Jon.

He held himself up with one arm and gently ripped the cotton t-shirt Esme had put on Jon after the ritual down the front exposing Jon's chest for his exploration. Jon's tiny hands fluttered on his shoulders for a moment then down his back. Raking at his skin with fingernails that would never, never leave a mark, but made him shiver when his mate did it again and again. Their hips continued to rock as Edward bowed his back to leave a trail of kisses across Jon's collarbone and sucked a dark bruise at the base of Jon's throat.

Edward shifted down lower, his hips losing contact with the heat of Jon but still unable to stop the rhythmic rocking down into the bedding. Jon's hips grinding up into him as he kissed his way lower, down to small rosy nipples. His mate made the most amazing noises when he bit lightly at the tiny pebbles. He had to do it again and again, skimming his teeth across to the other nipple just begging for a taste. His fingers found the spit slick nipple, and flicked and pinched it lightly. Jon bucked his hips up and into him, panting now and groaning his name.

Edward could smell the pre-come leaking from his mate; it smelled like heaven. Better even than the first smell of his singer. He couldn't resist lowering his nose down to nuzzle at the cloth-covered member. Only Jon's quick inhale saved him from ripping the jogging pants to shreds. He checked his mate through the desire heavy bond – nervous, but not scared. It was a good sign. He sent love and reassurance back pulsing in time with the desire.

He groaned into his mate's belly button as he reached into the soft cotton and palmed his mate's cock. Hot, so fucking hot, burning against his skin. His mind couldn't help but dredge up the image of being surrounded by that heat. Edward groaned loudly as his hips ground down into the bed. He eased the elastic waistband down until Jon's erection sprang free. He didn't even try to resist tasting the nearly clear liquid his mate was leaking. The taste burst across his tongue and he smelled his own arousal wetting his pants. It was rain and spice and life and exactly what he thought his mate should taste like. 

Jon's groan echoed through the bond as he wrapped his lips around the purpling head and gently sucked more of the sticky fluid into his mouth. It didn't take them long to get the rhythm of Edward sucking and Jon's small jerky thrusts. He cupped the sac delicately in one hand and rolled the balls inside, this seemed to be the right thing to do as Jon's thrusts grew harder and his breathing became erratic.

He could tell through the bond when Jon was ready to come. It was almost like the bond was pulsing the orgasm, pushing for them to come together. Edward closed his eyes and gave into the bond and the need for release. Jon made a keening sound low in his chest as he came setting off the bond and Edward's own climax, whose panting groan was muffled by his need to swallow every bit of Jon's essence.

Only when he released the softening member from his mouth and laid his head on Jon's hip did he realize that his mate had been gripping his hair so tightly he would have been seriously injured if he had been mortal. He chuckled and reached for Jon's tiny hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave his twitching muscles another minute to settle before moving back up to stretch out beside his mate.

He couldn't take his eyes off the pixie's face. It was nearly glowing with the silliest grin Edward had ever seen spread across it. He was sure if the green eyes had been opened, they would have been rolling in Jon's head. He pictured it in his mind and sent the image to Jon.

'Oh, shut up. I'm not the only one with an embarrassing image right now you know,' Harry thought back.

'Oh really? Can't possibly be better than that grin,' Edward smirked.

"This time I made you come in your pants," Harry replied with a wicked chuckle.

Edward had the grace to bury his face in his mate's hair and groan with embarrassment. Harry just laughed breathlessly, and maybe a little smugly.


	28. Chapter 28

Time keeps on slippin, slippin, slippin, ..into the future… -Steve Miller Band

...

The next two weeks flew by for Harry and the Cullen family. Harry spent most of his time in the back garden with his new pixie friend. Arulla had become quite enamored of the glass-house and its many possibilities. They had developed a mentor bond and strengthened Harry's family bonds with all of his family. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were all added to the colors of his heart-magic. He and Edward hadn't had much alone time, but that was actually okay with them - their bond was strong. Edward hadn't attempted to shield him anymore from his more lustful thoughts and Harry never had reason to feel neglected. Before he knew it, it was the middle of September.

The entire family gathered around the large dining room table when Harry sat down to eat that night. Usually it was just Edward and Esme there with him and occasionally they would eat outside, if Jacob and Seth joined them. The shifters refused to come in the house, saying that they didn't want to leave their scent everywhere. Harry thought it was more likely that Rosalie and Emmett growling at them all the time was unnerving for the young shifters. But tonight, it was only family as Carlisle had let everyone know that he wanted to talk to them after coming back from work. Harry finished eating and started cleaning up the mess while Carlisle ran upstairs to change from his work clothes.

Carlisle cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "Jon, it's been nearly two months since we've had any word from the goblins. I know you think your friend will contact you by Halloween, but I would be more comfortable if I knew what was going on in the wizarding world."

"Two months? Do you think we have a reason to worry?" Jasper asked. 

He had been studying everything Carlisle had about this new magical world. He didn't like that there was a whole other world out there that he knew nothing about. And he really didn't like what he had heard about this wizarding world from his little brother. Some of the things Jon had confided in him made his nonexistent blood boil.

"I don't know. The healer said she would try to come back for his birthday; at the very least, I expected her back before their school started and that was over a week ago," Carlisle sighed. "The only way I know to get any useful information is to go to one of the wizarding settlements and buy an international newspaper. Possibly go to the goblins next if there isn't any word that way."

"Would that endanger you or Jon in any way?" Esme asked.

"I don't believe it would but, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to drive up to Vancouver, in Canada. They have a small town there with a goblin bank. It isn't as large as the branch in Anchorage but it should do for our purposes." Carlisle looked at Jon, who hadn't said a word.

He was just sitting there staring at his hands. Edward leaned in as if to whisper in Jon's ear but his lips didn't move. When Edward sat back, he nodded at the Patriarch, "As long as you don't need him to go with you, it seems like the best idea."

"No, under no circumstances do I want to take Jon anywhere near a wizarding settlement," Carlisle assured them all.

"You said wizards hunted us. Are you going to be safe going to a place like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, Rose and I can go with you, just in case," Emmett offered.

"The two of you are supposed to be headed to college in a few days. We wouldn't make it back in time since I'll be gone at least two days," Carlisle paused when Alice stiffened in her seat.

"Alice?" Jasper pulled her unresisting body to him. It had been a while since she'd had a vision like this. Since Jon had joined the family, actually.

Everyone sat tensely until she finally blinked. "That was the oddest thing," she said first.

Rose snorted but kept silent like the rest of them. Over the years, they had learned that she would need a few minutes of quiet to process the vision and return to reality.

"I just had a completely hidden vision. I mean everything was white, fogged over, so I'm going to assume it involved Jon, but he wasn't the central figure," Alice closed her eyes and tried to find the words for what had just happened.

Harry was just relieved that it wasn't a new death prediction for him. Luna had never predicted his death, though, so maybe it was just false seers that always saw death.

"I- you need to be back by Monday afternoon. Something is going to happen that day, I 'think' we are getting visitors, but," Alice looked miserable, her visions had never failed her before. "I'm sorry."

Esme walked around the table and hugged her, "You have nothing to apologize for, this is no one's fault. Most people don't get warnings like this and I think it is doing this family good to rely on ourselves for a while," she glared at Rosalie, who just cocked a brow but kept silent.

"We're not going to college," Emmett blurted out in the lengthening silence.

"What? When was this decided?" Carlisle asked, sitting back in his chair, eyes and voice hard.

"Um, well, Rose and I have been talking about it since Jon showed up. But the final decision was made a couple of days ago," Emmett sat forward to plead his case. "Listen Carlisle, I've been watching those pixies train and yeah they're good. All that magic stuff is great but, they- Jon is going to need muscle. Rose and I fight well together. We want to stay and train. You said you were going to start Edward and Jasper training with the sword soon."

'Sit back Jon, this isn't about us. Whatever happens, just stay quiet,' Edward warned his mate when Carlisle started growling.

'Merlin, I've never seen Carlisle like this before. What's going on?' Harry asked warily, not taking his eyes off his father-figure.

'It's a vampire thing. As much as we are a family we are also a coven. It will take Carlisle a minute to calm down,' Edward explained.

Soon the low growling tapered off and Carlisle sighed. "I apologize. If this is what the both of you want, then I see no reason to object."

"We've both been through college several time, we mostly just do it now for distraction. This time though, we're needed here," Rosalie joined the conversation. "If this family is going to war, we certainly aren't going to be left out. We decided to help as a family and we can't help if we aren't here."

Emmett nodded his agreement. They had known that their change in plans should have been cleared through Carlisle as soon as they had thought of it but, really, did his family seriously think they could leave now?

"As I said, I see no reason to object if you are both willing. I will not order you to go to war. I just wanted to give you the chance to make up your own minds about that."

"You've always let us make up our own minds and we appreciate that. We knew what we were promising when we took the oath, this is just an extension of that promise," Emmett paused and narrowed his eyes at Jon, who looked ready to speak. "Jon, I won't say it has nothing to do with you. You're smart enough not to believe a lie like that, but from the way we understand it, this war may not have touched us but the aftermath would have reached us anyway."

'He's right, you know. You are part of this family now and we stand by our own.' Edward kissed the palm of his tiny mate's hand.

'Because I'm your mate, your family goes to war. That- that doesn't make me feel any better,' Harry sighed inwardly.

'Jon, look at Esme and tell me that you believe that if you weren't my mate, she still wouldn't consider you family? Silly pixie, they all would.' Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation. Jon was still so ready to shoulder blame for every problem that it would take a long time to undo what that damn Headmaster had done to his mate.

"This is true Jon. As much as I don't like to think about it, what happens in the international wizarding community eventually would reach us. If nothing else, only because I keep all of our real money in Gringotts." Carlisle stood and crossed his arms. "I've already made arrangements at the hospital. I'll leave first thing in the morning," he eyed Emmett and Rosalie. "If the two of you want to come with me, be ready around four a.m."

Emmett growled at the early hour but then sighed; it wasn't like they needed sleep, he just didn't like the idea of going anywhere that early in the morning. When Rosalie elbowed him in the side, he smirked back at her and nodded at Carlisle to indicate that they would be ready.

...

The silver-haired girl woke when a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes flashed open to see only moving shadows above her, too many to fight them all. Her magic flared in her panic, rolling down and out of her body in waves. But she couldn't think, couldn't move. Oh Goddess, they had come for her. With that thought, she regained control of her body and fought. Kicking and screaming as she was pulled from her bed and blindfolded. She was led out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"See here, unhand my daughter at once," her father shouted.

"Shut him up. He isn't one of us," a voice growled in her ear.

"No damn it! Your Allure won't work on him. He was married to one of us and had this little one here," she was pulled in front of the voice and shaken like a rag doll.

She could only assume it was in an attempt to subdue her father. Still she struggled and screamed. A spray of warm liquid hit her in the face and ran down her chest. She froze when she realized what it was. Her father's blood. She was shocked into stillness.

"Huh, well that worked. Got this one to shut up too."

"Good, let's get out of here."

She could feel them dragging her around the house, hear them knocking over furniture and making a mess, but she couldn't make herself move. Her father, her last remaining blood relative, she sobbed deep inside, her daddy, was dead. His blood was even now drying on- Oh Goddess, she was covered in her daddy's blood. Just as her mind was about to shut down, she heard a whooshing sound.

Draco came through the floo in a roll and didn't stop, he just kept rolling even as he fired his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The first to be hit cracked his skull open when he hit the stairwell banister. "Impedimenta!" The second fell on a broken end table, wood ripping through his abdomen. "Incarcerous!" The third was attempting the Avada Kedavra spell when Draco's Incarcerous forced the murderer's arms agains this chest when the spell, now aimed at his own head due to the restriction, was released. He was dead before hitting the ground. All three spells aimed true, but there were still two more intruders. He rolled behind the overturned sofa and called out for help.

"Dobby!"

Pop. 

"What can Dobby do for Master's Second Right Hand? Oh! Unhand-" Dobby squealed and his hands flashed as he pushed the bad wizards away from Master's Second Right Hand Mate Lady.

"Get her out of here! Now Dobby! Take her to the Third."

When Dobby popped away with Luna, Draco threw a candelabra through the plate glass window. More spells were exchanged when the Veela enforcers saw that not only had their target gotten away but the battle had turned against them. Draco threw himself out of the window once the large shards of glass had shattered. As soon as he was clear of the house wards, Draco apparated to his mate's side.

"Damn it we need to know what is going on with him. He needs to know what's going on here." Draco paced the hallway in front of his mate's bedroom. A mind-healer was in with her now. "Bloody fucking hell, we don't even know what the hell he knows. Does he even know what they are saying?" he was raving to Neville.

"Draco, you need to calm down. You going off like this isn't helping Luna any. Pull yourself together man, you're starting to shift," Neville stopped his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder for support.

"They killed him," Draco whispered.

"I know. That's why you have to calm down. She needs you to be strong for her right now," Neville pushed his taller friend towards the door of the bedroom that his mate was resting in. "You go sit with her, I'm going to visit Maize. She and Dobby must know something. They wouldn't go this long with no contact and not be worried. Dobby was too calm for my liking."

"What if-"

Neville cut his friend off with a smirk, "I altered the wards a couple of weeks ago as soon as you told me Luna's Inheritence. Veela are notorious for stealing and cloistering their Seer's away. It is actually not against the law for them to slaughter the entire family to get to a Seer. I agree that creatures should be able to govern theirselves but, that happens to one of the few laws I disagree with."

"Just don't tell Gran that I altered the wards, she'll box my ears. She was against it. The only non-humans that are keyed in now are the two of you and Dobby. They won't get to her here." Neville stepped back and pushed Draco's shoulder away. "Go, I'll be back when I have something."

...

It was morning by the time Neville arrived at the massive bank in Diagon Alley. He didn't bother stopping at the multiple open windows, but went right to a small door at the end of the second hall on the left. Few humans were ever shown down this hallway. He knocked twice, then slid the doorknob up and over, and knocked twice more. He finally opened the door and walked into the office.

The tiny female sitting behind the desk was like no goblin most people had ever seen. Her mother was a goblin but her father was a house elf. Her story was a sad one until she had met Harry. Like all other goblin half-breeds, she hadn't even had a name when they first met. She was merely called Hobgoblin. Three young wizards had been kicking and taunting her when Harry had heard the commotion and went to check it out. The side alley had been littered with filth and the small female had been living in an old crate. Harry had both severely trounced the idiotic children and brought the small hobgoblin back to Grimmauld Place.

Dobby had fallen instantly in love with her and she with him. They had asked Harry to bond and after gaining permission had become his loyal elves, bonding not only themselves, but also any children they might have, to his lineage forever. Harry had, with the help of Bill Weasley, managed to get her a job at Gringotts and named the smart hobgoblin as his account manager. As loyal as they were to Harry and the rest of them, there was no way that they didn't know where he was. 

They had been content to let him rest and heal but now, with this latest move on behalf of not just the Veela council but also as a reaction to the newest laws that Dumbledore was attempting to push through, now, they needed him. Sure, they didn't need him to fight - there was nothing here that a Warrior could fight - but he was the central figurehead of this war. Dumbledore might be the person everyone recognized as the leader of the Light side of the war, but Harry was the one person that everyone on 'both' sides would listen to, willingly or not. They might all disagree, but they would listen. They needed to know his thoughts on the newest laws.

With Mr. Lovegood dead now, there was no one they could trust to print the truth. No one in the media they could trust to print Neville's and Draco's words as Harry's.

"Maize," Neville nodded as she looked up with big watery blue eyes. "We need to speak with him."

"I knows. But Maize promised Missy Poppy. She's not be telling."

"I understand that Maize, but with this new law of Dumbledore's," Neville sighed. "If what Madame suggested is the truth...if Harry is a pixie and Dumbledore's laws are passed, Harry stands to loose everything. Other than the Veelas, the Fairies have no central government to look out for them."

Maize started wailing and pulling on her long ears, so much like Dobby for all that she appeared very goblin-like. "I knows, Master be loosing his money. Master be loosing his freedom. Missy Lady be hurt, the Second Right Hand be gonna kill Maize."

"Draco won't kill you," Neville rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "but we must speak with him."

Maize sniffed and shuffled through the paperwork on her desk, finally grabbing a goblin folder. "Maize gets yous close enough to him. Must make the oath when yous get there, but Maize gets yous close."

Neville sat back with a relieved sigh.

...

Emmett sat back with a sigh. This drive was too damn long. Why the hell had he volunteered for this again? Oh yeah, the pixie. Okay well, that was worth it,but... sigh. He shifted again in his seat. He was a vampire, damn it! His ass should not be going to sleep.

"Carlisle, stop the car! We have to turn around!" Emmett announced loudly into the silence.

Carlisle took his foot off the gas pedal and glanced into the rearview mirror to see if the way was clear for him to pull over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked from her place beside their father.

"I've lost my mind, we have to turn around and find it!" Emmett tried for the innocent gaze he'd seen Jon give Edward. It always worked for the little guy, but why it didn't work for him he didn't know.

"You idiot! Don't scare us like that, what were you thinking?" Rosalie growled.

"We've been in this car so long I can't remember my former life. It's all becoming a blur-" he let his voice trail off as he slid sideways in the seat. Rosalie scowled at him, but he could see the amusement in Carlisle's eyes in the mirror.

"Just another hour Emmett, do you think you can hold on that long?" Carlisle chuckled.

"I don't know. I'll try," he shifted his gaze from the mirror to his wife of nearly seventy-five years. "Rose, darling," he lifted a weakened hand up to her, faking a tremble. "Please come back here and comfort me in my time of need."

Her eyes narrowed but her lips twitched; gods above, he loved this woman! She actually laid her seat forward a bit and climbed into the back with him. When she was settled in the back of the town car with him, her head on his shoulder - it was awkward and there was no room for legs and such, but he was more comfortable than he'd been the whole trip - he let his mind drift with thoughts of her soft curves.

The car pulled up to a run down bookstore and Carlisle turned off the engine.

They sat in silence for a minute before Rose sat up and opened the door. They both really were too tall to fit in the backseat together, but hey, what was the use of being married if they couldn't collapse all over each other when they wanted to? Another moment and they were out of the car, following Carlisle into the bookstore. They walked through the back entrance without the proprietor even looking up at them. 

Carlisle laid his palm against the emergency door in the back and it swung open from the handle side, not the hinge side. Emmett exchanged a grin with Rose and walked through into Luxor Lane, Vancouver's Wizarding Shopping Central, or so the sign proclaimed. A sparkling cobble-stone one lane road, bordered on either side by wide sidewalks and shops, met their gaze. Midway down on the right was a three-story building of white marble. Carlisle pointed to it - Luxor Lane Gringotts - that was were they would eventually need to go.

They shopped for a while, Rosalie turning her nose up at most everything on display. It seemed England wasn't the only backwards wizarding community. Bits of junk and oddments were everywhere. The only thing that really caught her eye at all was the spider-silk displayed in the window of a tailoring shop. After they had walked the whole Lane once, Carlisle led them back to the bank. Emmett was excited that he was getting the chance to meet a real goblin. 

Jasper was going to be so jealous!


	29. Chapter 29

"Stay quiet while we are in here," Carlisle cut his eyes sharply over to Emmett. "I mean it. Don't say a word. I will handle everything. I need the two of you to watch and learn. There are certain formalities with Goblins if you want to earn their respect. And you must have their respect if you want anything from them," Carlisle whispered to Emmett and Rosalie as he led them to the left of the open bank of windows and down a short hallway. 

All Gringotts banks were set up similarly so that no matter which bank a wizard walked into, he would know where to go. The right side of the bank was reserved for wizarding business while the left was for creature accounts. Carlisle stopped in front of a door with a brass name plate reading 'Senior Account Manager'. He knocked twice, then entered, stepping in quickly and followed by Emmett and Rosalie. The two younger vampires sat in the chairs against the wall while Carlisle moved to stand in front of the large wooden desk.

Carlisle stood silently with his hands clasped behind him and his back straight. It was a very arrogant pose, he thought. His chin was slightly raised as if he were looking down his nose at everyone.

Five minutes after the Cullens walked into Luxor, a folder appeared on Grimshaw's desk. He didn't think much of it at first, new business was always seen to at the end of the morning. Until it grew thicker and then thicker still. Within minutes, the folder was nearly overflowing with memos and notes, addendums and caveats. His eyes grew as he read through all of the papers; while continuing to read, he sorted and started new folders and began sending his own notes and addendums. That the Cullen Coven had chosen this bank to do business with wasn't nearly as surprising as learning of the new addition to the coven.

They couldn't even write his name for fear of drawing attention to him, but everyone knew who the Boy Hero was. It was decided by the venerable Kers Ironmaw, President of Gringotts Wizarding Banks and Accounting, that as long as they didn't break the Treaty of 1648, the Boy Hero was to be supported in any and all endeavors. That damned treaty had come back to bite them on the ass more than once since it had been signed.

Grimshaw sat back his desk as an assistant brought him a stein of headache-relieving potion. He had the clearance to conduct this meeting in any way he saw fit, but felt that as long as the Sire Cullen was as respectful as he was reputed to be, he would be as straight-forward as the treaty allowed. He was still going through all of the paper work the Senior Account Manager from Alaska, as well as what Account Manager Maize had sent, when the vampires walked in.

He waited to speak, testing the vampires' knowledge and respect for goblin etiquette. It seemed that not only did the vampire know the customs of the goblins, but that he respected them as well. This pleased Grimshaw and he knew the Goblin nations' faith was well placed.

Once the formal greetings were exchanged as etiquette demanded, they each settled into their respective seats.

"Now then Sire Cullen, how may Gringotts help you today?"

"I wish to inquire about the current European political climate with regards to my recent account changes."

Grimshaw shifted in his seat. He was beginning to like this vampire, one sentence cut through so much unnecessary and trivial garbage. Oh yes, this vampire was shrewd.

"A moment please, as I must preface our conversation. In the Goblin-Wizard Treaty of 1648, the Goblin Nation stated that we would support no political movements, foreign or domestic, attempting to overthrow any Wizarding Government," Grimshaw leaned back in his seat, eyeing the vampire warily. Would the vampire understand what he was being told here today?

"That being said, there are things that you, Sire Cullen, must know in regards to the newest adopted child in your lineage. There is a movement within the Wizengamot, promoted by the Chief Warlock if I'm not mistaken, that states that all magical creatures must send a representative to the Wizengamot if they wish to be considered citizens, with all the rights thereof, under the law. Everyone," Grimshaw sat forward to stress his meaning.

"Sire Cullen, everyone has responded positively to this newest law. All sentient beings are sending representatives, all...excepting the dark creatures - ogres, trolls, harpies and the like. The Volturi and the Veela have always kept Ambassadors at the Ministry. A Registration Act will be the next thing to be introduced. The final draft has already been submitted for approval. It will be approved. What you must know Sire - what hasn't been said to the public- is that other than the Veela, no, and I do mean no, Fairy Ambassador has been sent. Nymphs, Dryads, Sprites, and Pixies," he stressed again, "will have no right to even hold property, money or accounts of their own. We here at Gringotts will have to respect those laws," Grimshaw sat back to wait for the vampire to digest this news.

"How is this any different than the way it is now? I was under the impression that these beings were not considered citizens currently," Carlisle sat back in his own chair. What would this mean for Jon?

"Currently, if a Hag managed to create an account here, she would open a normal creature account. She could not work at a job that was anything other than day labor, she could not earn over a certain amount of money and as a non-citizen, she would not even be accepted at St. Mungo's. If she had a dispute with a citizen, the fault would automatically be hers and she would be sent to Azkaban Prison without benefit of a trial," Grimshaw explained.

"Then what exactly would change? Forgive me, but -"

"The point, Sire, is that under this new law, any money that this Hag has in Gringotts would be forfeit to the government or to whichever representative the Wizengamot appoints to govern the unspoken-for races."

"If, for example, a young Lord were one of these creatures, all of his money, titles, properties and such would be forfeit." Grimshaw sat back as his meaning finally dawned on the vampire patriarch.

"And being adopted into a vampire coven would in no way release the...Hag...from this law?"

"No, Sire Cullen. It would not."

"I see," Carlisle shifted in his seat. "And do you have any information on why the account manager over my adopted son was unable to communicate this to me?"

"It is my understanding that Account Manager Maize is under an oath to only give information to other goblins unless and until the Oath Maker, in this case a Healer," he eyed the vampire until he nodded in understanding, "until the Healer gives her permission or unless the life of the adopted is in peril. From what we have gathered though, the Healer is under a type of house arrest. As it seems she kidnapped a young student and refused to break her Healer's Oath. She has only stated that he is receiving treatment for wounds she could not heal. Her every movement and word are being directly monitored by the Chief Warlock."

"Why would the Healer make her give this oath? We were already in communication with her."

"I believe it was right before the Healer was arrested and placed under the magical tracking spell. With the completion of the oath, Maize was able to continue her work for your adopted son without the constant harassment from Ministry officials."

Carlisle sat forward, "What of the Dark Wizard? Do we know what is happening on that front?"

Grimshaw filtered through several piles of papers before stopping to read for a few moments. He then offered the papers to Carlisle. "There has been no new attacks that could be directly attributed to him. However, we do not have the same resources that your adopted son, might be used to. We believe at this moment that he is doing the same as your son, healing and regrouping. Your most urgent business would be to protect his titles and money." Grimshaw sighed.

"If things were other than they are, I would never speak of this, but you must know how important he is in the greater world. For the last sixteen years, people have been gifting him with untold fortunes in the hopes that by gifting it to him, it would be used in for the war. Titles, lands, moneys, all are given by charitable means or by inherence. Three days ago, a widowed Bear Shifter died in France. She left every galleon and knut to him, including her title of Head of the Battlemaw Clan. A few days before that, it was someone else, and before that and so on. If the Chief Warlock gets his hands on the funds that your son has set aside for the war effort, he will be nearly untouchable. By title rights alone, that old-" Grimshaw sat back to regain his composure.

"Forgive me," he drank down the now cool stein of potion.

"It's quite alright," Carlisle waved off the unneeded apology. "Would you say the easiest way to fix this situation would be to find an able representative and send them to the Wizengamot? And how does the International Confederation stand in this?"

"Hmph, he is also Supreme Mugwump there, they will stand with him. If this law passes within the British Ministry, it will pass internationally," Grimshaw sat back and for a moment wished Sire Cullen had chosen a different bank to gather his information from, as he was no good at this political intrigue. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again.

"Finding a representative would be the best thing to do, but they have to be vetted and have the obvious support of their race. The Draken had no such Ambassador in place, unlike many others. They had to show that they had agreed as a people to support the decisions of the Ambassador. The new Draken representative is called Arate Pathsinger. All six clans came together in front of the Wizengamot and appointed him. It was the only way they would accept it." Grimshaw shifted in his seat. He wanted to get up and pace, but the rules of etiquette must be observed even now, or at least a semblance of them.

"Do you see the problem we have here? There would be no way for you to gather enough fairies in one place long enough for them to elect an official. You are here in the Americas, but the Fairy clans must be from England. There just isn't enough time, let alone getting them to all actually agree on one Ambassador," Grimshaw shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not a politician. I can only pass on information and then only about the state of your current accounts."

"I understand. You've given me much to think about," Carlisle stood as if to go, motioning to Emmett and Rosalie who had been good to their word and had not so much as twitched a finger throughout the entire conversation. He stopped upon seeing their joined hands and turned back to the now standing goblin.

"What rights do the mates of vampires have under the new laws? Are they the same as the old ones?" Carlisle asked.

Grimshaw narrowed his eyes in thought, "As far as I am aware, the new Ministry laws would remain the same regarding your mate. However the Volturi have replaced Jonathan Izotir with Enrich Netad. What laws he is likely to change I couldn't say. We do not hold the Volturi accounts. As far as we are aware, they keep their own coffers."

Carlisle smirked. "Thank you, you've been most helpful."

...

Draco stepped out of the small airport, pulling his quiet mate behind him. They had sealed their bond yesterday before leaving the country together. It hadn't been the great romantic celebration that they had envisioned but instead had been a coming together in love, comfort and shared grief. They had wanted to wait until after the funeral at least before bonding and leaving the country, but there simply wasn't enough time. Dumbledore was pushing through laws too quickly for them to wait any longer. Now they just had to find Potter.

"We should take a taxi," Luna said as she finally realized where they were.

Losing her father, and in such a way, had left her in shock and she found herself reliving her childhood beside him at odd times. She would have to reminder herself that those times were gone and if she ever wanted to have a child to pass those memories on to, she had to stay in the here and now. Or as much in the here and now as she ever was.

"Taxi," Draco sneered. "These muggles are disgusting. I don't know why we're bothering to save them." He finished as he slid into the vehicle behind his new wife.

"It isn't so much about the muggles Dray as about a way of life. Even Har," She paused as she caught herself, "even our friend Jonquil believes in the separation of muggle and magic.

"Where you folks goin'," the cab driver asked.

"Forks, Washington. If you please," Luna replied.

The driver whistled, "That's a couple of hours away. I don't mind the drive but it's gonna cost ya."

"That's quite alright," Luna smiled. Their finances should be secure now that they were married. Draco had already moved all of the Lovegood properties and moneys into the Malfoy vaults.

"Speaking of names," she turned to Draco. "What is my name? Are the identification cards here yet?" she whispered."

We are Mr. Malcolm and Mrs. Aurora Drake," he answered after fishing the new magic wallet out of his pocket. "Not a bad name considering how much time Maize had to come up with it. I can see you as an Aurora," he smiled down at his pale bride.

Luna grinned back demurely, then tilted her face up for a soft kiss. She did love being married.

The drive to Forks was uneventful. Luna contented herself with watching the beautiful scenery and concentrating on finding Harry. She had so much to be thankful to him for. Most importantly, if it hadn't been for him and his strength, she might have never known the real Draco. Without his sheer power and charisma, Draco might never have turned to the Light. She had to make herself remember the good things in her life so that she didn't think about how much she missed - would always miss - her father.

She sat forward with a thrill as they passed the city limits. She couldn't get a reading of Harry's magic, but she did feel Vampires in town. One thing everyone learned about Harry within days of meeting him was that things like trouble and chaos naturally gravitated towards him. If there were vampires in this little town, that's where Harry would be.

When the cab stopped and let them out across the street from the huge, and ugly, in Draco's opinion, building that housed the local high school, the two veela turned together and stared. They didn't know whether to get ready for a fight or not. They had fought vampires before but neither of them had expected to find them at school of all places. And apparently they weren't killing the students.They walked hand in hand around to the side buildings. Draco let Luna lead them.She had a much better sense about such things. She led them around to a sitting area and sat them under a tree.

"The vampires will come out of that door in a little while. It's odd though. Every time I think about H-Jonquil, I get nothing but fog. I don't like fog. It's cold and wet and full of Inkles," she shivered.

"Inkles dear?" Draco suppressed a grin.

"Tiny little air spirits," Luna nodded knowingly, "with teeth."

"Yes dear, mustn't forget the teeth," he would never doubt her, he had seen her power be right all too often to ever doubt her, but sometimes he did doubt her sanity. 

"So if you can't find the brat, how do we know to wait here?"

"The vampires," she answered as if that should be obvious, and really he supposed it was. "If I concentrate on finding them without thinking of Jonquil, they are easy to find. There are three of them here but more elsewhere in town."

"Right. So we're waiting again? Great. Lovely. Just how I wanted to spend my morning. Waiting. First the Aero plane, then the Taxi," he sneered, "and now waiting some more in this," he looked around with a critical eye, "place."

"Yes Malcolm, but look how far we've come. The day before yesterday we had no clue and now," Luna shrugged and left the rest unsaid.

Both of the Veela cringed as a shrill bell sounded and the general noise level exploded. Their enhanced hearing had been listening for the smallest sounds from their friend and the loudness hurt their ears. They both quickly acclimated to the noise and attempted to fade into the background. Luna held her breath as the side door finally opened, revealing a tall honey-blond boy and a tiny brunette female.

"There's two," Draco breathed nearly silently. "Where's the other one?"

"Behind you," a cold voice hissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco spun as he stood, pulling his wife up and behind him before remembering that there was more than one threat. His magic began to rise and his wand snapped out of its holster and into his hand with barely a thought. Instead of standing back to back in battle formation as he was expecting, Luna stepped up beside him. He tensed as she touched his wand hand.

"He knows him. This is Edward, the Cullen heir," she said softly to her mate.

Draco relaxed and reluctantly moved his hand away from his wand. He cleared his throat. "We mean you no harm. I am Malcolm Drake and this is my mate Aurora. We did not know this was your territory. May we seek an audience with your Sire?"

Edward growled low in his throat. He'd seen the silver haired boy go for what could have only been his wand. He knew these two from Jon's memories and knew they were close trusted friends, but damn it he had wanted more time before the reality of Jon's past came to pull him back.

"I am Edward Cullen," he nodded at Alice and Jasper. "My brother and sister Jasper and Alice Hale. I will arrange a meeting with Carlisle. Go to the parking lot and you can follow us back to our house," Edward spoke softly and eyed the teenagers who were pushing through the glass door to the lunchroom at the moment. He could clearly see his mate inside standing next to the door. He could sense that Jon was excited to see his friends, but also weary, feeling the mantle of Hero settling firmly on his thin shoulders once again. He was worried about how they would react to seeing him now.

Edward gave no more thought to the two new teens. He swept passed them and into the cafeteria. He felt it when Jasper moved to guard him from being followed.  
Moving as quickly as was humanly possible, he pulled Jon to his side and wove their way through the students and back into the hallway.

"Jon, if you hop on my back, I can have us home in minutes. We can pack and begone before they get there."

"No, Edward. I can't. We knew this would happen eventually. Now is no different than later," Harry shook his head.

"It is different. We haven't had enough time yet," Edward whispered as he pulled the smaller man into an alcove between lockers. He traced his mate's face with the tips of his fingers, as if to memorize him.

Harry kissed the palm of the large cool hand but stood firm. "There will never be aright time for this. If we had forever, we would still not have enough time. Edward," Harry sighed. "They're here now. Now is the time."

"We do have forever. You and me, we can outrun them. We can-"

Harry laughed at the chaotic thoughts coming from his vampire mate. This was refreshing. Usually it was Edward calming him down, but he supposed that it was in Edward's nature. He was a protector at heart. Okay, he was an artist at heart, but a very protective artist. Harry shook his head.

"Enough, they're my friends. We need to speak to them. Let's run home and let Jasper and Alice bring them in the car. We'll get everyone together and let them know what is going on before they get there."

Edward groaned and leaned his forehead on the top of his Jon's head, breathed in his scent, and kissed his hair. One kiss led to another, down the side of his head to his ear where he growled 'mine' before moving to claim his mate's mouth. Jon shivered at the claim and wrapped his arms around his vampire. 

"Home, Edward."

...

Draco and Luna sat in the back of the silver Volvo, behind the two vampires. Draco relaxed as he recognized the quality of the vehicle with its immaculate leather seats. This was much more in keeping with his expected level of comfort.

"You're such a peacock," Luna laughed softly, watching her husband preen. 

Jasper and Alice exchanged an amused look. They had never met anyone who smelled quite like the two in the back before. They smelled very bird-like. The books Alice had read on the different types of fairy creatures when it was first revealed that Jon was a pixie had said that the Veela had a second form they could shift into, yet they were not considered Shifters. The Magic World was a very strange place, she thought.

It was nearly a thirty minute drive with Jasper going the speed limit and taking several side roads, ostensibly to avoid the small town's truant officers, but in reality giving the family more time to gather and talk about this new development. Finally they pulled into the driveway and parked in the circular driveway in front of the house.

...

"Sweetheart, you're home early," Esme said as she opened the door for Edward and Jon. 

She'd been up in her studio painting when she heard Edward running through the trees. It wasn't rare for one of the children to run home during the day, but when she also heard Jon's heartbeat and then felt his distress through the maternal bond that she had with him, she had quickly run to the door.

"Esme, they're here. I think they've bonded, I could almost see the connection. They've never seen me this way. What will they think? What if they hate me for leaving? Something must have happened for them to actually be here! What if they think I'm a freak," Jon bit his lip as cool arms embraced him from the front and the back.

Esme and Edward both moved in to comfort the little pixie as all his anxiety came flooding out in his mother's presence. He didn't have a choice about sharing everything with his mate. His pixie side made it impossible to hold anything back. But the connection he had with his mother Esme was nearly as much of an emotional and physical need, especially in times of extreme emotion such as now.

"Who is here darling?" Esme asked. She couldn't help but become anxious along with her youngest adopted son. Things in the Cullen house had been going well and it had been weeks since Jon had come home in such a state.

"I-I don't know if I should say their names yet," Jon sighed as Edward moved to call Carlisle. He hugged Esme tighter moaning, "Oh, what if they hate me now. I'm tiny, they won't want to follow a leader who isn't any bigger than a child. They'll hate me," he kept repeating.

"Hey little man. Who's calling who a freak? Do I need to smash somebody?" Emmet asked as he and Rosalie came in quickly from the backyard. The huge Vampire flexed his fists menacingly.

"Oh no, you can't hurt them. They're my friends," Jon smiled up at the tall vampire. "Rosalie, you'll love them. They're almost as beautiful as you. And Dr- he'll give you a run for your money on that stuck up snob attitude you put on in public. It's just like his. He didn't used to be my friend, but then-"

"If they are your friends, they won't hate you and they won't call you a freak," Rosalie interrupted him to reassure.

"Carlisle will be home in a minute," Edward looked around. "We all knew this was coming," he ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more untamed. He looked at his mate, "I didn't want it to happen so soon."

"What did their minds tell you bro?" Emmett sat on the edge of the couch, pulling Rosalie down beside him.

Edward hovered near his tiny mate and his mother. Esme hadn't let the pixie go since he first rushed into her arms.

"Their minds were strange. Shielded somehow. Not like the Swan girl, her thoughts just aren't there. I could feel them. But I couldn't grasp them, as though they were slippery somehow," Edward made a frustrated noise. He leaned down and sniffed his mate's neck to calm down.

'I'm here. I'm not going anywhere without you.' Jon thought to Edward.

'I know. But they are a threat. It makes me want to claim you. Now, before anything else happens.' 

Jon smirked inwardly, that didn't sound like such a bad idea to him. He pulled himself out of Esme's arms and turned to Edward. "Nothing can be done until we are all here. I haven't eaten yet," he grabbed Edward and started pulling him to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, mister." Emmett chuckled. "If the two of you escape to the kitchen, alone, together, you'll start making those noises."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Those kissing noises," Emmett explained. "I don't need that in my head thank you very much. I'll need private time with my Rose if you do that. And we haven't got nearly enough time for me to do the job justice. So you two just stay out of the kitchen." Emmett smirked as the youngest Cullen blushed.

Rosalie smacked her husband lightly on the stomach, "Don't embarrass them. I think it's cute."

Edward cringed at the thoughts going through Rosalie's mind. She thought it was hot to watch the two of them together. Jon caught the stray thought from Edward and blushed even more. He buried his face in Edward's chest.

The family stood like that until Carlisle pulled into the garage. It said a lot for Esme's level of worry that she hadn't moved from her spot beside Jon and Edward when Jon had mentioned being hungry. As soon as Carlisle opened his car door however, his arms were full of his mate.

"What has happened? Edward just said to get home as fast as possible." Carlisle held Esme close to him.

"They've come for him. Oh Carlisle, it's too soon. He isn't ready. He's still so fragile," Esme gasped out, damning herself for not being able to cry.

"Who has come?" Carlisle growled. "Wizards? How could they know where to find him?"

"He said they were his friends, but-"

"Let's go into the house." Carlisle cut her off and they both took off at full speed.

Moments later they were in the living room with the others.

"Jon, who were they?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"I don't know if I can say their names. With magic you can put a kind of charm on a name and if you say it out loud, other can find you. Like with my name. If they know where I am, then it is because either Madame Po-, the healer told or my account manager did. So they might be here hiding. I wouldn't want someone to find them because I-"

"I understand." Carlisle said holding up an hand to still the rapid flow of words. "Do you trust them?" 

Jon thought of everything he had been through with Draco and Luna. It made him wonder if Neville was close by as well. "Implicitly."

"Okay. So we aren't in any immediate danger?"

"No, I don't believe so," Jon answered slowly.

Edward hugged his little mate to him as the anxiety continued to ebb and flow through him. Jon was more worried about what they would think of him as a pixie than he was about going back with them. All too soon they heard the sounds of Edward's car coming up the drive.

Draco nodded to himself as he helped Luna out of the car. Leave it to Potter to fall in with a bunch of vampires. The house was a work of art, and even he had to stop and admire it.

"This house is full of love," Luna said dreamily. "This is the home he has always wanted." Luna smiled up at Draco, her gray eyes swirling with her Sight.

Draco turned back to the house and nodded again. He could see Potter being happy here. It was too bad really, because the boy was needed back in England desperately.

"I'm so glad you like it. Our mother designed it," Alice gushed as she walked backwards towards the door.

"She must be very talented then." Draco nodded to the two vampires regally as if giving his royal approval. Alice giggled as she spun and opened the door wide, inviting them in with a gesture.

Draco assessed the situation for a moment as he and Luna were shown in to a large living room. This was a rather large coven of vampires. He eyed the small figure that had been pushed to the back of the room. He let his Veela instincts out for a moment. He could tell Luna had done the same beside him. The scent was familiar but he couldn't readily place it, though on some instinctive level he recognized a being of fairy decent. Veelas were the same. Smelling faintly of fairy, but they were more like the royalty of the fairy class. They were sentient and powerful in their own rights, but just different in how they lived and looked.

Where the hell was Potter? He turned his eyes on the oldest of the men, who commanded more attention than the others, marking him as the Sire of the coven.

"Sire," Draco began. Protocol for these situations was not exactly his forte, but his mother had schooled him extensively on Veela manners. They would have to do, he supposed.

"My name is Malcolm Drake and this is my mate Aurora. We speak for the Moon Sight Veela Clan and ask for an audience with you in regards to searching your territory for a wizard named Jonquil Kaolin."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme. What business have you with Wizard Kaolin?" Carlisle asked stiffly. 

His family were standing around him warily. None of them had been schooled on this type of meeting before. Edward was the only one he had thought to even teach some of the courtly ways too. He regretted now that most of the last month had been spent training the family to fight without thought to the veneer of civility the politics behind the war would demand.

"He is our friend. We wish to inquire about his health and let him know about the death of my mate's father." Draco stopped as his wife tugged on him a bit, he smiled softly down at her before turning back to the vampire. "And to let him know about our bonding. We believe he would want to know. He has been missing for months. We merely want-

"Carlisle held up his hand. "Are your names under a guise of any kind? Can they be spoken aloud? Are you running from the British Ministry?" He really couldn't stand all the formalities and if these were Jon's friends, they really weren't needed.

Draco raised a delicate brow. "I wouldn't say running, but we do not wish to draw their attention. We really have no way of knowing if our names have been put under a geas. However, it would be best not to test it, since we are known associates of Jonquil. The names we gave you are our legal," he paused to look at Luna. Here in America they didn't use the term muggle, it was something else.

"Mundane." Luna whispered.

"They are our legal mundane names."

Carlisle hesitated only a moment before releasing the entire group from the formal talks. "Very well then. You are welcome here. We should speak in a less formal setting. And please allow me to introduce the rest of my family."

Draco and Luna relaxed, though Luna had already seen a bit of what was to come. Alice and she would be good friends, as well as Draco and oddly enough Emmett. Carlisle made the rounds of introduction. 

"You've already met my heir, Edward Cullen." Edward nodded but didn't step forward. His normal place beside Carlisle was being sacrificed so he could shield his mate who was still too nervous to face his friends.

"Next is Emmett and his mate Rosalie," Carlisle continued when Edward refused to move.

Emmett stepped forward with Rosalie a pace behind; they stepped back into place after a nod from Draco.

"Jasper and his mate Alice, who you have already met," Carlisle smiled when Alice bounced in place, he could tell she was ready to burst with excitement.

Luna smiled at the other girl. They would have such fun and as they were nearly the same size, she could already see them shopping and trying on clothes together.

"And finally my youngest son," Carlisle hesitated and when Jon still didn't step forward he moved to the side and motioned to Edward. This had to be done eventually. "Jonquil Cullen."

Everyone gasped as Draco finally got a good look at the tiny figure that had been hiding behind the group of vampires.

"Great Merlin! What in the name of Salazar have you done to yourself this time, Brat?"


	31. Chapter 31

Edward growled while Harry snapped out, "Don't you 'brat' me, you big peacock. It was your godfather that did this to me."

"My godfather? Sev?" Draco looked bewildered for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he growled. "What did he do to you?"

Harry had been thinking about this for a while now. Snape had to have had some version of this planned, probably with Dumbledore's prompting. When Carlisle had come back from Vancouver and informed the family of what was going on in the Wizarding world, it just confirmed several of Harry's theories.

"He gave him a potion. This is the result," Edward had to consciously keep the growl out of his voice.

Edward pulled Jon back against his chest as his mate inwardly raged at the Potions Master. He agreed that if Jon hadn't been captured, they most probably would have found another way to slip him the inheritance potion. The timing between learning and brewing the potion and Jon's birthday when he was to take it, being nearly a year and a half apart, just didn't make sense. Unless they were planning something like this.

"Maize said you had changed, but,-" Draco closed his mouth. Severus and Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. "How did this lead to your escape? I don't understand," Draco snapped. How the hell had this happened?

Luna's eyes swirled. "I understand now," she whispered, eyes vaguely looking in Harry's direction for a moment before turning back to her husband. "He sacrificed for us again." Her eyes cleared when she giggled. "He's a pixie," Luna smiled, making sure to keep her eyes on Draco as she spoke. She looked at Harry, then back at Draco, poking him in the side. The vampires were watching the exchange carefully. Luna nodded her head and poked him again.

"What? Will you quit poking me?" Draco finally stopped staring at the tiny figure Harry Potter had become and turned to his wife. 

Alice snickered across the room when he turned back to pout at Jon. They were adorable together. She wondered what a Veela was. Her eyes grew huge when she remembered the book on fairy creatures she had read. Oh, how exciting! Not only was her new brother a pixie, but she was getting to meet fairy royalty. She had only ever dreamed of getting to meet anyone like them before. She wondered if the female needed permission to speak.

Luna nearly vibrated in place as she waited for him to tell her if they needed to be extra formal here. She didn't see the need - it was Harry's family after all - but she didn't want to offend them or embarrass her new husband. She bit her lip and looked up at him with her most pleading expression. Finally, when he looked bemused at her look, she rolled her eyes and blurted out. 

"Do I have to ask permission to speak to them?"

Draco looked back to the Cullen Sire.

"Oh no," Carlisle said in surprise. "We don't stand on ceremony here. We are more of a family than a coven like you might be used to. Please let's relax and take this into the kitchen. Perhaps something to drink?" Carlisle smiled.

The reaction was immediate. The tiny silver haired girl launched herself at Jon with a squeal. Even the vampires in the group had trouble keeping up with the babble that started streaming between them. Edward finally relaxed as his mate's anxiety lessened.

Draco held himself back for a moment before he stepped forward and held out a hand to Edward. He was trying to figure out the relationship between Harry and this vampire. He sensed that it was more than just brotherly affection, this vampire had a fairy bond. Mates, if he wasn't mistaken. In fact, the entire coven was connected in some way to the Pixie. Harry had truly found his place here among vampires and he was more than happy for his friend. He would need the support of a family such as this with everything that was happening in their world.

Draco stared at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Frustrate Him. It was hard to see the other boy looking so small. And he was tiny! He looked the exact same as he always had, only a lot smaller. Definitely not young, like he had been when he was eleven. Tiny. He looked like a Pixie. All of Dumbledore's machinations now made so much more sense than they had before. If Harry had been nearly any other creature, the laws wouldn't matter so much. And Severus had done this to him.

Draco had long known that his godfather was in Dumbledore's pocket and would follow the man into Hell itself. All of Harry's inner circle had discussed it at one point or another, determining which of the Order members would follow Dumbledore and which would follow Harry if things came to a head like it had. With the death of the others, Draco, Luna and Neville were the only ones left of that inner group of friends. He only hoped that the plans they had hastily made before flying across the world would be enough.

Esme stepped forward, with Jasper right behind her. She directed everyone to the kitchen and managed to arrange everyone around the crowded table. Jasper followed along, basking in the excited energy everyone was exuding. Esme's calm and orderly emotions balanced out what could have quickly overwhelmed him.

Once everyone except Carlisle was situated around the table, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Before we start, let me just reiterate that his name is under some type of spell. As of the day he arrived here, his legal name, and the one you will address him by, is Jon Kaolin. He is a pixie that has been adopted into this family in the magical world as Jon Kaolin Cullen." Carlisle took his seat as he finished.

Draco nodded. "We understand. We were informed by Maize that that was the case. If it hadn't gotten so bad there, we would never have come. Not until Poppy and Maize said it was safe."

"What has happened? You said Mister-" Harry swallowed, the guilt of not being there eating at him. "Your dad, you said he died."

"My mother was of the BlackFeather Clan. She married a human and was disinherited. They've never bothered with us before. However, with the new changes in government, they need all of the numbers they can get. The larger clans are in higher standing within the Veela council. Serena Morelock of the SilverClaw Clan, the new Ambassador to the British Ministry, has said that she will uphold all of the old laws. One of those laws in the Seer Rights laws, which states that a Seer is bound to her clan. Under this law, the Ministry cannot interfere with the Clan's actions regarding the Seer." Luna's voice faded as she thought about how far her grandfather's clan was willing to go. The death of her father haunted her.

Draco cleared his throat, drawing attention from his grieving mate. "Basically, the Ministry cannot interfere with Veela business as long as the Veela keep mostly to themselves. My mate's mother," Draco pulled his eyes from Luna as he scanned the vampires. Once he commanded all of their attention he continued. "was disinherited, and when Aurora was born she was formally included in exile. When we became mated, we started our own clan. So far it is just the two of us. Moon Sight. Now that the Black Feather clan has become aware of her Seer abilities, they want her back and they are using this old law to justify their actions. Normally this would be an act of war, stealing another clan's Seer. But since there are only the two of us..." Draco left the rest unsaid.

"I refused to go back to them. By Veela law, the Clan can kill the family of a Seer if they refuse to let her go to the Aviarium, where Seers live and train until they go to the Clan House. They bind your eyes so that you rely only on your inner eye," Luna shuddered, she couldn't imagine living that way. "When I refused, they killed my father. Dra-ke felt my distress. He and a friendly house elf rescued me. The Veela council has decreed that we are rogues and that leaves us open to Ministry sanctions."

"They, the Ministry, at the request of the Veela council, declared our Mating null. If Aurora isn't mated and her father is dead they can claim she is underage and an orphan and force their guardianship on her. So with the help of the goblins, we were married the mundane way," Draco finished.

The sour expression on Draco's face when he said the word 'mundane' made Harry laugh. With everything they'd been through together and since being apart, he was afraid that his friend would have changed, but he was still a Malfoy through and through. It was a relief to know some things wouldn't change.

"So they're just going to kill you if you don't join them? But you're just children," Esme asked in dismay.

"Esme," Harry said softly. "None of us ever got to be just children. Our world is at war."

Edward curled his arm around his mate. He wasn't ready for this side of Jon to come out. He knew all about the hard choices, decisions and things he would have to do. There wasn't much he could do to shield him from any of it.

Carlisle sat forward, arms on the table, "What does this mean for my family? What is his, the Headmaster's, next move?"

"You can say Dumbledore's name. Too many people say it for a guise to work properly." Draco commented. "We believe that his next move is to push the recent laws through the International Council. Maize has spent the last month moving everything Jon has into the International market. Within the next day or so, the council will convene," Draco eyed Edward for a moment. If they were mated, he would be the dominant partner and the next step was his to decide. "Jon, you either need to be mated to someone the Council will recognize as a citizen or you stand to lose everything. Dumbledore will take everything, up to and including all of your allies."

He gave the family a moment to acknowledge what they had already known. The timeline was the only real thing they had been unsure of. Edward drew a breath and exhaled slowly.

"We came not knowing anything about the situation here. Neville has spoken for you. If you wish it, he is willing to claim you. We cannot afford to let your allies fall into either the hands of the Ministry or Dumbledore."

Edward growled and his eyes bled to black. "That won't be necessary." He held the blond man's eyes until Draco conceded defeat.

'I know we wanted more time. And planning it like this isn't as romantic as we could have wanted-' Edward thought to his young partner.

'Edward, please. We can still make it as romantic as we want. We both want it. I don't even know why we were still waiting. I think it is more about your nervousness than mine honestly.' Jon rolled his eyes and smirked as he turned to look at Edward. He knew Edward would be blushing if he could.

Edward turned to his father, ignoring his laughing brothers and Rosalie elbowing Emmett in the side.

"Claiming your mate will solve only part of the problem. He will keep his money, which we have no need for. It is the allies and titles that we must guard." Carlisle stated. "As the dominant mate, these titles fall to you. This coven will become a powerful force in the greater world. If we take this step, it will put us in direct opposition to the Volturi. I don't want to take this for granted," Carlisle looked around the table meeting each of this family in the eye. "We are all agreed to do this, yes?"

"Hell yeah," Emmett stated loudly. Even Rosalie readily agreed.

"There will be no more time for high school," Edward said as he stood pulling Jon up with him. He looked to Alice and Jasper and when they nodded in agreement, he turned to Carlisle.

"You should take us out of school. Go to Alaska, not to the Denali Coven. Though you should send Jasper and Alice to let them know what is going on. Make them either swear allegiance or cut ties. We should regroup at the house north of Coldfoot. It'll be cold soon and I don't know how that affects you as Veela, but we aren't affected by it. We'll train there, away from prying eyes." He barely waited for Carlisle to give consent, before moving to leave the room.

He paused at the doorway. "Please leave as soon as possible. We'll follow you up in a day or so."

The family sat still for a moment before Alice started giggling. The abrupt departure and the orders from Edward brought home to the family just how much had changed since Jon had come into their lives.

"Well," Carlisle said with a quirked brow and half smothered smile. "I believe we know our immediate next move. We'll head for Alaska to train."

Esme giggled and grabbed Carlisle's hand to squeeze it gently. They had talked about Edward and Jon and their hopes for them so often. They had begun to wonder how long it would take Edward to finally break down and fully claim his mate.

"Before we go, I believe we should speak to the Wolf and Arulla." Jasper stated thoughtfully. "They will probably want to go with us. They both have pledged themselves to Jon."

"Who are they and can they be trusted?" Draco demanded.

"Jacob Black is a wolf shifter. At the moment he is a member of the local pack, but he is an Alpha and has pledged himself to Jon if the wizards come here for him. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I trust him to keep his word. He will most likely break with the pack and follow us." Emmett explained. 

Jasper nodded. "From what I have felt from the others that show up with him every now and then, I can confidently state that when he breaks, he will bring at least three others with him."

The other vampires nodded in agreement, as none of them had reason to doubt Jasper's gift of empathy or strategy. If he thought it was a good idea to involve the shifters, they wouldn't interfere.

"I agree. And we are going to have to get along with many different types of beings from now on." Carlisle nodded. "Arulla is from the local Pixie Vale. However, there was a falling out between the Matriarch of the Vale and Jon." 

Esme and Rosalie both growled at the mention of Da'lena. 

"Arulla is a pixie and Gilli is a sprite. They have formed bonds with Jon that I don't believe they will be able to break easily," Carlisle continued. "Alice, Jasper, I'd like for the two of you to go. Inform Arulla and tell him to come as soon as possible. I'll call Jacob and let him know what is going on. I'll give him the option. And let me tell you, if he comes with us, I expect you to treat him as a member of this family. He is a pack creature that will be leaving most, if not all, of his pack behind. You might not like him, but you must respect that he is giving up a lot."

"I agree. Jon likes this wolf and if you are mean to the wolf, you'll upset Jon." It was clear to the others with that statement exactly who was going to be getting a lot of the blame for Rosalie's behaviors. They all laughed playfully as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"All right. The rest of us will be packing up the house. Everyone, move as fast as you can. I would like to give Edward and Jon as much privacy as we can. But I want everything gone. There should be no sign that we were ever even here."

To Luna and Draco, it looked like the family just disappeared. Every few seconds, one of the vampires would appear, only to be gone moments later. Draco turned to Luna with a questioning eye. That meeting hadn't gone anything like what he had expected.

"They already knew most of the information and had planned to leave soon. They love him very much and will stand by him until the end. Poppy chose wisely when she brought Jonquil here." 

Draco nodded and smiled. The Brat really did inspire loyalty.


	32. Chapter 32

Have the gods lost their minds,  
Are they acting out of kindness?  
To send a vision such as you,  
Now the object of my blindness. 

The alchemy of inner worlds,  
Can they possibly explain it?  
All the grace that you possess,  
With my complexity and plainness. 

You and I,  
Beautifully Combined 

Beyond knowing why,  
Truth is You and I … 

K.D Kang, Beautifully Combined

...

Edward led Jon up to his bedroom. His initial nervousness slowly fell away with every step while Jon's seemed to intensify. By the time the door closed behind them, Jon's hand was sweaty and he was chewing his lip nearly bloody.

Edward stopped and turned to his young mate. "I thought I was the nervous one," the gentle look in his eyes belied the smirk he couldn't suppress. He ran a finger over Jon's lip, pulling it out from between the teeth threatening it. "We aren't in a hurry. I'm not just going to throw you down and ravage you." His voice was quiet, nearly whispering. 

Jon swallowed at the images flowing through his mind. "I'm not nervous about doing it. I just- don't know how to- none of the images you have show how we are to start." Jon finally said.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about it so much right now. Nothing will happen while they are still here. You realize of course that if we were speaking any louder they would be able to hear anything we said," Edward raised his voice for a moment."Isn't that right Emmett?" 

A loud booming laugh filled the air. Jon blushed in mortification. He hadn't realized the rest of the family could hear them way out above the garage. He buried his face in Edward's chest and have a little moan, "oh my god!"

Edward chuckled. He ran his fingers through Jon's hair and down his back. Looping his arms loosely around his mate he added mentally. 'That's why I sent them away. We have no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed but I thought we both might be more comfortable this first time without an audience.'

Jon nodded. 'Yes! Yes, please, thank you!'

"It's bad enough I don't know where to start and only have the images you've shown me to tell me what's going to happen but- Dear Merlin! What if Esme had heard us." Jon pulled back, his eyes huge. "I'd never be able to face her again."

Edward smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. "I have to run into Port Angeles for a few things while they are packing. You should stay here and relax. Nothing is going to happen while they are still here. And between the two of us there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Why are you running to Port Angeles?" Jon asked fisting his hands in Edward's shirt. "I could go with you." 

Jon raised his head and narrowed his eyes up at his mate when a sliver of embarrassment snaked through the bond. "What are you up to?"

"We, ah, just need some supplies that I don't have on hand." Edward whispered before mentally sending an image of what they needed. Jon buried his head again. 

"You're right. I'm staying here," he nodded. "Nope, no reason for me to go. Thank Merlin we aren't staying in Washington after this. I don't think I could face anyone."

Edward laughed out loud at the muffled comment. "Lots of people buy it and you know we are going to need them from now on after this. We will have to get used to buying it. Hmm, maybe I should take you along this time after all. I mean, you have to get used to it sometime," he teased.

"Oh no! No, I'm just fine with staying home. Just fine here all by myself while you go do the shopping. No problem at all," Jon hid his grin, though he knew Edward could feel it. "In fact you should go buy lots of it. Big, big bottles. Huge bottles. Make two trips even."

Edward pulled away completely, or at least he attempted to. Jon still had his fists clenched around the material of his shirt. "Are you saying that you think we'll need lots of it tonight?" Edward teased and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, well yes- probably," Jon grinned back. "But the more you buy now the less we'll have to, even think, about buying later. I mean God, Edward," he was back to blushing. "Everyone will know-"

Edward shook his head at how innocent Jon still was. "Everyone probably already thinks it anyway. Every one but the family anyway. And living with a coven of vampires, especially ones with powers like ours, means that there are no secrets. I hadn't planned on making you go this time but next time you are definitely coming with me."

"I'll think about it," Jon pouted.

Edward took a deep breath and pried Jon's hands from his shirt. "If I'm going to and you aren't coming with me, then you'll have to let me go."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go take a shower. A really hot- no, a really cold- How long will you be gone?" Jon asked cheekily.

Edward couldn't resist pulling the tiny young man into a kiss. Their lips brushed several times while he spoke, "I run very, very fast. I'll be back before you know it." 

He deepened the kiss, licking into the hot mouth, groaning at the taste of Jon. He worried the tiny, already abused lip with his teeth until he nearly tasted the blood just under the skin. He had to stop before he got carried away. Knowing that the mating was going to happen, was about to happen, would have already happened if not for the lack of supplies, he groaned and ended the kiss.

"Very fast. Yes, yes." Jon whispered, licking his lips to capture the taste of Edward. He knew it was saliva mixed with venom, he could feel the small burn every time they kissed. It was like a hot spice in a cool mouth. He treasured the flavor. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

When they stepped away from each other Jon had to pull his magic back into himself. It had already started reaching for its mate, readying itself to be claimed. He shivered as his magic fought to reach back out.

Edward could see Jon fighting for control and felt a pulse of satisfaction that he could affect him this way. But Jon was right. He needed to get to the store and back quickly. Damn him for not having bought it before now. He had known since doing the internet search and experimenting with his own body that he would need lubrication. The hand lotion he had used on himself might be okay for masturbation but it was nowhere near good enough to take his tiny mate.

"Take your shower. I won't be long." 

Jon sighed as one moment Edward was there and his magic was fighting to reach back out to him and in the next, he was too far away for his magic to sense him. He wandered into the bathroom slowly, knowing he had plenty of time to kill before Edward returned. He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute. 

Of all the things he had thought might happen today, this was one of the last. Draco and Luna showing up. Learning just how far Dumbledore's machinations went. Poor Luna loosing her father like that just to get at her and her power. It was unsettling, knowing how far the Headmaster's reach really was. Even here in Forks, his power would eventually change how people lived. Sadly it was up to him to stop it. Perhaps there was no prophecy declaring him the Chosen One to bring down the Headmaster like there was for Voldemort, but the duty fell to him nonetheless. Fighting a war on two fronts. It was foolish and most likely would be the death of too many, but if not him then who?

He sighed and put the thoughts out of his mind. It was time for him to claim his future. To show the world that he wasn't going to just give up without a fight. He was planning a future and he would live past this war. Both he and his mate would.

Meeting Carlisle, Esme, Edward and all of the Cullens was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And as scared as he was, he wouldn't let the fear of Dumbledore, Voldemort or the whole of the Wizarding World intrude on this night. In the magical world, this might as well be his wedding night and he was going to regard it as such.

He knew as he undressed and stepped into the shower that he was acting like a virginal bride, but he just couldn't help himself. He thought back to everything he knew of sex and mating. He knew what went where and while the thought, without the lust to accompany it, was enough to make him blanch and nearly back out, he also knew that a large part of him wanted to feel Edward inside him. It looked uncomfortable and he had no idea about what was involved in getting something the size of Edward into someplace that seemed so small, but he knew Edward wouldn't hurt him. And that if it wasn't something that could be done without lots of pain, the practice wouldn't have endured through the ages. 

As he rinsed his hair, flashes of Edward and the vision he'd gotten from him in the bowling alley floated through his mind. It was so intense that he'd come just from the thought then but now, without the lust behind the fantasy, he just didn't see how that could possibly feel good. By the time Jon finished his shower and had dried off ,he had worked himself into a near frenzy of nervousness. 

Jon pulled on a pair of sweat pants from Edward's chest of drawers. The waist hung loosely down his hips, even with the drawstring pulled tight, and if not for the elastic at the ankles they would have covered his feet. He considered putting a t-shirt on; he waffled back and forth for a few anxious seconds before just throwing one on. It could always be taken off later and his heart thudded in his chest at the thought. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door

Emmett and Jasper stood there with smiles on their faces when Jon opened the door enough to peek out.

Emmett pushed the door open all the way with a loud, "Little Man, we've come to educate you on the ways of manhood." 

Jasper grimaced at the flood of emotion, nervousness and fear being the most overwhelming. He watched as Jon fidgeted.

"Now then, as my brother has run off to get the supplies, which he should have had all along," Emmett rubbed his hands together as he flung himself down on the chaise lounge. "I will grace you with my profound wisdom on the fine art of lovemaking." 

Jon closed his eyes and sank down to the floor while the large vampire made himself comfortable. Jasper sat within reaching distance and vowed to stop the boisterous giant when Jon reached his limit. And he didn't doubt that Jon would reach his limit of this kind of talk very quickly.

"Now then, when a boy loves another boy and they want to express that love with their bodies, the dominant boy will take the submissive boy and use his fingers to stretch-"

"Rosalie, you might want to come get your husband," Jasper said loudly enough to bring the beautiful vampiress' attention to what was going on in Jon's room. Jasper could literally feel the mortification taking over the little pixie.

Rosalie and Esme came running to the door. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, what in the world do you think you are doing?" Esme growled. 

Jasper would have laughed at how quickly Emmett moved if it had been any other situation.

"What? This is information he needs to know! I'm sure Edward hasn't bothered-"

"Get out! Now, Emmett." Rosalie narrowed her eyes into the glare which stated that if he said another word, she would have him begging for forgiveness for months to come. And with probably no sex until she forgave him.

Emmett left without another word.

Rosalie turned to Jasper and Esme, "I'd like a moment alone with Jon...that is, if he doesn't mind." 

They all looked to the tiny young man who looked to be on the verge of shock.

"Jon, can I stay and talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Okay," he answered softly. He wasn't sure really what the blond girl wanted but it had to be better than what Emmett was saying. Dominant? Submissive? Those terms brought back frightful images of whips and chains. Things he had heard Seamus and the other boys laughing about, but which he'd never really found all that funny. Not with his history.

Esme left with one last meaningful look at her daughter. Rose rolled her eyes, like she'd ever hurt their pixie. Jasper patted Jon on the shoulder as he too stood and left.

When they were finally alone, Rosalie sat on the floor cross-legged and thought fora minute before speaking. "Jon, ignore what Emmett said about dominant and submissive partners. Sometimes that comes into things when two vampires are mating because that is just the way covens and mates are ranked. Believe me I know how that must have sounded. But it isn't like what you are thinking." 

Jon finally looked up at her. Fear clearly etched in his gaze. 

She smiled softly."Now you listen to me. Edward loves you. I've never seen him act like this before and I've known him for nearly eighty years. He would never ever hurt you." She stared directly into his eyes, almost willing him to hear her words.

"I know." Jon nodded.

"Good. Now that being said, nearly all first times hurt a bit. It doesn't matter if you are male or female. Your body has never done this before. Muscles have to be stretched just like any other exercise or new movement. And yes, while Emmett was exceptionally crude, Edward will most likely have to use his fingers to stretch the muscles you'll be using." Again Rosalie didn't look away. "I don't mean to sound patronizing, but you do know how this is done, yes?"

"I grew up in a boy's dorm, so yeah I know the," Jon swallowed, "mechanics of it. And Edward showed me a vision of what he wanted to do once. It was intense, but nothing showed how we get to that point. And now that I think about it, without all the super charged hormones and things, it looks rather uncomfortable and," Jon looked away then back again quickly, not wanting to give the wrong impression. "I still want to do it, I just-"

Rosalie smiled. "I know. You're nervous, just like everyone is at first. Just like Edward is too, I'm sure. The thing to remember is this. He loves you. He would never hurt you and he's never done this before either. Trust him. Trust yourself. And for heaven's sake, speak up! If he does something you don't like, you have to tell him." The sound of Edward running up the driveway floated up to her. "Here he comes. Now what are you going to remember?"

"Relax and trust ourselves," Jon finally grinned a little. Edward was back and there was no more time to be nervous.

"And," Rosalie prompted.

He was confused for a moment before he smiled, "He loves me." Rosalie nodded. "I love him too you know." Jon assured her.

Rosalie laughed, "Oh, don't worry, little pixie. Everyone knows how you feel about him. We can feel it through this bond thing you've got us all connected to." She laughed as she helped him stand up.

Edward opened his bedroom door and looked at them curiously.

"Nothing to worry yourself about. Just some sisterly advise." She kissed Edward on the cheek, stunning the older vampire. "Have fun, brother," and then she was gone with a soft snick of the door.

"What in the world was that all about?" Edward asked, slightly dazed at Rosalie's actions. 

As always, Jon opened his mind freely to Edward. "Just a bit of sisterly advice, like she said." Jon grinned.

Edward watched the entire scene as it played out again, growling lowly at Emmett's tactlessness. "We must remember to get Rosalie something nice." Edward grinned down at the shorter boy. He was so very thankful that Rosalie had known just what to say to ease the fears Emmett's little speech had caused. 

Jon nodded distractedly as Edward looked him up and down. The vampire's gazed turned distinctly predatory at the sight of Jon wearing his clothes. Jon backed away slowly as Edward began stalking him. When the backs of his legs hit the bed, he gulped at bit. Edward looked like he wanted to eat him up - topaz eyes had dilated and turned nearly black with desire.

"So," Jon whispered. "How exactly do we do this?"

"Alice and Jasper have just left. They are going to get Arulla and Gilli and run them to the safe house in Seattle. Emmett, Rosalie and your friends," 'Draco and Luna,' he thought to his mate. "are getting into the car now. Carlisle and Esme will leave right after. And then we'll be alone until the day after tomorrow when the movers get here." Edward stopped moving when his body was nearly flush with Jon's, as close as they could be without touching.

He bent down and ran his nose along Jon's exposed collar bone. The shirt Jon was wearing was too big for him, hanging off the shoulder, just teasing Edward with so much skin, yet showing nothing at all. The combination of Jon's natural scent and his own sent shivers down Edward's spine. He was painfully hard in moments. He buried his nose behind Jon's ear and just breathed until he heard the roar of the two cars fade away.

"Jon," he breathed along the soft skin and kissed a pattern along the small chin, finally letting himself put his hands on his young mate. He pulled Jon's hips to him."Remember what Rosalie said. Relax, trust me."

Their mouths opened together as Jon tilted his head up and began his own exploration of Edward's chest with his hands. "I trust you. I just don't know how to do this. What do I do?"

"Lay down on the bed and relax," Edward said. In a flash, he retrieved the bottle he had just bought and slid it beneath one of the pillows on his -their- bed. He pulled off his shoes and socks and crawled into the bed beside Jon, marveling again at the fact that Fate, Destiny or whoever decided these things had given this perfect little creature to him. A vampire and a pixie, who would have ever believed a year ago that he'd be here? Claiming a mate, his mate? The thought still stunned him.

Edward stretched out on the bed and into Jon's side, sliding one leg in between Jon's. He could feel Jon's heat through their clothing and moaned softly.

"God, Jon, you feel so good beside me. Your heat," Edward continued kissing and tasting his mate's skin, pulling the t-shirt down as he let his lips traverse from one delicate collar bone across the hollow of his throat before sucking a small red spot on the other shoulder. "Your scent," as he moved across Jon's body, he felt the tingle of Jon's magic reach for him. He welcomed it as flashes of amber and yellow danced behind his eyes. 

Jon was overwhelmed by Edward's voice. The feel of him as he slowly moved until he covered Jon with his body. Edward was so much bigger than him, but he didn't feel small or intimidated right now, he felt powerful. He tilted his head back and moaned as Edward ran a hand under the large t-shirt. The movement pulled his shoulders up off the bed, leaving him open to the greedy mouth tasting his skin.

Edward ran a hand up the outer side of Jon's slim thigh, moving the younger man until he was settled between the cradle of his thighs. He let his hand continue running up the leg to that tight little ass he'd been fantasizing about. Up and behind, until he reached soft warm skin. They both moaned as he pulled the t-shirt up and over Jon's head. Without pause he took his own shirt off and both mates moaned at the feel of their skin finally coming into full contact. 

Jon's mind swam at the warm friction. He spread his legs wider and pulled his knees up, setting his feet firmly on the bed, and hissed as this gave him better leverage to grind up into Edward's firm body. He bit his lip, lost in the sensation.

A few minutes after setting the tempo of grinding up with his hips and arching into that cool mouth on his chest, Jon was panting and cursing. "Edward, please, I'm not going to last."

"It's okay Jon, just let go. We have plenty of time," Edward whispered. 

His plan to get Jon to completely relax and just melt into him was coming along better than he had thought. He hadn't taken the pixie's wizarding magic into account when he had day-dreamed about this. Their bond seemed to pulse around them for a moment. 

Jon made a low whining sound as he climaxed. His stomach tightened and he really wanted to kiss his mate, to feel the magic between them. But Edward was still licking and kissing down his chest.

Edward smiled as Jon tried to curl his hands around his head, pulling at his hair weakly before giving up and melting back into the pillows. He pulled away from Jon's groin as the movements slowed to a stop. He knew how sensitive Jon must be right now. He really wanted to delve down and taste Jon, but he knew if he did it would finish him off as well. The few times they had gotten time alone, this was as far as either of them had gone. Edward had always cooled them down after Jon's climax. This time however, he kept going. Slowly seducing his mate with his mouth until Jon was writhing beneath him again.

"Edward," Jon whispered over and over. He felt lost to the bond and Edward and he was thankful his life didn't depend on his vocabulary right now.

Edward had to hold himself back from the edge as the magic surrounded them. His erection pulsed in time with Jon's heart. That place inside him that Jon called his magical core grew with every influx of magic.

"I think it's time to get rid of these," Edward said as he sat up and pulled at the drawstring holding Jon's sweats up.

"Only if you get rid of yours too," Jon demanded. They had never gone this far before. Edward had always kept his lower half covered, barely letting Jon get his hands below his waist. 

Jon's stomach fluttered as a wicked grin crossed Edward's face as he slowly moved to stand beside the bed. Despite how confident he looked and was acting though, Jon could feel the slight hesitation and nervousness as Edward finally pulled his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Jon's breath caught. His mate was beautiful. His eyes were naturally drawn down the trail of short hair under Edward's navel to the hard white cock, but it was the dark red hair curled around the base of it fascinated him. He wanted to run his fingers through it and twirl it around his fingers.

Edward chuckled at the images Jon was unconsciously sending. He swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry as he said, "Your turn, Jon." Jon brought out every bit of Gryffindor courage and pulled off the borrowed sweats as he watched Edward's face. It wasn't the first time Edward had seen him naked but it felt like the first time he was really looking at him. He knew he was blushing, he tried to duck his head but Edward sat next to him and tilted his head back up.

The vampire's voice was husky and sent shivers down Jon's spine as he whispered softly. "You're beautiful, Jon."

"Edward."

"Yes, Jon."

"Kiss me again," Jon demanded impishly as he reached up and buried his hands in soft bronze hair.

Edward smiled as he stretched back out on the bed. He slanted his mouth over Jon's, licking his way inside. 

Jon grew bolder when he felt Edward's erection twitching along his hip. He ran his hand down the broad back until it rested just above Edward's hip. Immediately the magic that bonded the two together ignited and flared between them, covering them both with a soft yellow glow. It wasn't the flash fire of pulsing need, but a steady warmth cocooning them in transforming magic.

Edward growled as he shifted between Jon's slender thighs. Their hips were meeting in uneven thrusts, lips and tongues still tangled together. They shared breaths as Jon began to pant. The vampire smiled as Jon's mind narrowed down to block out everything but the feel of his touch. Hoping the nervous anticipation didn't bleed through the bond, Edward braced himself on one hand and reached for the bottle he had hidden beneath the pillow. 

Jon struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on his mate, but with every move the vampire made, his body melted just a bit more. Edward's slick fingers gently rubbing circles around the entrance to his body made his breathing stutter. His stomach tightened as he deliberately met those golden eyes and shifted around until he could spread his legs wider. He held nothing back as he opened himself up fully to Edward's exploration.

It was an odd sensation, having someone's finger caressing you from the inside. It was odd, but vaguely pleasant, until that one lone long finger hit something inside him that sent sparks through his entire body and had him arching nearly up off the bed. 

Jon's eyes flew open, "Fuck! Fucking do that again," he demanded.

Edward laughed as the muscles gripping his finger relaxed and contracted. Jon began a litany of commands as he, still moving just as slowly as ever, began stretching the muscle in earnest. Two fingers now, twisting and scissoring back and forth, which was nearly impossible at first. As much as Jon might want him to 'Just do it. Now, Edward!', he couldn't. He did hit that seemingly magic spot with nearly every twist of his knuckles but it took time to fully relax the small body enough to work in three fingers. There was no way he would be able to take Jon without hurting him, but he wouldn't do it out of carelessness. 

Jon was mindlessly babbling by the time Edward had him relaxed enough to even attempt to move further. When Edward finally felt those internal muscles would be able to take him in without tearing, he shifted them both onto their sides, spooning up behind his smaller mate. Several positions flashed through his thoughts as he leaned up on his elbow, kissing the back of Jon's shoulder and neck. This seemed to be the least likely to hurt or overwhelm the tiny pixie. Their size difference was never as obvious as when they were cuddled close together like this.

Edward felt it when Jon came back to himself from whatever sensation-driven haze he had been in. His body stiffened and his mind acknowledged and denied Edward's plan.

"No, not like this," Jon moaned as he tried to engage his body to move where and how he wanted it. "Like the fantasy. I want it like that." Jon managed to pull away from Edward, leaving him stunned. He swept the pillows out of the way as he knelt up facing the headboard. He looked over his shoulder and smiled wickedly. "That fantasy was fucking hot. That's what I want, Edward. Claim me like that."

Edward's nostrils flared and the gold bled away from his eyes. Desire hit him low in the gut as the bond screamed at him to take his mate and make him submit. He released a growl when his young mate smirked at him and wiggled his backside enticingly.

"Jon, I don't want to hurt you," he gritted out through clinched teeth as he moved to kneel behind the much smaller body. Jon grabbed the headboard and bent forward until his forehead was nearly touching the wood. 

"Then you'd better hurry." He sent the ache he was feeling, the need to be filled, to be claimed by his mate, through the bond. "Please, Edward," he nearly begged.

Edward smoothed a hand down Jon's scarred back. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, as he also reached for the bottle again. He slicked the gel over his aching flesh, relishing in the sensations but knowing Jon's body would be warm and tight and so much better than anything he had felt before. He nudged Jon's knees further apart and eased between them until Jon was nearly sitting on his lap. 

As he was finally breeched, Jon let out a long low moan, his head fell back onto Edward's shoulder. The stretch and burn was nothing compared to the heat and flash of the magic as it flared again between them, joining them tighter than two people had the right to be joined. He felt and shared Edward's blood-lust and fed it with his own nature based magic. They were two halves finally made whole, each giving and taking from the other. He didn't even realize when he was fully seated and Edward began to move inside him. For the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly whole. His mind checked out and rode the high of being taken and loved beyond all reason.

Edward tried to go slow as he felt the tight heat embrace him. Tried to be careful of the soft body, so easily bruised and broken, but when the magic took them over, he surged up into his mate. He tried to control it, tried to hold back but he had already given in to the pull of the bond once and some instinct told him that this was needed. That he couldn't hold back from this or chance hurting them both by fracturing the bond magic irreparably. He panted against Jon's back as he gave in.

He pulled Jon away from the headboard and bent over. The vision of Jon on his knees and elbows backside in the air nearly drove him over the edge. Years of self control, however, paid off as he exhaled and slid nearly all the way out and back in again. He wasn't going to last. As much as he wanted to take his time and draw out every last bit of every fucking thing either of them were, draw it out and scramble it up so that when he rammed himself back into that sheath that seemed meant for him and for this, when he finally put them back together they would be living inside each other's skin for eternity, he couldn't. He panted like his body needed the air. Couldn't hold back as his fingernails scratched down Jon's back, leaving small nicks in the scars, he leaned down and just like in the fantasy vision licked them. The magic between them healed the tiny scrapes even as he licked them, leaving no doubt that his mate would endure the claiming bite without difficulty.

When his muscles were screaming and he couldn't hold himself back any longer he pulled Jon up onto his lap again. Reaching around, he wrapped his hand around Jon's erection, letting their movements guide the thrust-pull until he felt Jon's need reach a crescendo. He struck, quickly sinking his teeth into the small muscle high on Jon's shoulder. Letting the blood flow over his tongue and down his throat, he dug his teeth deeper with every thrust. As the blood entered his system, he came, Jon came, they came together with a bright flash of gold behind their eyes. Edward's venom quickly made its way through Jon's body as Edward held them still, hips locked together as pulse after pulse of aftershocks rocked through them.

Jon whimpered as he came. The venom Edward pumped into him through semen and saliva burned off as quickly as the magic between them pulsed. His heart beat erratically as he sagged back against his Mate. He was fully claimed and marked finally. He smiled as Edward slowly slid his teeth out of his shoulder. He knew their magic was healing the wound but that Edward had managed to leave the imprint of his claim behind.

They slipped onto their sides, exhausted. Edward felt the pull of lethargy as the magic settled into them again. It was barely a moment's consideration, but he wondered if Jon's eyes would be flecked with the crimson that marked most of his kind. Jon shrugged off the thought; their minds were still so open that their thoughts were shared and completed by the other. Hopefully, that would settle and fade a bit over time. Not that either of them particularly wanted to be separated, but it certainly was distracting to be thinking two thoughts in two minds at one time.

Once he finally caught his breath and his muscles no longer jumped with the released tension, Jon rolled over and stared up into Edward's eyes. "Your eyes are gold with little flecks of green in them," he smiled.

"And yours are lighter with a hint of topaz just at the edges. Your hair is plastered to your head," Edward grinned. "I think you might need another bath." Jon sent the sensation of the sticky mess between his legs through the bond and laughed as Edward scrunched up his nose with the most adorable 'eew' face ever.

"I love you," Jon couldn't resist saying softly. "Have I ever said that before? I am completely, totally and irrevocably in love with you." Edward rolled them both over until he was again cradled between Jon's thighs and holding himself above his little mate. Kissing him over and over again as the words echoed between them.

'I love you. Totally, completely, wholly, and without reservation.'

He slid back inside his mate, facing no resistance. This time they made love as slowly and as tenderly as he had always envisioned their first time being. Every thrust was met, every movement felt and echoed along the bond. It didn't overwhelm them this time, merely enhancing and deepening the desire. Rocking and sliding into each other until they reached that place once again that made their minds one and plunged them over the edge together.

...

When Jon woke up, Edward was still sitting in the same position as he had been when sleep had finally claimed him. They had made love several times over the last day and a half. Had taken more showers than Jon had ever had in a twenty-four hour period of time before! Gentle topaz eyes that were now liberally flecked with bright green were staring at him as if they had never seen him before. 

Jon buried his head back into the soft bedding. "If you want to have another go at my arse, you're going to have to feed me first," his stomach growled loudly, as if echoing the point.

Edward smirked, feeling rather proud of himself. "Come on then, mate of mine, let's see if they left anything in the refrigerator for little pixies." 

Jon pouted at being called little but didn't protest. While he had gotten used to the fact that he would never grow any taller, that didn't mean he liked it pointed out all the time. He sent the image of Edward's eyes rolling back in his head to his mate in retaliation. It was one of the more embarrassing expressions he'd been able to put on the vampires face in the last day. Edward might not blush physically, but mentally it was wholly different. Edward was never going to live that expression down.

While Edward called Carlisle to make sure everything was going according to plan, Jon carried a few pieces of fruit Esme had left behind for him out into the back yard and sat on the ground. This was the first time they had left the bedroom and he found that even in that small amount of time, he had missed being outside, surrounded by growing things. When his mate came and sat behind him, pulling him into a loose embrace he sent a small 'Thank You' to Mother Earth and Mother Moon that they sent him to Forks.

He might not have wanted to go through the torture the Death Eaters had put him through, but as he sat cuddling back into loving arms, he knew he would go through it all again if it led back to this.

Edward picked up on the thought and kissed his mate's cheek gently. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Now that this story is finished, I'd like to explain some things. My name is Allura and my mother is the author of Defy not the Heart. I've been posting these chapters here because a friend of ours, Chas, asked us to. Now, because I'm the one who was reformatting this to fit the website the first chapters look AWFUL! But I got better, right? Right ??? Anyway. This is the end. My mom had planned to make this a trilogy but many moons ago she was halfway through writing the sequel... And lost the file. So this is abandoned. Sorry! She probably will not be continuing this. But she did have the ending all figured out so if it's really bugging you I'm sure I can let you in on the secret. Pm me!
> 
> We've been reading all your comments by the way! We love them all, especially Melinda. That was amazing to read. Mom loves Maize too. Her old author's notes rants about her. Also Sarah Anne! Who commented on nearly every chapter as they came out. A very special shoutout to Vykkie_Q who just couldn't deal with my inconsistent updates and ran to the AWFUL website that had reposted the story. I felt abandoned and very hurt. (But I noticed you came back so I forgive you. I'm glad you liked it so much! ❤) And thank you to everyone who passive aggressively pushed me to update. I probably wouldn't have finished formatting and posting it if it weren't for you.
> 
> Chaaaasss!! I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> I moved this from the comments just in case people weren't seeing it or thought I wasn't legit. I'm leaving the comment up however, in case anyone wants the outline for how the story ends and needs to PM me.


End file.
